My Life at College
by EdwardismyFav
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella is about to start her first year at college. Like a lot of college kids she makes all new friends and makes a life for herself. She also finds a man she can't get enough of.-I'm really bad at summaries I promise it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is an ALL HUMAN story of what I would think Bella's College life would have been like if all the characters were human. I pretty much am only using the character bases from the Twilight Series. I hope I don't get too out of character in the later chapters. I'm giving this a M rating because of what I have mapped out in the next 25 chapter gets a little too much for it to be rated T. **

I woke up noticing the sunlight dripping through my bedroom window. As I became more aware of my surroundings the butterflies in my stomach returned for today I'm leaving Forks, Washington and moving into my new place on campus of the University of Washington in Seattle.

Kicking off my covers I grabbed my clothes and toiletries bag and made my way toward the bathroom to take my shower. As I stood there in the warm water I went through my check list once more making sure that I was not forgetting anything behind. After I was sure that I had gotten everything that I could possibly want to bring with me, I turned off the shower and got myself ready pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

I packed up the last few items into my duffle bag and carried it downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie sat waiting for me. "Well…I think I've got everything," I said plopping my bag on the floor grabbing a slice of toast that Charlie had made for me.

"I can't believe that my little girl is going off to college. It seems like only yesterday that you were in diapers." Charlie smiled tears starting to form in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, Please." I could be 40 years old and he would find a reason to remind me that I use to be in diapers.

"Oh I know. It's just I'm really going to miss having you around Bells," he said as he gave me a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad. I won't be far though and I'll come back to visit every once in a while," I said trying to comfort him.

"If anything, at least call. I don't want you making too many unnecessary trips just to see your old man," he said picking up my bag from the floor and started for the front door.

"If you say so dad," I said walking behind him to my old beat up red truck. I watched Charlie place my bag on top of all the other things I was taking in my truck bed.

He sighed, "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you? That's a lot of stuff to move in all on your own."

"I'm sure dad. I put all this in the back of my truck myself, I'm pretty sure I can move it all out myself," I said pulling out my keys.

"Well…" Charlie gave me another big hug, "take care of yourself and call me when you get settled in. Have a great semester, honey."

Light tears started to form in my eyes itching to spill over. "I'll miss you," I whispered pulling away and climbing into my truck. "I'll call you later," I grinned.

"Drive safe, Bells," he smiled.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys aren't scared off yet. I hope to get the next chapter up late today or tomorrow. Please REVIEW and let me know if you'll stay with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 2. It's pretty long to make up for the short chapter 1. I hope you guys like it.**

The long drive to Seattle was very uneventful but the closer I came to the campus the more nervous I got. I pulled into the campus parking lot that was crawling with students and parents moving bags and furniture to their rooms. I got really lucky and a parking spot close to my apartment building had just opened up. I pulled into it quickly, then after taking a deep breath I cut off the engine and hopped out of the cab. I closed my door and walked over to my truck bed and climbed up onto the back tire to get some leverage when I pulled my large duffle out of the back. The bag had gotten wedged and I needed to pull with some extra force. When the bag was finally released I had pulled with such force I had lost my balance and the bag came plummeting towards me causing me to fall backwards only to be caught by two strong arms.

"Don't worry I've got you," a velvety voice said. I looked up to see a bronze haired Greek god grinning crookedly down at me.

"Umm…" I gasped forgetting how to speak. His eyes were an emerald green and I couldn't help myself from gazing deeply into them. "Th-thanks," I whispered breathlessly.

He chuckled, "It's my pleasure" he said while picking my heavy duffle bag off me and helping me place my feet safely on the ground. We stood there staring at each other an immeasurable moment. His arm never leaving my waist until a horn honked making both of us jump. He quickly cleared his throat and took his arm from around me looking away and his ears turning red.

The silence between us was broken by some guy across the lawn yelling, "Edward! Hey man!! We gotta get over to football practice and you know how coach gets if we're late!!"

He turned his head toward the lawn and yelled back, "I'm on my way!!" He turned back toward me meeting my gaze grinning, "I have to go," he said placing the shoulder strap of my duffle over my shoulder.

"Well…thank you for saving me Edward," I said feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"The pleasure was all mine really. Of course, it would be even better if I knew your name," he said playfully.

"Bella," I said blushing two deeper shades of red.

"Bella…" he whispered barely audible. The crooked grin on his face widened, "Well Bella, I hope to see you around," as he slowly walked backwards away from me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Me too…" I said smiling at him and then he turned and took off running toward his friend across the lawn. When he reached his friend they exchanged a few words then he quickly turned back to look at me once more before they took off toward the practice field.

When he was completely out of sight I let out a long exhale. I had never met anyone that has ever made me feel like that. It was like the world stopped and he and I were the only two around. He was obviously older than me that much I could tell, but I couldn't help but hope that we would meet again.

I looked around getting back into the hustle and bustle of moving in. I made my way to my apartment building.

I walked into the main common area of the apartment building to the table that had a group of helpers to give out room assignments and keys. I made my way over to the table and the girl asked, "Hi, What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I said. She skimmed a list for my name.

"Ahh yes, Isabella Swan," she said checking off my name and rifling through an organized box of keys pulling one set out and handing it to me. "You will be in room 506 on the top floor. Your roommates' names are Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. The quickest way to your room is up the main elevators. Enjoy your semester"

"Thank you," I said and then turned to go to the elevators. After making my way through the crowd of people in front of the elevator I finally made my assent to the 5th floor. The elevator door opened and I walked out onto the floor turning in the direction that the arrow pointed showing me which way my room was.

I walked a little ways till I finally came to room 506 about halfway down the hall. I had barely started to put my key in the lock when the door swung open. I stared surprised at a pixie with black spiky hair who was grinning ear to ear. "Hi," she said excited, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am," I said a little confused but pleased that she seemed cheery at my arrival.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon," she said while pulling me by the hand into the room. "I like to go by Alice."

"Hello Alice," I said in a cheerful voice, "I'm Bella, pleased to meet you."

"Bella…I like it," she said making her way to the other side of the living room area. "We hope you don't mind we took these two rooms here" she pointed to the two doors to her left. "They are all the same size, and we all have to share the bathroom just off there," as she pointed to a door to her right.

"Oh that's fine," I said as I looked around the room. The living room had a hunter green sectional couch that curled around a square oak coffee table and faced a 32 inch TV. The kitchen had oak cabinets just to the right of the front door. An oak table and chairs were placed on the other side of the kitchen wall.

"Great!" Alice said elated. "Hey Rosalie, Bella, our other roommate, is here!"

Soon after her call the door opened to one of the rooms to the left. A tall, extremely beautiful blonde came walking out and almost glided toward us. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. It's nice to meet you Bella," she said in her bell like voice, her hand outreached.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie." I said taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Oh Bella let me help you with your bag" Alice said helping me remove my large duffle bag off my shoulder and carrying it to the room to the right. "Is this all you brought?" she asked her tone disbelieving.

"No, the rest is in my truck bed. I should have it all brought up in about three or four trips." I said walking back to the front door.

"Well, if we help you, we can have it done in one trip, possibly two," Rosalie suggested. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"That would be great, thanks" I said grateful for their help.

We were able to get everything all in the one trip and because I had everything organized in all my bags unpacking for me took little to no time at all. My room looked like I had lived in there for months in a matter of two hours. Alice had suggested we go to get some groceries to stock our kitchen, then we would go to pickup our class schedules and books. The day was very productive and I could tell that my roommates and I were going to be very good friends.

It was getting late by the time we had gotten to the bookstore. Most of everything was picked over and I couldn't find the textbook that I needed for my English Lit class. Alice and Rosalie got lucky and found all of theirs and were in line to pay for them. I was looking through all the textbooks for the English classes praying that the book I needed was somehow misplaced in another textbooks stack. After looking for what seemed like ages my arms were starting to turn to butter from the weight of the other textbooks that I was carrying I had decided to give up. I sighed, turning quickly when I bumped into someone causing all my books to fall to the floor.

"Oh!" I gasped as my books were in mid-fall to the hard floor.

"I'm so sorry…" a familiar velvety voice apologized and right there I realized that I had bumped into the gorgeous Greek god, Edward, who had saved me hours ago from falling backward off my truck. "Here…let me help you," he said as he bent down to pickup all the books I had dropped.

I blushed, "Thanks, but it was my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

He stood back up carrying my heavy stack of books in one arm and his pile of books in the other with what looked like very little effort. His strong muscular arms flexed with the weight of the books and his tight t-shirt exposed his chiseled muscular chest. I found myself staring, "Bella, right?" he said with his adorable crooked grin.

"Yes…" I said blushing again, "I hope I didn't make you late for practice earlier today, Edward."

He shrugged, "No, though I had just barely made it."

"I'm sorry…" I said gazing into his amazing green eyes.

"Don't be, it was worth it," he said his ears suddenly turned red and I blushed a deeper red than before. He cleared his throat, "Umm…so did you find all the books you needed?"

"No, it looks like they are out of the English Lit book that I needed," I said frowning.

"Oh…when is your class?" he asked his face contorted in concentration.

"Wednesday, at ten o'clock with Mr. Fisher." I replied.

"Well…small world, I accidentally grabbed the wrong book for my English class and it happens to be the one you are looking for," he said grinning.

"It is a small world," I said with a small giggle.

"Would you mind grabbing me that big yellow one over there?" he asked gesturing with his chin in the direction of the textbooks that was sitting next to the section where my textbook was supposed to be.

"Sure," I said and grabbed the large yellow textbook. "I really should take my books off your hands they must be really heavy."

"No really, I insist," he grinned again, "Are you ready to check out?"

I nodded and he led me over to the cash registers placing the English Lit book I needed on top of my pile. We both paid for our books and were walking out of the bookstore when Alice and Rosalie met up with me.

"Hey Bella did you get all of your books?" Alice asked, "You were in there for a long time." As she eyed Edward up and down, the ends of her lips curling upwards to a small smile.

"They ran out of one of the books I needed, but I ran into Edward who had grabbed the last copy by mistake and he let me take his," I said.

"How nice of him," she smiled and she reached out her hand, "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, we're Bella's roommates."

Edward shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Just then a tall muscular man with brown curly hair was walking over to us, "Hey Edward, we were going to go to Al's Pizza Joint, are you game?"

Edward turned to see his buddy approach, "Sure, when?"

The tall man was now standing next to us, "About a half an hour." His gaze wandered around our little group and then it paused on Rosalie who was staring right back.

"Sounds good," Edward said clearing his throat after he noticed his friend was totally lost in the eyes of Rosalie. "Emmett, I would like you to meet Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Emmett, the Captain of our football team."

"It's a…nice to meet you Rosalie," he said still entranced as he reached out to shake her hand.

Rosalie took his hand in hers blushing "It's nice to meet you too."

Edward kicked Emmett's foot nonchalantly to casually break their trance, "Emmett this is Alice," gesturing toward her and Emmett shook her hand, "and this is Bella." Emmett's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of my name and he shook my hand as well. I wonder if Edward had told him about me and what happened this morning?

"Well ladies you are most certainly welcome to join us for pizza if you would like?" Emmett asked us though his gaze was more on Rosalie than anything.

I looked at Edward who had a look of excitement in his eyes, "Sure, I'm starving" I said Alice and Rosalie agreed. Edward's grin had grown immensely taking my breath away.

"Excellent! I'll go tell Jasper to get us a table for six," Emmett said giving Rosalie one last glance before taking off running.

"We had better go take our books back to our room and we'll meet you there in a half hour," Alice said.

Edward nodded and then looked at me, "See you then," and he took off running.

"Oh my god, they are so into you two." Alice chimed as we walked briskly toward our apartment.

"Do you really think so?" Rosalie and I said at the exact same time.

"YES! They totally couldn't keep their eyes off of you," Alice confirmed.

"I have to admit he is gorgeous and I can't believe that he happened to have the last English Lit book," I said unable to keep the smile off my face.

"I agree he's very cute and that Emmett sure is cute isn't he Rosalie?" Alice asked almost mockingly nudging her shoulder.

"Oh God yes," Rosalie said with stars in her eyes. "Just think Alice, they have another friend that will be there. I'm sure he will be probably just as cute."

We had gotten back to our room dropped off our books and freshened up before we headed across the campus to Al's Pizza Joint. We were almost to Al's when I had remembered that I had forgotten to call Charlie and let him know that I was settled in. Alice lent me her cell phone and I left a message on Charlie's answering machine.

_Hi dad, it's me. I got my room all setup and I have two great roommates. I got all my books and I can't wait to start classes tomorrow. I'll call you later. Love you. _

I flipped Alice's phone shut and gave it back to her and we entered the Pizza Joint. The place was loud and packed with students. We glanced around the room to see where they were seated when I spotted Emmett waving his hand high above his head flagging us down. I giggled at his enthusiasm as we made our way to the table at the far corner of the room.

We reached the large booth where a blonde curly haired man with defined cheek bones and blue eyes was seated in between Edward and Emmett who all seemed to be anxiously awaiting our arrival. It felt a little weird having them seem so excited about seeing us. It was obvious by their build and everything that they were older then a freshman in college and could possibly be juniors or even seniors.

Both Edward and Emmett stood up and moved out of the booth to greet us. Alice went to sit in the middle of the rounded booth with the blonde. Her face seemed to redden when they met each others gaze. Rosalie and I were next to take a seat and Edward and Emmett took the outside ends.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet Jasper. He's our kicker on the team." Edward said gesturing toward the blonde, "Jasper this is Rosalie, Alice and Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said looking around the table ending on Alice who grew slightly redder at his gaze.

"So…" I started, "Jasper is your kicker but what do you guys play?"

"I'm the running back on offense and Edward is our wide receiver," Emmett said as he bumped fists with Edward grinning.

"When is your first game?" I asked turning to look at Edward.

He opened his mouth to answer when our waitress arrived. "Hey there Emmett, how are you?"

"Not too bad. How are you doin', Irina?" he asked.

"I can't complain, so what can I get ya?" Irina asked pulling out her order pad.

"I'll have a coke," I said Rosalie and Alice agreed and the guys asked for a pitcher of beer.

"Ok so three cokes and a pitcher of beer, and what kind of pizza would you like?" Irina asked.

"I'm ok with pepperoni and sausage" Rosalie said.

"Me too" Alice and I chimed in.

"Ok. We'll have 3 large with pepperoni and sausage," Edward said.

"Ok I'll place your order and be right out with your drinks," Irina said turning on her heels to the kitchen.

"Three larges, do you really think we need that much?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett chuckled, "What can I say…we are growing boys and we gotta eat. Besides, if we don't eat it all we can always have it as leftovers. Pizzas good that way, you can eat it hot or cold."

"That is so true," Alice said.

"So how did you three girls meet? Were you friends from high school or…" Jasper asked.

"Oh we just met today," Alice said blushing again when there eyes met.

"Yeah, its one of those crazy cosmic things, who knew that we would get along so well as if we had known each other for years," I said as Alice and Rosalie concurred. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward staring at me and I felt the blood slowly rush up to my face.

"What about you guys? Are you roommates as well?" Rosalie asked.

They gave each other a quick glance, as if communicating something. Emmett quickly answered, "Jasper and Edward here have a three bedroom and are looking for a third occupant. I lived in the frat house the last three years and I'm thinking I might want to move into their third room. I figure this way I might get more sleep," Emmett chuckled. Irina had arrived with our drinks and informed us that our pizzas would be right out.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to sleep when there is a party thrown every other night," Jasper laughed.

"Speaking of which, there is a party after our game a week from Friday. Would you want to go?" Edward asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," I said grinning at the idea that Edward had invited me. He flashed me his crooked grin that I was beginning to grow very fond of. "Who are you playing anyway?"

"The Arizona Sun Devils," Jasper chimed in, "If you would like, we can get you all some good tickets?"

Alice, Rosalie and I looked at each other smiling and we all said, "Sure" in unison.

Just then our pizza had arrived and we continued to get to know each other as we ate. Jasper seemed to be enchanted by Alice as he laughed at her jokes she had made. Emmett and Rosalie were involved in a conversation about what pets they have had and movies they like. I would catch Edward staring at me more often than not and I had to admit that I would find myself staring back from time to time. He was so beautiful and his green eyes made my knees go weak. He was pre-med and was hoping to get into medical school next year.

Amazingly enough we had eaten all three of the pizzas though us girls only ate half of one pizza the guys were all too eager to eat the rest. Irina had come back to drop off our check and we all reached for our method of payment. "Ladies please, we will get this," Edward said waving his hand gesturing for us to stop what we were doing.

"At least let us pay the tip," I said liking the gesture but not wanting them to have to pay for everything.

Edward grinned at me, taking my breath away, "No really, we insist," and all three of them threw out several bills onto the table.

Irina had come back with a smile, "Thanks guys, don't be strangers and come visit us soon and hey Emmett, if you see Laurent put in a good word for me."

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, I'll do that," as we started to move out of the booth, "You take care, Irina."

We all made our way out of the restaurant and started on the long path to our apartment talking and telling jokes the whole way. We said our goodbyes, exchanged numbers and went our separate ways.

Rosalie, Alice and I filed into our apartment completely dazed about the gorgeous guys that we had met today and wondered when we were going to see him again.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First of all, thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I love to hear that you like my story. I'm hoping to post the next chapter on Sunday so stay tuned. ******

The first day of classes were as to be expected, the teachers handed out their syllabus for the semester and talked about their grading process. By the end of the day I was almost gleeful that my classes were split up into blocks and I only had at most three classes per day. I hadn't quite figured out what it is that I wanted to do in life yet but I figured I'd take a variety of courses to kind of test the waters.

My psychology class was rather interesting and too my amazement Jasper was one of my classmates. He had taken the lecture chair next to me and smiled, "Hi Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Jasper. How are you?" I said with a greeting smile.

"I'm fine. Umm…" Jasper's brow furrowed as if he were trying to decide how to word his next statement and looked almost nervous. "Uh…How is Alice today?"

I giggled slightly, that is so cute, he must have liked her by the way he is acting. "She's good, she was very chipper this morning."

"She was?" Jasper asked anxiously excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Yes she was. Of course she is always chipper from what I can tell but this morning it looked like there was something behind it." I noted.

"Do you umm…" his gaze went to the floor for a brief second then flashed back up to mine, "Do you think that I could call her?"

I giggled again, "Of course Jasper you should go for it, besides if she didn't want you to call her she would have never given you her number."

He thought about that briefly for a moment then a wide grin formed on his face, "Ok…I'll do it. When do you think I should do it? Do you know by chance when she gets out for the day?"

"Well…I'm not sure. I mean I don't remember what her schedule is like today. You should just call her and if you get her voice mail I'm sure she wont mind if you leave a message." I reassured him. He is so sweet and I think he and Alice would make a cute couple.

"Ok…thanks," he said grinning toward the front of the lecture hall. Our professor, Mr. Rangel, had called the class to order. His class layout was very interesting and I looked forward to learning what it was he had planned to teach us.

The class ended and I began to gather up my things when Jasper spoke, "So what is your next class today?"

I looked up slightly shocked. Why does he want to know? I thought he liked Alice? He was showing all the signs that he liked her. "Umm…" my voice broke slightly but I quickly regained control, "I'm actually done for the day, my classes are spread out pretty good so I have lots of study time."

"Oh, that must be nice. I have Advanced Calculus in a half hour on the other side of campus." He said as we made our way out of the lecture hall.

"Eww, Calculus…yeah you have fun with that." I said in a sarcastic tone, "Math is not one of my fortes."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know how that goes. It's kind of like me and biology, I totally don't get it sometimes."

"Exactly," I said grinning as we walked out into the sun. "Oh this is good" I said looking up to the sky.

"What?" Jasper asked slightly confused

"I was planning on going for a run since I don't have anymore classes today and it is actually sunny." I explained.

"Yes that is good," he said in understanding.

"You can run around the track at the practice field can't you?" I asked.

"Yes it is open to students till 4pm cause that is when the team has that area reserved," he said.

I looked at my watch, it was about 2:30, "Great, maybe I'll run a few laps there in a little bit," I said.

"Well I'd better high tail it to my class," he said backing away, "You have fun running."

"Thanks Jasper, see you later." I said starting to turn to the direction of my apartment.

"Later, Bella," he called turning in the opposite direction and pulled out his phone as he started into a fast paced walk to class.

I was walking toward my apartment when Rosalie came running to my side. "Hey Bella," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Rosalie, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's Emmett!" she shrieked.

"What about him?" I asked wondering what has got her so giddy.

"He asked me on a date!!" she squealed.

"That's great Rosalie," I exclaimed.

"Well I have to go to class. I'll see you later," she said and she took off to the electronics building.

Wow, I can't believe that Rosalie has a date with Emmett. I could tell that he liked her right away. He was entranced by her from the moment we met yesterday and it sounds like Jasper has taken a liking to Alice.

I dropped my books off in my room and changed into my jogging outfit that consisted of tight biking shorts and a sports bra. The outfit was a little revealing for campus so I pulled on some wind breaker pants that have the snaps that go all the way down the side so you can rip them off quickly without having to remove my tennis shoes, and matching jacket.

I was the only one at the practice field when I arrived so I took off my jacket and ripped away my pants placing them on one of the benches on the side line of the football field. I stretched for a few minutes before I took off down the track.

The sun felt great on my skin as I ran my first lap at a steady pace. By the end of the second lap I had started to find my rhythm and was concentrating on my breathing when, "May I join you?" a velvety voice asked and its source was suddenly beside me.

I shrieked from the sudden appearance of a body in the once deserted practice field causing my foot to trip and I started to fall face forward toward the ground. A strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back to counter the force of my fall. They must have lost their footing as well turning my fall to the left and we both landed on the soft green grass of the outer edge of the field rather than skidding on the hard gravel.

I laid there for a split second with my eyes shut breathing heavily, thanking god that I landed on something soft and then I realized that someone's arm was still wrapped around my waist. I quickly opened my eyes to see two of the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Edward said worried, "Are you ok?"

"You scared me," I said breathlessly. I didn't know if I was breathless from the run or this Greek god with his arm around my waist. I think it was a little bit of both though. "and yes I'm ok." I started to sit up and Edward released me. I suddenly felt empty at the place where his arm and hand had been touching me. He quickly got to his feet to help me up holding out his hand and I took it gladly. I felt a spark of electricity flow through me from our touching hands and then he pulled me up. Did he feel it too?

"I'm so sorry that I scared you," he apologized with great sincerity in his velvety voice.

"No, it's ok, I was concentrating too hard on my breathing and I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings," I said with a grin wanting to remove that look of worry on his face.

"Still I shouldn't have come up behind you like that, I should have known better," he said.

"Edward," I giggled, "it's ok really and to answer your question… 'yes' you can join me."

He gave me his crooked grin making my knees start to go weak at the sight of his perfection and I felt my cheeks heat up from the blush that was plain on my face. It was hard to believe that I had just met him yesterday. I almost felt like I've known him for years. "Well then… shall we?" he asked as he pulled me back over to the track. Only now did I notice that we never let go of each others hands after he helped me up. I wonder if he noticed that? It felt so natural with my hand in his that it shocked me and when he dropped it I felt hollow there as well, just like when he took his arm away from me before.

We started up at a slow steady run and fell into a comfortable rhythm after the first lap. "So… come here often?" I asked as we ran.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I usually run a few laps before practice. I figure the more I run the stronger my legs are and the easier it will be for me to sprint later."

"Oh… I see." I said my throat starting to get dry.

We made our way around the track a few more times before I slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. Edward kept pace with me the whole time. "Umm… Bella?" Edward said glancing at me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you might join me for dinner tonight?" he asked stroking his hand through his hair.

I stopped short, "Oh…" I turned to look at him. His gaze was intent on mine he was so beautiful, his bronze hair was tussled and hung down his forehead. I was entranced by his green eyes and I found myself speaking, "I'd love too."

He grinned wildly at my answer, "Great, umm I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that ok with you?"

I grinned, "Yes, that sounds fine. Umm where are we going?"

"I was thinking, Volterra's" he said. **(That is an actual restaurant in Seattle. I did not make that up.)** "It's Italian."

"I love Italian food," I said as we walked toward the bench with my pants and jacket. There were two bottles of water sitting next to them that were not there before. Edward grabbed them and offered me one, "How did you know to bring two?" I asked with one eyebrow raised taking one from his strong hand.

He chuckled, "I may have gotten a heads up that you would be here," he said before taking a drink from his bottle.

"Oh really…" I said taking a drink of water. He knew I was going to be here and he purposely came here to see me. This revelation sent butterflies to my stomach. "Jasper informed you, didn't he?"

"I will never divulge my sources," though his impish grin gave away the lie.

I giggled putting on my jacket, "Okay, if that is how you want to play it." I started to walk to the exit gate of the practice field than stopped looking back at him, "Top floor, room 506." I grinned.

He grinned back, "I look forward to it."

"Have fun at football practice." not wanting to take my gaze away from his godlike face, I hesitantly turned around exiting the practice field and headed for my apartment with a big smile on my face.

**A/N: Please REVIEW. I love to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. They make me want to write faster. **

4

I got back to my room unable to shake the image of Edward and his glorious smile from my mind. He had sought me out to ask me on a date. This was too good to be true. I mean he is an extremely gorgeous senior and I'm a plain old freshman. What could he possibly want with me? He could probably have anyone he wanted. Even with that in mind I can't help but feel drawn to him and I'm thrilled to have the chance to be near him again.

Just then Alice came bursting into my room, "Bella you will never guess what happened!!"

"What?" I asked the smile from my face never leaving.

"Jasper asked me out! Can you believe it? He is so wonderful. I can hardly believe it," she sang.

"That's great Alice! When?"

"Tomorrow night," she shrieked, "He wanted to take me out tonight but he needed to meet with his study group."

"He's in my Psychology class and he asked me if you would mind if he called you." I confessed.

"Really? He did?"

"Yeah, so I told him he should go for it." I said as I looked through my closet and pulled out a kaki skirt and began searching for a blouse.

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice asked eyeing my skirt. I felt my face turn red at the question. "You are turning red!" she crossed over to me and pulled me to sit down on the side of the bed. "Spill!" she ordered.

"Edward asked me out for dinner tonight." I said shyly and Alice squealed with glee giving me a huge hug.

"Oh Bella please, please, please let me make you over?" she begged.

"Alice I don't know," I said shaking my head not liking the idea of being her Barbie doll.

"Please Bella, you will look so amazing Edward will be out of his mind."

I doubt that but I would like to at least try to look good for him. "Ok…" I sighed rolling my eyes, "you twisted my arm."

"Thank you Bella!" and she started looking through my closet.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked leaning against my door frame.

"Edward asked Bella on a date tonight," Alice said excitement leaking through every pure, "and she's letting me make her over."

"Ooo, can I help?" Rosalie asked

"Sure," Alice said, "we're looking for something for her to wear right now."

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked me.

"Volterra's" I said, "Have you heard of it?"

"That is a nice Italian restaurant," she commented and thought for a moment tapping her index finger on her lips. "I got it!" she said and quickly walked to her room. Alice and I exchanged a glance before her return. "This will be perfect." Rosalie said holding up a navy blue dress. It was a beautiful knee length dress with spaghetti straps.

"Rosalie I couldn't," I said shaking my head.

"No Bella I insist. You will look great in it and Edward will be putty in your hands." Rosalie said placing the dress in my hands.

"Thank you so much Rosalie," and I hugged her.

"No problem," she said with a grin.

"Oh!! When is your date with Emmett?" I asked.

"He's taking me to a movie that starts at 8:30. We were going to grab something quick before it starts." she grinned as she sat down beside me.

"Wait a minute, hold up! You have a date with Emmett?" Alice asked in shock that we had kept this information from her. Rosalie and I nodded. "When? How?"

"It was really quite cute actually…" Alice and I got comfortable poised in anticipation of the story Rosalie was going to tell. "I was getting a coffee from the Starbuck's in the student center when my phone rang I flipped it open and I said…

"_Hello?"_

_Sound of a throat being cleared, "Hello Rosalie? Umm…it's Emmett from last night."_

_I felt my knees go weak the moment I heard his voice, "H-hi Emmett how are you?" I started for the exit to go to my class._

"_I'm good," he seemed more excited now. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and I was wondering…"getting lost in the sound of his voice I hadn't been paying very much attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone and my coffee fell to the ground spilling all over. The conversation suddenly stopped on the phone and I realized I had just bumped into Emmett._

"No way?!" Alice and I said in unison.

Rosalie nodded with a giggle. "I did and then…_ He turned around with a surprised look on his face. _

"_I'm so sorry," I said completely embarrassed._

_He grabbed a hand full of napkins to help clean up the coffee from the bar table he was standing next to, "That's ok," he said as he knelt down to soak up the coffee. We worked quickly to clean it up so no one would slip on it and we threw the napkins and empty cup in the trash and then he said, "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get you another coffee. Was that a Grande Caramel Macchiato?" _

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"_I worked at a Starbuck's in high school for fun and I know what the marking on the cups mean." He said as we walked over to the Starbuck's. "Go ahead and get cleaned up and I'll get this so you wont be late for your class." He smiled at me and I quickly went to the ladies room to wipe off my shoes and wash my hands._

_I walked out of the ladies room to find Emmett leaning against the wall next to the door holding my coffee. "Thank you so much," I said and I started to reach for my wallet from my purse and he quickly took my hand away clasping it in his. His hand was so strong and I almost felt right at home when he touched me._

"_Please it's on me," he said giving me a smile that made my knees go weak._

"_Thank you Emmett," as he handed the coffee to me._

"_Listen umm…about what I was saying on the phone… Would you like to catch the new thriller with me tonight at 8:30 and perhaps we could get a bite to eat before that?"_

"_That sounds like fun," I said._

_He grinned, "I'll pick you up at 7:30?"_

"_Ok," I looked at my watch and I had only ten minutes before my class started, "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight" he waved good bye and I hurried out of the student center to get to class._

"He bought you a coffee? That was nice of him," I said.

"Yeah…" she laughed, "He is so sweet"

"All three of them are sweet," Alice sighed. "Oh!" she jumped looking at the clock, "We got to get you two ready we only have two hours left and Bella you have to shower."

Rosalie and I both jumped up and I ran into the shower while Rosalie changed for her date with Emmett. I hopped out of the shower and we raced to get each other ready. We had finished with about 15 minutes to spare when I realized that Alice was going to be left alone tonight.

"Alice, are you sure you'll be ok tonight?" I asked not wanting her to be lonely after all the help she had given us.

"Yes Bella I'll be fine I have to finish a drawing for my art class anyway. You two go have fun. I still have my date tomorrow," she reassured me.

Just then there was a light knock on the door. Rosalie and I froze in the sudden rush of excitement and Alice went to answer the door.

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm leaving you hanging but the good news is that I have the next chapter half written. I might have it done by Tuesday if all goes well. **

**Review please I enjoy hearing from you and you inspire me.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well here is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it.**

5

Alice opened the door to find Emmett standing in the doorway wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight cream colored sweater that accented his muscular torso. Next to him stood Edward looking more godlike than ever in black dress pants and a tight button up navy blue shirt. Both of them were carrying a single rose in their hand. The moment I saw Edward I felt a smile form across my face. He met my gaze and he gave me his crooked grin that I truly loved and I felt my knees go weak.

"You look beautiful," he said walking toward me and handing me the red rose.

I blushed a deep crimson, "Thank you," I said shyly. I almost felt beautiful. Alice and Rosalie had made my hair curly and my makeup accenting but yet natural. The navy blue dress that Rosalie let me borrow was silky smooth against my body and accented my curves. Rosalie, only going to the movies had stayed much more casual. She decided to wear tight hip hugger blue jeans and a red v-neck sweater.

"You look great Rosalie" I heard Emmett say.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"We better get going if we are going to make the movie," he said with a grin and escorted her out into the hall to head toward the elevators.

Edward and I gazed at each other and I found myself getting lost once again in his green eyes. I don't know how long we stood there just looking at each other when we heard a soprano cough causing us both to jump. Our heads snapped up to the source of the cough, it was Alice trying to cover up a smile with her hand.

"Umm…we should get going," Edward said taking my hand in his and once again I felt a current of electricity run through me from his glorious touch.

"Okay," I breathed and he lead me hand in hand out the door, "'Night Alice." I called over my shoulder before the door closed behind us.

We walked in silence to the elevators and ended up not having to wait long we entered the elevator and made our decent. "So how was practice?" I asked smelling the rose he had given me as we exited the building and were walking toward the parking lot.

"It was good. We ran a few new plays today," he said with a grinning.

"You and Emmett seem to think alike," I said twirling the rose in my fingers.

He chuckled, "Actually he was rather pissed at me for bringing that rose."

"Why?" I asked my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because he wasn't planning on bringing anything and he said that if I showed up with a rose and he didn't, he would look like a jerk," he said in amusement.

"Oh," I giggled.

We reached the first row of cars and he pulled me to the passenger side of a silver Volvo and opened the door. I got into the car eagerly, he closed the door and walked around the front to the other side and got in behind the wheel.

"You have a nice car," I said buckling my seat belt.

"Thank you," he said backing out of his parking space.

In this tight space I got a better whiff of his cologne. He smelt amazing.

We were pulling out of the parking lot when I noticed what was playing on his stereo, "Claire De Lune?"

"You know Debussy?"

"I only know my favorites," I admitted.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said grinning.

The traffic was amazingly light for this time of night and before I knew it Edward was parking in front of Volterra's. He quickly got out, crossed in front and opened my door, offering his hand to help me out. I looked up to his beautiful smiling face and took his hand almost eagerly. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Edward led me over to the hostess podium where a girl who looked similar to a twenty year old Angelina Jolie was eyeing him up and down as we approached. She gave him a big batty eyed smile, "Welcome to Volterra's"

"Hello, I have a reservation for two under the name Cullen," he said in his velvety voice.

The hostess was speechless for a moment, "Ahh…" she looked down at her list, "Oh yes Cullen, we've been expecting you." She picked up two menus and rolls of silverware. "Please follow me," I wasn't too sure but for a moment I thought I saw her glare at me, she turned and took us through the restaurant to a table set for two in a secluded area with one candle in the center. "Is this to your satisfaction, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, thank you," He said as he helped me into my seat.

"If there is anything I can do for you. Please do not hesitate to ask." It was very hard to not miss the not so subtle message in that statement. Edward's gaze never left mine the whole time and nodded slightly. She looked a little disappointed but gave him a flirty smile and left us to look at our menus.

I was totally taken back by this whole experience. I have never been on a date that consisted of a candlelight dinner in a 5 star restaurant with a man who had never taken his eyes off me even with a young Angelina Jolie hitting on him. I started to blush at the thought and decided to start up a conversation to distract him from my obvious redness, "So, your last name is Cullen?"

The ends of his lips started to curl up to a small grin, "It is actually Mason." His name is Mason? Where did he get Cullen from? Why is he using someone else's name? He must have noticed my confusion because he quickly added, "The Cullen comes from my adoptive parents."

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" The question came out without thinking. This is probably a touchy subject for him. I should never have asked such a personal question. I had only just met him yesterday but amazingly he didn't seem to mind.

"They died in a plane crash on the way to a convention for my father's law firm," he shrugged looking a little more intent on his menu as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry," I said reaching my hand out across the table to touch his hand in an act of comfort.

My finger grazed the back of his hand and he smiled looking me in the eye, "It's ok. I've come to terms with it. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful. They were friends of the family and they were happy to take me in."

"That was very nice of them," I said reaching for my water and took a sip.

At that moment a guy with a round boyish like face came up to our table, "Hi, I'm Mike. Your server will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"Bella…" Edward said gesturing me to go first.

"Umm…I'll have a strawberry Italian soda," I said noticing Mike winking at me as he wrote it down and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes narrow.

"And for you, sir?" Mike asked Edward hesitantly turned his head away from me.

"A glass of Ecco Demoni Merlot," he answered with a slight edge to it.

Mike was unfazed, "I'll be right out with those," he said winking at me again. Edward shifted in his seat slightly and clenched his teeth together as he left.

"So how did you meet Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"Umm…" he hesitated for a moment, "they are actually my brothers." He said still a little on edge from Mike's appearance.

"They are?!" I asked shocked. Emmett made it sound like they were just friends last night. Why hadn't he just said that they were brothers then?

He chuckled, "Yes Emmett is Esme's stepson from her first marriage that only lasted two years. She met and married Carlisle a couple years later. Because Emmett's dad hadn't wanted anything to do with him, he let Esme take him off his hands, so he also took the last name Cullen."

"What happened to his mother?" I asked.

"She died giving birth to him," he sighed. My heart wanted to go out to Emmett never to know his biological mother and his father not wanting anything to do with him and gave him up to his ex-wife.

"What about Jasper?" I asked totally intrigued.

"His dad died in Iraq and his mom…well…she became depressed and…" he trailed off.

"Oh poor Jasper…" I sighed. She must have killed herself.

"She was a colleague of Carlisle's and Emmett and I were good friends with him and so…"

"They took him in." I said finishing his sentence. "Carlisle and Esme seem to be very nice people."

"They are," he said with a smile that touched his eyes making me melt with the love you could plainly see behind it.

"Why didn't Emmett just tell us you were brothers last night?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"We generally don't like to bring it up because of the frequently asked question as to why we look nothing alike. It's a force of habit to not want to draw attention to the fact that we were adopted," he said casually.

"That makes sense," and was about to say something else when I was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Tammy and I'll be your server this evening," she said placing our drinks in front of us, "Are you ready to order?" I couldn't help but notice that she only spoke to Edward as if I were not even here.

"Ladies first…" Edward said gesturing toward me. Tammy reluctantly turned to face me.

"I'll have the Lobster and Saffron Risotto." I said handing her my menu.

"And for you?" she asked it in almost a sigh. I don't know why but it made me a little jealous. I had only just met him after all.

"I'll have the Veal Chop with wild mushrooms." He said handing his menu to her without looking at her.

"I'll be right out with that," she said batting her eyes at him and left.

"So how about you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What is your story? I feel like I've been monopolizing the conversation," he said grinning.

"Oh…" I said feeling the blood rush up to my face now that the focus was on me. "I lived in Arizona for most of my life with my mom, but two years ago she umm…" tears began to well in my eyes, "she went bungee jumping with her new husband and…"

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said grabbing my hand and I felt comforted instantly. I had come to terms with her death but it still hurt. My mom was always doing outrageous things and I always knew that one day something would go wrong.

I dabbed my eyes grateful that my tears hadn't spilled over ruining my makeup. I cleared my throat not wanting this to ruin our date, "Anyway I live with my dad in Forks now. It's about 140 miles west from here. My dad is Chief Swan of the police station there."

"Swan is your last name then?" he asked with another smile.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan. What's your full name?" I asked wondering how his two last names worked.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I grew up mostly thinking I was Esme's son so I usually go by Cullen."

"How old were you when your parents died?" I asked

"Six…"

At that moment Tammy returned with our food on their elegant place settings. The food looked so good we quickly dug in. It was delicious I couldn't help but make a yummy sound.

"You like it?" he asked showing some excitement.

"It's delicious you've got to try this," I said offering him a fork full.

He leaned forward biting it off my fork, "Mmm… that is good." He said, "Would you like to try some of mine? Its really tender."

I nodded my head and I leaned forward taking in the bite he fed me. I closed my eyes to take in the wonderful flavor of the veal, "Mmmm…" I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring at me with his mouth open. He quickly cleared his throat, "You like it?"

I blushed a deep crimson when I realized how seductive I must have looked. "Yes… it's very good." I said sheepishly. He smiled and we continued to eat our food talking about books and music. We talked for hours about our likes and dislikes. Tammy brought us our check and Edward quickly slid a bill in with it and handed it back to her, "No change," he said as he got up offering me his hand.

"Come back anytime," Tammy said as we made our way out the door and headed for the car. He opened the door, helped me in and we headed back to my apartment.

We walked slowly hand in hand toward my building from the parking lot. "I had a great time tonight." Edward said squeezing my hand slightly.

I grinned, "I did too," as we made it to the front door.

"Would you mind if I asked you out again?" he asked stopping us where we were and gazed intently into my eyes.

I found myself getting lost in them. I never wanted to look away and my heart fluttered, "I don't mind," I finally sighed.

He took a step closer to me and leaned in slowly placing a hand on my cheek, "May I?" he breathed I nodded and he hesitantly placed his lips on mine. My lips burned and my heart took off at a hundred miles an hour. I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders not wanting to ever stop this kiss.

Too soon he pulled away both of us breathless, "Goodnight, Bella," he breathed backing away in a daze.

"Goodnight, Edward," I blushed as I turned and went inside the building.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed.**

6

That night I dreamed of Edward coming at me through a large crowd of people with a grin on his face. Once he reached me he took me in his arms and kissed me fiercely. Only to be interrupted by an annoying beeping in the distance that became louder as my dream faded away. I came to realize that the annoying beeping was my alarm clock and I forcefully shut it off and drug myself out of bed to take my shower and get ready for the day.

I was sitting in our eating area looking through my Psychology book with a bowl of cereal when Alice emerged from her room bright and chipper as she skipped to the kitchen to get a bowl herself. "Morning Alice" I said taking a bite of my cereal.

"Morning, Bella" she chimed, "How was your date with Edward? I'm dieing to know."

"Well…" I said clearing my throat, "It was…nice." Alice raised one eyebrow at me obviously not satisfied by my answer so I caved, "Ok, it was wonderful. He was such a gentleman and the restaurant was great. He got us a secluded table for two with a candle in the center."

"Oh how sweet," Alice said, "What else? What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about books and music and our families. I'll tell you this, even though we didn't get back until late I felt like that time we were together went by way too fast." I said

"You like him that much? Are you going to see him again? Do you think he feels the same way?" She asked dieing for me to answer.

"Well… he asked if he could see me again and kissed me," I said matter of factly and Alice nearly choked on her cereal.

After a coughing fit she was finally able to speak, "He did?! How was it?!"

"Lets just say that I lost all sense of time and place and I never wanted it to stop." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. My. God," Alice said jaw dropped when Rosalie came out of her room.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked walking over to us.

"Edward kissed Bella" Alice answered quickly before I could even open my mouth.

"He did? Are you going to see him again?" Rosalie asked with excitement.

"Oh I hope so," I sighed staring longingly in the distance with a big grin on my face.

"What about you Rosalie? How did your date go?" Alice asked.

"It was great. We went out for hotdogs and got to the movie just in time. It was really scary and I found myself curling into his chest." And then we saw Rosalie blush a deep crimson.

"What happened?" I asked almost wanting to shake her so she would tell us quicker.

"Well our eyes locked at one point of the movie and…well lets just say I don't know what happened in the end of the movie." Then she quickly looked at her watch, "Whoops got to go," and she bolted out the door. Alice and I just stared after her our jaws dropped.

"OH. MY. GOD" Alice and I said in unison.

-Later that day-

Jasper had picked Alice up to go to a dance club and Rosalie went with Emmett to some party being thrown at one of the frat houses. I had decided to stay in and read the chapter required for my next history class.

I was curled up on the couch reading my textbook contemplating what I should make for dinner when I heard a light knock at the door. I marked my place in my book, placing it on the coffee table, hopped off the couch and headed for the door. I unlocked the door and to my surprise it was Edward grinning and holding up a brown paper sack.

"Hi," I said with a grin.

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you but I was in the neighborhood and I thought you might like some Chinese," he said waving the bag in front of him.

"You were in the neighborhood huh?" I said sarcastically, "And you just so happen to have Chinese for two?"

He shrugged, "Okay, so I purposely came to your neighborhood with a meal for two," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

I giggled holding the door open wider to invite him in. He entered slowly placing the food on our dining table and started to remove its contents as I got us some plates, silverware and napkins. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm…sure, what do you have?" he asked.

"Coke, Diet Coke, Spite, water…I could heat up some water and make green tea?" I suggested grabbing a box of tea bags from the cupboard.

"Green tea and water sound good. You can't eat Chinese with Coke products it ruins the atmosphere, you know?" he said as he took the plates, silverware and napkins I was holding and brought them to the table.

I giggled as I filled a pot with water to warm through the coffee maker. "I know what you mean." Within minutes the water was warm and I poured it over the tea bags I had placed inside the mugs and carried them to the table.

Edward held a chair out for me and let me sit before he took his own seat. We each took turns getting a plate full of rice and a little of each entrée he had gotten. He brought chopsticks and attempted to teach me how to us them but I was so uncoordinated that I insisted that the food would be months old by the time I mastered it. He laughed and said that we could try again next time. I blushed nodding my head, happy to learn and even more thrilled that he wanted to be the one to teach me. We were about half away through our meal when I finally said, "I'm glad you came by. This is so much better than the TV dinner I was contemplating on making."

He chuckled wiping his mouth off with his napkin and taking a sip of tea, "I'm glad you're glad I came by." I started to blush, "What was your plan for tonight?"

"Well… I was just doing some required reading for my next history class." I said taking another bite of food.

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you? I have some reading to do as well for Anatomy," he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure, how are you liking your classes so far?" I asked trying to distract myself from the topic of anatomy, in particular, 'his'.

"Good, I really like my Biology professor," he said grinning, "How are your classes going?"

"History is ok and I really think my Psychology class is going to be interesting." I said getting excited at the thought of my Psychology class.

We had finished eating and Edward helped bring the dirty dishes to the sink so that I could wash them. After I washed and he dried we made our way over to the couch and I somehow tripped over my own foot and started to fall sideways over the arm of the couch. Edward grabbed for me but ended up falling with me and then there I was, laying on the couch with Edwards arms wrapped around me and our faces only an inch apart. I inhaled his magnificent scent and we became lost in each others eyes. I found myself aching for his lips to touch mine again and my heart began to crash hard in my chest. I leaned my head forward closing the small distance between us and met his soft warm lips.

My lips burned and a current of electricity flowed through my body as Edward kissed me softly. He pulled away hesitantly, "You know this isn't studying," he breathed then tightened hold on me just a little, "although you are my favorite subject by far."

I giggled pulling out of his embrace and picked up my history book. Edward had sat up and pulled his Anatomy book out of his book bag. I took a seat next to him and leaned my back up against his arm and began to finish reading my chapter.

We read in silence until we both heard the door open and Rosalie fumbled in with Emmett laughing hard. Just after the door closed behind them Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms then kissed her and Oh, did he kiss her. Their hands were all over each other and I could tell that this was not going to stop soon. Edward must have thought the same thing and he cleared his throat loudly.

Emmett and Rosalie quickly pulled away, "Oh!!" Rosalie gasped when she saw us sitting on the couch.

I giggled, "Hi guys, have a nice night?" closing my book and standing up.

Rosalie blushed looking at Emmett and then quickly back to us, "Umm…yes we did. How was your night?"

"It was great," I smiled at Edward as he began packing his book into his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"It's getting late," he said placing one arm around my waist and lightly kissed me on the lips, "I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it" I breathed.

"As do I" he grinned and began to head for the door.

Emmett cleared his throat running his hand through his hair, "Umm…I should be going too. I'll see you later?"

Rosalie nodded. Emmett kissed her on the cheek and followed Edward out the door.

Rosalie and I stared at the door for I don't know how long until Rosalie cleared her throat pulled a piece of hair back behind her ear and shyly made her way towards her room. "Goodnight, Bella" she said before she closed her door lightly behind her.

"'Night Rosalie" I said and I went through my nightly ritual before sleep finally enveloped me.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. I'm working on the next chapter now I hope I can get it done soon. I might have it done Monday Tuesday at the latest I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't' own anything

**I don't' own anything.**

**A/N: Thank so much to all of you for the reviews. They really encourage me to write better and faster. **

7 (the day of the football game)

The next week and a half went by in a daze as class assignments started to pile on and the hype for the up coming football game increased. Edward and I would try to always find some way to be together from having coffee in the morning to meals to studying. We never left each others side without him giving me one of his soft mind melting kisses. The more time I spent with him, the less I wanted to leave his side and I think vise versa.

We were certainly not the only ones who were getting joined at the hip. Alice and Jasper had hit it off and are constantly holding hands everywhere they go. Although it did take them a week before Jasper kissed her. Alice was a bit discouraged by the delay since Rosalie and I had ours on the first date. He gave her a lot of mixed signals. His eyes and his expression all pointed to the direction that he was going to kiss her but would pull out in the last second. Rosalie and I helped her analyze each situation and the only factor we could see that would raise a problem was the fact that there was people around. So last Saturday night Alice purposely made sure that they would be in a place that no one would be around. Jasper didn't even hesitate and kissed her with such passion that her knees buckled. He apologized profusely between kisses about him pulling away before but his dad had told him that a first kiss is something that you should share alone. I got the feeling that Jasper's dad was a romantic in his day.

Rosalie and Emmett however were the exact opposite having made out on their first date and it soon escalated to the full blown benefits package complete with the skimpy lingerie and the all-night visits to each others rooms. Though they jumped into the more sexual side of the relationship rather early, after a heavy night of drinking at one of the frat houses last weekend, they seem to have a deep unspoken love that was obviously budding.

Tonight was the night of our football teams season opener and the team spirit was almost tangible. The game was exciting, Emmett made two touchdown runs and Jasper never missed a kick for the extra point. Even though our team played well the other team had caught up to us and we were tied with 15 seconds on the clock. The quarterback threw a long pass in Edward's direction. He caught it!...and ran it in for the game winning touchdown. The crowd roared with joy. The team did their victory dance and headed for the locker room.

Alice, Rosalie and I waited at the players exit for our three team heroes. Jasper and Emmett were the first to emerge. Alice and Rosalie bounded over to them in excitement wrapping their arms around their necks and giving them a very rewarding kiss complete with tongue action and then I saw him. Edward was walking towards me in blue jeans and a tight gray t-shirt, his hair was all tussled and still damp from his shower. His crooked grin that I loved so much appeared the moment he saw me and I rushed into his arms and our lips met.

My heart was racing with excitement and combined with Edward's kiss I began to feel faint. He seemed to have noticed because he hesitantly pulled away and said, "Breathe Bella."

I took a long ragged breath and let it out and grinned, "You were great out there." I said running my fingers through the back of his hair.

"Thank you," he said giving me a squeeze.

"Hey Edward?!" Emmett called from the parking lot.

Edward and I quickly turned our heads in his direction, "Yeah?!" Edward yelled back.

"You're driving yourself and hurry up the party has already started!" he yelled.

"Alright!" Edward acknowledged. "You ready to go celebrate?" he asked me as he took both of my hands and pulled me toward his silver Volvo.

"Sure," I said grinning and we took off in his car to one of the many frat houses.

We arrived in front of a house that had the loud bass beat booming from inside the house and looked to be almost filled to capacity. Edward had to park a few houses down making us even later than we had planned. He grabbed my hand tightly was we walked to the party and asked, "Will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of a favor?" I asked a little confused.

"Will you please stay near me no matter what in there?" he asked almost pleading.

"I wasn't planning on leaving your side. Why?"

"I just…I don't want anyone getting any ideas that's all." He said running his other hand through his hair as he spoke.

I giggled, I doubt that would be a problem. If anyone should be worried it should be me. He was basically a Greek god in the looks department, a romantic, and a gentleman. I was plain ordinary me. "Well that feeling goes both ways."

He chuckled pulling me into his arms, our lips only an inch apart, "That's good to hear," then he kissed me. "Lets go mingle."

We entered the party and was greeted by Emmett holding two drinks. "It's about time you guys showed up!" he yelled to be heard over the music and crowd. "Here!" he yelled handing Edward a beer and me something that looked like punch.

"What is this?" I yelled.

"Passion punch. It's Rosalie's favorite. It's very mild enjoy," he yelled and left us to our drinks. I never really drank before and I didn't know if that was what he gave me but I figured that just one wouldn't hurt either way so I took a sip. It was good and I could barely taste the alcohol if that's what that extra flavor to it was.

Edward had promised me that he would only have the one beer because he would never want to drive under the influence, especially with me in the car. As the party wore on there was high drama that had happened between the teams quarterback, James and his girlfriend Victoria. It was something about him not able to keep his dick in his pants when some new 'Hot Thing' grazed his arm. James had insisted that wasn't the case but Victoria wasn't having it and walked out.

I had decided to have a second drink and because it was my first time ever to have a drink my tolerance was low. Although I could have sworn that my second drink had more of the taste of alcohol. My perception of the room was a little distorted and the sounds around me sounded like I was in a tunnel. The tunnel was more like a cupped hand around my ears but all I knew was I was not feeling like normal. Edward noticed and cut me off asking me if I wanted to leave. I told him yes but I needed to use the restroom first.

He took me over to the restroom but there was someone in there. Luckily I was next in line though. He told me, "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to tell Emmett we're leaving."

I nodded and rested my spinning head on the wall I was leaning against and closed my eyes.

Suddenly a mans voice said, "Hey baby, you're looking good. You want to play a game?"

I opened my eyes to see James, the quarterback, swaying before me with blood shot eyes and a drink in his hand. He never gave me a second to respond and he dropped his drink to the ground and he grabbed me forcefully on my waist and pulled me close to kiss him.

My head was still spinning and I began to panic as he grabbed me. I started to push hard against his chest to keep his mouth away from mine. He was too strong and my arms were too weak. His mouth was slowly inching closer as my arms were losing their strength. One of his hands started to trail down my hip to the bottom of my skirt and was starting to make his way up underneath. I let out a loud whimper at the feel of his unwanted hand rubbing hard on my thigh. Just before his lips were going to touch mine suddenly James was forcefully pulled off of me.

I saw Edward slam him up against the opposite wall of the hallway his hands in fists clamping onto James's shirt. "Keep your hands off her!" slamming him into the wall again making James hit the back of his head, "She's with me!" he growled.

"Sorry man I didn't know she was yours," James slurred looking like he was about to pass out. "She's so hot and so ready for it."

Edward punched him and pulled him away from the wall. "Go pass out somewhere," Edward growled in disgust throwing him down the hall and James stumbled to the floor after crashing into a lamp and ended up passing out right there.

Edward turned back to me, "Are you okay?" placing his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah," my voice croaked, tears forming in my eyes.

Edward quickly pulled me close to his chest, "It's okay, Bella. I'm here," he whispered.

"I want to leave now," I sobbed.

"Okay, come on," he said holding me close to his chest as we made our way through the crowd and to his car. Edward helped me in the passenger side, buckled me in and kissed my forehead before closing the door and climbed in behind the wheel.

We drove in silence to the parking lot just outside of my apartment building. Edward got lucky and there happened to be an open parking spot in the closest row to my apartment building. He helped me out of the car and walked me up to my apartment.

During our silence the spinning in my head had started to fade away and I began to physically feel more normal. Mentally I was a wreck. If it hadn't been for Edward James would have succeeded in forcing me to kiss him and god knows what else.

We had reached my apartment and Edward hesitantly entered with me. He waited on the couch in the living room for me to use the restroom and get cleaned up for bed. I changed out of my skirt and v-neck sweater into a tank top and boyshirts.

I emerged from the bathroom and noticed Edward staring at me with his mouth open. I felt myself blush, "What?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment. I have never worn my pajamas in front of him before.

"Ahh…" Edward quickly shook his head taking himself out of his trance, "You umm…look b-beautiful." He then cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

I walked quickly over to the couch and straddled him placing my arms around his neck and kissing him. "Thank you," I breathed, "You're not too bad yourself."

He chuckled putting his arms around me and started kissing a trail down my neck to my collarbone. He worked his way back up to my jaw and trailing from there to the hollow beneath my ear. "It's getting late. I 'd better go," he whispered.

"Please don't," I breathed into his neck.

"Don't what?" he asked pulling back far enough to look me in the eye.

"Don't go…" I whispered leaning back in to kiss his neck, "stay with me."

His breathing stopped and his eyes widened, "I don't think that is such a good idea. I will not take advantage of you when you are like this."

"Like what?" I asked confused and looking myself over to see if something was off.

"You have been drinking and you were attacked by one of my teammates." He said taking his arms away from me so that the only part of him that was touching me was his lap that I was still straddling.

"The effects of the drinks are already starting to wear off and as for James…" I fought to try to rectify it in my brain. "He was very drunk and…"

"That's no excuse," he said quickly.

"It may not be but I will tell you that I did feel violated," I said hanging my head.

He gently pulled up my chin with his fingers so I would look into his green eyes, "And how does me having sex with you make all this better?"

Realization hit, he thought I asked him to have sex with me. Not that I haven't thought about it… but I'm not one to jump into such things so close to the beginning of a relationship. No…I just wanted him. I wanted to feel his protective hold around me as I slept. James had made me feel so vulnerable tonight and I knew that I would have nightmares tonight because of it. I wanted Edward there to keep my nightmares at bay.

I placed my hands on his cheeks, "I just want you to hold me Edward." I whispered kissing him lightly on the lips. "I want to feel your strong protective arms around me. You make me feel safe."

"Oh…" Edward said slightly embarrassed at his conclusion that ended up being completely wrong.

"Don't get me wrong Edward. I want you. I really do but…" Edward placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Shhh…it's ok," he said giving me his crooked grin, "I want you to but I don't usually rush into such things like my brother Emmett." He rolled his eyes because his brother Emmett and Rosalie pretty much jumped into the sack four days after they met.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," I smiled kissing him again. His lips moved slowly with mine and steadily became more urgent. My blood began to boil and an electrical current flowed through me. He broke away hesitantly both of us breathing heavy, "Of course…" I breathed, "if you keep kissing me like that we might just have to change that conclusion."

He chuckled placing his arms around my waist securing me to him as he almost effortlessly picked us up off the couch and headed for my room. He dropped me off on the bed and pulled the covers up over me, "I'll be right back," he said kissing the tip of my nose, "Would you mind if I used your toothbrush?"

"I don't mind," I grinned.

He grinned and left my room to use my bathroom. Returning a few minutes later and sat with his back to me on the opposite side of the bed. He pulled off his shoes and socks placing them on the floor next to the bed. Then he stood up unzipping his jeans and my heart took off in a sprint as he pulled off his jeans folded them and placed them over his shoes. He grabbed his shirt from behind his neck and pulled it over his head exposing his muscular back as he dropped his shirt over his pile of clothes. He looked magnificent in the moonlight coming through my window and my breathing turned ragged looking over his chiseled torso as he stood there in only his boxers.

He pulled the covers back climbing in next to me hesitantly, snaking his left arm under the pillow I had underneath my neck keeping my gaze to make sure this was accepted. I cleared my throat, "Has anyone ever told you that you look 'hot' in just boxers?" pulling his right arm over me and placing it around my waist as I turned on my side so my back was pressed up against his chest.

He chuckled squeezing me tighter against him and inhaling my hair. "Mmmm…I think I could get use to this."

I knew what he was referring to was the way he was holding me and I couldn't disagree. I felt somehow complete as if I have found a missing piece to a void within me that I had no idea was there before. I smiled, "I could too," I breathed.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" he asked a little worried.

"Yes," I whispered, "I feel better already."

"I'm glad I could be of service," he said. He moved my hair off my neck with his chin and kissed a trail up and down my neck, "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella," he whispered.

I yawned and felt my eyes start to droop, "Goodnight, Edward" I sighed and I drifted off to sleep in his warm, strong protective arms.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I liked writing it. **

**The next chapter is forming. I had some drama outlined in these next few chapters. I hope you'll like it. I might have the next chapter done in the next couple days.**

**Review and let me know how I'm doing. **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who left me reviews. It makes me feel good to know that you love my story.**

8

The next two months Edward and I had gotten even closer our relationship grew as we spent the night at each others place almost every night. The closeness was increasing the sexual tension between us and I was becoming more than ready to take the next step and give myself to him. I could tell that it was affecting him too. Whenever we went to bed the last few nights he would tense and try to hide his arousal toward me knowing that I wasn't quite ready. After much thought through my feelings for him and his respect for me in constantly keeping his hormones at bay, I had decided that we could take the next step. The problem was that I had no idea how to tell him that I was ready.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and we had tons of studying to do for our midterms we had the next few days and the stress was running high. Edward ended up having to go to a study group for his Biology class tonight and I decided to study in the campus library until he was done.

I had reviewed the material for my History and Psychology classes and began working on my English Lit when the chair next to me slid away from the table and someone sat down turning it in my direction. I glanced up the see that it was Mike from the Volterra restaurant who ended up being a student here as well. He was an obnoxious boy who constantly would turn up whenever Edward wasn't around. He obviously could never get a hint because no matter what I would do to show him I was not interested he would always turn up again. "Hi, beautiful," he said with a grin and a wink.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Mike, I'm really busy and I really need to be alone, so could you please leave." I said leaking some acid in my voice.

"Oh, well… I'll be really silent. I have to study to," he said placing his book bag on the table.

I sighed exasperated looking at my watch. It was too early for Edward's study group to get out but I had to get away from Mike. "I need to go actually," I said packing up all my books quickly and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I turned to leave when I heard him say, "Well hey, I'll walk you."

I quickly turned back around, "No!" I almost yelled and I was followed by a chorus of Shhh sounds. I quickly changed my tone into a forceful whisper, "I don't need any company, and you even said that you needed to study. Don't follow me!"

I turned on my heels and walked away praying that he finally got the hint. I exited the library and began to head down the path that led to the main square of the campus. In the center of the main square was a giant fountain and I took a seat on the outside edge to pass some of the time till Edward would be done.

I was lost in thought about what I had been just studying when I started to hear a conversation. "This is college! You are supposed to be partying and playing the field. Not tying yourself down," a girls voice argued.

"This may come as a shock to you Tanya but I like being tied down to her," a familiar velvety voice argued back. It sounded like Edward's voice but who is Tanya? I turned my head to look in their direction to see if it was actually him.

Edward was walking toward the path that would lead to the library with a beautiful strawberry blonde in a tight leather mini skirt and a top that dipped down so low that I was surprised that her boobs hadn't fallen out. She laughed, "That is just silly Edward."

"You can laugh all you want Tanya but I'm happy and if you can't accept it that's too bad," he said picking up his pace slightly.

"Oh come on," she pouted, "We could go see a movie," she suggested touching his hand, "I could show you a very good time." Her tone was extremely seductive.

"Hmm…" he paused, "tempting but…" Edward quickly pulled his hand away, "No," he said forcefully and started walking away even faster to the path that led to the library.

Tanya bounded around him placed her arms around his neck and kissed him and I gasped loudly. The kiss only lasted a second but it felt like a century. My chest felt heavy and it was as if someone had ripped my heart out. Who was this girl? Why hadn't I known about her? How long has she been after Edward? Had he been seeing her on the side when he said he had study group?

Edward had quickly pushed her off of him and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Don't you ever do that again!" he growled and started for the library again and was about to start running when Tanya turned my way and her expression turned mischievous, "Hi, Bella," she called waving at me in a dramatic way.

Edward heard that and turned around quickly to see me staring at them. I don't know what my face was showing but his face was shocked then quickly turned to pleading. "Bella!" he exclaimed and began to hurry towards me. I don't know what came over me but I dropped my book bag where I stood and took off running to my apartment hearing him yell after me. "Bella it's not what it looked like!!"

How could this be happening? Who was Tanya? How did she know about me? Why hadn't Edward told me about her? What was he hiding from me? Why would he hide it from me?

I ran as fast as I could to my building reaching the elevator and getting on right away pressing the button for the top floor. I tried to calm down but I just felt the tears start to follow freely. I reached my floor and quickly opened the door and locked myself in my room.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Just to give you all a heads up the next chapter is going to be in Edward's POV. This story was going to be all fro Bella's POV but this next part really demanded that it be from Edward's POV. **

**Review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Also I have another story **_**Our Fate Has Brought Us Together**_** which I am in the process of writing the last chapter. It might turn out to be 2 more chapters but I don't know. If you haven't read it you should check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I love feedback. ******

9 (Edward's POV)

I can't believe that Tanya kissed me. Stupid girl!! I could never go for a girl like her. There is no way in the world that she could ever compare to Bella in personality or beauty.

I began to make my way to the library to meet Bella when I heard Tanya say, "Hi, Bella." I stopped short. Oh God, had Bella seen what had just taken place? I turned around to see Bella staring at me with tears forming in her eyes, "Bella!" I yelled starting to rush over to her. She dropped her book bag and took off running in the direction of her apartment. I ran over to quickly pick up her bag and took off after her. "Bella, it's not what it looked like!!" I yelled praying she would stop and hear me out.

Bella had a good head start and ran faster than me since she wasn't weighed down with two heavy book bags. By the time I reached her building the elevator she had gotten just closed its doors. I quickly got to the elevators and pressed the button several times impatiently in a false hope that it would speed up the elevators return.

An elevator finally arrived and I hurried on and pressed the button for Bella's floor wishing that the elevator would move faster. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator finally opened to her floor. I ran the rest of the way down the hall to her apartment and tried the door knob in hopes that she would have left it unlocked. The hope was in vain and I knocked on the door. I waited…no answer or sound of movement. I knocked louder hoping she just didn't hear the first time…still no answer. I knocked loudly again, "Bella please open the door!" I called but she still didn't come.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit her number I had on speed dial, it rang…but she didn't pickup so I left a message; "Bella please open the door. Please it wasn't what you think it was. She kissed me. I wanted nothing to do with her I swear. Please just hear me out…" her voice mail cut me off and I banged on the door again. I continued to call her from outside her door and never getting through. I would periodically knock on her door and she never answered. After trying for 2 hours to get her to open the door I finally sat down next to her door placing our bags off to the side resting my elbows on my knees and resting my forehead on my clasped hands. I stopped knocking on the door because it was past midnight and I didn't want to be kicked out of the hall. I began to text her once every 10 to15minutes. Please let me in... Please just listen to me... Please I need to see you…

It was about 2 in the morning by the time Alice had returned to her apartment with Jasper. By that time I was a mess my eyes were red from the tears that were developing but hadn't spilled over thank god. How girly can I be? I quickly lowered my head resting it again on my clasped hands. "Edward?" Jasper said concern in his voice, "Are you okay? What's going on?" as him and Alice crouched down next to me.

I didn't move, trying not to show them that I have been on the verge of crying. "She wont let me in." I said my voice breaking toward the end.

"Why?" Alice asked placing her hand on my shoulder and rubbing it, "What happened?"

"A girl who has been trying to get with me, kissed me and Bella saw. She wont even give me a chance to explain." I said my voice cracking.

"It was that Tanya chick wasn't it?" Jasper said. I nodded keeping my head down. "Tanya is this sophomore chick that has been infatuated with Edward since the first game of the season last year." Jasper explained to Alice. "She's constantly trying to get Edward on a date still even though he has told her every time that he has a girlfriend now and he is not interested."

"She frickin' jumped me. I just got done telling her that I was happy with Bella and she kissed me. It was only a second and I pushed her off me. I didn't kiss her back. Bella saw what happened dropped her bag and took off running. Of course I suppose it didn't help that I was pretending to think over one of her proposals to show me a good time," I exhaled loudly pulling my head up quickly banging my head on the wall, "I was being totally sarcastic. I can't stand Tanya." I rested my head on the wall exposing my red eyes no longer caring if they saw that I had broke down. "I've been here since 10 and I've left 25 voice mails and 30 text messages. I had to stop banging on the door because I didn't want to get kicked out of the building."

"Oh Edward," Alice sighed sympathy leaking from every pore, "It's all just a misunderstanding I'm sure of it. She'll come around."

"I have to see her Alice," I said making eye contact with her, "I have to explain to her face to face what happened."

"I'm not so sure that you will get through to her tonight," she said apologetically, "Perhaps you should go back to your place and get some sleep."

I shook my head, "No… I have to see her. I have to know she's okay. I have to talk to her."

"Edward man, I really don't think that will be happening tonight, bro," Jasper said rubbing my other shoulder.

"Jasper, I'm not going to just give up," I committed.

"And nobody said you were but it doesn't seem that you are going to be making a dent tonight and you have that midterm tomorrow that you have been studying like mad for." Jasper said.

"I'll check on her for you Edward," Alice said standing up.

"Come on, bro," Jasper said grabbing my elbow and helping me up to my feet.

I sighed taking the collar of my shirt and wiping my face off on the inside of it. They were right. If she hadn't answered me yet my chances were not good that I would get a chance for the rest of the night. "Okay…" I resigned picking up Bella's bag and handing it to Alice, "Could you make sure she gets this? Please call me and let me know how she is when you see her and tell her…tell her to please call me."

Alice nodded and watched Jasper and I walk down the hall and get on the elevator.

I leaned back on the wall of the elevator as it descended down to the main floor. I stared up at the ceiling taking in long slow breaths, "I just didn't get it Jasper." I sighed, "Why wouldn't she let me explain?"

The elevator dinged and the door opened to the main floor and we headed out of the building. "I don't know," Jasper finally said, "Why do women do anything? I'm sure she'll come around. Perhaps she is just shocked and now she is not thinking straight."

Jasper and I had arrived at our apartment when Jasper's cell rang. My heart took off in a sprint waiting anxiously to hear how Bella was.

"Hello?..." Jasper said. "…Yeah here he is." Jasper held out his phone toward me.

I took it eagerly, "How is she?"

"She's okay. She's sleeping." Alice said.

"How does she look?"

"She looks like she had been crying," she informed me.

I sighed banging my forehead against the wall. I hated that I was the cause of such sadness and I wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms.

"She fell asleep with her phone in her hand so I assume she was getting your messages. It's not necessarily a bad thing that she didn't answer you. She just needs time to think, okay? Please get some sleep you have your midterms and football game tomorrow. I'm sure she will come around. You and Bella have a strong relationship. It will work out." Alice said reassuringly.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed and hung up the phone and tossed it back to Jasper before walking into my room shutting the door.

I walked over to my bed and fell on it still fully clothed and not even caring. My face had fallen into the pillow that Bella normally used when she stayed over and it still smelled like her. I began hugging her pillow as if it was a teddy bear and inhaled her scent. Will she ever call me back and give me a chance to explain? I miss her so much.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked his POV. I'm currently finishing up the next chapter so your wait might not be too long. **

**I know that the question buzzing in your mind is probably why Bella wouldn't let him in. I promise that you will find out in the next chapter. Some of you also were wondering why Bella reacted the way she did and I hope the next chapter will explain why.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank for all your reviews. They really make me want to write faster.**

10 (Bella the next morning)

I awoke groggy with my eyes all puffy from crying the night before. Edward had left me several voice mail and text messages and knocked on my door for hours and it nearly killed me. I wanted to talk to him but I just couldn't face him. This all brought back memories of my ex-boyfriend Tyler when he had cheated on me with that slut Lauren.

-Flashback-

I just finished my 3rd period math class and was going to meet Tyler at his locker before we headed to lunch. The halls were crowded and I noticed through the sea of students that Lauren was talking to Tyler. Her posture inviting and she begin running an index finger down the midline of his torso and curling it on the bottom edge of his shirt. Tyler grimaced taking her hand away quickly and started to hiss something at her. I was getting close and I was just barely able to catch what he said at the end of his sentence, "…matter. I love Bella. I want to be with her."

"Oh come on. Love?" Lauren said rolling her eyes, "Please. Get real."

By this time I had made it to Tyler's side. He straightened up quickly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders kissing my hair. Lauren and I glared at each other and she quickly walked off after looking quickly once more at Tyler. Tyler sighed somewhat exasperated and I turned into him. "She was coming onto you wasn't she?" I asked.

Tyler removed his arm from my shoulder and closed his locker, "She did ask me out," he admitted hesitantly facing his locker.

I sighed remembering what he told her. He said that he loved me. "I heard what you told her." I said and he grew tense. He must have been embarrassed. "About you loving me," I reminded him wrapping my arms around his waist.

He relaxed slightly and smiled wrapping his arms around me, "Of course, it's true."

I kissed his chin, "I think I might love you too."

He kissed me, "Let's forget about Lauren ok? The very thought of her wanting to go out with me makes me shudder." he shivered slightly as he directed me to the cafeteria. I giggled. "So are you working tonight?"

"Yes," I grumbled, "I'm supposed to be there till we close at 11."

He groaned, "So I wont get to see you tonight?"

"No," I sighed wishing that I could spend the evening with him instead.

"Oh well," he sighed almost pouting, "At least I get to see you tomorrow. I was thinking of taking you to that new restaurant in Port Angeles."

My face lit up. I wanted to eat at that place so bad. "Really?" He nodded.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I anticipated going to Port Angeles with Tyler. I kissed him goodbye after my last class of the day before I headed off to work.

The store was completely dead for a Friday night and the owner had decided to let a few of us go home including me. I was so excited. Tyler would be so surprised that I had gotten out early.

It was 8 o'clock now so that would give me 3 hours with him before Charlie expected me home. When I pulled up in front of his house I noticed that his parents car was gone from the driveway and I remembered that they were going out of town to visit family leaving Tyler the house to himself.

The house was dark and I could see the television lights flicker through open blinds into to the darkness of the front lawn. I could hear the sound from the movie as I reached the porch and I could tell that he was watching "Baseketball". I giggled shaking my head as I climbed the steps of his front porch.

Before I rang the doorbell I decided I would sneak over to the front window to see just how miserable he was. I looked in at the TV area. Starting from the TV I slowly surveyed the room till my eyes rested on the couch that was to the left.

I froze and the smile on my face was wiped completely clean off my face and my stomach had felt like it was just kicked. Lauren was with Tyler her blouse was unbuttoned and looked like it was hastily pulled off her shoulders and hung loose on her elbows it didn't even look like she even had a bra on. She straddled his waist and he caressed her body kissing her neck and chest as she grinded her hips against him. Then I noticed the tiny lump of cloth on the floor at Tyler's feet and I realized that they weren't just making out and getting a little carried away. They were having sex.

I quickly started to back away from the window the tears welling in my eyes. How could he do this to me? He just told me that he loved me and he said that the very thought that Lauren wanted a date with him made him shudder. I realized now that was all a lie.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I had fallen backward over one of the chairs sitting on the porch causing the metal chair to groan loudly against the wood of the porch. "Shit," I hissed to myself this would get their attention for sure and I didn't want to talk right now.

Soon after the front door was being opened as Tyler zipped up the fly of his pants anger on his face. He no doubt thought that I was trying to break in or I was one of his immature buddies from school. The moment he saw me he was panicked. "Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked trying to look like he was delighted to see me.

I fought back the flood of tears, "I got out early." I choked out.

"That's great," Tyler smiled but it looked forced, "Wait here and I'll get my keys. We can go to the coffee shop."

He turned quickly and started to open the door to go back inside when I asked the stupidest question, "What's going on?" my heart in my throat.

He paused, "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

I took a long deep breath, "You know what?" I hissed. He stared back at me intending to play dumb. "Lauren?" I hissed, no response, "The two of you fucking on your parents couch." He didn't answer so I continued, "I can see now that your love for me is probably a centimeter deep." I folded my arms across my chest and began to make my way down the porch steps.

Tyler's arms wrapped around my waist, "Bella wait," he said.

I quickly jerked away from him, "Just tell me one thing and no bullshit," I hissed, "Was this the first time?"

Tyler sighed looking down at the lawn, "No," he mumbled.

I nodded feeling my tears well again. I quickly turned and cleared my throat as I walk back toward my truck. "Just so you know, I'm no longer available for our date tomorrow or any other outing you might think of." I said leaking as much acid in my voice as possible. I never looked back at him and I cried the whole way home.

-Flashback Ends-

What I saw last night had too many similarities to how my heart got broken by that asshole Tyler. The only real difference I could see was that I didn't even know the girl. Edward obviously knew Tanya but why would he not tell me about her? Had he seen her on the side like Tyler did with Lauren and that whole conversation was all for show? How did she know about me? He said that he was happy with me and that she needed to accept that. That thought would have sent me soaring if I didn't have the thought that this was him breaking up with her now after we had been seeing each other for the past few months. She was more beautiful than me and a better match comparatively in looks. Maybe he would be better off with someone like her.

That thought made my chest feel hollow and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and fade away. I had fallen for Edward. Fallen hard. I longed to be in his arms again but I don't know how I would feel if I found out that he had been cheating on me. I guess that is the reason why I never opened the door. I didn't want to hear him tell me that he wanted her over me. The very thought of him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her or taking her to his bed, made me stop breathing.

I was interrupted from my revelry when my alarm sounded and I realized that I was going to be late for my History midterm. I rushed to the shower and dressed in record time and started to head for the door when I realized I had dropped my bag by the fountain. How will I ever find it again? I spun around trying to figure out what I could do when I saw my bag placed just outside my room next to the wall with a note placed on top of it. How did it get there?

The note was in Alice's handwriting:

_Bella,_

_Edward gave me this to give to you. He really wants you to call him._

_Alice_

_P.S. We really need to talk. Meet me here 3._

I sighed placing the note in my back pocket. I know Edward wanted to talk to me but I just couldn't bring myself to call him right now. He would be on the other side of campus today taking two very long midterms and then he would be playing football. I really should call him but I have no idea what to say. I'm sure whatever it is, we would be on the phone far too long and we both couldn't miss our midterms.

I picked up my book bag and went out the door.

-12:30 the Psychology lecture hall-

My history midterm this morning was long and hard and I'm not too sure if I studied hard enough on the subject. Of course, it didn't help that my mind kept wondering to Edward every chance it got. I walked slowly to the Psychology lecture hall trying to kill as much time as possible before we would be pinned down to our one seat for the next two hours. It was now 12:30 and the testing time was about to begin. I slowly made my way to my regular seat that I always sat in and began to doodle on my notebook before our professor came to give us our test.

Jasper had entered the lecture hall and sat in his usual place next to me. He looked at me with eyes that portrayed sympathy and question. Frowning slightly he said, "Hi Bella."

"Hi Jasper," I said trying to hide my sadness, fear and guilt. Sadness that Edward was away, Fear that he was cheating on me with someone who is obviously more beautiful than me and guilt that I never allowed his brother to explain last night.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "I umm…heard about what happened."

I just nodded giving him a half smile. I longed to hear about Edward. Was he okay? Did he get any sleep last night? I frowned thinking that it would be my fault if he didn't get any sleep before his midterms. Of course if he was cheating on me he probably just went right to sleep not even batting an eye. Ugh…I hope he is okay. I missed him so much right now and it was I who caused the separation by not letting him in last night after he knocked on my door for hours and sent me dozens of messages on my phone.

Jasper seemed to know where my mind wandered off to and began cautiously, "He umm…I know umm…Why…umm…he…misses you," he finally said.

I lifted my head up to look into his eyes and I saw his form blur as my eyes started to well up with tears. He said Edward missed me. My heart began to ache for him.

The professor had entered the lecture hall and passed out our midterm exam. Gave us instruction and asked for complete silence. The exam was most likely going to take up the whole two hours if not more. Jasper silently gave my shoulder a quick rub with a weak smile and began working on the exam. I quickly wiped my eyes, took a deep breath to try to focus and began working on the exam myself.

The test was long and once again I found it extremely hard to focus but I think I did better on this exam than my history exam. Jasper had finished around the two hour mark and I didn't get out of there till it was almost 3:00. I hurried back to my apartment knowing that Alice would be there waiting for me and I've learned that you do not keep her waiting for long. The last time I was late to meet her she guilt tripped me into going on an all day shopping spree and I _hate_ shopping.

I arrived at the apartment at 3:15 hoping that Alice would cut me some slack since I was just taking my midterm. I opened the door and my eyes widened to find a large dark blue crystal vase filled with 3 dozen red roses surrounded by greens and babies breath (the little white flower type things) sitting on our dining table. Alice came bounding over to me pulling me into a huge hug, "Aren't they beautiful Bella? They just came 20 minutes ago," she said referring to the roses.

"Who's are they?" I gasped placing my bag on the floor near the table and smelling one of the roses.

"They're yours, of course," Alice said with a smile pulling the little card from inside the bouquet and holding it out to me, "There's a card too."

I slowly took the tiny envelope from her hand and opened it slowly pulling out the card and closing my eyes taking a deep breath before looking at the words.

_Please call me. I need to hear your voice. I miss you._

_Edward_

I felt the tears start to form in my eyes as I read the little card. I haven't been away from him for 24 hours yet and he misses me this much but could he actually miss me as much as I miss him.

Alice hugged me again, "Bella tell me what happened," she crooned as she led me to the couch.

I sighed getting myself comfortable wiping my eyes, "Last night I over heard him having a conversation with some beautiful strawberry blonde girl named Tanya," my voice thickened with venom when I spoke her name, "that ended in her kissing him."

"I see…" Alice said furrowing her brow.

"It sounded as if he was trying to break off a relationship with her or something. He has never said a word about Tanya to me before. Why would he not tell me about her unless he was hiding something? Oh Alice…" I cried hugging her tight, "I think he was cheating on me," I said through my sob.

"Bella, Bella…" Alice said shaking me, "Jasper told me about her last night. She has been infatuated with Edward since the first football game of last season but he has never given her the time of day. He apparently had been telling her for months now that he's found someone and she should learn to accept it. From what Jasper told me, Edward can't stand Tanya."

"If that's true…why hadn't he just told me about her?!" I argued fighting back my tears. "I would have understood!"

"I don't know why he didn't tell you…" she said in concentration, "Maybe he thought she would leave him alone once he met you and he didn't want to worry you about her."

"Why?" I asked skeptical, "He knows about my stalker, Mike. Why shouldn't I know about her?"

"I don't know…but whatever it is I'm sure he had only the noblest of intentions," she said with reassurance in her voice.

"Alice…" I bowed my head and mumbled, "she's so much prettier than me. Why would he want me when he could have a girl like her?"

"Bella!" Alice scolded, "You are extremely beautiful and Edward would be crazy to even think he could find someone more beautiful than you. If you saw him last night you would know that there is no way that he would ever want anyone else but you!"

I lifted my head, the tears falling freely now, "What do you mean?"

"Jasper and I got in about 2 o'clock in the morning and Edward was still here sitting outside our door. He wouldn't leave, Bella. We had to plead with him to get him to go and get some sleep." I stared blankly at the wall over Alice's shoulder as her words about last night sunk in. "Bella, he looked like he was on the verge of crying…" my eyes widened and I looked back into her eyes, "I don't know about you but if that doesn't spell love, I don't know what does."

I couldn't believe it, Edward was crying over …me. My heart sank. I caused him so much pain that he was actually crying. I suddenly felt retched for not talking to him last night especially in light of this new information Alice had gotten from Jasper. How could I have been so stupid? How could I even think that Edward was anything like that bastard Tyler? "Oh god…" I whispered my tears starting to well up again, "I've been stupid, haven't I? I have to call him." I quickly grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. Realizing that I still had it turned off from the exams I had earlier. I turned it on and waited anxiously for it to connect to the network.

Alice looked at her watch, "I don't think that you will get a hold of him now they are about to take the field. Today is their early game, remember?"

I looked at my watch the game was going to start in 3 minutes and she was right they would be taking the field any second. I sighed exasperatedly, "I have to get to that game now!" I got up and hastened for the door pulling my keys to my truck out of my pocket.

"I'll go with you," Alice called right behind me, "I'll drive. Your car is a little too far over the hill."

I rolled my eyes but I didn't have time to argue. We didn't bother to wait for the elevator so we sprinted down the stairs making it to Alice's yellow Porsche in record time. Unfortunately that didn't help much because the traffic was bumper to bumper from our apartment to the field.

As I waited anxiously in the passenger seat I looked at my phone that had just beeped at me indicating that I had a text message and then another ding indicating I had a voice mail. I opened the text message: _I miss you. Please call me_. It was sent at 8 o'clock this morning. I checked my voice mail it was sent around lunch time. I didn't even know he called because I had forgotten I had my phone off from my history midterm.

_There was a sigh "Bella, it's me…" a sigh again, "I wish you would just talk to me. I can explain everything. Please I just need to hear your voice. I'm begging on my knees Bella please…call me."_

I closed my phone feeling tears well up once again in my eyes. How could I have done this to him? How could I have caused him so much pain? Last night I felt the pain of loosing him when I thought that he was cheating on me and how much of a part of me he was. The missing piece, the key to happiness, I realize now that I love him. I honestly and truly love him. We had never said it to each other before but right now I was decided. When I saw him I would let him know and make sure that he knew that from this moment on, I would never let him go.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you guys think. **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. They totally inspire me.**

11

After what usually would normally be a 15 minute or less drive we finally got to the football stadium almost 35 minute later owing to the fact that there was an accident and then an ambulance leaving the stadium. We reached the parking lot taking probably the farthest parking space from the stadium entrance and by the look of the scoreboard there was 5 minutes left in the 2nd quarter. We made it to our normal seats in the first row right next to the players entrance with 2 minutes left in the half. I scanned the team looking frantically for Edward's number 85. I couldn't find it anywhere on the field or the sidelines. It was 1 minute to go before the half and I saw Jasper running out to kick the ball back to the opposing team.

I still couldn't find Edward and I became anxious. Where is he? Did he decide to not play? Then I saw Emmett's number 62 run in my direction from the sidelines.

"Bella!!" he called taking his helmet off.

"Emmett!!" I yelled hoping he could hear me over the crowd, "Where is Edward?!"

He reached the bars that separated the stands from the field, "Bella!! He's not here!! He took a hard hit and got a concussion and they think he might have broken some ribs!!"

I felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach, "Oh God…" I gasped putting my hand up to cover my mouth trying to mask my horror. Please God tell me he is going to be okay.

"Emmett!!" Alice yelled, "Where is he now?!"

"They took him to UW Medical Center on Pacific Street. They left just 15 minutes ago!!" he yelled as the whistles blew on the field indicating that it was now half time.

"Thanks!!" Alice yelled grabbing my arm and we ran through the crowded stairway to the stadium exit.

The traffic was still heavy and the hospital was only 3 to 4 blocks away so we had decided we would get there faster if we ran.

Tired and out of breath we made it to the main information desk where a man in blue scrubs sat. "Can you tell me where I can find Edward Cullen?" I asked through my gasps for air hoping he could understand what I had just said. "He's the football player that was just brought in here."

The guy clicked a few keys on his computers keyboard and scanned the screen with his finger and stopping and tapped it as he talked, "He just got out of x-ray and was moved to diagnostic room 108 down this hall," he pointed to the hall that went behind him, "and to the right."

I started to make my way down the hall thanking him over my shoulder. We reached the end of the hall and turned right searching for room 108. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears as I walked past each room 103, 104, 105, …108.

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but the good news is that I'm almost done with the next chapter. I think I will be able to post it Saturday and it's pretty long so far.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ok. I'm so sorry for that last chapter being soo short and a major cliffhanger but I hope that you will all forgive me now since I finished this chapter a day earlier than I thought.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed they really inspired me to write faster.**

12

My hand shook as I grabbed the doorknob to Edward's room taking a deep breath. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, "He'll be okay," she reassured me, "I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get us something to drink." I nodded giving her a forced smile and silently opened the door.

I slowly walked into the room torn in how I felt about the situation. Part of me wanted to run to Edward's side to look into his angelic face and hear his voice, and the other part was scared stiff about how bad he might look from his injuries.

The room was dimly lit and I saw Edward still wearing his football pants and cleats. His chest was bare except for an ace bandage wrapped around the mid part of his rib cage holding a large icepack to his left side. As I looked him over I noticed that he was staring up at the ceiling with a look of anguish on his face, he hadn't heard me come in.

I walked to his right side and lightly touched his hand. He jolted slightly from the surprise of my touch and his eyes moved to meet my gaze. My eyes had tears forming as I looked into his beautiful green eyes. He was about to say something but I quickly bent down over his chest to kiss him on the lips cutting off all vocal conversation.

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster trying to let him know how sorry I was for not answering his calls and show him how much I loved him. Edward moaned underneath my lips and I suddenly remembered that he was hurt and I didn't know if that was a moan of pleasure or pain. I quickly pulled away, the both of us breathless, "Are you okay? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not anymore," he grinned putting his right hand behind my head and pulling it down to kiss him again.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured against his lips. "I should have let you in."

"Last night, that girl was…" he said kissing me as he spoke.

I cut him off, "Shhhh… I know, Alice told me."

"Oh Bella, I love you so much," he almost moaned between kisses.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. Did he just say what I thought he said? "What did you just say?"

He looked at me completely serious, "I love you."

I couldn't help it, I kissed him again, "I love you too." At that point he lost it and grabbed me pulling me almost onto the bed with him, his right hand rubbing my bare back under the lower part of my shirt and kissed me hard. Suddenly we heard a male clear their throat from the rooms entrance.

I broke away quickly feeling the blood rush up to my face and Edward shifted his position which turned out to be a bad idea. He winced and hissed in pain placing his right hand over the icepack on his left side and readjusted it slightly. As soon as he was more comfortable he interlaced his fingers with mine as we both looked at the doctor who had come into the room.

"Well, I can see that you definitely hadn't slipped back into unconsciousness. Although any dizziness you might be feeling now will be inconclusive considering the current circumstances." The doctor smiled taking a light to Edward's eyes and checking them. I blushed even more at the doctors subtle comment about our embrace.

Edward smiled, "Bella, I'd like you to meet my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

My eyes widened in surprise. He had told me that his adoptive father was a doctor but I had no idea that he worked here. "Nice to finally meet you Bella" he said reaching his hand out for me to shake it.

I took his hand, my face reddening even more that his father saw us in our embrace, "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle," he said grinning. He let go of my hand and took the clipboard he was carrying and began to write as he spoke. "Well Edward it looks like you might be sitting it out until possibly the playoffs." Edward groaned, Carlisle continued, "You have a mild concussion and a few bruised ribs which will take up to 3 to 4 weeks to heal before you are 100 percent."

"Bruised ribs?" I gasped Edward's hand tightened around mine in an effort to calm me.

Carlisle nodded then looked back to Edward, "You will have to take it easy and wear a support around your rib cage when you sit up or move around. I'm not going to lie. It's going to be painful and it will hurt to even breathe for at least a week, maybe two. I'm going to write you a script for Vicodin. Even though it may hurt you have to breathe like normal, okay?"

Edward nodded and then turned his head to look at me taking my hand to his lips and kissed it, "Thanks dad."

"You are most welcome," Carlisle grinned handing me the prescription slip for Edward's Vicodin. "Bella you have no idea how much he talks about you. I'm sure my wife would just love it if you would join us for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm already in hot water as it is because I got to meet you first." He chuckled.

"Ohh… umm I don't know?" I looked at Edward who looked at me with hope in his eyes. I thought about Charlie and how he has been waiting for me to come home. I wanted to see him but I also wanted to stay with Edward. Of course, Charlie was never all that big on Thanksgiving other than the football game. It might be possible to come home the day after and celebrate Thanksgiving with him then. Ugh… the thought of leaving Edward especially now in the state he was in, killed me. "I have to check and see what Charlie, I mean my dad, has planned. We haven't really talked about it yet."

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want to keep you from your family," Carlisle said, "But my offer stands if you would like to come, just give us a little warning so we can prepare enough food."

I nodded as a light knock was on the door and Alice slowly entered the room holding two cans of soda. "Hi Edward, how are you doing?" she asked as she handed me one of the sodas.

"Well, it hurts to breathe but I'll live." Edward grinned squeezing my hand, looking at me and mouthing the words, 'I love you.' I smiled and mouthed it back.

"You didn't break your ribs did you?!" Alice asked concerned.

"No," I answered, "They're just bruised." Alice gave a sigh of relief and I suddenly realized that Carlisle probably hasn't met Alice either. "Alice, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward, Emmett and Jasper's father."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise and smiled quickly holding out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Carlisle took her hand and shook it, "You're Alice Brandon," Carlisle stated in comprehension, "now I really am in hot water," he chuckled. Alice looked at him clearly confused. Carlisle noticed and quickly began to explain, "You see my wife Esme has been dieing to meet the girls that have stolen the hearts of our three boys and the fact that I got to meet two of you already well…" he chuckled again, "heaven help me."

"Oh…" Alice giggled in understanding, "I wont tell, if you wont." Alice joked.

He smiled as his pager started to go off. He grabbed it and looked to see what it said. He all of a sudden quickened his pace finishing up on what he was writing on Edward's chart as he spoke, "I have to go. I'm needed elsewhere ASAP. I'm going to give one of the nurses your discharge papers and you should be out of here after you see the physical therapist. Lots of bed rest and keep icing those ribs. I'll call you later to check up on you." Edward nodded. Carlisle turned his gaze to Alice and I, "It was really nice meeting you two. Bella?" I straightened up, "take care of our boy there."

I grinned, "I promise, I will" giving Edward's hand a tight squeeze and looked into his green eyes. With that, Carlisle had left the room.

Alice had gotten us some sandwiches from the cafeteria for dinner and we discussed how we were going to get home. Alice went to go get her car from the stadium parking lot and bring it to the front entrance. I realized after a few minutes that I needed to fill Edward's prescription as soon as possible and much to our dislike I would have to leave him to do so. "I'll be right back," I assured him, kissing him on the forehead, "the pharmacy is just down the hall. I'll drop off the order and come back while they fill it and we can pick it up on the way out."

He pulled me down to kiss him, "Please hurry back, I miss you already." My heart began to melt and I all but ran to the pharmacy.

I was gone for 5 minutes and by the time I had gotten back the physical therapist was fitting him for the brace he was to wear when he moved around. The experience didn't seem to help him with his breathing and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I yearned to wrap my arms around him to give him some form of comfort.

Finally the therapist was done and said that we were free to go but Edward needed to take it easy. I grabbed Edward's bag of personal items and placed his right arm over my shoulder to hopefully lessen the pain. We picked up his Vicodin and met Alice at the front entrance.

Jasper and Emmett had haled ass out of the stadium as soon as the game was over and were waiting for us in their apartments parking lot to help Edward get out of the car. After what seemed like forever we finally made it to Edward's apartment and laid him down on his bed. Alice had gone to the freezer and gotten a few icepacks then left to pick me up a few things from our apartment.

Edward, realizing that he was still sweaty, insisted on taking a shower. His brothers reluctantly helped him in the bathroom. I heard Emmett say, "I'm helping you in there and that's it. If you need to get all lathered up, I think that's more of a job for Bella, bro." Jasper agreed with Emmett. I turned a brilliant shade of red from outside the bathroom door when Rosalie stumbled in with a heavy load of ice and freezer bags.

"Emmett said that Edward would need a lot of ice so I went out and got him a good supply," she said breathlessly. "If it was Emmett who got hurt I know that I wouldn't want to leave his side for a second."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said giving her a big hug, "It means a lot to me." I began to make a bigger and better icepack than the ones that the boys already had and put the extra ice into their freezer.

Edward had emerged from the bathroom and was quickly escorted back to bed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I quickly helped him replace his ace bandage wrap and wrapped his new icepack into it. I went to the kitchen and got a small glass of water and his Vicodin giving him one and having him take it before we laid him down on his bed. I left his room again for much longer now to get ready for bed and tell the others thanks before I returned to Edward's room.

I opened and shut the door quietly behind me. He looked like he had already fallen asleep. I pulled back the covers then lifted Edward's arm and slipped in next to the right side of him placing my right leg across his waist and right hand on the midline of his chest, my head rested on his shoulder.

He slowly wrapped his right arm around me and I instantly felt comfortable. I tightened my leg around his waist and kissed his chest. "I was afraid" he whispered.

"Afraid? Of what?" I asked breathing in his scent.

"That I hallucinated," he mumbled.

I propped myself up on my left arm to look at him, "Hallucinated? When?"

"That you came to me in the hospital, kissed me, talked to my father, and" he hesitated on the last part, "told me you loved me." I was about to open my mouth to ask why he thought that when he kept going, "After I laid down this last time, you were gone for so long that I thought I had hallucinated it all as an effect from my concussion. I started to feel the loss again."

I leaned in and kissed him slowly, "I love you," I whispered, "I want you to know that is real."

"I love you too," he breathed, "and it's not the drugs or the after effects of my concussion talking either."

I kissed him again and he shifted to pull me closer wincing in pain. I quickly pulled away from him to help make him more comfortable. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Its okay," he said as he settled himself, "It was worth it."

I kissed his collarbone, "I'm sorry about last night too Edward. I was being stupid. I should have let you in. I missed you so much, but I was afraid."

"Afraid?" he asked, "Of me?"

"No," I said it in almost a whisper, "I was afraid that you never told me about her because you were seeing her on the side and I was afraid that you would tell me you wanted her over me."

"Oh baby," he sighed slowly moving the hair away from my face, "I didn't tell you about her because I thought she would finally get a clue and leave me alone. I didn't want to worry you. And as for me choosing to be with anyone other than you…" he paused a second, "Well let's just say there is not a chance in hell. I love you. I have never felt like this about anyone, I realized that last night. Being without you was like being in the deepest darkest pit of hell. I'd have to be admitted into the Psycho Ward to think that I could ever love anyone other than you."

My face looked like Niagara Falls as the tears flowed down my cheeks. He loved me. He really honest to god loved me. I wanted nothing more than to press my body against him and ask him to make love to me for the first time right then and there but I knew that would be impossible. At the moment, he couldn't move let alone breathe without having pain. I kissed him hard with more urgency I wanted him so bad but I just couldn't bare the thought of him in pain the first time we made love. "Promise me something."

"What?" Edward moaned against my lips not wanting to let the kiss end.

"Promise me that as soon as you get better I can have you in every way, mentally and physically," I said against his lips never breaking contact.

His lips froze and his eyes widened, "You mean?"

I nodded my head less than an inch away from his and whispered, "Yes," before kissing him again.

"I don't want you to feel you have to…" he began to say and I quickly cut him off.

"Edward, I love you and you love me. I want nothing more right now than to feel you inside of me," he stopped breathing, "but I want you to be pain free. I want us both to enjoy making love to one another. We've both been riding along that edge and I just want you to know that I'm ready."

"Bella…I," he was stunned, "I umm…I wish I hadn't got hurt and with you saying these things to me… I just know I'm being punished for something." He let out a light chuckle and winced from the pain.

"Just know that I'll be with you every step of the way as you heal and in the end, we will both be rewarded." I said giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Hmm, I still wish I could just take you now." he smiled. I kissed him and pulled away slowly. He cleared his throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I whispered.

"Why didn't you let me explain about Tanya last night? The look I saw on your face has been haunting me." he asked hesitantly. I'm sure he was hoping that he wasn't scaring me away with his question. I sighed and told him about Tyler. He listened and rubbed light circles on the small of my back. "I'm sorry that happened to you Bella," he whispered.

I kissed him slowly, "I'm sorry that I even thought that you would be like him. I promise I wont do it ever again."

He kissed me again holding me tighter, "That's good to know," he whispered. I knew he must be a little upset with me for comparing him to my immature ex-boyfriend and I have to find a way to make it up to him. "I love you," he whispered kissing my jaw.

"I love you too" I whispered back and noticed the red numbers on Edward's digital clock out of the corner of my eye, it read 12:32 A.M. I sighed remembering that I had my math midterm at 8 AM. "Do you have any midterms tomorrow?"

"Anatomy at 7:30 and that's my last one," he said pulling his lips away from my jaw and laying his head back on the pillow.

"We'd better get some sleep. We'll have to get up early in order to get you there on time and it's 12:30 now. How long is your exam?" I asked.

"1 ½ to 2 hours," he yawned and winced at the movement.

"Mine is at 8 and is supposed to be only an hour so I can easily take you there and back," I figured. I felt his icepack and noticed it was almost completely melted, "I'll go get you a new icepack," I said kissing his cheek and headed over to the door, "I'll be right back." I hastened to create a new icepack and was back in his room within 4 minutes. I untied the previous icepack and tied the new one in its place then left to dump out the water from the old one, throwing it away.

I returned to his room again and climbed into the bed beside him cuddling up to his side. "Goodnight Edward," I sighed, "I love you."

"Sleep well, my love," he said kissing the top of my head and held me tighter to his side, "I know I will," and we drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So how did I do? I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I've been writing as fast as I can and I decided to break up this chapter so I can post something now. **

13

It's the week of Thanksgiving, I had gotten a call from Charlie telling me that he was going to have to work on Thanksgiving Day which turned out to work out great because I really wanted to meet Edward's mom. I asked Edward if he would want to come with me to Forks for a couple days and have Thanksgiving a day early with Charlie and then spend Thanksgiving Day with his family. He agreed but gave the condition that we take his Volvo and not my ancient trunk. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

We made the 2-3 hour drive from campus to Forks two days before Thanksgiving. I stopped at the market to pick up a bag of ice for Edward. He was a week into his recovery and the pain from his ribs still bothered him a lot but he said that he thought he was making progress. He found that the pain from his breathing had really let up.

As we headed for Charlie's house I grew steadily nervous. Charlie wasn't all too thrilled about me bringing Edward home with me for Thanksgiving. I reassured him that Edward was a gentleman and he didn't have to worry but I still found myself nervous about whether or not the two would get along. I pulled the Volvo into my spot on the driveway next to Charlie's police cruiser closed my eyes and took a long deep breath to prepare myself before what I knew to be two very long days.

I got out of the car and hurried around to help Edward. Charlie had seen us pull up and came out to greet us. "Welcome home, Bells," Charlie said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks dad," I said giving him an extra squeeze at the end. I stepped back taking Edward's left hand, "Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

Edward held up his right hand, "It's nice you meet you, sir."

Charlie took Edward's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you as well, Edward. Nice car."

"Thank you sir," Edward said.

"So, Bella tells me you play football."

Edward grinned, "Yes, I do."

"What position do you play?" Charlie asked.

"Wide Receiver."

"Dad," I interrupted, "can I get your help bringing our bags in I need to make a new icepack for Edward."

"Oh, sure Bella," as he grabbed the two small duffle bags from the trunk and I grabbed the bag of ice I had bought and helped Edward into the house. I quickly made a new icepack for Edward and helped him get settled on the recliner and sat on the arm of the chair holding his hand. Charlie sat on the couch and turned the television to ESPN before turning to Edward, "So tell me Edward, how did you get injured?"

"I had taken a hard hit after I caught a 60 yard pass. The force of his hit bruised a few of my left ribs and when I hit the ground I hit my head pretty hard. It knocked me out for about 5 seconds and left me with a mild concussion." Edward said.

"Wow, how long till you are back to 100?" Charlie asked.

"They think at least 3 weeks," Edward sighed clearly upset that he wont be playing ball for awhile.

"That must be frustrating with the playoffs coming and all," Charlie mused.

"Yes, it is," Edward said squeezing my hand.

I excused myself to go make a few of the dishes that we would have for our Thanksgiving meal. As I worked on making the food I listened to Charlie and Edward talk endlessly about sports. I had made beef stroganoff for dinner tonight, Charlie's favorite to try to make up for all the meals I was not here to make. I really don't know how he survived without me. His refrigerator was almost bare and I was going to have to get some groceries in order to make the meal I was planning. I was able to make the deviled eggs and the green bean casserole but I needed to get the stuff for the mashed potatos, stuffing, yams, and cranberry sauce not to mention the other daily items that Charlie had neglected to buy.

The table was set and the stroganoff was ready. I went into the TV room to let them know and helped Edward up out of the recliner. He was getting a lot better at getting up on his own but usually needed a hand to pull himself up on. We sat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"This is delicious Bella," Edward complemented with a smile and picked up another bite.

"Thanks," I blushed taking his hand in mine.

"I really missed your cooking Bells," Charlie chimed in. I smiled. He cleared his throat, "So Edward, what are you studying?"

"Well, I'm pre-med and I hope to be accepted into medical school next fall." Edward said taking another bite of his stroganoff.

Charlie quickly took a bite as well to try to hide the shock on his face. When he had first found out that I was dating a senior at college he was a little upset, because Edward was so much older than I was. I had to reassure him many times that Edward wasn't like most college guys and that he was a true gentleman. "Well…your parents must be proud to have a future doctor in the family."

Edward smiled. "Actually dad, Edward's father is a doctor." I said giving Edward's hand a squeeze.

"Really?" Charlie couldn't hide his surprise nor delight in the news that Edward's father was a doctor and that Edward was planning to become one as well. Edward and I just smiled.

We finished our dinner and I cleaned up all the dishes before I went to the grocery store to get all the food I needed for tomorrow. By the time I had returned it was getting late and I was exhausted.

Because I knew that my dad would never allow Edward to sleep in the same bed with me I offered Edward my bed so he would be more comfortable. Of course, Edward refused and insisted he was perfectly fine sleeping on the couch.

"I'll be fine down here, love" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I just want you to be comfortable," I pouted wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You are too good to me," Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well, I love you," I said before kissing him passionately on the lips.

We pulled away, both of us breathless, "I love you too," he said and then lowered his voice just incase Charlie was listening from upstairs, "My only regret is that I wont be able to hold you in my arms as we sleep for two nights."

"I agree" I said kissing him again and hesitantly headed upstairs to bed, "if you need anything call my cell and I'll be right down. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," Edward said as he slowly climbed into the couch.

I went to my room and curled up into a ball on my bed. I tossed and turned for a while not liking the emptiness next to me until slowly sleep enveloped me.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Because I broke up the chapter the next one will not be far behind. I might be able to post that one tomorrow maybe later today.**

**Review and let me know you thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I finished this one so quickly. I hope you guys like it.**

14

The next morning went by in a blur as I prepared our Thanksgiving feast and was informed by Charlie that his friend Billy and Jacob were going to be joining us for dinner. Our meal was ready and I called everyone to the table.

Edward had been on edge the moment Billy and Jacob entered the house. He grimaced when Jacob handed me a bouquet of wild flowers and surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. Edward tried to help with making some of the food but I knew that he was hurting and I wanted him to go lay down. Jacob wasn't helping either as he constantly tried to grab something to do to help me prepare the meal as well. I couldn't take it any more and I kissed Edward telling him to go lay down and asked Jacob to join the rest of the boys out in the TV room. Jacob was reluctant to leave me in the kitchen but complied. Edward was appeased and left to rest more willingly after kissing me once more.

Our kitchen table was pretty small and I couldn't get all the dishes on the table so I decided to have it served buffet style. I got Edward a plate full and gave him a peck on the cheek before going back to get my own.

I came back with my plate and sat down next to Edward. He had put his chair right next to mine so he could eat with his arm around my waist. I knew that he was hurting by doing this but he was trying very hard not to show it.

"So Bella?" Jacob started after he sat down in the chair on the other side of me. "How are you liking college?" I noticed his eyes flicker to Edward for half a second. Jacob was a really good friend of mine and I always thought of him as family, but I couldn't help but notice that he was more tense than laid back like he usually was.

"It's been great," I said, "How is high school treating you this year?" I noticed Jacob made a face like he didn't want me announcing that he was still in high school.

"Same old, same old," he shrugged.

"How are Quil and Embry?" I asked.

"They're ok. They have girlfriends now so I don't see them as much." He said stabbing a piece of turkey with his fork, "Where's your truck?"

"It's back at school," I said, "We took Edward's Volvo. It gets better gas mileage."

"Oh," he said looking intently at his plate, "That makes sense."

"So how did you two meet?" Billy asked.

I blushed, "Well I had just arrived at my apartment and I was trying to dislodge my large duffle from the back of my truck. I pulled too hard and I started to fall backward off the tire I was standing on and Edward caught me." I smiled at Edward and he gave me a kiss on the temple. Jacob shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

The rest of the meal went on in what seemed like slow motion. I knew that Edward was in pain but he insisted on holding me the way he did. Jacob steadily became uncomfortable as he listened to Edward and I talk about the things we had done in the last few months. I wasn't sure why. Edward was a great man and I was happy. I just couldn't understand why Jacob was so on edge about this. He's seen me with my boyfriends before and he never acted like this at all around them. Maybe it's because Edward _was_ different from all my other boyfriends and Jacob could see that. For the first time I was completely in love. Sure I have told some of my previous boyfriends that I loved them but I hadn't really known what real love was, until I met Edward.

The evening seemed endlessly long till finally Billy and Jacob were headed out the door, "Thank you for inviting us Charlie. That was a great meal Bella, thank you." Billy said as Jacob pushed his wheelchair over the threshold.

"You're welcome Billy. Have a great Thanksgiving." I said from the porch.

Jacob had gotten Billy into his Rabbit that he had built and hesitated for a moment before running up to me. "I really have missed having you around Bells. Is it ok if I come over tomorrow to see you?"

The look of hope in his eyes made me hurt because I had to say 'no'. "Actually Jake, Edward and I are leaving to go back to Seattle in the morning. We're having Thanksgiving with his family."

His face fell, "Oh…he seems like…like a really good guy."

I smiled, "He's the best."

Jacob nodded in ascent, "Well…you take care," he said as he backed away to his car.

"You too Jake. Have a Happy Thanksgiving." I waved goodbye as he drove off and went back inside the house. Charlie had gone up to bed and Edward was still in the bathroom as I began to finish washing all the dishes from our meal.

I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist and kiss me lightly on the neck. "I love you," he breathed into my neck.

"I love you too," I said turning my head to the side and up to kiss him. He kissed me deeply but with an urgency, I pulled away, "Are you in a lot of pain? The way you were sitting all night holding me and…"

"I'm fine," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"…If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous of Jacob Black." I said turning around putting my arms around his neck and kissing the tip of his nose. He frowned and then gave me a sheepish look. "You were jealous," I said in a seductive way.

He sighed, "I didn't like how he brought you flowers and kissed you." I opened my mouth to tell him that was nothing to be jealous over but he kept going, "I know it was only on the cheek but his body language spoke volumes of his intent."

"What intent? I've known him since we were little kids. He has been my best friend and like the brother I never had" I said.

"I know _you_ may think of him as only a brother and a friend but I could tell he thinks of you as something more." He said holding my gaze.

"Are you serious?" I giggled, amused at the thought that Jake would think of me as more than a friend. I weaved my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." I breathed.

"And I, you," he breathed. He kissed me and my knees went weak.

I could kiss him forever but I knew that wasn't possible and it was getting late and we had a long drive tomorrow. "You need to ice those ribs." I whispered against his lips.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm fine really."

"I know that you have been hiding the pain all night and…" he kissed me again cutting me off.

"I love you," he breathed, "I'll go lay down if you promise to tuck me in."

I giggled, "Ok, just let me make you an icepack but I will not be able to tuck you in the way I would like." I whispered moving my hands down his chest and began playing with the waistband of his pajama pants. The things I wanted to do to him were positively sinful but I couldn't do that no especially in Charlie's house.

He let out a ragged breath, "Well, I'll take what I can get," he grinned and kissed me once more before he went into the TV room to lay on the couch.

I quickly made his icepack and brought it to him. He took it from me placing it on top of the couch and pulled me down on top of him though my weight was mostly on his right side. He kissed me with such passion my body trembled and my mind went completely blank. His hands began to roam underneath my shirt skimming across my breasts causing me to let out a moan. I began rubbing myself against his leg my body demanding friction against my heated core. One of his hands moved down making it almost effortless to unbutton my jeans and slid under my panties and began rubbing my clit. I bucked my hips toward his hand and let out a moan that almost seemed to echo in the room.

We heard the floor boards creek upstairs and quickly pulled away breathless while I quickly righted myself pulling down my shirt and buttoned up my pants. Luckily Charlie hadn't come down instead headed for the bathroom a minute or two later it seemed like he went back to his room and fell back on his bed. We both sighed, "That was close." I grabbed Edward's icepack and attached it to his side. I bent down so that my lips hovered over his, "_You_ are trouble," I whispered seductively. He grinned and I kissed him again before I hesitantly went upstairs to my room. God I wanted him so bad and I don't think I can keep my hands off him much longer. I curled up in a ball on my bed hating that he wasn't next to me and we couldn't continue what we started. I eventually got the much needed sleep from a very long day and prepared myself for tomorrow when I would meet Edward's mother for the first time.

**A/N: Hmm things are starting to pick up a little bit in the physical department. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your great reviews. I enjoy hearing from you all.**

15

I had gotten up early so I could make a good breakfast for Charlie before Edward and I had to leave. Charlie and I hugged goodbye and he left to go to work as Edward and I headed out on our 3 ½ hour drive to South Seattle holding hands the entire way.

We were getting very close to Edward's house. The homes in the area looked old but big. He told me to make a right onto a little road that had a thick line of trees almost masking the entrance. As soon as I had made the turn I almost froze behind the wheel, "Edward? This is your house?" I gasped. The house was the biggest I had ever seen. It was white stucco with a dark grey roof, big enough to fit at least two if not more of Charlie's house inside it. The property was almost the size of a football field with lush green grass and many artistically designed bushes in the shape of animals surrounded by multi colored flower beds. He had told me that his family was 'well off' but I had no idea that it was this 'well off', the property must be worth millions.

He smiled at my amazement as I drove along the long stretch to the front of the house, "Go ahead and park in the fourth garage over from the left," as he opened the glove compartment in pressed a button inside it. The door opened and I cautiously pulled into the garage.

I glanced both ways down the long eight car garage frozen in my seat and not believing my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the palm, "I take it you're surprised?"

"Edward…" I gasped finally finding my voice, "You said that your family was well off but I never imagined that this is what you meant."

He chuckled kissing my palm again, "Come on, I'll give you a tour and we might as well start here before you meet the family." I took a deep breath and got out of the car and went to help Edward. He pointed the direction where the garage collected to the house, "Carlisle and Esme have the two black Mercedes, Jasper has the midnight blue Ferrari," he took me by the hand and started to lead me to the other end of the garage, "Emmett has the Jeep as you know, this one…" he paused at a black sports car a look of great pleasure and reverence on his face, "This is an Aston Martin Vanquish."

"It's amazing Edward." I said, "Who's is it?"

He grinned, "It's mine."

"Yours? You have _two_ cars?" I asked my jaw almost dropping to the floor.

He nodded, "This is my special occasion car, the Volvo is my everyday car. Emmett, Jasper and I also own motorcycles." He pointed to the next garage space over and I saw three very expensive, very fast motorcycles.

I went over and touched the seat of the black one, "Let me guess…this one is yours." He smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if I took it for a spin sometime?"

"I didn't know you knew how to ride?" Edward said in amazement and wrapped his arm around my waist and started guiding me to the door that led into the house.

I nodded, "Jake taught me but don't tell Charlie he'd kill me if he ever found out that I was on one of those."

He kissed my cheek, "Your secret is safe with me."

We entered the main house into a hallway that opened into a large TV room with four couches and a 62" Plasma on the far wall. The foyer met up with the large TV room with a ceiling that went all the way up to the second floor and had a huge crystal chandelier and a wide wooden stair case that curled up to the second floor. There was a large dining room on the other side of the foyer that had a long cherry wood table with padded chairs and had place settings so elaborate that one might think that royalty lived here.

I was still taking in the massive room when Emmett bounded down the stairs, "It's about time you guys got here," he said picking me up and giving me a bear hug.

I gasped, "Emmett…can't…breathe," he quickly put me down and Edward immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. He made his movement a little too fast because I heard him grunt in pain.

Emmett lightly punched Edward's shoulder, "So bro, how was the interrogation?" he asked referring to the many questions that Charlie bombarded him with the last two days.

"Not bad at all really. He is very sports oriented and he seemed to like that I had the same interest." Edward said.

"That's cool…" Emmett began to say when the door to the kitchen swung open and a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes in a light blue knee length dress and heels walked over to us with a big grin on her face.

"Edward, I am so disappointed in you. You know I have been dieing to meet Bella and here you are and been here god knows how long without even announcing your presence." She scolded.

Edward grinned, "We only just got here mom, calm down." His mom relaxed slightly, "Mom this is Bella. Bella this is my mom, Esme."

Esme's smile grew wide putting her arms around me and pulling me into a motherly hug, "It is so nice to finally meet you. I don't think there has been a conversation with Edward without you in it since the beginning of the semester." She pulled away keeping her hands on my shoulders so she looked into my eyes at arms length, "He talks of nothing else."

I felt the blood rush up to my face no doubt making my face look redder than Santa Claus's red suit. "Thanks mom, way to make her realize what a total head case I am," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Edward," Esme grinned giving him a light hug being careful not to hurt him, "I just find it very sweet. Why don't you two get cleaned up, the food will be ready at 2 pm which gives you a little over an hour."

"Umm… Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

"Please call me Esme," she said giving me a loving smile.

"Esme…would it be alright if a made an icepack for Edward?"

Esme's gaze turned admiring, "Of course," she said leading me into the kitchen getting the freezer bags out while I got the ice. I quickly made Edward's icepack and returned to the foyer to find Edward waiting on the first step grinning his crooked grin.

He led me upstairs and to the second floor taking me to the last door at the end of the north wing which was over the TV room area and opened the door. Edward smiled and opened the door, "This is my room."

The door swung open to reveal a room at least as big as Charlie's kitchen and living room combined. The walls were wood paneled and the floor was covered in a thick white carpet. A wall of CD's were mounted on the south wall with a very expensive stereo that had speakers mounted all around the room for surround sound. He had a full bathroom and large walk-in closet on the north wall and a black leather couch against the wall. A large king size bed with a thick navy blue comforter sat in the middle of the room facing the west wall that had a 42" plasma mounted on the wall to the right of the door where I stood looking in. The room had looked out to the bay in the east with windows that were from the floor to the ceiling and a door that led off to its own balcony.

As I looked around his amazing room I felt almost like I'd been kicked in the stomach. His family was probably one of the richest in the state, of maybe even the country and here I am plain old, poverty stricken, me. I always thought that I looked shabby next to his godlike body and face but now I was starting to feel ridicules.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked me over to his bed and kissing me lightly on the neck, "So…" he breathed on the side of my neck, "What do you think?"

"About your room or this completely huge mansion that you neglected to tell me you live in?" I blurted out before even thinking of the consequences.

He pulled away taking his fingers to my chin and gently pulled my face up forcing me to look into his eyes, "You're upset. Why?" he asked completely confused.

I sighed falling to sit on the edge of the bed and spoke while playing with the edges of the icepack I had made for him, "I just…" I tried to put my feelings into words and Edward knelt in front of me placing his hands on my hips looking up into my face. "I just feel so unworthy. I mean you have an amazingly huge house and expensive cars. You are the most handsome man I have ever met and could easily have any girl you ever wanted and yet here I am a girl who looks as shabby as a piece of drift wood next to a fancy yacht and…" I was cut off by Edward who leaped up crushing his lips to mine and making me fall back onto the bed with him now on top of me.

He kissed me with such passion that I melted. My mind turned to mush and I could only think how much I loved him. He pulled away far too soon, the both of us breathless, "I love you and I would never want anyone else, and as for the drift wood and yacht. You have got that the other way around. I'm the drift wood and you are the gorgeous yacht." He kissed me again.

"You really should lay down so I can set up your icepack, "I sighed. "I want you to be healed and by you straining yourself it's only going to prolong the healing process."

He sighed exasperated and moved off of me to lay on his back, his head resting on the pillow and he kicked off his shoes. I removed his brace he had to wear when walking or sitting and placed the icepack on his ribs. "I love you," he whispered with a smile.

I kissed him while I held his icepack to his side, "I love you too, no matter how seriously delusional you are."

He chuckled and winced slightly from the pain of doing so, "You don't see yourself very clearly. Believe me when I tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Not to mention the most amazing, caring and loving person I have ever met. I would love you the same, rich or poor. It doesn't matter. As long as we are together I am happy."

"I feel the same way Edward," I agreed, "I would take you rich or poor. This house just took me off guard. I had no idea that when you said that your family was 'well off' that this is what you meant."

"I'm sorry I misled you." He apologized brushing my hair away from my face.

"It's okay but what do your parents do? I know Carlisle is a doctor but I can't see a doctor making this much."

He grinned, "I promise I'll tell you later on tonight."

Edward and I rested during the next hour playing with each others hands and stealing kisses from time to time. Emmett had brought our two duffle bags up to Edward's room and I changed from my jeans and a t-shirt to a skirt and a blouse pulling my hair up to a pony tail.

"I feel so under dressed," I pouted in the mirror of Edward's bathroom looking myself over.

Edward came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "I think you look just fine. We're not going to the Prom you now? It's just dinner downstairs with my family."

"Yes but the place setting alone is going to make me look like I'm wearing rags," I sighed.

"You could go down there in holey jeans and a ragged t-shirt and they wouldn't bat an eye. I think you look good in anything although I am anxiously looking forward to seeing you in nothing at all." He grinned mischievously and kissed my neck again.

I slapped his hand that was rested on my stomach and giggled. "You are so bad, although I have to agree with the sentiment." I started to pull away and Edward held me fast. "We have to go downstairs your mom said they were ready."

"I'd much rather stay up here with you and explore that prospect," he said suggestively.

I turned around to kiss his glorious lips, "Edward…" I murmured against his lips and grabbing his pants at his hips and pulled him closer, "You are making it very difficult to be good."

I felt him grin beneath my lips and he pulled me in tighter running his hand up my spine and the other caressed my backside as he deepened the kiss. I moaned against his lips and he slowly guided me to the bathroom counter. I stood on my toes gliding my butt to sit on top of the counter and wrapped my legs around him. He moaned and I could feel his arousal press up against my wet heat. Shiver of pleasure ran through me and began pulling his shirt up to touch the skin on his back as he kissed a trail down my neck making me moan when he sucked my skin just above the collar of my blouse.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Edward's door swung open and Emmett entered, "Foods on!" he bellowed taking a quick glance around the room and Edward and I in our embrace. I quickly let my legs drop and blushed a deep crimson as I tried righting his shirt. Edward turned his head in Emmett's direction and almost growled in frustration as he kept his arms tightly around me. "Oh! Sorry guys," Emmett chuckled, "I'm not usually one to break up a brother getting his freak on with a hot woman but mom is getting antsy."

Edward cleared his throat and spoke through clenched teeth, "We'll be right down." Emmett smiled shaking his head and left closing the door behind him. Edward groaned and rested his forehead to mine. "Please tell me we can continue this later tonight."

"Only if you are a very, _very_ good boy," I said seductively kissing his neck.

He shivered, "Oh I'll be so, _so_ good," he moaned kissing the palm of my hand pulling me off the counter and lead me downstairs to the elegantly set dining room.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

16

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: WARNING things get graphic at the end. **

**Thank you to all of you who had reviewed. I love knowing what's on your mind after you read one of my chapters.**

16

It was a traditional Thanksgiving meal with all the usual trimmings; cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole, yams, and of course a huge turkey at the head of the table where Carlisle stood. The only difference was that the food was served on real silver platters and the place settings were fine china.

I was so mesmerized by the table I was startled when I saw Alice bounding toward me and gave me a big hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, Bella!" she sang.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked with excitement, "I thought you flew to New York to meet your parents?"

"They got stuck in Paris and weren't going to be able to make it back so I decided to fly back to Seattle and Jasper invited me here." She grinned as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see your parents though," I said.

She shrugged, "It's okay, that's what happens sometimes when daddy has a big deal going. At least this way I get to spend the holiday with you," her statement was directed to all of us but her eyes locked with Jaspers.

Emmett gave out a load sigh, "Yes, yes isn't it all wonderful you guys are together," he said feigning sincerity and claimed the head chair on the opposite end of the table from Carlisle, "Let's just eat already."

Edward and I took the two chairs sitting opposite of Esme, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle picked up his glass of wine and everyone grabbed their glasses as well.

Holding up his glass Carlisle looked around the table before speaking, "I would just like to say a few words before we dig into this wonderful feast that my beautiful wife made." Esme smiled and blushed, "This year has been world turning for our boys. They have found three wonderful women who are more than Esme and I could have ever hoped for. And come next spring they will have graduated and will move onto, in Edward's case Medical school, Emmett to law school and Jasper who will be working on his master's. Esme and I are so proud of you all. Here's to another year of health, happiness and love. Happy Thanksgiving," he said raising his glass a little higher.

"Happy Thanksgiving," we all said raising our glasses and we all took a sip of wine. We all took our seats as Carlisle began to carve the turkey.

As we passed all the different sides I asked Emmett where Rosalie was at today. "She's eating with her parents up in Everett. She promised she'd get here about 5."

"Well that's good that you get to see her today," I said as I scooped some stuffing and placed it on my plate.

"Edward, how have you been feeling? Are you able to do more without causing pain?" Carlisle asked and took a bite of turkey.

"I'm feeling ok. Breathing has become less painful by the day. I've been testing some of my limits lately and I've found that I can move a lot more than I could a week and a half ago. I am getting a little stiff…" Emmett choked on his food, no doubt thinking about our embrace he had caught us in upstairs. Edward kicked him under the table. Emmett winced from the pain and began rubbing his shin. Edward continued as if nothing happened, "…from not moving though."

"You should do some stretching and incorporate some more physical activity." Carlisle said but then quickly added, "But make sure that you keep resting and icing frequently."

Edward nodded.

"It sounds like you are making good progress and you have Bella to thank for that." I felt myself blush as Carlisle smiled at me, "She has really been helping you by making you rest and icing your side frequently."

"I know," Edward said grabbing my hand and kissing it, his gaze was loving. I stretched my foot off to the side and started to play a little footsy with him.

We continued eating and had a long discussion on the classes that we were taking and what we plan to take next semester. By the end of the meal Emmett had eaten 3 helpings and was still ready for dessert. It has to be because he plays football that he stays so lean. The meal ended up lasting almost two hours before Alice, Esme and I started cleaning up the table to get ready for dessert and the boys all went to the TV room to watch the football game.

"That was a wonderful meal Esme," I said as I put some of the leftover yams into a smaller Tupperware container.

"Well thank you Bella," Esme smiled as she pulled out the clean dishes to set out on the table for dessert later. "I'm really glad that you two were able to come to dinner. I've never seen Jasper and Edward so happy."

"I only wish Rosalie was here. She has a way of cheering Emmett up that makes him seem like he's on cloud 9." Alice said.

"I look forward to meeting her as well. I really couldn't hope for anyone better for my boys than the three of you." Esme smiled pulling a pumpkin and a pecan pie out of the fridge.

We finished the clean up and reset the table for dessert and started to brew coffee. As we waited a little longer for us to digest the food from our feast before we dug into dessert, we went out to join the boys in the TV room.

I sat watching the game with Edward's head on my lap stroking his hair. After a little while Edward had fallen asleep giving me a peaceful feeling as I watched his sleeping angelic face. I love him so much and it is almost hard for me to believe that he is mine. My eyelids began to droop after a while and before long I was asleep as well only to be awoken by Emmett screaming at the TV when his team made a 60 yard touchdown and the doorbell rang. Emmett stood up quickly and bolted out of the room to answer it.

He came back not long afterwards with Rosalie in tow. Esme stood up, "Mom this is Rosalie," Emmett said kissing Rosalie on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We were going to go have dessert and coffee do you have room for any?" Esme asked.

"Yes I could go for some dessert. My mom burnt ours." Rosalie smiled. We all sat down for dessert and talked as we ate. Soon after we played a game of teams Trivial Pursuit, Edward and I won trailed closely by Carlisle and Esme.

It had gotten late and we all had decided to turn in. I had gotten Edward's icepack before we went up to his room. I grabbed my boyshorts and tank top and headed for the bathroom but Edward grabbed me before I made it to the door kissing my neck.

"I love you," he murmured his breath tickling my skin. "What would you say to having a bath for two?"

"I'd say that you have got to work harder for that privilege," I teased placing my hands on his bare skin under his shirt just above his waist.

"Oh, I'm willing to work for it," he said kissing me passionately, "Besides the heat therapy of the water will do me good." The little cheater he knows that I would do anything to help him heal.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked not really expecting an answer, he kissed me again as he guided me inside the bathroom.

He started the water in his jetted tub and the steam started to rise as he traced his fingers up and down my row of buttons on my blouse. He was looking for permission and I gave it to him by slowly unbuttoning his shirt and swept it off his shoulders and to the floor. Taking the opportunity he began to unbutton my shirt while his lips never left mine. He helped me out of my blouse and traced the outline of my bra till he found the clasp and unfastened it guiding it off me and to the floor. I quickly covered myself crossing my arms embarrassed that this is the most naked that I have ever been in front of him or anyone for that matter.

He turned off the water, sat me down on the tubs edge and knelt before me, "You don't ever have to hide from me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I want to be with you." He kissed me hard and my body burned like fire at his touch as he began a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone and worked his way slowly to my chest. Moving my arms away he began to lick, suck and tease my nipples. I moaned as what he was going shot waves of pleasure through me.

"Oh Edward," I gasped, my resolve totally crumbling. God I want him so bad. "Let's move this over to the bed."

He lifted his head up and met my lips once again as we stood up and he made our way to the bed never breaking the kiss. I removed his pants as we reached the edge of the bed and he unzipped my skirt sending it easily to the floor. His arousal could be easily seen through his navy blue boxers as he took off his brace and removed the ace bandage wrapped around him. His bruised side suddenly sent up the warning flag, "Are you sure you are up to this Edward?"

He kissed me again, "Yes," he whispered, "but if you're not…" I cut him off shoving my tongue in his mouth and his thumbs teased my nipples. I sat myself down on the bed pulling myself up to the pillows and slid off my panties that were now soaked with my juices while he went to one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a silver condom wrapper.

"When did you get those?" I asked

"Emmett, he put them in here when he went upstairs a while ago. He told me… just incase." He grinned walking back to the bed. I knelt on the bed in front of him where he now stood and began kissing his chest. He let out a low moan as I pulled down his boxers exposing his huge erect member. We moved onto the bed and my legs parted as he bent over me and licked, sucked and teased my nipples and pressed two fingers inside me moving slowly in and out causing my veins to burn like fire. His thumb rubbed my clit and the pressure began to build and I buckled my hips into his hand. I wanted him now.

"Edward…" I begged, "Please."

He sat propped up on his knees, opened the wrapper and covered himself and crawled back on top of me supporting most of his weight on his right side to avoid aggravating his bruised ribs on the left. Less than an inch away of my lips he whispered, "I love you," and he slowly moved himself inside me thrusting a little harder to break through my barrier on the first try and began moving slowly in and out till the pain turned to pleasure. We rolled so that he was now on his back and I was on top moving my hips in a steady rhythm the both of us moaning in pleasure. We rolled again and Edward moved in a way that sent me screaming over the edge as the waves of pleasure cascaded over me and he soon after felt his own release collapsing on top of me.

We laid there trembling from our high and listened as our heavy breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. "I love you Edward," I whispered kissing his neck and stroked his back with my fingertips.

He turned his head lifting it slightly to kiss me, "I love you," he whispered kissing me again as he pulled himself out.

He rolled off me and we laid there for a few minutes holding each other before I started to get up, "I better redo our bath water. I'm sure it's freezing right now." He smiled at me as I disappeared into the bathroom. I drained the water and replaced it with hot steamy water and returned to him by the bed. "Are you coming?" I grinned grabbing his right arm and pulled him off the bed. He staggered a little bit clenching his teeth together trying to hide that fact that he was in pain. "Oh Edward," I sighed, he said that he was ready for this but it was obvious now that he lied, "You're in pain. I can't believe that you wanted this so bad that you endured the pain like this."

"I never felt the pain during it," he said as we walked to the bathroom and he discarded the condom into the trash. "The adrenaline numbed the pain." He kissed me and I found myself forgiving him. I pulled him to the tub, he sat first and I sat in front of him my back resting on the right side of his chest.

He turned on the jets and we both relaxed into each other. His right hand caressing my breasts and stomach, "You know? I should be furious with you." I moaned.

He grinned kissing my neck, "Why?"

"Because you caused yourself pain by stretching your limit too far." I scolded. "I know that your dad said that you could do more physical activity but I think that this was too much too soon."

"A price that was well worth it and would do again in a heartbeat," he turned my face up so he could kiss me in a way that should be illegal. His left hand moved rubbing my stomach then moved south and began rubbing in between my folds. I let out a moan and grabbed him feeling him grow hard at my touch.

"We are going to need to ice that side all day tomorrow," I said turning off the jets and got out drying off just enough so I wouldn't drip on the floor. Swaying my hips toward the door and looking back over my shoulder in a seductive way, "You coming?"

Edward popped the drain and sprinted out of the tub barely drying himself before he met me on the bed.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Review and give me your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much. I can't believe that response I'm getting to my story.**

17

The next day Edward was really sore and could barely move. I felt very bad for being the cause of his pain but he just smiled and kept telling me it was worth it. I had to admit that I wouldn't trade last nights experience for anything. I very nearly moaned every time he touched me now as my body kept remembering what his amazing hands did to me last night.

I went downstairs and made up a tray of waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and orange juice that Esme had made for breakfast that I brought back up to his room.

"Your mother is so nice and she is an amazing cook," I said as I took a bite of waffle.

"Yes she is," he agreed taking a drink of orange juice.

"You never did tell me what your parents do and you promised to tell me last night," I reminded him.

"I'm sorry," he grinned picking my hand up and kissing my palm causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine, "I was a bit distracted last night and the subject just never came up."

I giggled feeding him a piece of waffle and kissing him lightly on the lips, "I forgive you," I whispered seductively, "but will you tell me now?"

"Only if you promise to do that again," he said.

"What? This?" and I fed him some more waffle leaving some access syrup on his lips and licked it off slowly, ending in a slow but light kiss.

He cleared his throat, "That exceeded my expectations by far and I hope you'll do it again," he grinned.

"I do believe you promised to tell me something?" I said taking a bite of the eggs. He pouted and I kissed him passionately ending in us both being breathless. "Will you tell me now? Or are you still hungry for more?"

"I'm always hungry for more," he grinned, "but I had better tell you before we continue because what I have in mind right now doesn't involve talking." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled feeding him another piece of waffle. "So I guess I'll begin with Esme." I got myself comfortable as he began, "She had married young to an older man with the last name McCarty who owns a major software company based in Chicago. Emmett was 1 when they married and was 3 when they divorced leaving her and Emmett with a rather large settlement." I nodded. Poor Emmett, his own father didn't want him so he gave full custody of him to his stepmother, Esme. Edward paused to drink a little orange juice and take a bite of sausage. "She had met Carlisle while she was still married in a hospital around there when she was going through tests and found out she couldn't have children." I gasped covering my mouth, poor Esme. Edward sighed and continued, "After she divorced McCarty their paths happened to cross again. Sparks flew and they were married shortly after. My parents were associated with Carlisle through college and Emmett and I became very good friends."

"And that's when you lost your parents," I said taking his hand in mine.

He nodded, "My parents 'Will' left me in the hands of Carlisle and Esme and they were happy to take me in. They left me with their estate and my parents were young but my father made good money and my mom well…she inherited her grandmother's entire estate causing a major fight amongst the family and she was disowned by her family, from that day on they never spoke…"

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you have your own small fortune aside from theirs?" my voice cracked at the impossibility of it.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me onto his chest and kissed me, "Does that bother you? I'm still the same man. I just happen to be financially set."

"No…and yes," I sighed, "Don't get me wrong Edward I would still love you if you lived in a cardboard box. Well…maybe not that drastic but you get my point. The part that bothers me is that I'm no one. You could have anyone. Why me? I guess I'm afraid that one day you are going to realize I'm nothing special and move on."

"That will never happen," he said it with such conviction that I couldn't doubt him. "I love you and no one else can compare to your beauty. And when I say beauty I don't just mean how completely gorgeous and sexy you are." His left hand traveled down my side and caressed my thigh, "I mean everything else too. You' re kind, generous, sincere, compassionate, stubborn, forgiving…" I couldn't take anymore and kissed him with all I had, "I have more words to describe you…" he murmured against my lips.

"There's no need," I said running my fingers through his bronze hair and deepened our kiss. I broke away, "So what about Jasper?"

Edward smiled, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Go from a kiss like that to wanting to know about Jasper's finances." He said curiosity in his expression.

I grinned, "You really liked that didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," he breathed.

I kissed him again, "I liked it too but my curiosity is getting the better of me and I didn't want to get too far off the subject yet." He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like I'm the only one who has ever left the other hanging. You kissed me many times making me feel like I was floating and pulled away asking something completely out of context."

"When?" he asked his tone disbelieving.

"Do you remember the night you took me to see Phantom of the Opera?" I asked. His brow furrowed in concentration trying to remember what I was talking about. "We just got back into our apartments parking lot and you ended up pinning me against the car giving me the most amazing kiss and you all of a sudden pulled away to ask me about my math quiz."

"Oh…that time," he sighed his ears turning red.

"Why did you do that anyway?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I wanted so much to continue kissing you but I didn't think I could without trying to go farther and your math quiz was the first thing that came to my mind as a form of distraction." He said not meeting my gaze.

"So that's why" I said playfully, "You were afraid to take things farther."

"I wasn't afraid," he corrected meeting my gaze again, "I wasn't sure if you were ready for things to be taken farther. I mean sure we shared the same bed but we never had gone past holding each other."

"Did you ever think about asking?" I asked seductively.

"The thought did cross my mind but I didn't want you to feel pressured in anyway." He said kissing my forehead.

"You are such a gentleman," I said kissing the tip of his nose, "I love that about you." He grinned putting his hand behind my head to pull me down to kiss him. I stopped just an inch away from his lips causing him to pout. "You still haven't told me about Jasper."

He sighed exasperated, "If I tell you, will you let me kiss you for as long as I want?"

"As long as the kisses length is within reason," I said playfully, "we are human and we have needs like oxygen and food."

He chuckled, "Alright, so Jasper's parents had made up a 'Will' saying that he gets what money they had but they didn't have a request as to who he was to live with, only that it was not to be with his grandparents from either side."

"Why?" I asked I couldn't imagine why they wouldn't want their son to be with family.

"Well…" Edward hesitated, "his parents both came from rather abusive families."

"Oh…" I sighed, poor Jasper.

"Anyway, his mother worked with Carlisle at the hospital as a nurse and his father was shipped out to the Middle East and was killed by a car bomb." I gasped putting my hand up to my mouth. I knew that Jasper's dad died over seas but I had no idea it was because of a car bomb. Edward hugged me tighter to his chest, "and his mother got depressed and…well you know."

"The story still breaks my heart, poor Jasper." I said as tears filled my eyes. Jasper had come home after school and found his mom on the floor in her bedroom will an empty bottle of pills in her hand.

"I know, he went though a very ruff patch there for a while," he said wiping my tears away, "but I think that they would be very proud of him now if they were here. He was 10 when he lost his parents we had been friends for the past 4 and Carlisle and Esme took him in. The government had given him some money for his fathers death and his mom had saved a bit plus the life insurance. Carlisle had been doing a little bit with the stock market and Jasper wanted to try in his senior year of high school. Carlisle agreed reluctantly but was happy he did it in the end because Jasper's stock choices had gone through the roof making him very financially secure."

"What did he buy stock in?" I asked completely shocked.

"I don't remember them all but I do know that one was Nintendo. He bought stock with them before the Wii came out and the stock sky rocketed. Then you know how good he is with computers." Edward said. I did know. He had programmed a really fun war game and was currently working on a program that involved security. He was an absolute genius when it came to computers. I'm almost positive that he could almost hack into anything. Edward grinned, "So now you know. Can I have that kiss now?"

"So is Esme a housewife then?" I asked curious but was asking more just so I could watch him squirm.

He groaned shooting out his lower lip into a pout and spoke in a rush, "She buys old houses, restores them and then sells them for a higher price." He then held me tighter and lifted his head to kiss my neck. His hands began to roam moving underneath my shirt caressing my back and began playing with the clasp on my bra.

"Edward!" I exclaimed starting to wiggle away. Edward held me tighter against him not letting me move.

"What?" he asked grinning impishly.

"Not now" I said truly wanting to let him continue but also wanted him to rest after last nights activity.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "Please?" he asked softly begging.

I ran my fingers though his bronze hair and Edward closed his eyes and looked like he would have purred at my touch. "I want to. I really do but you really need to rest today. I mean you can't even stand up without wincing in pain because of last night."

"I can stand up," he said stubbornly. He moved me off of him and sat up slowly and moved to stand next to the bed. He kept his face even the whole time hiding just how much he really was in pain.

I propped myself up on my knees so I knelt before him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest, "You're crazy and I love you but I still want you to rest today and maybe tonight…"

I was cut off by Edward's door being swung open by Emmett who was followed closely by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. "Hey guys we were going to watch a movie downstairs you want to join us?" Emmett asked as he sat at the end of the bed in a why that made you think that this was his room.

Edward looked at me clearly frustrated by the interruption that had cut me off in mid sentence. He composed himself and worked to make his voice sound light hearted, "What movie?"

"The Abyss" Jasper said, "and if we feel like it maybe 'Stealth' after that."

"Jasper wanted to watch 'Hackers' again," Emmett said rolling his eyes, "I wanted to watch 'Resident Evil', and the girls wanted to watch 'Practical Magic'." Emmett scrunched his nose at the girls choice.

"Ooo, I love that movie with Sandra Bollock and Nicole Kidman." I said with excitement in my voice and Rosalie and Alice grinned in agreement nodding their heads.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Emmett said not wanting us to get into a girly conversation, "We all decided on these two movies. So what do you say?"

Edward looked at me with longing in his eyes. He obviously wanted to be alone with me but he sighed and said, "Sure, just let me take a shower and we'll be down."

"Alright, we'll get it all set up." Jasper said grabbing Alice by the waist and escorting her out of the room. Emmett followed picking Rosalie up and throwing her over his shoulder with her laughing as they left the room closing the door behind them.

I turned back to Edward as he held me tighter to his chest, "You were saying something before we were so rudely interrupted," he said.

I shrugged, "I don't remember." I lied.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory." He lowered his head slowly parting my lips in a way that made my blood boil and kissed me with passion and just the right amount of lust. He pulled away slowly rubbing his nose lightly against mine. "Do you remember now?" he breathed.

I nodded my head slowly trying to find my voice that had left me. "I umm…" I started breathlessly, "I was saying that umm… if you rest today then maybe tonight…" Edward cut me off kissing me in full force making my body turn to jelly and pulled away slowly once again. "I mean… then tonight I'll jump you."

He chuckled lightly, "That sounds like a plan," he said huskily, "I look forward to it." The lust in his eyes made me tremble in excitement for what tonight might bring.

He gave me a pinch on the butt causing me to gasp before he reluctantly left me to take a shower while I made the bed and got the breakfast tray ready to take back downstairs. He reemerged from the bathroom in jeans and a tight white t-shirt that clung to him showing off his muscular chest and abs. My breathing halted and my heart took off into a sprint as I looked over his amazing godlike physique. He came over to me and kissed me, "Breathe, Bella," and I took a long ragged breath. He kissed my forehead and said, "You keep looking at me like that and I'll be forced to make love to you right now."

I let out an airy laugh, "And it will be very hard to turn you down but I really do want you to rest."

He nodded taking my hand and kissing the palm, "We better go downstairs I'm sure they are getting restless and if I stay up here any longer I will definitely want to do something other than rest."

Edward laid with his head resting on my lap and I stroked my fingers absentmindedly through his silky bronze hair as we watched 'The Abyss'. Emmett had Rosalie cuddled against his chest on the couch opposite of us and Alice was laying parallel with Jasper on the floor with his arm wrapped around her waist. Esme had made the last of the leftovers from the previous days feast for lunch and we ate while we watched the movie. I have to admit I was surprised that there were any leftovers with Emmett around.

When the movie was over Alice and Rosalie wanted to get some shopping in. They begged and pleaded for me to come along with them. I really didn't want to leave Edward but I ended up giving in and left to go brave the mall while the boys stayed home and watched 'Stealth'.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who has reviewed. They make me so happy.**

18

It was 6:30 pm and we had been shopping for hours and the crowds were insane with the After Thanksgiving Day sales. Rosalie and Alice had bought several new outfits and much to my protest a few new outfits for me. After the conversation Edward and I had this morning and Alice and Rosalie throwing money around like it grows on trees. I was beginning to feel completely out of place.

The poor small town girl from Forks, Washington who was the only daughter of the towns Chief Swan and his untamed spirited ex-wife who died in the bungee accident just 2 years ago meets a handsome filthy rich Greek god and falls madly in love. The comparison was too off balance and I don't understand how he could love me the way he does. I'm so…plain. I wish I didn't feel this way about the situation but it is kind of hard to ignore. He told me that he loves me rich or poor it didn't matter. Why should it matter to me? I mean I would love him rich or poor but I somehow feel like one day I won't be enough and then where would I be? I have fallen hopelessly in love with him it almost hurts to be away from him for any length of time. NO…I can't think that way.

"Earth to Bella," Alice called waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and the food court around me came into focus to find Alice and Rosalie staring at me with worried looks. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my Orange Julius, "Sorry," I murmured.

"What is going on? You are so distant it's scary." Alice asked and Rosalie leaned toward me in interest.

"It's nothing really," I sighed, hoping that she wouldn't press the subject.

"Bella you had been in a trance for the last 5 minutes. Now I demand that you spill." Alice said.

I looked between Rosalie and Alice's intense stares and rolled my eyes and sighed knowing they wouldn't let this go. "Ok fine, I was just thinking about how totally out of place I am. I have two of the most amazing roommates who happen to come from fairly wealthy families and a boyfriend whom I just found out is financially set for his whole life and here I am the poor girl from Forks, WA who is nothing special hanging around you all as if I were for charity."

Alice and Rosalie's jaws dropped at my outburst completely in shock by my statement. "Number 1, you are our friend and we love you." Alice scolded.

Rosalie nodded in agreement but had narrowed eyes, "And number 2, we are not doing this for charity," she said hotly, "Alice and I just thought that we would show you a good time. You have been by Edward's side every moment for the last week and a half. We missed having you around and you need a little girl time whether you want it or not."

I fought back the tears that were beginning to well in my eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you two. It's just…"

"And as for Edward, I really don't see the problem. So what if he is financially set and you aren't. The way he has been looking at you lately tells me that he never is going to let you go." Alice said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh I know what you mean but this morning in his room I'm sure there was something more," Rosalie said almost teasing but gave me a questioning look and I began to blush remembering last nights activities. "I couldn't help but notice that he was moving a lot more carefully today then he was yesterday." Rosalie nudged.

I heard Alice take in a loud breath, and her eyes got wide, "You didn't?" and my face turned redder and I quickly looked away, "You did!! OhMyGod!" she screeched slapping me on the arm. "We have been out shopping for how many hours now and you never told us?"

"Well it's not something you announce to the world." I countered my cheeks still feeling the burn of my blush.

"Oh I know, but this is a big milestone." Alice chimed, "and we are your best friends."

"I know," I said still shy about the subject.

"I can't believe that you even did it. I mean he is obviously not fully healed yet and you told me that you weren't going to do that till he was pain free." Alice said.

"I know. I know," I said remembering my promise to myself and Edward, but then I remembered the feel of his hands on my body and the feel of his lips on my skin. A shiver went down my spine and went straight to my core making me ache for him to touch me there again and make me cum. I found my voice, "But he can be quite persuasive."

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "So it seems," Alice said through her giggles.

I frowned a little, "Is it that obvious?" I asked, "I mean I just met his mom and everything. I don't want her to think that I'm a slut or something."

Rosalie laughed, "Well then, that would make two of us. Emmett was a little devil last night." I winced at that last part. Though Emmett was very buff and good looking I feel like he's a big brother and I never wanted to picture him in any sexual pretense.

I had my fill of that three weeks ago…

-Flashback-

Jasper and Alice had gone to a nightclub and Edward and I were going to spend some time alone at his apartment but his study group was running a little late. I figured that I would stop by my apartment to drop off some books and pickup a change of clothes for the next morning. Edward would most likely ask me to stay with him and I would not be one to object to that. We hadn't done more than hold each other but I've found that I would sleep better with him next to me.

It was about 9:15 when I got to the apartment closing the door behind me and headed for my room. The shower was running and I figured that Rosalie most have been in there. She had said that she was planning on going to the gym and I assumed that she was getting ready to see Emmett.

I emptied my book bag leaving only one inside to study later on tomorrow. Grabbing my pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward. I smiled as I flipped open my phone to answer it. "Please tell me you're done. I don't think I can wait for you much longer."

He chuckled, "Yes. I'm done. Where are you?"

"In my room," I sighed stuffing my clothes into my bag.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked.

"No not yet. Have you?"

"No, would you like some Chinese? I could try to teach you how to use chopsticks again," he tone was light and I could almost see the light in his eyes.

"I think your fighting a losing battle with that," I said.

"Never," he said, "You just need practice and some hands on training."

I smiled wide, "Well as long as it's your hands I'll try anything," I said almost blushing at my statement.

He chuckled again, "Ok it's settled. I'll go pick up the food and meet you at my place in about 20 minutes."

"Ok that sounds good," I smiled, "I'll see you in a bit."

"I can't wait," he said hanging up and I closed my phone placing it in my pocket.

I heard the water turn off as I finished zipping up my bag. Rosalie must have been the shower for a while already because since I've known her I noticed that she takes at least 30 minutes and I have only been in the apartment for 5 minutes.

After hearing the bathroom door open I decided to take the opportunity to use it and grab my toothbrush. I opened my bedroom door to see a very wet and naked Emmett's backside chasing after a laughing Rosalie who was in a towel from the bathroom.

"You are going to pay for that Rose," he growled playfully, catching her and pinned her to the couch kissing her fiercely as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

I gasped at the sight of Emmett's muscled body flexing on top of her, quickly covering my eyes so I wouldn't see anymore. "Oh shit…Bella" I heard Emmett say as he realized they weren't alone anymore.

I fixed my gaze to the floor completely embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I just came back to grab a few things before I went to meet Edward." I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush stuffed it in my pocket and nearly ran to grab my bag off my bed. "I'm leaving right now. Don't mind me." I said returning to the main room.

Emmett chuckled, "its ok Bella. You can look now." I hesitantly looked up to see Emmett's bare chest but the rest of him covered by the throw blanket from the couch. I blushed a dark red as the flash of his tight naked butt ran through my mind again.

"I'm so sorry. I…" I began but was cut off by Emmett.

"It's ok," he smiled, "I'm not embarrassed."

I looked at Rosalie and she looked almost mortified. I could only imagine the embarrassment that would be shooting through me right now. "That makes only one of us." I said my face burning from my blush, "I'm going to go now." I headed for the front door. "Please wash the blanket when you're done with it," I said before closing the door behind me as Emmett's bombing laughter resonated behind the door.

-End Flashback-

"Rosalie?" I said in disbelief. How could she be so casual about her sex life with Emmett?

"You two aren't the only ones," Alice chimed in.

"Alice?" I said with my jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Oh come on Bella." Alice said, "You aren't the only one with a completely irresistible boyfriend."

"Besides," Rosalie said, "Their parents room is in the south wing. I seriously doubt they could hear any of us."

"Yes but you two have been sleeping with them for awhile. This was the first time for Edward and I," I said sipping my Orange Julius.

"I admit you have impeccable timing," Alice giggled.

"Just tell us one thing," Rosalie said holding up one finger, "How was it?"

My face turned even redder and kept my gaze on the table, "It was amazing," I said breathlessly as I remembered last night and I felt a tingly sensation run though my body, "and to think, he was handicapped. I don't know if I could even handle him when he is 100 percent."

"Oh we are _so_ taking you to Victoria's Secret," Rosalie grinned and we got up grabbing our bags and left the food court.

**A/N: Review! I love to know what you are thinking. I'll take the good, the bad, and the ugly. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. This chapter is in Edward's POV. I hope you like it.**

19 EPOV

The girls had left to go shopping leaving Jasper, Emmett and I to watch 'Stealth'. Bella had placed a pillow beneath my head to replace her lap that I had previously laid on. I have to admit that the lap was way more comforting than the pillow. I missed her already but it's good that she went out with her friends. She has been by my side nonstop since my injury. Not that I'm complaining, if I had my way I would spend every moment with Bella but I don't want her to feel like she always has to take care of me. My ribs are healing and I am extremely looking forward to not being such a burden. Although I do love that feeling I get to know that she is so willing to take care of me. I long to be healthy again so that our relationship can be on more equal ground instead of the nurse and patient thing we have going.

'Stealth' had finished and the credits were now rolling. Emmett sighed putting his arms behind his head, "I wonder when the girls will be back?"

"I don't know but knowing Alice I'd say we are going without them for a few more hours." Jasper said.

Emmett groaned, "What can we do to pass the time? We usually would have gone out to play football but with Edward here being dinged up we can't do that."

"I'm not a cripple. I should be able to at least pass the ball," I said sitting up slowly feeling the twinge in my side and hissed.

"Right," Emmett said through his bombing laughter, "and with our luck Bella will catch you not resting and we'd all be in trouble."

"He's right bro, and why are you so sore anyway? Yesterday you were almost back to a normal walk and today it's like you are back to almost square one." Jasper said.

I closed my eyes and sighed and tried to change the subject, "So what do you guys want to do? We could play a video game." I suggested.

"Uh oh, did you see that Jasper?" Emmett asked leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees in a more intent position.

"Yes I did." Jasper answered giving me the same gaze of understanding.

"He just changed the subject," Emmett said. Jasper nodded. "I wonder what that could mean?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Could mean a lot of things," Jasper said playing along.

"I agree," Emmett said, "but in this case I do believe that our brother here has thrown Bella a…"

"That's enough guys," I growled. "I'm not getting into this conversation."

"That's why you were so pissed when we entered your room this morning," Emmett exclaimed. "I knew that the stash I gave you would come in handy and the way Bella was looking at you, it…"

"Emmett! I don't want to have this conversation." I growled.

"Edward seriously it's obvious." Jasper said

"Is it?" I let slip then quickly tried to cover it up with another question, "I mean, what is?"

They both laughed and Emmett came over and slapped me congratulatory on the back, "It's all good bro, I'm sure Alice and Rose have gotten it out of her already anyway. Although I am surprised she gave in and let you do something that physical when she barely lets you move lately."

A grin started to form on my face remembering last night and I quickly wiped it away hoping they didn't catch that. I cleared my throat, "I know. It's nice to know that she is so willing to take care of me."

"She loves you, bro. Anyone can see that." Jasper said in a way that seemed like he was pointing out the obvious.

Jasper's statement made me smile but Emmett snapped me out of it, "You must have been going all night to be this sore. Frankly, I have no idea how you held out this long."

"Jeez, Emmett must you always be so shallow?" Jasper asked rolling his eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked, "I'm just saying that she's hot and I'm amazed that he could even hold back. I mean, shit, he's been sharing the same bed with her for a couple months now and…"

"Just because I shared her bed doesn't mean that she necessarily wanted to have sex," I defended. "Keep in mind that I only started sharing her bed because of what that asshole James did to her after our first game." James had tried to take advantage of her at a party a couple months ago resulting in her asking me to hold her as she slept to make her feel safe. I had been buddies with James since our sophomore year but we didn't hang out much since he met Victoria towards the middle of junior year. We had always been cool with each other until he did what he did to Bella.

I wouldn't deny Bella anything. I loved her enough after that first two weeks that I would do anything to make her feel better.

- Flashback-

I awoke that morning wrapped in each others arms. The feeling that coursed through me that morning made me feel so alive. I never felt more at home with a woman in my life. The feel of her body pressed up against mine was almost indescribable and I never wanted it to end.

She shifted and burrowed herself into my chest even farther. Her hair brushed across my face and I was hit with the scent of her shampoo. It smelt of strawberries. I loved breathing in her scent it was the most exquisite smell in the whole world.

Her eyes flitted open and when our eyes met she smiled making my heart take off in a sprint, "Good morning," I breathed.

She blushed making her look more beautiful in the morning light, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes," she tightened her hold around me making my blood start to boil, "How about you?"

"I think that I will never want to go back to sleeping alone again." I admitted.

She giggled, "I agree."

I bent my head down and kissed her to hopefully convey what I was feeling for her. She moaned into my mouth and I realized that we were entwined and I was only in my boxers. Suddenly last nights conversation came back into my mind. We both had said that we wanted each other but we wouldn't jump into the physical side of our relationship this soon. I do want to wait and I don't want her to think that I lied about that by taking this kiss too far. Hesitantly I pulled away, "We should get up and I need to go pick up some clean clothes."

She pouted for a fraction of a second but agreed. That's interesting? Did she want more?

I got dressed quickly and was sitting on her bed finishing up tying my shoe laces when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her chin on my shoulder. "Thank you for last night."

I turned my head and kissed her temple, "You're welcome. Would you want to have breakfast with me in an hour? I'll take you where ever you would like."

She smiled and kissed my neck, "I'd love to."

I kissed her again and got up off the bed, "I'll be back soon."

She sighed her goodbye and I opened the door to her bedroom and shut it behind me. I began to walk toward the front door when I heard someone at the dining table. I looked up and it was Emmett finishing up a bowl of cereal and he nearly choked when he saw me emerge from Bella's room.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. He no doubt thought that Bella and I had sex the night before. Before I left the apartment I turned to him. I didn't want him going around telling Rosalie that Bella and I had sex last night. "It's not what you think, ok?"

His brow furrowed and he quickly drank the leftover milk from his cereal. He scrambled to put his bowl in the dishwasher and came after me. "What do you mean? What am I supposed to think? My brother comes out of his girlfriends bedroom in the same clothes as last night and it's not what I think?" he asked rather loudly as he followed me to the elevators.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hissed. The last thing I wanted was for her neighbors to think that we had slept together. I had no idea if she had friends on this floor or not and I didn't want roomers to start.

"If you didn't then what happened?" he said his voice only slightly lower than before.

I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose as the images from the party last night flooded into my mind. Bella whimpering in protest as James forced himself on her with his hand underneath her skirt. I wanted nothing more than to snap his neck in that instant. Friendship be damned. "James attacked her last night." I growled through clenched teeth as we stepped onto the elevator and began making our descent.

Emmett's face contorted into anger, "He what?" Emmett growled.

"After I told you we were going to leave I caught him with his hand up her skirt and trying to kiss her," I growled at the memory and punched the wall of the elevator. "I ripped him away from her just before he kissed her."

"James and I are going to have words," Emmett promised punching his fist in his hand as we walked out of the building.

"He and _I_ will have words," I corrected him, "Though the way I'm feeling right now there will not be much talking."

"Is she ok?" Emmett asked as we walked the path to our apartment.

I nodded, "She's fine. She's a little shaken."

"So what happened last night that had you coming out of her room this morning?" he asked curiously.

"She asked me to hold her while she slept," I said, "She needed to feel safe."

"I see," he said, "So nothing happened then?"

I rolled my eyes, "No," I said a little put out by his interest in my sex life, "It's not like we don't want to but we both feel that it's just too soon in our relationship to be getting into that."

He snorted, "Too soon."

"We are not like you and Rosalie," I said, "We have different views on relationships."

"So?" Emmett asked as we entered our apartment building. "Are you going to be holding her…"

I knew what he was going to ask and I spoke before he finished, "Not officially. We both liked waking up that way. I guess it is possible that we might do it again in the future if she would like."

Emmett chuckled, "Ok," he said accepting my statement. "What are you doing now?" he asked as we entered our apartment.

"I'm going to shower then take Bella to breakfast. What about you?" I asked as I pulled my shirt off walking toward my room.

"I'm going to hang out here and watch football till Rose gets done shopping with Alice," he said

"Have fun with that," I said grabbing clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

-Later that day-

We had football practice that evening. It was more of a meeting in that we watched the tape of last nights game to see where our plays could better themselves. We filed into the room taking a desk with a notebook to take down the notes Coach had given us.

Emmett, Jasper and I took our usual seats, Jasper in front of me and Emmett to my right. We waited for the rest of the team to enter as the room filled I kept an eye on the door looking for James. James usually sat in front of Emmett at these meetings and I assume that if he remembered last night at all he would be very reluctant to sit there today.

Coach looked at the door and then his watch. His eyes narrowed as I assume he was waiting for James and was not happy that he wasn't here yet. He congratulated us on a job well done yesterday recognizing me, Emmett and a few others for some of the plays that we did well and was about to start the video when James slowly came into the room in a pair of sunglasses. "You're last," Coach said with a voice of authority, "I would think that my quarterback would know by now that he is to be here before his team is here and long after his team has left. You owe me 4 extra laps tomorrow after practice. Take your seat." He ordered pointing to the empty place in front of Emmett, "And take those sunglasses off!"

James looked at the chair in front of Emmett and grimaced. Emmett face was not inviting and I could honestly say that mine was no different. I wasn't so sure about Jasper's but after we told him what he did to Bella, I'm sure it was much like ours. James hesitated a moment before taking his seat in front of Emmett and looked down as he pulled the sunglasses off to try and hide his face. It didn't help and the guys around him nearly gasped at the sight.

"Dude," Laurent said in shock, "what the hell happened to you?"

James looked up and flashed his right eye for all to see. It was completely swollen shut with black and blue surrounding it. Emmett looked at me amazed by the shiner I gave James and I could tell that he was resisting the urge to bump fists with me. "I don't really remember?" James said. I knew that was a lie. He knew it was me I could tell.

Coach sighed at the turn in his meeting and brought our attention back to the video. As we sat in the dark I saw Emmett squeeze James's shoulder hard making James mouth open wide silently yelling in pain. Emmett whispered just loud enough for James and I to hear, "Don't even think about getting out of here. My brother wants to have a few words with you." He let James go. James rubbed his shoulder and hesitantly looked back at me and saw the anger that was plain on my face. James turned back to look at the video and I noticed him mouth the words, "Oh Fuck."

Our meeting was finally over after coach reamed us for a few plays gone bad and praised us for the plays gone well. It was 9:30 and the team began to file out of the room. Emmett placed his hand on James shoulder cautioning him to stay put.

The room was nearly empty when Laurent came up to James, "So what actually happened, man? You can't tell me you got so shit-faced that you wouldn't remember that."

James shook his head, "I don't remember. I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to Edward and his brothers."

Laurent looked at the four of us processing our faces before he reluctantly left.

Our coach closed his office door making it so it was only the four of us left. Emmett patted James on the shoulder, "Let's move this to the locker room."

James got up slowly and walked out the door to the second row of lockers when he paused, "Okay, look I…" before his sentence was finished Emmett and Jasper slammed him against the lockers. James grunted in pain and continued his sentence, "…I know that you are still pissed about last night. I don't blame you for…"

Emmett grabbed his shirt slamming him against the lockers again. I spoke up, "James you hit a nerve I'm afraid. You are very lucky things didn't go any farther then they did."

"Edward I'm sorry," James said in a pleading tone, "I was so drunk I barely even remember what I did to her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the images flowed back into my mind, "Allow me to refresh your memory," I said in a deadly tone, "My girlfriend was in the hall waiting when you forced yourself on her. Your hand went to a place that I am not happy with."

James face was frozen as if remembering what happened, "Look I know I screwed up," James said, "I admit that I remember her and the feel of her leg but I…"

I snapped punching him in the gut and James curled to the floor vomiting. "That is not the best way to gain my brothers good graces." Jasper said.

"We leave you with a warning," Emmett said grabbing the hair on his head to make James look at him, "If we hear about you forcing yourself on another innocent girl drunk or not, I will personally kick your ass. My brother has this round."

"You've been a good friend James but…" I began when James gasped.

"I know…" gasp, "I deserve this…"gasp, "Edward." James said holding his gut. "I would do…" gasp, "the same thing…" gasp, "if it were…" gasp, "Victoria."

"This isn't something I will just forget James," I said.

"I know," James said in pain, "I understand."

"You better watch yourself," I warned him and Emmett, Jasper and I left him on the floor of the locker room.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah I remember," Emmett almost growled. He was still pissed like I was at James for what he did. We only spoke at practice and at games but we never hung out like we used to before Bella.

"I never wanted to put any pressure on her," I said.

"We know bro" Jasper said.

"So…" Emmett started, "How many times?"

I exhaled loudly, "What?"

"How many times?" he asked again slower, "I figure with you in that much pain you did it at least 3 maybe 4 times."

I had enough, I would never talk about my sex life even though his estimate was right on. So I decided to press the subject of doing something else, "So you guys want to play Halo 2 or what?"

They both rolled their eyes but finally agreed to drop it and we played Halo for the next few hours while we waited for the girls to return.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews. I love hearing from you all. **

20

I looked at the clock in Alice's dashboard, it read 7:52. After spending 45 minutes in Victoria's Secret we finally left the mall and headed back to Edward's house. The traffic was murder and I think we will be lucky if we even get there. I sighed exasperated wanting to see Edward and I was getting very hungry. We only had drinks in the food court earlier and that only subsided the hunger. We were still about 10 minutes away from the house but with this traffic it was more like 20 to 30 minutes when my cell phone rang.

I checked the caller ID and it was Edward. A mixture of emotions went through me excitement, love, lust, and frustration because I was still going to be awhile before I saw him. I flipped open my phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Please tell me you are on your way back?" he sighed. "I'm about ready to send out a search party."

I giggled, "Yes we are on our way back but this traffic is awful and is slowing us down. If we get lucky we might be there in 15 minutes, a half hour at the most."

"Did you have fun at least?" he asked.

"Yes though if I had a choice between shopping and you. I'd most definitely choose you."

He chuckled, "That's good to know. Did you eat?"

"No, and I think that I speak for us all when I say that we are starving." I said and saw Alice and Rosalie nod in agreement.

"What would you ladies like?"

"Umm hold on a sec…" I leaned forward in between the two front seats and spoke to Rosalie and Alice, "He wants to know what we would like to eat?"

"I know this sounds odd but I'd like some Chef Boyardee Ravioli." Rosalie said. Alice and I laughed.

"You know oddly enough that sounds good to me too," Alice said through her bell laugh.

I got back on the phone with Edward, "Do you have any Chef Boyardee Ravioli?"

He laughed, "Are you serious?" and I heard him say to his brothers what we wanted and they laughed too. I heard a rustling of cabinets. "Yes, we do. We'll have it ready for you by the time you get here."

"You are so sweet. I love you." I said

"I love you too. Now hurry so I can kiss you."

"I will," I said and hung up the phone. "He said they will have it ready for us when we get there." I told Alice and Rosalie.

It ended up taking us 25 minutes to get back to Edward's house. We were greeted seconds after we pulled up by our men. Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a very enthusiastic kiss saying he missed me. Emmett and Jasper went to the trunk and started grabbing our shopping bags. Back at the mall we had discarded all the bags that indicated that we had gone to Victoria's Secret.

"Jasper the two Old Navy bags are Bella's and mine are the Abercrombie, the rest are Rosalie's" Alice informed him.

"Ok I'll take Bella's up to Edward's room," he said grabbing the Old Navy bags in one hand and the Abercrombie in the other, "Your ravioli is ready and waiting for you in the dining room." He said kissing her on the temple and led her into the house.

Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked inside the house and led me to the dining room. The table was set with his mother's fine china and what would normally be the most common meal was now an elegant one. They even made garlic bread as a side.

We sat and ate our ravioli as our men sat next to us and we talked about our day shopping. By the time we had finished eating it was after 9 and us girls were wiped from all the shopping we had done. Though I admit being around Edward again had given me a new surge of energy and I definitely wanted to show Edward what I had bought at Victoria's.

I made a new icepack and joined Edward on the stairs kissing him lightly on the nose and took his hand pulling him upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside he pulled me close and kissed me making my heart race and my blood boil.

He broke away, the both of us breathing heavy, "I've wanted to do that for hours," he said as his forehead touched mine.

"Mmmm and I love that you did it." I said kissing the tip of his nose and leaving him to pull out his pajama pants from his dresser drawer. I grabbed my Old Navy bags and threw his pants at him and he caught them smiling. "Put those on. I'll be right out." I said taking my bags with me into the bathroom and closed the door.

I heard him lock his bedroom door and move slowly around the room hearing him undo the Velcro that held his brace for his ribs on him. I smiled as I took out the babydoll I had gotten at Victoria's Secret. It was a cream colored lacey see through material with a navy blue ribbon that laced tightly down the middle and tied under my breast showing a good amount of cleavage. The babydoll draped down to my hips and you could easily see the white thong through the material.

We have bought several more things that I thought Edward would love but I liked this one the best of them all.

I fluffed out my hair making it look as sexy as possible in a short amount of time and brushed my teeth trying to get rid of all traces of ravioli and garlic bread until all I could taste was toothpaste.

Once I was satisfied I stood back and looked at myself in his huge bathroom mirror and practiced doing a seductive pose that I would use when I entered his bedroom. In truth I felt silly and I felt in no way sexy but I hoped that Edward would think the opposite. I let out a loud sigh hoping that I wasn't going to be making a fool of myself. I fluffed my hair once again taking a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

EPOV

Bella was in the bathroom for what felt like an eternity. After being away from her for so long I found it hard for me to wait for her to even do the simple task of getting ready for bed. I can't believe this, I'm 22 years old, I'm going to start Medical school next year and here I am acting like I'm a teenager who can't control my hormones.

I just can't get over the effect that she has on me. I've had other girlfriends sure, but none of them ever held a candle to Bella. The closest one would probably be Kate but even with her I never desired to be close with her as much as I do now with Bella. As pathetic as it may sound to Emmett, though I love my brother he can be a bit shallow, I had never made love to anyone before last night. Not that I never had the opportunity, I'm sure many of my girlfriends would have leaped to the chance if I were willing. Of course, I usually never got past the first two weeks of dating with most of the girls. They were either money hungry or they just lost my interest. I had come close once but my heart wasn't in it. Now that I look back on it I can see why.

I had thought that the reason why I pulled away from Kate was that the timing wasn't right but now I know it was because deep down I knew that she wasn't the one. We had been at a party my sophomore year of college and we drank heavily that night. Moving to one of the empty rooms upstairs and getting to the point where our clothes were almost non existent and the foreplay was moving to a new level. She had wanted me so bad that night. I admit I wanted her too but we were interrupted by another couple bounding through the door. They apologized and left but I was shocked out of my buzz and I couldn't do it. I could never take advantage of a woman under the influence even if she was my girlfriend at the time. Plus the thought of my first time being walked in on by someone was not appealing to me in anyway. Kate was upset by my revelation to stop and walked out on me.

After that night we had broke off our relationship and she is currently pregnant with some guy named Garrett's kid. I'll never forget what she told me though when we split, "You have so much passion inside you and I know that one day, when you least expect it, you will find that someone who you will do anything to hold onto forever. I only wish that someone was me. Whoever she is I hope she realizes what she has." I never thought that she would be right but I did find the one girl I wanted to hold onto forever.

How could I tell Bella that? How can I tell her I want her forever without freaking her out? We've only known each other for 3 months. I know I would totally freak out if a girl I dated, who wasn't Bella, told me that when we only had known each other for that short period of time. But…wait? What am I saying? If Bella told me right now that she wanted me forever, am I saying that wouldn't freak me out? I have to admit that it kind of goes against everything my previous relationships had brought out of me. But… no…I don't think that would freak me out. In fact I would be delighted. I felt a shiver down my spine as I explored this prospect. It wasn't a bad shiver warning me that I should pull away. No, it was a shiver that made me feel amazing like I was on cloud 9.

So what should I do? Should I wait for her to say it? Or should I be bold and tell her now? Shit, what if it does freak her out? I don't want to ruin anything we have…so no… I'll keep my mouth shut. I think that if maybe around Christmas or Valentine's Day, maybe then would be a good time to tell her. The holidays are usually good for breaking the ice on that kind of thing right? The thing is that I don't want to lose her and I don't think I could ever live without her now.

I heard the bathroom door start to open snapping me out of my revelry and I sat up a little straighter against the headboard of my bed waiting for my beautiful goddess to reenter my room. My jaw dropped and my mind went blank as the rest of my body became extremely aroused. Bella was wearing a lacey piece of lingerie enhancing her already perfect breasts and taking her gorgeous body to a whole new level.

She came into the room in the most seductive walk I had ever seen in my life. She was about half way to me when she spoke in a very sexy voice, "I saw this at the mall and I thought you might like it." She paused at the end of my bed keeping eye contact with me as she climbed slowly on the bed and crawled up to meet me like a cat. I was frozen to the bed staring at the sexiest woman I have ever seen. My eyes roamed her body over and over memorizing every curve, my throat was clenched and I couldn't say a word.

She looked at my frozen state and took initiative moving her finger tips down my abs causing me to shiver creating a more pronounced pop tent in my pajama pants. Her hand was going under my pajama pants and Dear God, wrapped her fingers around me. "Am I to take it," she paused to kiss me once on the midline of my chest making me very nearly whimper, "that you like the outfit then?" she asked seductively and began moving her hand up and down.

I have no idea where I found my voice but I found myself answering, "Oh God yes." I moaned taking her and flipping her over onto her back. Her eyes widened and she smiled looking extremely aroused by my forceful action. I crushed my lips to hers and began caressing her body moving my left hand from her breasts down to her amazing thigh. I pulled away for a second to take a breath before I began making my descent down her jaw to her neck licking her in between my light kisses. I wanted to taste every inch of her magnificent body. I sucked on her skin momentarily over her collarbone causing Bella to moan, and that aroused me even farther. I decided to pickup my pace a little bit and trailed kisses down her chest to her breasts licking every inch of skin above her lingerie. Bella arched her backup and moaned even louder this time so I new what I was doing was causing her great pleasure.

I kissed the lacey fabric down the middle of her breasts to the navy blue ribbon that held her top together I grabbed the end of the ribbon with my teeth and pulled the bow apart. I unlaced the ribbon and pulled open the front exposing her glorious breasts. Her nipples were hard from arousal and I took the right in my mouth while teasing her other with my left hand. "Oh God Edward…" she moaned loudly. My blood burned in my veins hearing her moan my name and I kissed a trail down the midline of her stomach to her thong grabbing the sides and pulling the thong down her legs and tossing them to the floor.

Her legs parted automatically inviting me in. My desire for her increased and the urge to taste her overwhelmed me. I kissed her inner thighs before tasting the sweet nectar in between her wet folds. Bella bucked her hips into me and grabbed fists full of my hair gasping. I moved my tongue teasing her swollen nub as I moved two fingers within her.

"Edward I want you inside me now" she moaned breathlessly.

I sat up grabbing the condom off the nightstand and removed my pajama bottoms in haste causing a shooting pain from my ribs. I held my breath and struggled to keep my face composed to not alert Bella. I quickly unwrapped the condom and put it on. I crawled quickly back on top of her placing as much weight as I possibly could on my right side.

I felt her entrance with my tip and the pain in my side was suddenly numbed with desire as I plunged deep inside her tight wet heat. Our rhythm became steady and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure when Bella began sucking the lobe of my ear. I was beginning to find it very difficult to hold back my release when Bella yelled my name and sighed as her body began to tremble beneath me, indicating her orgasm and I knew then that I was ok to go and my climax came a second later yelling her name in return.

I collapsed on top of her not wanting to ever move from this spot. Thank God the walls in this house are thick otherwise the entire household would know exactly what has been going on in here. I could almost hear the comments that Emmett would make tomorrow.

Our breathing began to slow and Bella lightly ran her fingers up and down my back making me shiver.

She moved her head up and kissed my shoulder, "That was amazing," she murmured into my skin.

I smiled kissing her temple, "You're amazing, love," I breathed in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed.

I felt the condom start to become loose around me and I quickly moved my left hand down to make sure it stayed on while I pulled out of her and rolled off her to the right. My left side was no longer deadened the pain shot through me like it had last night. It was hard for me to find the desire to move. So I just grabbed a Kleenex from my nightstand and wiped myself off and wrapped it around the condom before dropping it into the waste basket next to the bed.

I grabbed the icepack that sat on my nightstand along with my bandage. Not wanting to move my torso I just unrolled the bandage to create a barrier between my skin and the cold ice and I placed the icepack over it, the cold making my side feel a little better.

Bella turned into my right side already asleep wrapping her arm and leg around me. Luckily I was not lying on top of the comforter it hung loosely over Bella's naked body and I easily pulled my side over me. Finally comfortable, well as comfortable as I can be with a sore side and having to be mindful of an icepack while holding onto the woman I loved. Who was completely naked pressed up against me. God I love her.

I laid there for at least an hour rubbing little circles into her back listening to her breathing. The pace was steady and slow calming me to the point of almost unconsciousness when I heard Bella start to mumble. I've heard her start to talk in her sleep before when I was up late studying. She mostly said my name a lot along with a random request for me to kiss her or hold her tighter. After my injury I noticed she would say she's sorry for what I assumed was from not letting me in that night but she also began saying that she loved me. I love hearing her say it conscious or unconscious.

She began saying my name in a moan. The tone itself sent a chill through me that made me wonder what possible erotic thing I could have done in her dream to make her moan like that. "I'm never going to let you go" she sighed. I tensed. Was she saying that she wanted me? Oh God I hope so. I held her tighter to me stroking her back hoping that she will be feeling the embrace in her dream. She sighed my name several more times before she fell into a deep sleep. By that time I was decided, I would ask her to be mine forever, I just need to find the right moment.

Comfortable with my decision I closed my eyes and slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing Edward's POV in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

21 Bella POV

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. They really inspire me to write faster.**

21 Bella POV

The next couple weeks went by quickly. For the drama that we had around the midterms Edward and I still managed good grades on our exams. Well, at least if we studied hard enough we would be able to pull out A's and possibly a couple B's. Every night we would curl up on the bed and read our textbooks till we fell asleep in the last week before finals, though we did leave a little time aside to get frisky.

We were at my apartment tonight and Edward was reviewing his Biology while I reviewed my notes from Psychology. When we heard the front door open forcefully and Rosalie yelling at Emmett, "That's just the way I see it!" followed by a SLAM

"Rose," Emmett pleaded. She must not have slammed the door on him like I had thought. "I don't understand what has gotten into you? One minute you're all into me and the next you are biting my head off. All this is because of a bag of chips that I left in your car?"

"It is not just a bag of chips Emmett!" she hissed, "They were opened BBQ chips that sat in my car in the blistering heat making my car unbearable to drive in! I could hardly keep from throwing up!" Rosalie yelled. For it being nearly winter, I wouldn't call it blistering heat. Most likely it was just because today was sunny and warmed up her car just a little, but with Rosalie and her mood you would not contradict her.

"Rose, baby, I'll get the smell out I swear. I'll do it now if it makes you happy, just please don't be upset." Emmett begged. We heard a light sob followed by Emmett saying, "Rosie please don't cry," followed by what sounded like a wet kiss. "I'll go fix your car and I'll be back. What smell would you like me to get?"

"Something strawberry," she said though her sobs.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit." Emmett said and a few seconds later we heard the door shut followed by Rosalie's bedroom door shutting.

Edward and I were still as stone after listening to his brother and my roommate's little spat. "That's the third time this week," he stated.

"The third time?" I asked, "I only heard the two. This one and the infamous empty CD case."

Edward chuckled lightly at the memory then became more serious, "I didn't witness the third either but Emmett told me about it at practice. It was about a burrito she ordered and the guy got it wrong. She took it out on Emmett and then after Emmett got it fixed she just started crying uncontrollably." He said.

My brow furrowed in confusion, "I wonder if it's the stress of the finals coming up."

"Don't know," Edward said, "Emmett can't make heads or tails of it. I suppose it could be the stress." He closed his biology book and tossed it to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arm around me and began nuzzling my neck. "Are you stressed, love?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine, "Oh very," I said playing along and hoping to god that he was thinking what I was thinking. His hand began to roam underneath my shirt caressing my stomach and rose north to cup my breast as he nibbled at the skin above my collarbone. Sparks of electricity ran through my body igniting my core and I moaned.

"I think I can help you with that," he grinned taking my Psychology notes from my hands and dropped them to the floor, careful to not mess up the order.

"Oh you do?" I asked playfully. Edward nodded grinning devilishly as he quickly pulled my shirt over my head throwing it to the floor attacking my neck with his lips. I laughed stroking his back lightly and wrapped my legs around him, "You realize that you are going to fetch me my clothes after this."

He chuckled breathlessly into my neck, "If that is your wish, but I prefer you naked." He kissed me fiercely and pressed his hips harder against me. I gasped beneath his lips tightening my legs around him.

He released my lips kissing my jaw down to the hollow at the base of my neck making me shiver. God his mouth was magic. He moved his hands down to the waistband of my pajama pants pulling them down with my panties and threw them to the floor. He grinned staring at my naked form, "Mmmm," he moaned leaning down to kiss me. His right hand caressed my inner thigh lightly trailing slowly north till he met my slick wet folds. I bucked my hips as he placed two fingers within me while his thumb began rubbing my clit.

His lips left mine kissing his way down to my breast capturing my nipple and began to lick, suck and tease sending sparks of pleasure through me. As the pressure built my breathing became labored. His mouth and hand had developed a rhythm and I knew that I was close. "Edward I want you inside me," I gasped pulling down his waist band as far as my reach would allow.

He released my nipple to look at the nightstand opening the top drawer pulling out a silver wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth. I grabbed the condom and rolled it on his length. My foot found the top of his pants and I shoved them down till they were nothing more than a ball of clothes. He quickly removed his hand from me licking my juices off before shifting to find my entrance with his tip and plunged deep within me. I gasped at the feel of his large length as he began to pull out and then fill me once again. "Faster," I begged grabbing fists full of the bed sheets.

Edward grinned and complied thrusting faster as he sucked my nipples. I grabbed a fist full of his hair as the pleasure built. Edward's mouth met mine and my pleasure over flowed to my climax, his mouth muffling my scream. Edward continued to thrust prolonging my orgasm till he found his release.

Our breathing was labored and I barely managed to gasp out, "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed.

-2 days before finals-

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had to go to Oregon for their final game of the season. If they lost this game they wouldn't advance to the playoffs so needless to say the game was very important and everywhere you went on campus the football game today was the main topic of conversation. Edward was cleared last minute to play and he was glad that he could contribute instead of being benched on the sidelines.

I had gone for an early run around the practice field that morning after seeing the boys off at 7 AM. Their game was supposed to start at 7:05 PM tonight. They would be driving the 4 and a half hour drive down to Oregon State University and prepping themselves for the game the rest of the day today.

On my way back from the practice field I stopped in the student center and got 3 tall lattes for Alice, Rosalie and me before heading back to our apartment. It was 8:15 when I returned to our apartment and began making myself a piece of toast to go with my latte when I heard someone retching in the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie had gone with me to see the boys off but had headed back here to go back to bed and get the much needed sleep we all need from studying into the late hours of the night. They both seemed to be ok earlier. Alice looked tired but was still a little perky and Rosalie was upset that Emmett was leaving but other than that she just looked tired. I couldn't image what would be causing one of them to be praying to the porcelain god.

I heard the toilet flush and the water from the sink run while they washed their hands and began brushing their teeth. The faucet shut off and the door slowly opened and Rosalie slowly emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked my tone filled with concern.

Rosalie looked up. Her color looked ok and she didn't look like she had the sweats from a fever. "Yeah," she answered, "I just didn't feel well for a moment there. I think I got it all out."

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No…I don't know, maybe. I haven't eaten since last night but I felt fine until about a half hour ago." she said as she walked over to me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hmm that's strange," I mused, "Do you want a piece of toast? I got you a latte too but I don't think that your stomach would agree with that right now."

"No thanks. I'm going to go back to bed." She said heading back over to her room. "I'll see you later."

"Sleep well Rosalie." I called after her and she shut the door behind her.

I grabbed one of my textbooks and began studying out on the living room couch. I was about a half hour into studying when Rosalie's door swung open and she ran to the bathroom and retched again not even bothering to close the door this time.

Alice had emerged sleepily and was headed to the bathroom when she heard Rosalie retching again. "Oh," she gasped, "Does she have the flu?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said pulling my brow together in thought, "She looks fine if you ask me. She is just throwing up."

"Was it something she ate?" Alice asked sitting next to me on the couch Indian style.

"She doesn't know. She said she felt fine up until and hour ago this is the second time she has gone to throw up."

Alice's brow pulled together in concentration as well. "Hmm I wonder what could be wrong?" she mused then her nose lifted up in the air, "Do I smell coffee?"

"I got you both lattes this morning about a half hour ago but obviously Rosalie wont need hers." I told her as she jumped off the couch and nearly ran to the lattes on the table.

She took a sip, "Mmm, thank you Bella. I really need the pick me up. Do you mind if I take Rosalie's as well?"

"No, go right ahead." I said as Rosalie emerged once again from the bathroom.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't have time to close the door."

"It's ok, we understand." Alice said and I nodded.

"Thanks, I'm umm… going to go back to bed," Rosalie said and went back to her room.

After Rosalie's door shut Alice nearly ran over to me, grabbed me by the arm and drug me into my room shutting the door. "Alice? What…" I began to question her but she quickly shh'd me. I quickly closed my mouth and sat down on the end of my bed waiting to hear an explanation.

"Ok," Alice began to whisper taking a drink of her latte, "What have you noticed about Rosalie the last 2 to3 weeks?"

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I'm talking about her mood swings, sensitivity to smells, food aversion, and now throwing up." Alice whispered as if I was missing the obvious.

"Food aversion? Since when?" I asked trying to think of a time she averted food.

"Oh yeah, you and Edward were at the movies." She recalled, "Well, we went out to eat at Red Robin and you know how Rosalie loves their burgers." I nodded it was her favorite place to go for that reason. "We sat down next to this table that already had their food and the burger that Rosalie loves to get. She kind of made a face at it and when it came time to order she got the chicken fajitas."

"You're kidding me?" I said, "She actually turned down the burger?"

Alice nodded, "And that's not all, when Emmett got his burger she had this face like it was the most disgusting thing on the planet."

"So what are you trying to say Alice?" Just then it was like lightening struck my head and I lowered my voice even farther, "You don't think…that she's…pregnant?"

Alice nodded with a grimace on her face, "It's the only thing that fits right now."

"But…" I paused trying to think this through, "But don't you think she could tell? I mean if she was late?"

"I don't think so Bella," she whispered shaking her head slowly, "She told me once that in high times of stress she sometimes skips a month or two."

"And we've had midterms and finals lately," I stated as a conformation to the stress factor.

"The thing is I don't think that she is realizing the signs," Alice whispered and we heard a door open and Rosalie retching in the bathroom again.

"We have to tell her what we think is going on," I whispered.

"I agree but I think we should buy her the test before we do, so she can't back out so easily," she said and I nodded.

We were decided and as soon as Rosalie was back in her bedroom Alice quickly showered and got dressed before Rosalie's next appearance. After a small debate at the store we ended up buying the pack that had three tests for the price of two. We figured that way if we were wrong we had extras for a later date just in case.

It was getting close to lunch time when Alice and I finally returned to the apartment. Rosalie was sitting at the table nibbling on a piece of dry toast as she read one of her textbooks. She turned and looked at us, "Where have you two been?"

"We went to the pharmacy to pickup a couple things," Alice quickly said placing the bag on the kitchen counter outside of Rosalie's view. "Feeling better?"

Rosalie nodded slightly, "Yes I haven't thrown up in the last 45 minutes so I decided to try some toast."

"Speaking of that…" Alice started when my cell phone rang followed by Alice and Rosalie's. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi love, we made it to Oregon State," his amazing velvety voice said.

"I'm glad. What are you going to have for lunch?" I asked loving the sound of his voice.

"We're waiting in line at Subway. How about you?"

I pulled my brow together, "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Although now that you mention it, Subway does sound good."

He chuckled, "Well I'm glad that I could help. Did you have a good run this morning?"

"Yes I did. I even got more studying done. Did you get some sleep on the bus?"

He sighed, "I did but it wasn't good sleep because you weren't with me."

"Well after the game tonight they better bring you straight home. I don't like the thought of an empty space beside me either."

He chuckled and sighed, "I love it when you say things like that to me." I heard a couple hoot and hollers from his fellow teammates in the back ground. I heard a muffled velvety voice telling them to layoff. Edward came back on the line, "Well I'm almost up to order then we have a team meeting and have to prepare."

"We'll be watching. Good luck handsome. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and hung up the phone.

Alice and Rosalie had both finished talking to Jasper and Emmett already and were sitting there waiting for me to get of the phone with Edward. They sat at the table staring at me and smiling and I began to feel self conscious. "What?" I asked.

They just shrugged their shoulders and I rolled my eyes. They always said that Edward and I's relationship was so sweet it was almost hokey.

Alice thankfully cleared her throat and took the spotlight off me, "Umm Rosalie, as I was saying before…" Alice hesitated when Rosalie met her gaze. It's not like Alice to hesitate on anything she has always been straight forward. Of course I could see how possibly angering Rosalie could stop anyone in their tracks. "Umm…we," Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder to make sure that Rosalie knew that this wasn't only coming from her. Of course it could have also been because she didn't want to be the only one in the dog house. "…have been noticing some…_things_ lately that we think you should consider."

Rosalie's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I started fearing for my life and swallowed the lump in my throat, "you have been having some dramatic mood changes about the craziest things lately." Alice nodded.

Rosalie's face went from being slightly upset to teary eyed, "I'm sorry guys. I've been really stressed lately. I don't mean to take it out on you… or Emmett." She trailed off.

"It's ok Rosalie. We love you," Alice said putting her arm around Rosalie's shoulder as a light hug and quickly removed it knowing Rosalie doesn't like too much affection unless it comes from Emmett. "But there are the other things…"

"Other things? What other things?" Rosalie asked.

"You are overly sensitive to smells lately and you are averting some of your favorite foods." Alice said.

Rosalie shook her head, "I haven't been averting anything."

Alice's jaw dropped, "Rosalie you turned down your favorite burger at Red Robin." She stated as proof.

"That doesn't mean anything," Rosalie stated beginning to have an edge to her voice, "I felt more like fajitas that night."

"Then why were you making a face like Emmett had a plate of vomit in front of him instead of a burger?" Alice asked quickly. Rosalie was frozen in thought as Alice continued, "How are you feeling right now? Do you still feel sick at all?"

"Not really. I think whatever it was it's out of my system now." Rosalie said taking another nibble of toast.

Alice and I exchanged glances and I think we were on the same page of thinking that our theory maybe correct. "That's the other thing," I said, "the vomiting this morning." Rosalie looked like she was about to say something but I kept going, "You didn't look feverish and Alice and I are beginning to think that all this is connected."

Alice cut in, "We're beginning to think that you might be…pregnant." Alice and I both said it at the same time.

Rosalie's eyes widened and began to let out what seemed like a forced laugh, "What? You think that I'm pregnant? I admit that I've missed my last two periods but that always happens when I'm stressed."

"I know but these things can happen," Alice said.

Rosalie shook her head, "This is ridicules." She said as Alice had got up and went to the kitchen to the bag from the pharmacy and came back with one of the test strips still in its package.

"Then we'll all have a good laugh about this after it says Bella and I were totally wrong." Alice said handing her the test.

Rosalie took it hesitantly, "You guys this is just silly." She said it almost laughing but her hands started to shake around it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if…What if it is true and I am pregnant? What will I do? How will I tell Emmett?" she asked tears welling in her eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said taking her hand in mine as Alice took the other.

Rosalie nodded got up and walked over to the bathroom. She came out a moment later test strip in hand.

**A/N: Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think. **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Wow. Thank you for all for the great reviews. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger… But you have to admit that was the perfect spot.**

22

Rosalie stood in the door way of the bathroom holding the test in her hand. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to go through this alone." She walked over to the couch and set the test on the coffee table and we joined her on either side taking her hands while we waited.

The test sat in front of us as the three of us stared at it bracing for whatever result it might show. The seconds ticked by slowly as the single line was slowly accompanied by a second cutting right through it to form a positive plus symbol. I squeezed Rosalie's hand tighter as the plus sign became bold and I looked at her.

Her face turned white and she became still as stone. Alice and I waited for a moment assessing her face. I was about to say something when she suddenly spoke in a whisper, "How do I tell Emmett?"

"We'll come up with something?" Alice said reassuringly.

"I can't tell him now," Rosalie calculated, "We have finals coming up next week and this could really screw him up and I couldn't do that to him."

"So wait till after finals," I said, "Tell him over Christmas."

"I don't want to ruin his Christmas," Rosalie said through the tears that had spilled over.

"You don't know that for certain," I said reassuringly, "He loves you. Edward tells me all the time about how crazy he is about you. I'm not saying he wouldn't be shocked or freaked out a little but…"

"What Bella is trying to say is…" Alice chimed in, "Emmett might not take the news so bad."

"_Might_," Rosalie emphasized. "Oh god, I have to make an appointment to see Jones." Then her brow wrinkled, "My parents," she groaned, "They are going to kill me…or disown me. They haven't even met Emmett yet," she put her head in her hands. "How is that going to work? 'Hi mom and dad, this my amazing boyfriend that I've been going on and on about for months and guess what he's also the father of your grandbaby'," she said sarcastically, "I'm sure they'll be thrilled." She took in a long deep breath and let it out, "I guess it has been a good thing that I haven't been drinking lately," she mused, "I wonder if I subconsciously knew?"

I had to admit Rosalie's musing set my own mind in motion. If I was in her shoes I'd be out of my mind and it made me begin to wonder how Edward would take the news if I were pregnant. I'd like to think that he would take the news quite well. I mean he loves me and I'd like to think that we will be together forever. The alternative is just too unbearable to imagine. Of course, we both have 4 more years of school and then he starts residency for another few years after that before he is a doctor. Then I heard his velvety voice speak in my head, "I'm the same man. I'm just financially set." Well maybe none of that would bother him at all because he could still continue with school and we wouldn't have to worry about being able to pay the bills. Would he even want kids? Let alone with me?

I was snapped out of my revelry when Alice kicked my foot, "Ouch," I gasped.

"Isn't that right Bella? We will go with her to make an appointment with her OB on Monday." Alice said through clenched teeth.

"Yes of course." I said with a smile, "My finals for that day end at noon. I can go any time after that."

"Thanks," Rosalie said smiling weakly.

We had finished making our plans for next week. Apparently Rosalie already had a gynecologist who also did OB and they happened to be a friend of the family. She said that she has always been able to be squeezed in last minute. I hoped for her sake that Monday would be no exception. After missing 2 periods already and her being as skinny as she is who knew how far long she was but my guess would be that she might not have long to hide her condition.

With all the planning we were making for the week ahead the football game was going to start in the next half hour. I had decided to go to Subway for dinner. I was starving since I skipped lunch completely. I had gotten a sandwich for Alice as well but Rosalie just wanted Chef Boyardee Ravioli for dinner.

I got back just in time to see Jasper kickoff the game. The game was very close, Edward and Emmett had made some of the most amazing plays. In the last minute of the game it looked as though we were going to win but the other team intercepted a throw meant for Edward and ran it back for a touchdown. The camera showed Edward's face on the side lines after the play and he looked devastated. By all rights it wasn't his fault, James, the quarterback, had thrown it right at the other teams player. I only hope that Edward realized that and didn't blame himself.

As the game was on I noticed every time Emmett was on the screen Rosalie would absentmindedly place her hand on her stomach with a worried look on her face. I could only imagine what could be going through her mind. What would he say? What would he do? Would he be happy? Or would he be upset? Would he stay or would he leave?

My brow furrowed at that question, would he actually leave? They did jump into the sack very quickly after they met. Is their relationship strong enough to make it through this? From what Edward tells me Emmett's feelings seem to run a lot deeper than just sex. But were they deep enough for him to want to keep her and the baby?

It was late and the boys and their defeated team wouldn't be back in town for at least 5 hours so we decided to go to bed. I tossed and turned till I finally settled into a restless sleep. I couldn't escape the empty feeling I felt whenever Edward wasn't next to me and holding me in his strong arms.

I was awoken by an arm snaking across my waist accompanied by a light kiss on my neck. I stirred and turned toward him wrapping my leg around his waist.

"I'm sorry," his velvety voice whispered, "Did I wake you? You were tossing and turning an awful lot. I was hoping to calm you."

"Mmmm," I moaned into his chest inhaling his magnificent scent, "I always have trouble sleeping when you're not here."

"Hmm," he thought, "I must make it a point to be here for you every night." He said tightening his hold around my waist.

A smile formed on my face. I liked the thought that he would be planning to be next to me every night. "I'm sorry you lost your game," I murmured kissing his collarbone.

"It's okay," he sighed, "I guess it's a good thing because now I can concentrate solely on you," he took my lips to his and kissed me till I was dizzy, "and my studies of course," he added before kissing me again.

He pulled away to give me butterfly kisses down my neck, "Mmmm," I moaned, "I'm liking it already."

He chuckled into my skin, "I love you," he breathed.

I smiled pushing him so he rolled to his back and straddled his hips, "I love you too," I said bending down to kiss the midline of his bare chest. I pushed up off him my hair falling down over my face, "How did you get in here anyway?"

He smiled moving my hair back behind my ears, "Alice apparently couldn't sleep at all and talked to Jasper the whole ride back and opened the door for us. Should I not have come?" he asked feigning hurt.

I bent down and kissed him with everything I had, "What do you think?" I breathed.

He rolled us so that he was now on top, "I think I'm safe to assume that you like that I came," he murmured into my neck and began to nibble my skin lightly.

"No I don't," I said. He stopped lifting his head up, shock crossing his face. I smiled devilishly moving my fingertips under the waistband of his flannel pants, "I love that you came."

His grin grew wide, "Really?"

I lifted my head off the pillow stretching my neck till my lips met his and he let out a light moan. My hands moved around to his back and I caressed his smooth skin memorizing the feel, "Are you tired?" I asked.

"Define tired," he said kissing my neck and nibbled me slightly.

My breathing became labored as his hand grabbed my thigh pulling my hips closer to his arousal. "Tired enough to sleep," I gasped, wanting him to take me right then and there.

He moved down and lifted my shirt up to just above my breasts, "I think I could use a night cap," he said grinning removing my shirt before kissing my stomach tracing a circle around my belly button making a shock wave run straight to my core causing me to moan.

I gripped the sheets as he grabbed and pulled my pants and panties off. "Edward," I moaned as his lips trailed slowly up my legs taking his time mere inches away from my wet folds.

"Yes, my love?" he asked placing another kiss an inch away.

"Oh God Edward please…" I gasped hardly able to breathe.

"Please what?" he asked kissing the other side a little less than an inch away.

"I want you. Please…" I begged and with that his mouth met my folds. I've said that his mouth was magic and the things he was doing to me now was proof. I gripped fists full of his hair bucking my hips into him as the pleasure built inside me making me moan louder than ever. Grabbing a pillow I quickly covered my face to muffle my scream as I hit my climax my body trembling.

Edward arose kissing a trail up my stomach to my breasts nipping at my nipple. He had removed his pajama bottoms and grabbed the silver wrapper from the nightstand. "You want me still?" he asked and his tongue teased my nipple before sucking it.

"Yes," I gasped.

He ripped the silver package and covered himself quickly and wasted no time filling me with his throbbing heat. He kissed me hungrily as he thrusted hard and fast within me. I kissed up his neck and sucked on his earlobe extracting a moan from him. The sound of his pleasure sent me over the edge for the second time and his mouth covered mine to muffle my scream as he came too. "I love you Bella," he gasped in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," I sighed.

He rolled off me to remove the condom and wiped himself clean. He dropped it into the trash can on his side of the bed before he grabbed me by the waist pulling me to his side. "Will you hold me?" he asked, "I just want to feel your smooth comforting arms around me to keep my bad dreams away."

My brow furrowed as my head lay on his chest, "Bad dreams?"

"Yes about all those mean football players who get to go to the playoffs and not us," he pouted, "I need you to keep those bad dreams away." I slapped his stomach giggling and he winced followed closely by a chuckle as he pulled me on top of him holding me tight to his body. "You make me feel so loved and comforted," he grinned kissing me softly.

I pulled away from his lips, "You are so bad," I grinned and kissed his chest. "Don't worry I'll protect you." I sighed sliding to his side wrapping my arm and leg around him resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said kissing my hair.

"I love you," I sighed and let out a yawn and soon drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Review. I love hearing your thoughts. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Halloween. **

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I love hearing from all of you.**

23

Finals week had gone by quickly everyone was on edge. On Monday afternoon we went with Rosalie to see her OB giving the boys an explanation that we needed a little girl time. Being a family friend truly had its benefits, Rosalie gave the secretary her name and asked her to tell Dr. Jones that she was here. The secretary raised one eyebrow but complied. Within a few minutes, a tall middle aged man who was slightly balding came out to greet her and took us quickly back to his office. Rosalie had told him about the test she had done at home and he immediately sent her to have an ultrasound followed by an exam by him in one of his rooms. The whole process including the drawing of blood for testing and making her next appointment for next month it took a little over an hour.

The findings were that she was almost 10 weeks along and was almost out of the first trimester. She was told to take prenatal vitamins immediately so we stopped at the nearest pharmacy to pick some up. Her morning sickness was rather easy to conceal because she was somehow managing to throw up after the boys had to leave. It was lucky that they all had earlier classes everyday.

Alice and I would constantly pester her about telling Emmett and she always said, "No I can't now, he needs to study." Or it would be, "He is so tired," or "He is just to happy," or my favorite, "He is very stressed and I don't think I should add to it right now." Yeah right… Stress or no stress that poor guy is having his head ripped in two by her avoiding him at times and having her many mood swings.

By the end of the week everyone was exhausted and the campus started to clear out for the Holiday break. Charlie was planning on me coming home for the next 3 weeks and I really did want to be with him through the holidays but I also wanted to be with Edward. I always have trouble sleeping without him and I wasn't looking forward to the sleepless nights.

Emmett had suggested that we go on a ski trip starting 2 days after Christmas. I had never gone skiing before and was a little scared to go but Edward would be there and that was enough incentive for me to try. Plus, Edward said he would teach me. This would cut my sleepless nights down by more than half leaving me with 9 days and 8 nights with Charlie.

Charlie wasn't too happy with the idea of his time with me being cut short but in the end he conceded to the fact that I was in college and I had a life to live.

Edward frowned as he carried my bags of clothes to my old red truck securing a tarp over them in the bed so that the snow that was falling wouldn't get them wet. He finished tying the last line when he sighed gripping the side of my truck, "I don't want you to go," he whispered so low that I almost didn't hear.

"I know," I said as tears began to well in my eyes, "I'm going to miss you too."

He turned to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest, "I wish you would at least take my car. Not that your truck isn't okay," he said quickly knowing my attachment to it, "but I'd rather you drive something more up to date on the safety features."

I stood on my toes and kissed the tip of his nose, "I'll be fine. I promise."

He lowered his head and kissed me passionately making my knees go weak and my head a little hazy. "You better go before the roads get any worse."

I kissed him again and slowly pulled away opening the door to the cab and climbed in I looked at him one last time and turned the key in the ignition, but my engine just clicked. I tried it again and it still clicked and wouldn't turn over. Edward opened my door, "It looks as if your truck doesn't want you to go either."

I smiled weakly, "It looks that way," I said putting my arms around his neck as he helped me out of the truck.

"You can take my car. You are definitely not taking this truck anywhere," he said starting to untie the tarp.

"No Edward I couldn't take your car," I argued not wanting to leave him car less.

He quickly turned pressing his lips to mine, "I insist. You're taking my car."

"But…" I began.

He cut me off kissing me again, "No buts. You're taking my car. I will have your truck towed to my mechanic to see if it can be fixed or not."

"Ok," I mumbled resigned, "let me know how much I need for what ever parts…"

Edward smiled shaking his head and chuckled lightly, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"Edward you don't have to pay for my truck," I said shaking my head.

"I want to," he said kissing my forehead.

"No, it's my truck and I should pay for it," I said stubbornly.

"Bella," he sighed, "Please let me do this for you?"

I sighed rolling my eyes, "Ok," hating the fact that he was going to spend more money on me but I didn't want to leave fighting over this, "but what will you do without your car?"

He smiled taking my large duffle out of the truck bed, "I'll drive my Vanquish. Don't worry, love." That's right I had forgotten about his second car. I guess I really wouldn't be putting him in a bind by taking his Volvo.

He took the other 2 bags out of the back and put the straps over his shoulders and grabbed my large duffle walking the 2 rows over to his car setting down the large duffle and popped the trunk. He took his book bag out and piled my three bags inside closing the door. I threw my book bag into the passenger seat of his car and walked around to the driver side. Edward dangled his keys out in front of him and dropped them in my hand.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked one last time.

He kissed me, "Yes, love, I'm sure." He twined our fingers together, "Do you think Charlie would be upset if I came by a couple days before Christmas?"

My heart leaped at the idea that Edward would be coming to Forks. "No, I don't think so," I grinned kissing him, "Even if it did upset him I would still be happy that you came."

He grinned kissing me in full force breaking away leaving us both breathless. "You better go. Be careful and drive safe. I love you."

"I love you too," I said hugging him before sitting in his car, "I'll see you a couple days before Christmas?" I confirmed my heart beating heavily with hope.

"That's a promise," he grinned, "Call me when you get to Charlie's. I want to know that the love of my life is safely at home."

My heart beat erratically at his words. He said I was the love of his life. "I promise and I don't consider his house my home anymore. I'm home when I'm with you." I said smiling then closed the door, started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. I began to drive out of the parking lot when a text message alert rang on my phone. I picked it up and looked at it while at the stop sign. It read, _I'm only home when I'm with you too. I love you._ I smiled as tears began to form in my eyes from happiness and I drove the long drive to Forks thinking of nothing but Edward.

**A/N: Review. I love reading your thoughts and what you think will happen next.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who has reviewed. Your reviews really inspire me. **

**This chapter is my longest yet. I hope you like it.**

24

The moment I pulled into the driveway at Charlie's I called Edward to tell him I made it. I had asked him about my truck and he said he should know by tomorrow what the problem was. He told me to be safe and he'd see me in a week.

Charlie was happy to have me home but made a weird face when he saw that I had come in Edward's Volvo. I could tell that he understood why I was driving it but it was like he thought that this meant something else. I'm not sure what exactly.

The house was a bit of a mess and I could see many things to keep me busy while I was here. The first thing that I decided to do was start the laundry. It almost looked as if Charlie hadn't done it in over 2 weeks so between the two of us I had at least seven loads to do of just clothes.

The next thing I did was start to take inventory on the food supply. Of course Charlie had the freezer stuffed full of fish from his frequent fishing trips but other than that the refrigerator was almost bare once again. I made up a long shopping list that I would go and get tomorrow morning.

At dinner that night Charlie had told me that he was sorry that Edward's team had lost their last game. He said he was really rooting for them. I smiled as he asked about Edward and that he talked of him in a kind way.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I tossed and I turned for hours till I finally just gave up and went downstairs to watch television to pass the hours till it was a more decent time to take my shower. Charlie was up and out the door quickly to go to work leaving me to fend for myself in the house.

I worked slowly through the house to prolong the activities to do. What would normally be an hour trip to the grocery shop I made into a two and a half hour trip and I put them in the kitchen almost at the same rate. Putting up the Christmas decorations gave me some activity as well.

By the second night I was dead tired and went to bed early only to find that once again I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eleven. Edward should be up I thought maybe if I just hear his voice then I might be able to sleep. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. He picked up after the second ring, "Hello gorgeous." He sounded like he could have been sleeping.

"Hi, did I wake you?" I asked in a voice that sounded tired.

"No, I was just watching a movie. You sound tired, love," he said with a little concern.

I sighed he knows me so well, "I haven't been able to sleep."

"To be honest I haven't slept either," he admitted. I frowned I didn't want him losing sleep over me but I'm sure he was thinking the same thing.

"I was hoping that just hearing your voice would help me to sleep tonight."

He chuckled lightly, "Is it working?"

"A little," I smiled. "Is the movie helping you?"

"Not really," he sighed, "How is Charlie doing?"

"Good, he worked today and asked about you."

"He did?" Edward asked.

"He watched the Oregon State game," I said, "He said he thought you played really well."

"Tell him thank you for me," he said and I could imagine him grinning. "Have you met up with any of your friends?"

"I was thinking of calling Angela's house tomorrow," I said. Angela was a girl I use to hang out with in high school. She was a good friend although she and I didn't click as well as Alice and Rosalie and I had. "Then I was thinking letting Jake know that I'm back."

"Umm…that's good," he said in a way that made him sound like he was thinking about something. "Do you know if Angela was planning on coming back from Portland State or not?"

"I don't know I haven't really talked to her since just before Thanksgiving break," I said with a light yawn.

"Well I hope you get to see her," he said his voice was soothing I was becoming very relaxed, "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't either," I smiled and let out a big yawn and began to close my eyes.

"It sounds like you are ready to fall asleep, love," he said, "I'll let you go. Sleep well."

"You too," I said sleepily never opening my eyes and almost dozing off, "Love you."

"I love you too," he said and we hung up our phones. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next few days I stuck to a routine of cleaning, studying and cooking. I talked to Alice and Rosalie frequently too. Rosalie still hadn't told Emmett about their baby and I was beginning to wonder if she ever was. I had called Angela and she had come home with her new boyfriend Ben. We hung out at the coffee shop a few times and saw a movie in Port Angelus one night. I had called Jake's a couple times. The first time I only got the machine so I left a message telling Jake I was back in town. The second time I called Billy answered and said that Jake was out with Quil and Embry. This frustrated me a little. Why wouldn't he even call to say 'Hi'? A couple times I thought I heard his Rabbit pass by the house though.

Every night, I would call Edward just before I went to bed to tell him about my day and find out what he has been up to. We would talk till we were tired. I admit the sleep was never good. I usually got only 3-4 hours at a time and it wasn't the most restful.

Soon it was the day that Edward told me he was going to come see me and I was practically bouncing with glee. Charlie was only going to work a half shift today in the afternoon and noticed my chipper mood.

"What are you so cheerful about?" he asked at breakfast. I had made him waffles, bacon and eggs today and was humming to myself while I washed the dishes.

"Edward said that he was coming to visit me today," I said smiling wide.

"Oh, I see," Charlie said, "When will he be here?"

"He said he was going to leave really early so he could spend most of the day here," I said looking at the clock on the wall. It read 8:30, "I'd say he'll be here in about 30 minutes or so."

"You two seem really attached," Charlie mused.

"I love him dad," I confirmed.

"That's what I figured," he sighed, "I admit I do like him."

I smiled placing the final dish on the counter to dry and ran over placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "I'm really glad you like him," I said smiling, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, shower and change," realizing that I was still in my pajamas.

I took the fastest shower I have ever had in my life blow drying my hair till it was almost dry and put on jeans and a sweater. I barely finished brushing my teeth when the doorbell rang. I ran out of the bathroom and bolted down the stairs missing a step and fell hard on my tailbone. I got up as quick as I could clenching my teeth to fight through the pain as I hurried for the door.

I opened the door to find Edward standing on the porch, his bronze hair hung in small pieces down has forehead with his amazing green eyes and crooked grin. I couldn't help myself I threw my arms around his neck kissing him hard on the lips. I was interrupted by a cough no more than 3 feet behind me I quickly pulled away and grabbed Edward's hand turning to the source, "Sorry dad," I said shyly, "I couldn't help it."

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly but then shrugged it off, "Good to see you again Edward," he said shaking his hand, "How was the drive out here?"

"Not to bad, sir," he said with a smile, "Happy Holidays"

"Happy Holidays to you too," Charlie said and then his eyes went wide and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Charlie walked forward to get a better look out in the front lawn. It took me a minute to realize what it was that he was looking at. Edward's Vanquish was parked out in the street in front of the house. Charlie finally found his voice, "Is that an Aston Martin Vanquish?" he asked in complete awe.

Edward smiled, "Yes it is."

"Where did you get it?" Charlie said walking out in the cold weather to circle it.

"It's mine," Edward said matter of factly.

Charlie's face turned to shock, "Y-yours?"

"I usually only drive it on special occasions but since Bella needed my Volvo I stretched its legs out a little bit," Edward said. "Would you like to take it for a spin?"

Charlie's eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning, "Can I?"

Edward smiled squeezing my hand before letting it go, "Sure. Just let me get some stuff out of it." He opened the passenger door and pulled out a stack of gifts then tossed Charlie the keys. "Enjoy Charlie." Charlie grinned wildly as he got in the car and took off down the street.

Edward chuckled as I led him back into the house out of the cold. He placed his stack of gifts on the floor next to the tree and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with a passion that made my knees buckle and my head dizzy. If he hadn't been holding me I would be on the floor in a daze. He must have noticed and without breaking the kiss he moved us to the couch laying on top of me and holding me tight. He broke away slowly and we both struggled to catch our breath. "I missed you so much," he said in a husky voice.

"I missed you too," I said tightening my hold around his neck.

"I'm looking forward to our ski trip," he whispered as he began to nibble at my neck.

"I can't wait either," I moaned as what he was doing sent shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

He sat us up and placed me on his lap resting his forehead against mine, "You look tired. Aren't you getting any sleep?"

"I get a few hours every night but it isn't the most restful if you know what I mean," I admitted, "You look tired too."

He chuckled, "What can I say? I crave your company."

"I know the feeling," I smiled, "Did you eat breakfast? Are you hungry?"

He smiled, "No I didn't eat."

"What would you like?" I asked moving off him and pulled him to the kitchen.

"You don't have to make me anything," he said.

I moved my hand up under his shirt touching his soft skin over his rock hard abs, "I want to," I pouted.

"I guess I could go for some eggs and toast," he grinned and kissed my neck.

I had just finished making Edward's breakfast when Charlie entered the front door and sat down at the table across from Edward. "That is a nice car," he said still in awe as he placed Edward's keys in front of him.

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said before taking a bite of his eggs.

"So," Charlie started, "you guys are going skiing in a couple days."

"Yes," Edward said, "I'm going to teach Bella how."

Charlie chuckled, "Good luck. Bella isn't very athletic. Make sure you have lots of ice."

"Ha ha, dad," I laughed sarcastically narrowing my eyes.

"Hopefully that wont be necessary," Edward grinned grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

Charlie cleared his throat while looking at our hands, "Umm…what are the sleeping arrangements? I trust that it is going to be his and her rooms."

"We have two 3 bedroom suites reserved at the resort," Edward answered quickly. I knew that he was lying but his face was very convincing.

Charlie smiled pleased to hear this news, "Well I hope you kids have fun." He started to get up and "I'm going to go into the office early Bella. What is your plan for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making lasagna with garlic bread," I answered.

"Sounds good," Charlie smiled, "I look forward to it. Are you going to stay for dinner too Edward?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing Bella's lasagna," he grinned. I blushed and smiled, happy that Edward was planning to stay for that much longer.

Charlie had left and Edward finished his breakfast. He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder while I washed the dishes. I felt totally at peace and enjoyed his closeness. I missed the feel of his warm body pressed close to mine.

After I finished with the last dish Edward bent down and quickly picked me up bridal style. He brought me over to the living room placing me lightly on the couch. "Merry early Christmas, love," he said kissing me slowly on the lips.

"Merry early Christmas to you too," I grinned playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you mind if I give you my gifts now?" he asked grinning excitement lighting up his face.

I really didn't want any gifts. The fact that he was with me now was the best gift he could ever give me. Not wanting to ruin his excitement I nodded. He quickly got up and grabbed all but one of the gifts and brought them over to me. My mouth dropped when I saw that I had 7 gifts sitting in front of me. I suddenly felt awful because I had only got him 3 things. He must have noticed explaining, "These 4 over here are from me and the others are from Jasper, Emmett and my parents."

"Oh…" I said feeling a little better since I had gotten them something as well, "hold on a minute." I said getting up slowly feeling the bruise from my tailbone.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked concerned touching my lower back.

I turned red a little embarrassed, "I missed one of the steps and fell on my tailbone. It's not too bad. It's just a little tender."

"I'll get you some ice," he said going to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, I didn't think I needed any but if it made him feel better I'd let him. I went upstairs and got my stack of gifts that I hadn't put under the tree yet. By the time I had returned Edward was wrapping a thin towel around a small bag of ice and told me to sit down and he placed the icepack down under my tailbone. I had to admit it felt better.

"You go first," he grinned grabbing one of the gifts off the pile.

It was very light and small. I read the label and saw that it was from Emmett. I unwrapped it slowly almost afraid because knowing Emmett it could be spring snakes that jump out at you when you open the box. I was surprised to find it full of a lot of little foam popcorns and at the bottom was a card that was from a spa giving me a full day of pampering. I had never been to a spa before but Alice and Rosalie said it was the most relaxing experience in the world. "Wow," I said, "I never expected this from Emmett. I can't wait to use it."

Edward grinned, "He'll be happy you liked it."

He handed me the one from Jasper. It was small but heavier than Emmett's gift. I opened this one with less hesitation knowing that he wouldn't play a prank on me. It was an iPod 160 Gig with $100 in iTune gift cards and a little note that said,

_Thought you could use this while you run._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Jasper_

I liked the iPod but I was beginning to feel like the gifts I bought them were small and cheap. Edward noticed that I was feeling a little awkward about the gifts. He put his arm around me, "Don't feel discouraged, love. I know they are expensive gifts but it's the thought behind them that count. They will love the gifts you bought them."

"Really?" I asked in a whisper.

"Really," he grinned kissing me on the forehead. I guess he should know because he did help me buy their gifts.

The next gift he gave me was from Carlisle and Esme. It was the espresso maker that I saw in Bed, Bath and Beyond with Edward once. I thought it would save me some money if I didn't have to go to the coffee shop all the time to get my espressos. I grinned, "Tell them thank you. I love it."

"I told Esme you would," he grinned and kissed my temple.

"Now you open one," I said picking up a small box and handing it to him.

He smiled unwrapping it slowly till it revealed what I got for him. He pulled out the new black leather wallet that had the same pockets inside it like his other one that was falling apart. He turned my face toward his and kissed me, "Thank you," he whispered, "I really needed a new one."

"I'm glad you like it," I said kissing the tip of his nose.

Then he handed me one of his gifts. It was the complete collection of Jane Austin books. The two that I had already had fallen completely apart because I had read them so much. Tears began to well in my eyes, "Oh Edward, I love them." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

He opened my second gift and pulled out a navy blue silk shirt that I thought would look amazing on him. He thanked me and gave me one of his gifts. It was a laptop computer that he thought I could use when I write my essays instead of having to use the libraries computer.

My last gift for him was a program for his PC that was a medical dictionary combined with an anatomy program that showed the many layers of the human body inside out in great detail. He really liked it and kept reading the cover. I could tell he was itching to pull out my new laptop and try the program out.

As soon as I grabbed the next gift from him his attention was completely focused on me. It was a gold heart shaped locket with two rows of diamonds cutting through it like a sash. My breath caught at the beauty of it as I slowly pulled it out of its case to open it. Inside were miniature pictures of Edward and me when we had gone to the park for a picnic. One was of him resting his chin on my shoulder as he held me and both of us smiling at the camera. The other was of the two of us about to kiss. You can easily see the passion in our eyes.

By this time the tears began to roll down my cheeks as I looked at the two pictures. Edward pulled me tighter to his chest and began kissing away my tears, "Do you like it?" he asked pulling away to gaze into my eyes.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck still holding onto the locket in my right hand and straddled his lap kissing him with everything I had. Pulling away hesitantly I wanted nothing more than to kiss him forever but knew that was impractical. We were breathing very heavily, "I love it. It's so beautiful," I whispered less than an inch away from his lips.

He kissed me again and pulled away slowly, "There's more," he said taking the locket and turning it over to the backside. Engraved on the back of the locket in an elegant script was a message that read: _My heart is yours._

"Oh Edward," I breathed placing my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, "I love you so much," I kissed him slowly savoring each movement, touch and feel of his soft warm lips.

We pulled away holding each other in a loving embrace resting our foreheads to one another's. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" he asked grinning.

I quickly handed him the locket and turned around moving my hair up so he would have better access to my neck. He pulled the locket around and clasped it kissing the back of my neck before saying he was done. I turned into him and began kissing his neck. His hands caressed my waist and moved down to my hips pulling me closer. My lips found his and he quickly deepened it sending my body to a frenzy of arousal causing me to grind my core against him. Edward let out a moan and I felt him grow bigger beneath me.

He quickly picked us both up off the couch and moved to make his ascent upstairs and into my bedroom. His lips found mine again as he lowered us down to the bed. My hands moved under his shirt to pull it off and Edward sat up quickly and removed it the rest of the way eagerly. The beauty of his magnificent chest hit me once again making me almost want to drool. He lifted my sweater up at the stomach and kissed me softly around my belly button sending a shockwave straight to my core. He continued to travel north till my sweater was up to my neck and he pulled it off. He unclasped my bra and his lips quickly found my nipples. "Edward," I gasped grabbing fists of his hair, "Please tell me you have one?"

Edward paused suddenly and lifted his head, "I think so," he gasped trying to control his breathing. His left hand moved to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He quickly searched the pockets and came up with one condom. I insisted that he'd keep one with him after we were left high and dry a couple weeks ago after we got back to my apartment from the movies. He placed it quickly on the pillow next to my head and hovered and inch above my lips, "I love you." He kissed me fiercely as his hands fumbled with my jeans till they were finally unzipped and pulled them along with my panties down my legs.

Finally freed of all my clothing I quickly sat up to relieve him of his pants and boxers. His mouth attacked my nipples once again as his fingers found my core and moved them within me. I moaned bucking my hips and grabbed his hair, "Please Edward," I whimpered.

His free hand reached out finding the condom as his other continued to move within me. He brought the condom to his mouth ripped it open with his teeth I grabbed it from the package and rolled it on his long hard shaft. Edward let out a loud moan at my touch dropping the wrapper from his mouth to the bed and quickly removed his hand from my entrance. His tip found my entrance and plunged deep inside me making me gasp loudly at the pleasure rushing through me. My hands grasped his back scratching his skin. Edward moaned and his pace quickened kissing and licking trails up and down my neck.

The pressure inside me built threatening to over flow. His mouth seized mine and I moaned loudly as I came followed closely by him. Edward collapsed on top of me glistening with the perspiration that our bodies created. Lifting his head slowly he kissed me softly as he pulled himself out of me rubbing his forehead and hair down my skin, kissing the locket on his way down my midline to my stomach where he kissed me once then laid his head to rest.

Our heavy breathing started to slow as he held me by the waist and I stroked my fingers through his hair. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you Edward," I sighed with a feeling of contentment running through me.

We laid there holding each other for over an hour content in each others company. I felt as if I could sleep but I fought the urge not wanting to miss one moment with him today. He moved slowly, removing his head from my stomach kissing a light trail up from my stomach to my neck kissing the locket once more and continued to my lips. He kissed me slowly and I memorized each movement savoring the feel and taste of his mouth. "We should probably get up," he whispered.

"Is it wrong for me to want to stay like this forever?" I breathed running my fingertips up and down his back.

He grinned, "No. I want that too."

I kissed him again and then moved to slip out of bed. Edward followed my lead and we began searching for our clothing. "Edward," I gasped my hand out reached toward him. He had turned away from me to find his shirt and revealed long red scratch marks down his back. In some places it had cut through the skin showing little blood marks.

Edward turned to me quickly at my gasp looking worried by my expression. He took one long stride toward me his shirt in one hand, putting his arms around me in comfort, "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, "Does it hurt?" He looked at me curiously. "I scratched you and I broke through the skin in some places."

He relaxed and smiled at me, "You had me worried for a minute there," he said before kissing me. "I'm fine."

"But…" I said pulling away and turning him to look at the scratches close up, "I broke the skin." I ran one of my fingers lightly down one of the scratches.

He sighed putting his shirt on to cover them up before he turned to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "They don't hurt. Don't worry about them," he said reassuringly giving my waist a squeeze before he grabbed my sweater and put it over my head.

"I'm sorry," I pouted wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't be," he said kissing the tip of my nose, "I'm not." He kissed my forehead, "Come on we had better get back downstairs."

I nodded still feeling sorry for scratching him so badly. We finished dressing to our original state so Charlie wouldn't become suspicious and straightened up my room before heading back down to the living room.

I curled myself up in a ball against his chest and we sat there for a long time just holding each other and enjoying one anothers company.

"Did you want to open the last gift?" he asked kissing my hair.

"I had forgotten I had another one. The locket was so perfect I don't think you can top it." I said.

"Well this one isn't really a gift yet," he said handing me the large flat square box.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused. How could it not be a gift yet?

"Open it and I'll explain," he said kissing my temple.

I opened the gift and inside was a car brochure for an Audi. "Edward, what is this?" I asked.

"Well, since your truck is unable to be repaired without redoing the entire engine not to mention all the other things that need replacing. I wanted to buy you a new car but I figured that you would get mad at me if I just went out and got you one. So… I'm asking you. Will you please let me buy you a new car?" he asked, almost pleaded. His glorious green eyes looked so angelic like a kid asking for a toy.

I was speechless. He wants to buy me a new car? Oh no, I couldn't let him do that, I whined to myself. I understand that my truck had met its maker and it would be almost pointless to fix it, but this? I can't let him spend his money on me like that. It's too much. "Edward…" I sighed, "I can't let you do that."

"I want to Bella," Edward said with hope in his eyes.

"Edward, the cost!" I exclaimed my voice almost shrieked getting up from his lap and crossing the living room. I needed some busy work and I went to start prepping the lasagna.

Edward quickly followed me into the kitchen and spoke to me while I took the ingredients out of the refrigerator. "Bella please don't be upset," he said in a pleading tone. "I just want you to be able to have a safe and reliable car.

"Edward," I said pulling a pan out placing it on the burner and began browning the hamburger, "I really don't think I need a car. I usually ride with you anyway and if you are not around I could bum a ride from Alice or Rosalie."

"I understand that but," he put his hands on my shoulders and began massaging them lightly. I began to feel a shiver go down my spine, I love it when he does that. "I don't want you to be stranded anywhere when you could easily have your own car."

"Easily?" I asked, "Edward, a car is a lot of money."

He sighed, "I know it's not a book or clothes, but I want to buy it for you. I don't care about the cost," he said turning me around as I was about to grab the sauce jar, to look at him and he kissed me slowly, "I only care about you," he whispered against my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly meeting his gaze, "Edward," I said breathlessly, "you're insane." I turned and began pouring the sauce in with the meat.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Only about you," he whispered and then kissed my neck.

"Even if I did let you buy me a car, I would hardly drive it." I mused, "What would Charlie think if I showed up in a new car?"

"Well," he murmured into my neck, "I would like to think that he would be happy that you found someone who cares for your safety so much that they bought you a new car."

I rolled my eyes, "Still I'm not worth the money." I said as I began putting layers of sauce, cheese and noodles in the glass bake pan.

"I think you are worth that and more," he said holding my waist tighter.

"Yes, but you're seriously delusional," I said playfully.

"Oh really?" he asked in a playful tone as his hands began moving up under my sweater to touch the place on my ribs that I was very ticklish. I wiggled as the uncontrollable laugher surfaced. "You think I'm delusional?" he said grinning.

"Yes," I cried out in a laugh wiggling free enough to turn toward him my hands had remnants of tomato sauce on them and I put some on the end of his nose and cheek.

He quickly moved his hands away and grabbed my two sauce ridden hands holding them against the counter and kissed me hard and passionately pressing me up against the kitchen counter. My heart began to race and I felt my blood burn in my veins from desire. I wanted him to take me upstairs again and ravish me in a way he had never done before. I wanted to… _Thunk_…Was that? Oh god Charlie's home. Edward must have heard it to and he pulled away quickly grabbing the wet dish towel to wipe off the sauce from his face and mine before he washed his hands in the sink. I turned to finish the lasagna as Edward cleaned some of the saucy hand prints from the counter edge and cupboards below.

He had barely finished and began filling the sink with water to wash the pan I used to brown the meat when Charlie opened the door and stomped his feet on the mat. He strode in to see us working in the kitchen and sat down on the chair to take his boots off. "Well," Charlie sighed removing the first boot, "The roads are getting pretty bad. A big storm just blew in this last half hour and it's not expected to blow over till 2 or 3 AM."

I looked outside the kitchen door to see almost blizzard conditions outside. I looked at Edward pleading with my eyes for him not to go back to Seattle tonight. I turned to face both Charlie and Edward, "If the roads are bad I don't want you driving back tonight." I said to Edward and gave a pleading look to Charlie.

"I think it would be probably wise to stay here till morning," Charlie said slightly grudgingly. He liked Edward from what he's told me but he's my dad and ultimately overprotective.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Charlie?" Edward asked.

Charlie chuckled lightly shaking his head, "If I were to let you go Bella would probably never forgive me."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said with a smirk, "I'll go call my parents and let them know I wont be back till morning so they don't worry." Edward kissed me quickly on the forehead and went to the living room to make his call.

"Thank you dad," I smiled.

Charlie just sighed and asked when dinner would be ready. I told him about an hour and he got cleaned up and watched ESPN with Edward till dinner was ready when we carried on light conversation.

Charlie noticed may gifts Edward and his family had bought me, taking pause on the locket I now had around my neck and every now and then his gaze would flicker to it grimacing slightly. His mood livened up immensely when Edward's gift to him were some new fishing lures that were top of the line and said to be the best ones out there.

After watching some more ESPN we decided to watch 'A Christmas Story'. About a half hour into the movie Charlie said that he was going to bed giving us a look that said we shouldn't try anything funny. Before long Charlie's snores resonated through the house. I didn't want to leave Edward since I was feeling the most relaxed now than I had been in the last few days without him. I laid my head on his lap curling up on the couch, his fingers of his left hand entwined with my right. There was about a half hour left in the movie when my eyes drooped and I had fallen into a deep comfortable sleep.

The next morning I woke, well rested, to see Charlie standing in the doorway looking at us with a coffee mug in his hand. I turned my head looking up at Edward who was still sleeping. He had slept in a seated position all night. The both of us must have slept so soundly, we hadn't even moved a muscle all night.

I got up slowly trying not to wake Edward and walked over to meet Charlie in the kitchen. "Sorry," I whispered groggily, "We must have fallen asleep."

"I admit I didn't like waking up to find my daughter was not in her room last night," Charlie said a little stiffly, "but it seemed that you two had done nothing more then fall asleep which is a load off my mind."

"Sorry I worried you dad," I said beginning to finger through my hair as a makeshift brush.

"You were right Bells," Charlie sighed in mild defeat, "He is more of a gentleman than I gave him credit for."

I smiled and began making eggs, toast and sausage wanting to make a good breakfast for Edward before his drive back to Seattle.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I was thinking of cutting it in half and posting it in two parts but I just couldn't do it. **

**Review. I love hearing you thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the great reviews I got for the last chapter. I realized after I posted the chapter I forgot to tell you that there is a link to the website that shows what the locket looks like on my profile. So if you want you can go check it out.**

**I'm sorry this chapter went up later than usual. First of all I was a day later and then FanFic was doing some sort of upgrade so I had to wait to put it up. **

25

Christmas day came and went quickly. Charlie had given me one of those gift credit cards with the money already in it for what ever I wanted. Since I haven't been around he had no idea what to get me.

Jacob had finally showed himself. The whole time I had been here I assumed he would be at my door but it turned out that in the last couple weeks he had found a girl and was hanging around her most of the break. I hugged him and told him that I was happy he found someone and I couldn't wait to meet her. He skirted around that idea and said that he wanted to give me my Christmas gift. He gave me a charm bracelet that had his favorite animal, the wolf, dangling from it.

"Thank you Jake," I said smiling.

"You're welcome," he said, "So where is Edward? I noticed his car is here."

"Oh he's in Seattle with his family. My truck had died just before I was going to come home so he let me have his car," I said trying to put the bracelet on my wrist one handed.

"Oh…"Jake said sounding a little disappointed about something. He grabbed the bracelet and put it on for me.

"He came to see me 2 days ago," I grinned at the memory, "and we exchanged gifts."

He noticed the locket that Edward had gotten for me and grimaced when he saw the pictures inside, suddenly becoming rushed and left with barely even a goodbye. I figured that he missed his girlfriend so I shrugged it off.

I was finishing up my packing to go back to Seattle, early on the morning after Christmas when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was… Rosalie? Why would she be calling me at 6 in the morning?

"Hello?" I said in a tone of almost concern.

"Bella, it's Rose."

"Hi Rosalie," I said folding a pair of jeans, "What's up?"

"Well…" Rosalie hesitated, "when do you think you'll be back in Seattle?"

"I was planning on leaving here around 8 so I'd say around noon since the roads are still slick. Why?"

"Could you possibly come sooner?" she asked not answering my question.

"I suppose I could." I said suspiciously, "Why?"

"Do you think you could be here at 10:30 or 11?" she asked a little anxiously.

"If I left in the next few minutes I could. Rosalie why do you want me there earlier? What's going on? Is everything ok?" I asked as I began picking up my pace to pack all my stuff in the next few minutes.

"Well," she paused, "it's nothing that you would think to be a problem I'm sure but… I'm kind of having a wardrobe problem."

"A wardrobe problem?" I asked slowing my pace a little.

"I would normally ask Alice's help with this but she wont be in town till 3 or something and I need to get my stuff soon so I can pack it before tonight." Rosalie rambled on, "It's just that I'm starting to show and…"

"Oh," I said in realization. With her being so skinny and by now she would be at the end of her first trimester and her doctor said that she would probably start to show soon. "I see the problem," speeding up my pace again and zipped up my last duffle of clothes, "What did Emmett say?" Silence filled the other end of the line. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"I couldn't, he was so happy and he just met my parents for the first time. How do you think Edward would feel if you told him you were pregnant just around the time that he met your dad for the first time?" Rosalie asked.

I thought about that for a moment, I could almost imagine the worry, fear, and anxiety on Edward's face as he tried to hold a normal conversation with the father of the woman who was now carrying his child. I shook the image away, "Ok I get your point but you have to tell him and soon."

"I know, I know," she said, "I'll tell him on our ski trip I promise."

"Ok," I said, "I just have to put my bags in the car, make some toast and say goodbye to Charlie and I'll be out, ok?"

"Ok thanks," She said with a sigh of relief, "I'll meet you at our apartment."

"Ok," I agreed, "I'll see you soon," and closed my phone.

I hurried to move my bags out to the car popping the trunk and began piling them in. When I returned inside to the kitchen Charlie sat with one eyebrow raised and said, "In a hurry?"

"Yes," I said placing two pieces of bread in the toaster, "My roommate Rosalie needs some help with some stuff and asked me to come back as soon as possible."

"Is everything alright?" he sounded only mildly concerned and skepticism in edged his voice.

"Yes, she just needs me to help her." I said buttering my toast.

"I have to admit, you sure have made a whole new life these past few months," he said. "Just don't forget I'm still here and I would like to be a part of a little bit of it."

"How could I forget?" I said giving him and hug. "I'll call you when I get to Seattle."

"Drive safe, Bells" Charlie called after me.

I hurried to the Volvo and made my way back to Seattle.

It was around 10:30 when I pulled into the apartment parking lot. The lot was almost deserted but some of the students were still around. Rosalie had been waiting for me in her car and I just hopped over into hers leaving Edward's Volvo in the lot. I quickly called Charlie and told him that I made it. He thanked me for the call and told me to have a safe trip and a good semester.

After hanging up with Charlie I called Edward, "Bella? Are you ok, love?" his tone concerned. According to my original plan of departure from Forks, I would only be about half way back to Seattle.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that I left early and I'm back in Seattle."

"You are?" he sounded both delighted and confused, "Where are you? Are you at the apartment?"

"No," I said, "but your Volvo and my bags are."

"Where are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm with Rosalie," I said, "We have some things we needed to do before our ski trip."

"Oh," he said though still confused, "Are you going back to the apartment when you're done?"

"Hold on," I said to him then took the phone away from my ear to speak to Rosalie. "Where are we going to go when you're done?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, "I think back to the apartment. I'm going to need to wash the new clothes before I pack them"

I nodded and put my phone up to my ear, "Back to the apartment. I'm going to need to unpack some of my stuff."

"Alright," he said, "Call me when you get back to the apartment."

"I will," I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," and he hung up.

Rosalie and I hit a few designer stores that fit her style. To look at her you wouldn't really think that she was pregnant but her pants size did go up a size and a half. Then to stay a little ahead of the game we went to a couple maternity stores and got a couple shirts, pants and an outfit. We would shop more with Alice later to have more input. I had to admit I liked seeing her with the fake 9 month belly on when she tried on the clothes. She's probably going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world.

Our shopping trip didn't really take as long as I thought it would. We were only out for 3 ½ hours. We made it back to the apartment and started a load of laundry before we ate a late lunch. I called Edward, he and Emmett were going to come and meet us. Jasper was waiting at the airport for Alice's plane to arrive and would meet us at the Cullen mansion later.

Edward helped me unpack the clothes that I wouldn't need on the ski trip back in the drawers. Then he turned around and helped me pack for the trip. I had to admit his idea of helping was packing every piece of lingerie I owned and all the skimpiest clothes as well.

"Edward!" I scolded, "We are not exactly going to the warmest place in the world. I am not going to bring tank tops and boy shorts so I can freeze."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll keep you warm," he said and kissed me till I was light headed.

"I have no doubt," I breathed, "but I need to bring my warmer pajamas." He pouted but finally was reasonable.

"So what did you need to do with Rosalie this morning?" he asked as he laid on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"She just needed my help finding something," I said concentrating harder on folding the clothes I was taking on the trip.

"What?" Edward asked like it didn't matter to him but you could tell he was dying of curiosity.

I knew that he would see right through me if I lied so I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. "It's a…surprise," I said. Wasn't that the truth, a nice big life changing surprise complete with mini clothes and a rattle.

"If it's for Emmett you can tell me, I wont tell," he said.

"Well," I said trying to think quickly, "It's something in the realm of clothing."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You came back early to go shopping with Rosalie for lingerie?" he said skeptically, "You hate shopping, and I don't see how that warrants speeding up your return trip here by 2 hours." His body was no longer relaxed and you could see the tension in his jaw.

"I don't see why you are so tense Edward," I said zipping up the bag I was going to take on our trip.

"I just want to know why you aren't telling me?" he said his jaw tight.

"Edward," I sighed, "please don't be like this," crawling on top of him straddling his waist and wrapping my arms around him laying my head on his chest.

"Rosalie has just been driving Emmett mad lately and I know you know something." He said, his tone becoming less tense, "I can read you like a book, Bella. I can tell when you're lying and telling half truths."

I sighed, "I wish I could lie as good as you. When you lie, it's so convincing that even if I knew the truth I would believe the lie."

"I disagree," he murmured kissing my hair, "I like that you can't lie. I love that you are honest."

"I just think it would be useful like when you lied to Charlie about our rooms." I said.

"I didn't lie," he said rubbing circles on the small of my back.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would they book two 3 bedroom suites?

"I just didn't give him all the details," he explained. "We do have 2 suites reserved but they are for different days and hotels."

"Where else are we going?"

"Well," he hesitated, "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I sighed.

He rolled over on top of me, one arm around my waist and his other hand moved my hair away from my face. "I think you'll like this surprise," he said softly before he began kissing my neck slowly sending shivers through my body.

I moved my hands up and began working on the top button of his shirt when he grabbed my hands and brought them above my head holding them there. My brow furrowed in confusion. Doesn't he want me? What had I done wrong? "Edward…?" I began to ask when his lips meet mine kissing me senseless.

"Sorry, love," he whispered breathlessly when he pulled away leaving our lips only an inch apart.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked beginning to feel rejected.

"I'm sorry I had to stop us, but if we continued I wouldn't be able stop," he said.

"Why would you stop?" I asked not understanding.

"Bella," Edward said with a grin, "I'm not rejecting you. That is impossible for me." He held me tighter and kissed me again. If he's not rejecting me then why is he stopping us? He pulled away rubbing his nose against my jaw, "You have no idea how much I want you right now but we don't have any protection, love. We used the last one here and I forgot to put one in my wallet after last time."

"Oh," I sighed. I had forgotten that we used our last condom before we left for Christmas break.

"I'm sorry," he sighed again and pushed himself off of me, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course," I said sitting up and placing my hand on his cheek, "as long as you make it up to me." I grinned.

He quickly tackled me on to the bed and kissed me with a passion that made me tremble, "That's a promise," he said before kissing me again.

There was a knock on the door causing us to break apart. Edward almost growled as he climbed off me and went to the door straightening his clothes before opening the door. It was Emmett holding Rosalie at the waist from behind, "Are you two ready to go? Or are you going to play Hide the Salami?" he asked letting out his booming laughter. Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head.

Edward chuckled at Emmett's face after Rosalie hit him, "Thanks Rosalie."

"Anyway," Emmett said rubbing the back of his head, "Mom just called and said dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Yes, we're ready," Edward said, "We'll meet you at the house." Emmett nodded and escorted Rosalie out of the apartment. Edward turned back to me, "My mom wanted us to eat with them before we all left on our trip," he explained.

"Ok ," I said getting off the bed and went to the bathroom to straighten my clothes and comb through my ratted hair. When I reentered my room I saw Edward putting two of my dresses that Alice had picked out for me on one of our shopping trips along with the shoes that matched in my bag. "What are you doing?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Umm," Edward said a bit disappointed he was caught, "Well, I was thinking of taking you to a nice restaurant or two."

"I see," I said skeptically, "Why didn't you just tell me that when I was packing?"

He shrugged, "I was kind of thinking about other essentials at that time." He grabbed me by the waist of my jeans pulling me close to him and grabbed my butt giving it a squeeze. I gasped and my eyes went wide in surprise. "Can you blame me?" he breathed kissing me fiercely.

"I guess not," I sighed melting into him.

He kissed me again and pulled away grabbing my bag. "We better go before we're late for dinner."

We made it to his house just in time and we had a nice big family dinner. Alice had gone shopping while in New York City and had bought me several outfits and dresses. I was upset that she had spent so much money on me but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing and then guilt tripped me when I said that I refused to wear them. Needless to say I eventually caved and accepted the clothes grudgingly.

To end our night we all settled in the living room and watched a movie. We all, including Edward's parents, cuddled with each others significant other on their own couch as we watched the movie.

Edward and I were laying next to each other my back up against his chest and his warm arm holding me around my waist. I was very comfortable and became very tired feeling my eyelids droop. I hadn't slept well since Edward stayed at Charlie's three days ago. Before long I drifted off to unconsciousness.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you and it inspires me to write faster. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I hope I will be able to post it Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own anything.**

26

I woke the next morning in Edward's bed with his comforter over me. I was still in my clothes minus my shoes and Edward was nowhere to be found. I sat up confused as to how I got up here. I didn't remember coming upstairs last night. Edward must have brought me up here but where is he now? I decided to go take a shower before I went looking for him knowing that I looked awful and my hair would be totally unmanageable.

I spent an extra long time in the shower letting the hot water run down my back loosening my muscles. I had no idea how long I was in the shower before I turned off the shower. I dried off slowly, brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth before I realized that I had forgotten to grab clean clothes. I wrapped my towel around me that barely went past my hips and left the bathroom.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 9:30 and I remembered that Jasper was saying that we were going to have to leave around this time in order to be in time for our flight. I still had no idea where we were flying to, the guys wanted to keep that part a surprise. I hurried over to my bag that lay on the couch in his room and bent over to search for my undergarments, a shirt and jeans. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist making me jump and the towel became loose falling to expose my chest.

"Edward!" I scolded trying to pull my towel back up over my chest.

"Sorry, love," he said grinning as he kissed my bare shoulder, "I couldn't help it, you are so sexy." He pinched my butt and I gasped. He let me go grinning, "We have to leave in a few minutes so I brought you a tray of food for you. I thought you would never get out of that shower." He walked over to the tray of food that sat on his bed, "Did you want butter and jelly on your toast?"

I smiled and nodded before I went to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. I reemerged from the bathroom and Edward had my toast ready and was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I ran over to him straddling his lap and kissed him making him fall back on the bed. I sat up grabbing a piece of toast and began eating it, "Thank you," I said after the first couple bites.

"You're welcome," he grinned his hands wondering underneath my shirt, "Is your bag ready?"

I nodded grabbing my next piece of toast. He sat up and I reluctantly climbed off him so he could zip my bag closed and put it over his shoulder. Emmett and Jasper came bursting in his bedroom door.

"We've got to go now. There was an accident and traffic is building so we are going to have to take a longer route to the airport." Jasper said.

I quickly shoved the rest of the toast in my mouth and drank my orange juice. Emmett grabbed the tray handing me the plate of eggs on it. I ate them as fast as I could while Edward and Jasper left to put my bag in Emmett's jeep. Emmett took my plate taking the tray back down to the kitchen while I brushed my teeth one more time and realized that my toiletries bag was still in the bathroom. I packed it up and hurried down the stairs tripping on the second to last step and began to fall face first toward the floor. Luckily Edward was there to catch me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Careful, love," he grinned.

Our drive to the airport was nearly doubled in time and we had to run to our planes gate. I didn't even really know where we were going till the flight attendant announced that our flight to Denver, Co would be 2 ½ hours. Colorado?!! I didn't know that we were going so far out of state. What would Charlie think? Oh never mind about Charlie, this has to be costing a fortune. I sunk into my seat and stared out the window as I tried not to imagine how much this was costing Edward and his brothers.

Edward kissed my hand and turned my chin so I would face him and kissed me slowly, "Are you alright, love?" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to hold it back but I couldn't he was constantly spending money on me not to mention that car that he wants to buy me. "How much are you spending on me Edward?" I hissed in a low voice.

He exhaled loudly and dropped his head shaking it back and forth, "Bella," he kissed my palm, "please don't worry about this. I want you to enjoy yourself on this trip."

"Edward," I hissed a little louder this time, "I don't like the idea that you are spending a small fortune on me to show me a good time. I…"

He put his finger to my lips and kissed me making me dizzy, "That's one thing I love about you. You aren't material, but I'm spending this money on _us_. It's not just you. I'm going to have fun and enjoy everything on this trip with you. I wouldn't want it any other way." He kissed me again.

Ok, so maybe he isn't just spending his money on me but, "Edward," I whispered a little out of breath from our kiss and he began playing with my fingers as I spoke, "I'm happy just to be with you. You don't have to buy me anything and you don't have to take me anywhere. I'm happy with just you."

He seized my lips and I melted, forgetting that we were on a plane full of other passengers. "I love you," he said and held me close to his chest. We passed the time on our flight stealing kisses as he played with my fingers.

After landing at DIA we got something to eat and rented a 4 wheel drive vehicle. Emmett drove the almost 4 hour drive up into the mountains to Aspen, CO. The snow on the mountains was so beautiful and the buildings looked amazing in the snowy town.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper checked into a place called The Gant and our room was huge with a living room, fireplace, dining area and full kitchen that was even stocked with food already apparently from the boys request. Each bedroom had a king size bed (at the request of the boys as well) and their own bathroom attached to it.

We had decided to get settled and go out to eat in about 2 hours so we each picked a room and the boys carried our bags into our rooms. I had lingered in the kitchen a minute longer to get a drink of water before I helped Edward unpack.

I walked into the room and was immediately lifted up and pinned against the wall between the door and the bathroom being kissed into a daze. He kicked the door shut as he held me against the wall our lips moving frantically with each others. My blood was boiling by this point with desire and my hands were in his hair pulling him closer wrapping my legs around him.

He moved his lips down to my neck and nibbled lightly on my skin. I let out a moan tightening my grip in his hair. Using the wall as a brace he held me up by his hips using his hands to pull my shirt over my head then kissed every inch of my skin above my bra. I grabbed his shirt from his back and began pulling it up and over his head. He helped me remove his arms and he secured me to him before pulling away from the wall taking us over to the bed laying on top of me.

His hands caressed my skin around my bra unclasping it, pulling it off and throwing it over his head. He caressed one of my breasts while he took the other in his mouth licking and sucking my nipple. "Oh Edward," I moaned grabbing his hair. I yearned for him to be inside me and I felt my body tremble with anticipation. He traveled back up my chest to my neck and then finally my lips. I shifted my hips under him and he knew what I wanted and rolled us so that he was now on his back. I kissed him down his neck to his chest nibbling him lightly around his nipple conjuring a moan from him. I continued down the midline of his stomach licking him lightly at the waistband of his pants. Slowly I unzipped his pants pulling them and his boxes off him exposing his arousal. Crawling back up to his stomach I kissed and licked him before I took him firmly in my hand and bringing him deep inside my mouth sucking as I moved him in and out.

He grabbed the bed sheets tightly hyperventilating, "Bella," he moaned loudly. I let him go not wanting him to cum yet. Edward quickly pulled me up to him rolling us again so he was on top once again. He sat up unzipping my pants and pulling off my underwear and pants together. He crawled back on top of me kissing me senseless before returning to my nipples licking and teasing me then traveled down farther licking a light circle around my belly button making me tremble. Soon he moved even farther south kissing my inner thighs before he began licking and sucking me in between my wet folds. I bucked my hips grabbing him by the hair as the waves of pleasure continued to build, "Edward," I moaned, "I need you now."

He sat up licking his lips grabbing the condom quickly from the side of the bed putting it on in record time. His crawled on top of me sliding himself inside me as he kissed me. Our rhythm became steady causing our pleasure to build till it finally over flowed in our climax.

We laid there for a long time just holding each other till it was time for us to get ready to go to dinner.

-Later-

We were all having a great time at the restaurant up until when Edward said that he was planning on taking me to the slopes at Buttermilk because they were more geared for beginners. Emmett was snickering and teased Edward about not being able to go down the hard slopes when Rosalie said that she would go with us to Buttermilk.

"What?" Emmett asked shocked and confused.

"I'm going to ski the slopes at Buttermilk with Edward and Bella," she stated unfazed by his expression.

"Why?" he asked a little miffed but was trying to hide it.

"I want to help her learn and it will be easier to teach her with the two of us," she said.

Edward spoke before Emmett could get a word out, "Thanks Rosalie but I think Bella and I will do fine alone." I knew that he was trying to steer her back toward Emmett so they would ski together on the harder slopes. Unfortunately I also knew why Rosalie wanted to go down the easy slopes with me. She was afraid if she went on a harder slope she could fall and hurt their baby.

Rosalie stood her ground and wouldn't budge. Emmett was seething with anger by the time we had left but was trying to hide it.

Alice and I began pleading with Rosalie using our eyes. She had to tell him or this could escalate into something bad.

Emmett wanted to hit the liquor store after dropping us girls off in our suite. He never even left the car to walk us back to our room with Edward and Jasper. The boys left us alone and I took this opportunity to voice my opinion, "Rosalie, you have got to tell Emmett. The poor guy is out of his mind."

"I agree Rosalie," Alice chimed in, "He's going to snap soon if he hasn't already."

She sighed falling onto the couch in the living room area, "I know, I know. I just can't find the words. One time I thought of just telling him that the condom wasn't necessary anymore, but then I thought that he wouldn't touch me and the mood would be ruined."

Alice and I laughed. "That would have been interesting," Alice said through her giggles, "but at least he would know."

"Ok," Rosalie sighed, "I'll tell him. Will you guys support me?"

"Of course," I said and Alice nodded, "Just tell him, don't hesitate."

We had gone through many different scenarios of how to bring up the issue by the time Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked in the suite with a large case of beer already opened. Edward and Jasper came in with a beer in hand and sat down next to me and Alice.

Emmett was chugging a beer in the kitchen not even making an effort to come sit by Rosalie. Rosalie looked at us pleadingly wondering how to proceed. "Umm… Emmett?" Alice began.

"What Alice?" he growled popping off the cap of another beer and began chugging.

"We want to talk to you," she said.

Emmett slammed his beer down on the counter causing some of it to shoot out of the top like a small geyser. "I'm not interested," he growled, "unless it is an explanation as to what the hell is going on!"

"Emmett," Rosalie said softly.

"No Rosie," he said grabbing the counter, "I can't take this anymore. You change your mood at the drop of a hat and go on these secret little girl trips with Alice and Bella never even hinting anything as to what you were doing. You wont tell me anything. What is it, Rose? Are you sick of me? Is there someone else? Because now I feel like you are just looking for a way to not spend time on this trip with me." By the time Emmett was done with his questions he was leaning next to the fireplace mantel a few feet from Rosalie his face hard. Edward and Jasper stared at their beer bottles but their jaws were tight. Clearly they were mad at Rosalie for causing their brother pain. Rosalie's eyes began to tear up.

We were all silent as we waited for Rosalie's response. "It's not that," she barely whispered.

"What the hell is it then Rosie?! Did you lie to me and you don't know how to ski. Because you told me you like hamburgers from Red Robin and I got you one last week. You looked like it was a piece of liver and never touched it even though you were starving. Is that why you want to go down all the easy slopes?! Because you lied about being a good skier!" Emmett said hotly.

Rosalie's tears instantly turned to rage. If there was one thing that irritated Rosalie it was someone calling her a liar. She stood up suddenly taking a defensive stance, "No _Daddy_ I was just thinking that it would be safer if I went down a slope that I had a less likely hood of falling and hurting _us_!"

When the word 'daddy' came out of her mouth Edward and Jasper both spit out their swig of beer they had just took into a spray. Alice and I began rubbing their backs to help them get over their shock.

I turned to look at Emmett who was completely frozen next to the fireplace after her statement. He suddenly began to sway and Edward jumped up sitting him down on the coffee table and put his head in between his legs. "Long deep breaths, Emmett," Edward instructed. "Bella I need a cold wet washcloth."

I hurried over to our bathroom and wet a washcloth and ran back to see Emmett on the floor with his feet propped up. Edward took the cloth from me and placed it over his forehead and instructed Jasper to open the patio door to let in the cold air. Rosalie knelt next to Emmett tears over flowing, her irritation with him was completely gone, "Emmett are you okay?"

"Breathe, Emmett" Edward said.

Emmett took a couple deep breaths before he spoke weakly, "How long have you known?"

"Alice and Bella made me take a home test the day you played Oregon State," she said. Edward's head snapped up to me at that point and his jaw clenched slightly.

"You've known for over two weeks?" he asked angrily regaining his equilibrium. "Why didn't you just tell me Rosie?"

"I didn't want to mess up your finals or Christmas," Rosalie said holding his hand, "and you were just meeting my parents for the first time. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"To hell with that Rose," Emmett said totally miffed, "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said through her tears.

"When?" he asked.

"Do you remember that morning after that party when we couldn't remember if we…" Rosalie began and Emmett nodded, "The dates all point to that night."

"That was over two months ago, Rose," Emmett said anger building, "When the hell were you planning on telling me? The kids first birthday?"

"No," Rosalie whispered through her tears. "I've been trying to think of how to tell you."

"Did you ever think that you could have just said, 'I'm pregnant'?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're mad," Rosalie said through her sobs.

"Fuck yeah I'm mad," Emmett said sitting up then quickly laid back down.

"You don't want me to have it …do you?" Rosalie asked slowly through her tears. This was one of Rosalie's fears that she told me about, that Emmett would want her to get an abortion.

Emmett sighed as he pulled Rosalie down on top of him, "Rosie," he whispered then he kissed her.

Jasper pulled Alice into their bedroom and Edward grabbed my hand and led me to our room. They obviously felt that Emmett and Rosalie should be alone for this conversation which was probably true.

Edward closed the door and went directly to his bag grabbing his pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom. He looked almost angry. I quickly changed into my tank top and flannel pajama pants while Edward occupied the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom throwing his clothes on top of his bag with a little more force than necessary. I quickly used the bathroom and brushed my teeth taking a deep breath before reentering the bedroom. I had no idea why he was acting the way he was.

Edward was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed pinching the bridge of his nose, something that he always did to try to relieve tension. I slowly crawled onto the bed kneeling behind him and wrapped my arms around him kissing his shoulder hoping he would calm down a little. "Bella," he sighed sounding upset, "why didn't you tell me you suspected she was pregnant?"

"We didn't really put it all together till the morning you went to Oregon State, and after that we knew. Alice and I felt it wouldn't be fair to Emmett if you and Jasper knew before he did." I explained hoping he would relax.

He removed his hand from his nose placing it on my arms that were still wrapped around his torso. He turned slowly toward me and nodded slightly. He nudged himself more toward the middle of the bed and pulled me to his side.

I wrapped my arm and leg around him but noticed he was still tense. Why is he so upset? What did I do other than keep Rosalie's secret? "What wrong?" I asked. Afraid of what he might say. Afraid that he didn't understand why I kept her secret.

He sighed holding me tighter to his chest, "I told you how Emmett was taking this secrecy and mood changes. He's been out of his mind for weeks. The reasons why she didn't tell him were probably substantial in her mind but…" he sighed, "she should have just told him."

"She was afraid of his reaction too," I said rubbing my fingertips lightly on his chest feeling the curve of each muscle.

"She was afraid of his reaction?" he asked a little irritated, "Did she not realize or care that by her silence he was out of his mind thinking she met someone else?"

"I don't think she has been in her right mind for a while," I said continuing to lightly trace his chest. "She had been trying to find the right words to say but…"

"I just want to know something…" Edward cut in. He tried to make his anxious tone light, "Would you tell me if you thought that you might be pregnant?" he asked. I tensed under his arm. I wasn't expecting this question and he took my silence wrong. "I take that as a 'no'" he hissed letting me go and began to move out of bed.

I quickly grabbed him by the waistband of his pants exposing his bare butt to me. I was stunned by how upset he was by my silence and this was all I could do at that moment to stop him. "Edward," I said causing him to pause, "I was taken off guard by your question that's all." He sat back down on the edge of the bed but remained silent staring at the wall away from me. "I have been thinking about how I would handle it if I was in Rosalie's shoes. I admit I would be afraid of your reaction but I would tell you."

He reached back for my hand and pulled me over to him and placed me on his lap pressing his forehead to mine. "Do you promise? You will not keep that from me."

"Yes," I whispered and he kissed me. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation and I began to wonder what his reaction _would_ be if I was the one who was pregnant.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured against my lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on," I said after he pulled away.

"I understand why you did it," he said putting a strand of my hair back behind my ear, "Just as long as you don't drive me mad like Rosalie did to Emmett," and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you Edward," I murmured pressing my lips to his and he deepened the kiss leaving me in a daze.

He pulled away pressing his forehead to mine, "It's getting late," he breathed and I nodded lightly still a little dizzy, "We better get some sleep. Skiing can take a lot out of you and one of the best times to go is early in the morning because of the fresh power that usually falls in the night."

We moved to the center of the bed after turning off the light. I cuddled up to Edward's side wrapping my arm and leg around him. He kissed my hair wrapping his arm around me holding me tight to his chest, "Goodnight, love," he whispered and I yawned.

"Goodnight," I sighed and sleep began to envelope me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**Also the website for The Gant is on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I had a few people ask me to write that scene from Emmett and Rosalie's POV. This story was meant to be in Bella and Edward's POV. I was however thinking about doing one shots for Emmett and Rosalie. What do you guys think? **

27

The next few days were fun but tiring. Edward was a good teacher and before long I was skiing half way descent considering my coordination problems. I fell a lot but on our third and last day of skiing I begged Edward to go on at least one hard slope this trip. He had hesitantly gone with Emmett and Jasper to ski a harder slope leaving me to ski with Rosalie and Alice.

We were skiing one last time for the day and I lost control falling hard. I instinctively tried to break my fall and my wrist got it full force. One of the first aid skiers had seen me fall and checked with me to see if I was ok. I told him that I was fine but he noticed that I winced when I tried to grab my pole. He checked my wrist and said I needed to ice it with what I'm sure he thought was a heart breaking smile telling me his name was Brad. He held my hand for a lot longer than necessary I thought.

Alice and Rosalie had skied over shortly after my fall and noticed the first aid man checking my wrist. Alice was noticing that he was flirting with me and said, "I'm sure Edward is going to want to look at your wrist at the bottom," she said to me but directed it toward the man. "You know how protective he is of you."

Brad grimaced and let go of my wrist hopefully getting the hint and we skied slowly down the mountain. After we reached the bottom I anxiously looked for Edward when we reached the place we said that we would meet up.

I was looking toward the slope that Edward would be coming down when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned not knowing who was there and was instantly upset by who it was. Brad apparently had followed us down the mountain.

I grimaced keeping my wrist out of sight, "Can I help you?" I asked.

Brad grinned, "I umm… I'm going on break and was wondering if you would join me for hot chocolate?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I was sure that I never gave him any signs that I was interested in him at all on the mountain and Alice had kind of pointed out that I was taken. I was about to answer when I heard Edward from behind me, "I think not" he growled wrapping an arm around my waist his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I believe I asked her," Brad glared at Edward arrogance in his tone and then looked back to me. "So what do you say?

"No, thank you," I said and laid my head against Edward's chest.

"Perhaps some other time," he grinned and Edward's hold tightened around my waist.

"I don't think so Brad," I said turning my head up and kissed Edward's jaw trying to both calm Edward and show Brad that there was no possibility.

Brad hissed and finally left to go up the ski lift. Edward turned me into him pressing his forehead to mine, "I leave you once and you get hit on." He pulled away suddenly with one eyebrow raised, "How is it that you know his name anyway?"

"I fell on the slope and he came to see if I was ok." I said hesitantly not wanting to draw attention to the fact I fell again.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice, "Are you hurt at all?"

"He said he thought I sprained my wrist but I…" Edward quickly grabbed my left arm that I had behind my back knowing that I would try to hide it.

He took it gently in his hands looking at it. I noticed now that my wrist had swollen and a bruise was beginning to form. I winced when I tried to move it. "We should get this x-rayed to make sure it isn't broken."

I sighed, "Edward I really don't think that's necessary." I didn't want him to make a big fuss over this and I also didn't want to spend the end of our ski trip at the hospital.

He kissed me, "Humor me." I rolled my eyes knowing that he'd insist and I would end up going anyway.

Edward had gotten snow from a snow bank and put it in a plastic bag he had gotten from one of the shops that we passed on our way to the car. He placed it carefully on my wrist and instructed Emmett to take us to the hospital, who dropped us off and said for us to call him when we were done.

The ER was half full when we arrived and slowly filled as we waited. After an hour and a half of waiting I was finally seen by a doctor. They took three x-rays finding out that I had a 2nd degree sprain. Edward looked relieved that it wasn't broken though very upset that I was injured. He paid for my pain pills as we waited for Emmett to pick us up.

By the time we got back to our room it was 7 o'clock and I was starving. They had ordered a few pizzas and were just about to start a movie when we walked in the door.

Edward and I told them to start the movie without us so we could get cleaned up and into more comfortable clothes. Edward was still upset that I was in pain and helped in anyway he could from massaging the shampoo into my hair to scrubbing my back. I'm sure he enjoyed it more than he let on because he kissed my shoulders and I could feel his arousal hard against my backside but he never tried to take it farther because he knew I was starving. He always put my wants and needs before his like the gentleman he always was.

Dressed in sweats we emerged from our room to grab some pizza and joined the others in the living room area to watch the movie.

Jasper and Alice were on one of the couches with Alice curled up against his chest their eyes glued to the television as Jasper rubbed circles on her arm.

Emmett was in a seated position on the other couch. Rosalie laid on her back with her head on his lap turned in the direction of the television with a content smile on her face. Emmett's right hand rested on her lower stomach his thumb rubbing light circles.

Emmett was a little miffed, to say the least, that Rosalie hadn't told him about her finding out she was pregnant but got over it after that first night of our trip when she told him finally. By the next morning it was like meeting a new man. He was cheery and playful, pinching Rosalie's butt every chance he got. I could tell that he was elated that Rosalie wasn't seeing anyone else and didn't want to end their relationship.

Rosalie said that he was a little shaken by the fact that she was already starting the second trimester and was due the first week of July. I guess that is to be expected though.

He also became more understanding and skied on the easy slopes with Rosalie a few times. He rested with her when she grew tired and got her anything she needed though some of his grumbling earned him a slap on the back of the head a time or two.

I asked him what his future plans were while Rosalie was in the restroom once and he said, "I don't know. I do know that I don't want to live without her." He also expressed his concerns that her parents would be furious. They were very proper and worried a lot about appearances. With Rosalie young, unwed and ending up pregnant in her first year of college I'm sure that her parents will not be too happy.

Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek bringing me back to the present. "Did you want to watch something else, love?" I looked around and realized that the movie was over and the credits were rolling.

"Umm…" I thought for a moment. I was quite tired and my wrist hurt. "No I think I'll go to bed." I started to get up.

Edward stood up with me kissing my forehead, "I'll get you a bag of ice."

I kissed his nose, told everyone goodnight and went to brush my teeth. Edward came in our room a few minutes later with a bag of crushed ice. He helped me into my pajamas and rewrapped my wrist before he got ready for bed himself.

He crawled into bed next to me, pulling me next to his side placing my wrist propped up on his chest with the comforter in between my icepack and his skin. I winced when I moved my wrist a little and he tensed rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'm so sorry, love," he said kissing my hair. "I should have been there."

I turned my head up to look at him, his face was pained. I stretched my neck and kissed his jaw, "You can't always be there to catch me Edward. Besides, this isn't even half as bad as what you went through when you bruised your ribs."

He sighed, "I just don't like the idea of you in pain. Did you take your pill?"

I rolled my eyes, "No," I mumbled into his chest.

"You didn't?" he jolted and began moving out of bed.

I sighed as he went to the bathroom to get me a glass of water and grabbed a pain pill. He nearly ran back to my side giving me the pill and glass of water. I took it as he brushed the hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. "Thank you," I whispered handing him back the glass. He took it and kissed me softly before he returned the glass to the bathroom.

We resituated ourselves back into our previous position. Edward turned my chin up and kissed me slowly, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I sighed. "I'm sorry about today." I mumbled into his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "It's not your fault you got hurt."

"No, I'm sorry about Brad." I said.

He tensed slightly and then held me tighter to his chest, "You don't have to apologize for that either. You are extremely beautiful and amazing in every way…"

I snorted and began to giggle, "Right," I said sarcastically.

He turned my chin up so I would look at him, "I consider myself very lucky to have you here by my side. I admit the thought of losing you to someone else…" he sighed and was hesitating, "it's…unbearable."

I propped myself up quickly, "I know" I whispered and kissed him. The thought of losing Edward to someone else was unbearable for me as well. I didn't want our conversation to go in this direction so I tried to change the subject. "We check-out tomorrow?" He nodded. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No," he said placing a piece of hair back behind my ear, "I am not."

I groaned, "I don't like surprises," I mumbled into his chest.

He sighed, "Fine," he resigned not being able to stand making me unhappy, "I'll tell you one thing but I won't tell you what we are doing or where we are staying."

"No, its ok I'll live," I said truly wanting to know where but I didn't want him to be upset by having to resign to me. I mean I've lasted this long I could wait one more day.

"Liar," he chuckled kissing my hair and hugging me tighter to his chest. "You want to know so bad you even ask me in your sleep."

"I do?" I asked shocked. I knew I talked in my sleep and he has even told me that I tell him I love him but I never knew I asked him where we were going.

"Several times," he confirmed.

"Did you ever just tell me?" I asked curiously propping myself up to look at him.

"Once I did," he admitted grinning.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You said 'you spend too much money on me'." He chuckled, "I countered with 'But I love you' and you said 'I love you too but you are not buying me a car'."

I laughed, "See…even my subconscious doesn't want you to spend needlessly on me."

"Yes," he said holding me tighter, "but I love to spoil you."

"You already do spoil me," I sighed kissing his chest, "Just being with you is enough for me and when you touch me…" a shiver of pleasure went done my spine, "it's even more than I deserve."

Edward's hands began to wander, one went up my shirt to my breast and the other squeezed my butt. "You deserve all that I have and more," he whispered moving his head down till he found my lips. "I want you to have everything and want for nothing." He kissed me with such passion I felt like I was going to faint. God I loved this man.

"Really?" I sighed and took in a ragged breath. "Can you guess what I want right now?" I asked and nibbled at his nipple.

He moaned, "I think I have a pretty good idea," he rolled me gently on my back. "Are you sure?" he asked gesturing to my wrist that was bandaged.

I grabbed his manhood causing him to moan again, "Make love to me Edward. Don't make me beg."

He didn't even hesitate and pulled my top off, taking care not to hurt my wrist in the process. He kissed me as his hand massaged my breast. I shifted my hips under him begging him to move faster. He got the hint and kissed a trail down my neck stopping at my breasts teasing my nipples till I was so wet that I soaked through my panties. "Edward," I moaned.

He kissed down my stomach as he pulled down my pants till they were in a clump at the end of the bed under the covers. He looked to the nightstand and frowned sliding out of bed and went to a pocket in his suitcase. He dug for what seemed like forever and a panicked look started to form on his face then relaxed as he pulled out that wonderful silver wrapper. He pulled his pants off and crawled back under the covers kissing me from my neck down to my inner thigh. I suddenly felt his tongue jet out within me and I moaned in pleasure as he did things to me that I never thought possible. I grabbed the sheets and bucked my hips as my pleasure slowly built. "Edward," I gasped, "I need you now."

I felt his mouth leave me and I heard the package rip open. He quickly crawled up to my level and kissed me as his length entered me. We moved together caressing each other as the pressure within me built. "I love you Bella," he moaned and I was sent over the edge screaming his name. He kissed me as he found his own release collapsing on top of me. I trembled beneath him as we recovered.

"Denver," he whispered into my neck.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"We are going to Denver tomorrow," he said.

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts. They really help me. I have an outline for this story and I write off of it but sometimes you guys bring up stuff I forgot to put in. **

**Also let me know your thoughts about the Emmett and Rosalie one shots. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated during the week. Let's just say that work sucks. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

28

I awoke the next morning naked beneath the sheets with a painful throbbing in my left wrist. The pain was so bad that I wanted to almost cry. Using my right hand I searched for Edward but came up empty. "Edward?" I called groggily as I looked around the room. His bag was packed and looked ready to go by the door. I sat up in the bed, holding the sheet over my breasts and looked around the room once again.

Edward emerged from the main room fully dressed in jeans and a tight knit sweater with an ice pack, "I'm here," he said sitting next to me on the bed pulling me into his arms. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing the ice on my throbbing wrist.

"It hurts," I said fighting back the tears from the pain, "but I think I'll be ok." The cold icepack felt great against my wrist.

"You don't have to be brave Bella," he said brushing the hair away from my face, "I don't mind taking care of you." I sighed. I don't like admitting that I need help but I guess it's a bit inevitable. "Are you hungry? I'll make you anything you want."

I smiled at his offer but I didn't want him to put himself out over something as simple as breakfast. "I'll just have some toast and a banana."

He kissed my temple and moved to get off the bed, "I'll be right back. Keep your wrist elevated it should help with the pain." He smiled at me and left the room.

I held my wrist up cradling the ice pack against it wondering how long it would take for the throbbing to go away. Edward returned moments later with my toast, a banana, a glass of orange juice and a red rose.

I raised one eyebrow and picked up the rose, "Where did this come from?"

His crooked grin formed on his angel face, "I went out earlier."

"You did?" I asked, "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," he said pulling my pill bottle out of his pocket placing one pill next to my toast. He was up for an hour already? I began to pout. "What?" he asked grinning and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You weren't next to me when I woke up," my lip jetting out a little farther.

He leaned in taking my pouting lip between his and kissed me with such passion I felt as if I was lit on fire and I felt my core drench the sheets beneath me. We broke away breathless, "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered rubbing his nose along my jaw, "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to kiss me like that again," I breathed.

He chuckled lightly, his breath tickling my skin. His lips met mine once more and the fire burned within me once more. The sheet covering my breasts fell to a pool at my waist exposing me to him as I placed my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him. He moaned into my mouth as the kiss deepened and his hands found my breasts massaging them while his thumbs teased my nipples. I moaned into his mouth as the sparks of pleasure built within me. I grabbed the back of his shirt and began pulling it up with my right hand till it was finally over his head.

"Edward?" I breathed, "Take off your pants."

Hesitantly he separated our lips and hastily removed his pants and boxers. He stood up and walked to his suitcase to get a condom I assume. I stared, almost drooling at his physic. The muscles in his legs, butt and back contracting as he moved.

He turned back to me exposing his arousal and met me under the covers. He kissed me with the same passion and I wrapped my legs around him. He moved his lips slowly down my neck and to my chest seizing my right nipple and teased the other with his left hand making me moan. His right hand moved up my inner thigh to my core, "God, you are so wet." he moaned against my breast.

I felt two fingers enter me while his thumb rubbed my clit. I bucked my hips grabbing his hair, "Oh God, Edward I'm going to cum." He rose up kissing me fiercely and continued stimulating my clit and added a third finger. My scream was muffled by his mouth as I came into his hand.

His hand moved away and he licked my juices clean off his hand. "Edward," I moaned still trembling from my orgasm. I wanted him inside me and he didn't give it to me. Not that what he did wasn't satisfying but I wanted _him_. I was about to speak my complaint when his mouth met mine and the sound of the wrapper ripping was muffled in the background. Edward shifted and I felt his tip plunge deep within me. I gasped and I grabbed the skin on his back causing a moan out of him as he pumped faster within me. His lips moved down sucking my nipples and I felt my climax coming once again.

Edward pumped harder and kissed me once again and I shattered into him as my orgasm over came me closely followed by his release. Breathing heavily he kissed my shoulder and up my neck. "Where did that come from?" I asked brushing his sweaty hair away from his face.

"I wanted to make it up to you that I wasn't here this morning when you woke up," he breathed heavily.

I giggled, "Well you succeeded with flying colors," thrusting my hips into him.

He kissed me deeply, "That's nice to hear," he breathed brushing my hair away from my face and to my embarrassment my tummy rumbled. He chuckled sliding out of me to kiss my stomach, "You should eat your breakfast, love and take your pain pill." He moved to grab my plate of food and brought it in front of me after I sat up against the headboard.

I obediently began eating a piece of toast that was now cold but I didn't really care. "What did you do for that whole hour anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he said laying his head in my lap looking up at me, "I took a shower, which I am obviously going to have to do again." He chuckled looking over his sweaty appearance.

"I don't know," I smiled running my right hand through his hair, "I kind of like you like this."

He turned his head and kissed my stomach, "You can have me like this anytime you want."

I smiled kissing the tip of my finger and placed it on his nose making him grin. "What else did you do?"

"I went to the nearest pharmacy because last night we apparently used the last of our stash," he grinned.

I giggled, "Are you serious?" I asked, "We used that entire box of condoms?"

He chuckled nodding his head, "While I was there I saw the rose and I couldn't resist." He kissed my stomach again while I finished off my banana. "Are you ready for your juice?" I nodded and he sat up grabbing my pill and the glass of juice. I took the pill and drank the rest of my juice.

Satisfied he stood up heading for the bathroom and started the water in the shower. He returned shortly after and picked me up bridal style taking me to the shower setting me on my feet. He removed the wrap around my left wrist placing it on the counter then guided me into the shower where he took great care in washing my hair and massaging soap into my skin before rinsing me off. He quickly washed his hair and body kissing my shoulders and neck intermittently before he turned off the water. Grabbing a towel from the rod he dried me off slowly kissing my knees, hips, stomach, shoulders and neck. He squeezed the towel in my hair to dry it enough to not drip then kissed me wrapping the towel around me. He took his own towel drying himself off then wrapping it around his waist.

"You know I may just want you to do that to me every morning from now on," I teased.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't complain," leaning in to kiss me only to be interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. He kissed me quickly before going to answer it. I heard a low mumble of voices followed by the door closing. Edward reentered the bathroom shaking his head slightly miffed, "We need to leave in a half hour," giving me a chaste kiss before combing through his hair quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking my brush and began the tough work of getting rid of my tangles one handed.

"Emmett," he said taking my brush and helped me with my hair on the side I couldn't reach very well.

Ah, Emmett. Edward always dislikes his comments about our sex life. "What did he say this time?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know.

Edward began wrapping my left wrist and sighed, "Apparently he heard your claim that you were going to cum."

"Oh God," I gasped feeling the blood flow to my cheeks, "He wont say anything in the car will he?" If he announces that in front of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie I will be completely mortified.

"I told him not to, but you know Emmett," Edward grimaced pulling me to the bedroom and helped me into my clothes before he dressed himself. He and I brushed our teeth and then he packed everything away to load up the car.

The boys checked us out of our room and we began to head down the mountain. We were in the car for 30 minutes before Emmett started making his comments totally embarrassing me. Luckily Rosalie got my back and slapped him on the back of his head and told him to leave me alone after the first hour.

The traffic was pretty thick coming down the mountain and got even heavier inside the Denver city limits. I looked out the window to see the tall buildings until we stopped in front of one that said The Brown Palace. We were greeted by a valet who said they would watch our car while we checked in.

Edward opened the door and helped me out of our car leading me over to the sidewalk while we waited for the others to get out. As soon as we were all together we headed into the building. The moment I saw the inside I stopped dead gasping. Edward stopped with me kissing my cheek, "Do you like it?"

The lobby was Victorian style with a ceiling that went up 8 stories. Each floor had a balcony that had cast iron railings with amazing grill work. The furniture in the lobby was Victorian style with a grand piano in the far corner. I took in a ragged breath before answering still mesmerized by the beauty of the atrium lobby, "It's beautiful."

Edward kissed my cheek again, "This hotel has been open since the 1890's. When we were looking for hotels my father told me about this one. He had stayed here a year ago with my mom during one of his medical conventions. As soon as he told me about it I thought of you."

I turned to look in his eyes placing my hand on his cheek, "You did?"

"I know how much you like things in that era and this place was too good to pass up," he grinned.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him slowly, "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," he breathed taking my right hand in his and brushed his lips across my knuckles, "Come on let's get checked in then we can go get some lunch."

He led me over to the check-in counter where Emmett and Jasper were checking into their rooms. Edward left me with Alice and Rosalie who were sitting in a cluster of chairs not far from the counter and went to join his brothers.

"This place is gorgeous isn't it?" Alice said looking around.

"I agree," I said smiling as I sat down in the chair next to Rosalie.

"I've never stayed in a place quite like this," Rosalie said as she looked around and then her eyes fixed on a spot a floor up. "Oh my God, they have their own spa" she announced and her face lighted up immensely.

Alice and I quickly looked up to see what she was seeing. "We are totally going to make appointments for a massage." Alice said and Rosalie nodded. I have never had a massage before and I couldn't understand their drive to want to go to have one but I figured that it must be amazing if they want to go that bad.

Emmett and Jasper came back to join us, "I need to go to the car to get our bags," Emmett said kissing Rosalie. Emmett gave her a key to their room and a little pamphlet. Rosalie looked at the pamphlet and her eyes widened and she jumped up onto Emmett wrapping her legs around him. Emmett staggered at the sudden amount of weight on him chuckling.

Rosalie kissed him fiercely, "I can't believe you got me one," as she released herself slowly till her feet touched the floor.

"It's for both of us," he said, "but I had to change yours to the prenatal and the champagne to the sparkling cider," as his hand rubbed a light circle on her lower stomach.

She smiled at him again and whispered, "I love you, Em."

He kissed her, "I love you," he said, "I'll be back soon with our bags then I can show you just how much," and he pinched her butt making her gasp grinning and then slapped him on the back of the head for what I assumed was for the pinch. Emmett's booming laughter rang through the lobby and he headed for the door.

Jasper was in a total lip lock with Alice as she held that same pamphlet in her hand. They slowly pulled apart, "So I made a good choice?" Jasper said breathless.

"Of course you did," Alice sighed. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door to get their bags as well. Alice turned toward Rosalie and me with the biggest grin on her face. "He got us a couple's massage for tomorrow," she squealed showing us the pamphlet.

"Me too," Rosalie said showing her pamphlet as well.

"I think that this is going to be the better part of our trip," Alice said, "I was a bit skeptical when I realized we were staying in Denver being a New York girl I can't see any other place being as good as New York City for New Year's Eve but with this in mind it may become a contender."

Rosalie and I laughed as the boys entered with our bags. Edward must have gone straight out to get our bags. We hurried over to meet them by the elevators and Edward handed me my key for our room. He kissed my temple just before we entered the elevator and Emmett hit the button for the eighth floor. The elevator doors opened and we all got off Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice turning to the left and Edward motioned for me to go right.

Edward and I walked a quarter of the way around and stopped in front of room number 812. I looked down from the balcony to the lobby below. Even from up here it looked stunning. Edward placed his hand on top of mine and I turned my head and realized that he had already brought the bags in our room. How long had I been standing there? He kissed my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Not that I recall," I grinned holding his arm that was around my waist.

"Well then I'll say it," he kissed the hollow beneath my ear and held me tighter. "You are beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," I said turning my head up to kiss his jaw. "This place is just so beautiful, Edward" I said looking down to the lobby again.

"Is it more beautiful than me?" he asked feigning hurt.

I giggled, "Nothing could be as handsome as you."

"Well that's a relief," he said tightening his grip around my waist. "I was afraid I might have to check-out already to get rid of the competition," he chuckled nibbling my ear. I giggled slapping his arm that rested around my waist. "Did you want to see the room before we go get something to eat?" I nodded and he turned us toward the room and unlocked the door and guided me inside.

The room was as gorgeous as the lobby. The walls were a golden brown with a unique white trim that ran along the top and the bottom. The windows had old fashioned curtains that looked to be straight from the late 19th century. The carpet was a burgundy that brought out the color on the gold comforter on the king size bed that had six pillows at the head and cherry wood nightstands on either side. At the foot of the bed was a cushioned bench with cherry wood legs and a burgundy top. In the side area a square cherry wood table with matching chairs sat with a vase of tiger lilies. The bathroom door was opened of to the side and I moved from Edward's hold to get a better look.

The bathroom looked like it had been updated a little to fit the more modern time but was still made to take on the feel of the era. There was a large jetted tub for two in the corner that was next to a large shower that had glass doors. The dual sink had old style faucets and large white fluffy towels folded neatly below the shelves in between. Another bench to the right of the door had two neatly folded his and her bathrobes with slippers to match below.

Edward came up behind me and kissed me at the hollow beneath my ear, "Do you like the room?"

I turned around standing on my tip toes and kissed him trying to covey how much I loved him and that this room was utterly amazing. He arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he met every movement of my lips and tongue. We pulled away for air the both of us finding it hard to fill our lungs enough. "I take it I did good then," he breathed.

I let out an airy laugh, "Yes you did, but you did lie."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "About what?"

"You told Charlie that you had reserved 2 sets of 3 bedroom suites and if I'm not mistaken this is not attached to any more bedrooms," I grinned.

"Oh," he said in understanding, "Well, a little white lie never hurt anybody," he grinned and kissed me. We parted again breathless, "How is your wrist? Do you need some ice for on the way to the restaurant?"

"It's sore but I don't really think that I need to have ice," I said holding my wrist in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"P.F. Chang's," he said, "It's about 10 or so blocks from here. I Map Quested all this before we came to be sure. It's close to the 16th Street Mall that I know Alice and Rosalie will like."

He took his phone out of his pocket after it buzzed and dinged indicating a text message. He looked at it, "It seems that they are ready to go. Are you ready?" I nodded and we left our room hand in hand.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. I know it seems like I'm leaving Alice and Jasper out of the story but their stuff it coming up. If you would like to see what The Brown Palace looks like I have the website on my profile.**

**Also, I saw the Twilight movie for the second time today. I thought it was great. I think they did a great job and I hope the next movie comes out soon.**

**Once again REVIEW I love to hear from you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. I really hope you guys like this next chapter. **

29 EPOV

It was almost 2 in the afternoon by the time we had finished with lunch and the girls wanted to go to the 16th Street Mall. We decided, with a little encouragement on the guys part, to part ways so the girls could have time to themselves before tonights festivities. From the roomers that we heard from the locals the streets would start filling up after 6 when the live bands were going to start playing for the New Year's celebration. That gave us about 3 hours to do whatever we wanted then an hour to drop off the countless shopping bags the girls will accumulate over that time then have dinner on the main drag near the midnight party.

Emmett was driving like a bat out of hell to make it to the Cherry Creek Mall that was way south from where the girls were. "Emmett, shit man!" Jasper said wide eyed as he looked back at the car Emmett had just cut off and narrowly missed hitting it, "You realize that if we get in an accident or pulled over by a cop we are not going to be back in time for the girls."

"Jasper," Emmett growled, "Shut up." Emmett always hated it when you commented on his driving. Emmett found his exit and headed down the road to the parking garage outside the mall. He took the closest parking spot he could find and we got out and began running but we were careful not the slip on the ice where ever it popped up.

We stopped in front of a diagram map off the area breathing heavily as we scanned the list of stores till he saw it, "G12 where the hell is that?" Emmett asked out loud and we began scanning the multicolored map.

"There it is," I said pointing to the G12 that apparently lay at the other end of the mall.

"Shit," Emmett growled and we entered the mall walking as fast as possible through the crowds past the many stores.

After what felt like forever we finally made it to our destination and entered slowly. The glass cases had diamonds and gold spread throughout the entire store and the pillows on which the necklaces, bracelets, watches and rings were embroidered with the name Tiffany & Co. We looked through each case before we found the one that he was looking for.

Emmett looked down at the many diamond rings before him and I noticed his eyes widen. "What is it?" I asked.

"That one," he said pointing at a square shaped diamond with a gold band. "I saw her eyeing one like this over Thanksgiving in one of those flyers they send out with the sales."

"What was she looking at rings for?" Jasper asked.

"She wasn't just looking at the rings," Emmett defended her, "They were on the same page as the bracelet I got her for Christmas and she mentioned that she liked that cut for the diamond."

"May I help you?" a woman asked in a red blouse and black suit jacket.

"Yes," Emmett said pointing at the ring again, "That ring there. I would like to buy it."

The woman pulled the ring out from the case and told him that the band was 18K gold and the diamond was a Lucida square cut which was 2 carets. "Do you know her finger size?" she asked.

"No," Emmett said brow furrowed, "but her hands look about the size of yours I think. What size are you?"

"I wear a size 6," she said taking a sizing rod to the ring and it ended up being a 6 as well.

"I'll take it," he said pulling out his bank card.

"Are you sure that you don't want to charge it, sir?" she asked picking up the card hesitantly.

"No," Emmett said, "I prefer to buy it outright."

"But sir," she said slightly shocked, "this ring is 33,000 dollars."

"And?" Emmett asked. He looked at her and her mouth gaped open for a second like she was going to say something but shut it and she quickly boxed, bagged and rang up the sale checking his ID and copying it. It took us nearly 30 minutes to purchase the ring from the moment he gave her the bank card to the moment we walked out of the store.

We were back in the car and headed back for the girls when Jasper finally spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this Emmett?"

I let out a laugh, "A bit late to be having this conversation Jasper. This was supposed to be taking place before he bought the 33,000 dollar ring."

"Edward I'm serious," Jasper said then turned back to Emmett, "Is it really her you want forever?"

"Bro," Emmett said through clenched teeth, "I wouldn't have bought that ring if I didn't want her forever."

"I'm just making sure that it's not just because she's carrying your baby is all," Jasper said and a second later Emmett's fist made a direct hit to Jasper's nose. Blood started to seep out of Jasper's nose and he clutched it tightly, "Oh fuck, Emmett," Jasper said a little nasally as he tried to stop the bleeding.

I looked at Jasper's nose and it was just jostled. Emmett could have hit him a lot harder. I know from personal experience. Jasper at least wouldn't have to worry about a large amount of swelling or anything turning black and blue. This was just one of Emmett's warning punches so that you would be detoured from pissing him off further. "You'll be fine," I said, "Just ice it a little later."

"How come you are so calm about this Edward?" Jasper asked in his nasally tone. "Our brother just bought a 33,000 dollar ring for a girl he has only known for a semester."

I sighed looking down at my lap, _If they only knew_, I thought. "I figure that Emmett really loves her. I mean think about it Jasper. Emmett has been completely faithful to her and hasn't looked at another girl since he met her."

"Thank you, bro," Emmett said as he switched lanes cutting off another car.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I see that," Jasper said nasally still pitching his nose to stop the bleeding. "And I've noticed you have been shunning all other woman. But I also remember Bree…" he let the name hang in the silence.

"Jasper I told you never to bring that up!" Emmett growled.

"I know, bro" Jasper said, "But Rosalie isn't here and the three of us are the only ones that know about it."

"So what are you trying to say Jasper?" Emmett asked through his growl, "That I shouldn't ask Rosalie to marry me because of what I did to Bree?"

"No I'm not," Jasper said checking to see that the bleeding had stopped, which it hadn't. "I'm just saying that you should be sure about this before you ask her."

"And the fact that I bought her a 33,000 dollar ring doesn't prove that?" Emmett hissed.

"What Jasper is trying to say is that he's worried that if you slip up and do what you did to Bree you will come out of it talking like a girl after Rosalie castrates you," I said. Emmett shook his head and shuttered placing one hand over his balls.

"Thank you Edward for making that such a perfect mental picture," Emmett said leaking heavy sarcasm.

"Since we do have Bree on the subject," I said choosing my words carefully so I will not join Jasper in the bloody nose club. "I would like to ask you something?"

"What?" Emmett asked through clenched teeth.

"You gave Bree a promise ring and after a few months the commitment freaked you out and you started cheating on her with any girl who so much as graced your presence." I said and watched the tendons on Emmett hand stand out as his grip on the wheel became tighter. "How do you know that you wouldn't do that to Rosalie? What makes her different?"

"So you don't think I can keep my dick in my pants," Emmett growled.

"No," I said calmly, "I just want to know what it is about Rosalie that makes you only want her? How is she different from Bree?"

Emmett growled cursing under his breath before he answered me, "I don't know…Rosie just… I don't know…she is everything that I love in a woman. She's hot, smart, tenacious, and _great_ in bed," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to make the prerequisite for marriage be the performance in bed.

"What was Bree then?" Jasper asked.

"Bree…" Emmett sighed almost hating to say her name, "…she never had any fight in her. She was too accepting of everything I did no matter how asinine my ideas were. Rosie would call me on it. She makes me want to be a better man."

"Wow… that was really deep Emmett," I teased, "Are you sure she hasn't got your balls in a vice?"

"Shut up Edward," Emmett growled, "I'm not the only one who has a problem with commitment. You dated most girls for only a week or two and sometimes you juggled two at once."

"That's called dating Emmett," I defended, "I was testing the waters and I never liked what I saw so I moved on. Besides, most of those girls never got more than a kiss out of me anyway."

"Are you kidding me?!!" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not," I said calmly.

"The majority of those girls would have spread them on the first date and you're telling me that the most they got out of you was a kiss?!" Emmett asked his jaw nearly dropped to his lap.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, "They never interested me Emmett. I never wanted them like I want Bella."

"What about Kate?" Jasper asked.

"I admit, I really liked Kate but Bella is…" I tried to find the right word. "…everything. I loved her from the moment I saw her start to fall off her truck the day before classes started."

"Kate got more than a kiss, I'm sure," Jasper said looking satisfied that his nose was no longer bleeding.

I sighed heavily, "Yes," I said grudgingly. I wasn't about to let them know how far it got Emmett would probably never let me live it down. We had been mere inches away from going all the way but the timing wasn't right and I backed out.

"Please tell me you tapped Tracy?" Emmett asked through a tone of envy.

I exhaled loudly, "Tracy was hot but she had no brain."

"Which means what?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Why would I want to be intimate with someone I can't even have a meaningful conversation with?" I asked.

"So you are saying that you didn't tap her?" Emmett said shocked.

"No, I didn't tap her," I sighed rather sick of this subject of my sex life.

"That's almost sad," Emmett said shaking his head.

"I personally don't think that it is such a bad thing that he didn't tap Tracy if he had no intention of staying in the relationship." Jasper said, "Why cause yourself the headache?"

"Thank you Jasper," I said glad that he saw it my way.

"Jasper even you had sex with a girl you knew you didn't want to be with," Emmett said, "Or was that fact decided after you screwed Chelsea?"

"What was I supposed to do? The girl was waiting in my room with nothing on and jumped me when I walked in. I'd have to be brain dead to turn that down," Jasper said, "She had a great body I might add."

"Better than Alice's?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Alice's is better," Jasper said looking out the window.

"So, what? Chelsea wasn't a good lay?" Emmett asked.

"No she was fine," Jasper said, "She wasn't mind blowing or anything. I just knew that I didn't want a long term relationship with her. The sex just made it so I had to stay with her longer than I wanted so I didn't seem like an asshole."

"So Alice is a good lay then?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Jeez, Emmett," Jasper said looking more intently outside the side window.

"What?" Emmett asked, "You don't think she is?" Jasper didn't say anything, "Or she is and you are just as hooked on your girl like Edward and I?"

Jasper sighed and hit his head on the window, "I admit it. I love her," Jasper said almost too low for us to hear.

"Why do you sound so sad about that?" I asked, "She loves you doesn't she?"

"She does," Jasper said through his exhale. He lifted his head and turned it back to Emmett, "What will you do if Rosalie says no?"

Emmett's face fell, "Do you think she will?"

"I don't know," Jasper said. "It's kind of a gamble anyway you look at it."

"She's my Rosie," Emmett said with confidence, "She's just gotta say yes."

-15 minutes later-

We found Alice and Rosalie in front of a clothing store on the western end on the 16th Street mall but Bella wasn't with them.

"Where is Bella?" I asked concerned after I realized that she wasn't with them.

"Umm…" Rosalie said as she began managing her bags. "She met an old friend in the last store."

"A friend?" I asked. This is Denver? She never told me she knew anybody here.

"Apparently from Arizona," Rosalie said a little hesitant.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"To the diner a block down and to the left," Alice said with a worried look on her face. Or was I just miss reading it?

"I'll catch up with you guys at the hotel. We'll walk back." I said assuming that Bella didn't have a horde of shopping bags like Rosalie and Alice.

I spotted the diner Alice spoke of and was about to open the door when I saw Bella through the window. She was laughing and her face was flushed red as she played coyly with her spoon inside her mug.

Then I saw something that I did not want to see. A mans hand reaching for the sugar next to the window.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it ends a little cliffy. I'm anxious to hear who you guys think it could possibly be. **

**Also I put the link for the Emmett's ring he bought on my profile.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I'm currently working on the next chapter I may have it done this weekend it all depends. I have to work, go to the lab for an hour test (routine one for pregnancy), and shop for Christmas. **

30

After two hours of shopping I was exhausted. We had gone through at least 10 stores already and I only bought two things. I bought a pair of Sketchers, since my shoes were falling apart and a watch for Edward that supposedly would never run out of battery life.

I was getting restless and I wanted to go find a place to sit down, "Rosalie are you almost done in there?" I called over the clothes racks to the dressing rooms.

"Calm down Bella," she sighed, "This takes time. I have to figure in so many aspects now before I buy something."

I groaned and went back to looking at one of the racks when two fingers tickled me underneath the arms. I screamed and jumped turning to see who it was.

"Hey Izzy," he asked, "What brings you to Denver?"

I looked at this tall man standing before me. He was lean and slightly muscular, but no where near the godlike build of Edward. His black hair was cropped short and his beard unshaven by maybe a day or two. His face was rounder than Edward's and his nose longer with two of the most familiar grey eyes. When he smiled I knew who he was. The dimples giving him away, "Garrett," I grinned, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," he grinned giving me a hug.

I pulled back, the grin still on my face but I quickly let it fall and I slapped him hard on the arm, "You shithead. You scared me half to death."

He chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't resist. It's been so long since I've made little Izzy scream in terror."

"Garrett you know I hate being called Izzy," I scolded.

"Who is this Bella?" Rosalie asked holding some clothes in her arm with one eyebrow raised, eyeing the two of us.

"Oh umm…Rosalie this is my best friend from Phoenix's brother, Garrett." I said, "I haven't seen him in years."

"Four to be exact," Garrett smiled winking at me as he reached to shake Rosalie's hand. Why would he say that? Does that mean he was actually counting? Why would he do that? And what was that wink for? Regardless, it made me blush.

"Oh…how nice…" Rosalie said looking between the two of us. "Umm Bella I'm going to be a little bit here…"

"You guys I just found the best shoes," Alice squealed holding up a pair of black high heels. "Oh…" she said noticing Garrett, "Who is this?"

"This is Garrett," I said, "He's my friend's brother from Phoenix."

"Hello," she said shaking his hand. "What brings you to Denver?"

"I'm spending the holidays with my girlfriend's family," he said.

"Garrett? You actually have a girlfriend?" I teased. This really didn't surprise me. Garrett always had a girlfriend. Some were ditsy and some looked like they were just for show but he always had someone hanging off his arm. I have to admit that when I was younger I fantasized about what it would have been like to be one of his girlfriends. But that was just a crush and besides Cindy, my best friend, would have probably disowned me as a friend if that were the case. Garrett was almost 4 years older than me anyways. Not that it really mattered now because I was currently dating a man who was around his age.

"Of course," he grinned, "no one can stay away from this face."

I let out a snort of laughter and saw Rosalie and Alice make a face of…dislike?? "I don't know Garrett," I said grinning, "I think I could."

"Aww I'm hurt Izzy," he said placing his hand over his heart.

"I'm sure you are," I teased. "How is Cindy doing?"

"She's going to ASU," he said, "and we just found out that she has been hanging with the wrong crowd."

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"ASU is known for its parties as you know," he said and then let out a sigh, "Apparently, she has been drinking heavily and smoking weed regularly."

"No way?" I gasped.

"Are you thirsty? I saw a diner a block down we could get some coffee. We really should catch up and I'm very curious as to why you are in Colorado. I thought you moved to Washington?" he asked.

"That sounds good," I said grateful for a reason to sit down. I turned to Rosalie and Alice. "I'll see you guys in a little bit, okay? Would you like anything?"

Alice tilted her head to the side narrowing her eyes, "No thank you. What if we run into the guys?"

"Call me and I'll meet you," I said.

"Okay," Alice said trying to convey that I was doing something I probably shouldn't. I figured it was about what Edward would think about me going off with another guy but this was just Garrett, an old friend.

I moved closer to Alice and Rosalie, "I won't be long. He's just a friend and I really want to find out more about his sister," I said only loud enough for them to hear.

"Are you planning on telling him about Edward?" Rosalie asked looking in Garrett's direction with dislike.

"Of course, I am," I said. Why wouldn't I? "I'll see you guys in a bit." I turned back to Garrett, "Let's go." He grinned and we headed out of the store.

"So why are you in Colorado?" he asked again.

"I'm on a holiday trip with my boyfriend, his brothers and my roommates. We've been up in Aspen skiing the past few days," I said.

"I was wondering about your wrist," he chuckled, "Still clumsy as ever."

"I resent that," I said in a playful tone.

"So you have a boyfriend huh?" he asked, "Does he treat you good?"

"Edward is the best," I grinned.

"Where did you meet?" he asked as he opened the door to the diner and let me go in first.

"At UW in Seattle," I said as a waitress showed us to a booth.

"What can I get the two of you?" she asked.

"I'll just have a coffee," I said.

"Me too," Garrett said and she left to get our coffee's.

"U-dub, huh?" he said, "My girlfriend goes there."

"How did you meet her?" I asked. "I thought that you went to school in Portland."

"I did, and then I joined the police force in Seattle," he said as the waitress placed two mugs of coffee in front of us.

"It must be pretty serious for you to spend the holidays with her family," I said taking the cream and pouring some in my coffee till it was a light brown.

He made a half smile. Then his face fell and looked solemnly at the table, "I was sorry to hear about your mom."

I frowned concentrating more on unrolling my silverware, "Thank you," I finally said, "It's was rough at first but…I've come to terms with it."

"How was living with your dad?" he asked.

"It's been ok," I said, "I never thought I would like living in almost constant cloud cover but it seemed to echo my mood for the longest time. Then I made a few friends, then the clouds didn't seem so bad and then I met Edward…" I grinned blushing, "and the days keep getting better and better."

He made a have smile looking down at the table then it turned to almost a smirk. "Cindy is going to flip when I tell her I saw you," he smiled shaking his head as he poured only 4 drops of cream in his mug.

"I can't believe that she is smoking weed," I said and stirred my cream into my coffee, "She was always on the straight and narrow."

"I wouldn't say the straight and narrow," he smirked, "The things that you girls would get into was far beyond that."

I laughed remembering the time when we stole Brittany Fletcher's clothes from her gym locker and stuffed them in the toilet. "Okay so maybe not fully on the straight and narrow but I never thought she would start doing drugs."

His reached for a couple sugars, "Yeah she has certainly found her wild side. We only hope that we can calm her down before something bad happens." I nodded. "God," he said shaking his head lightly grinning, "I can't believe how gorgeous you turned out to be…" I blushed looking down at the table.

"May I join you?" a velvety voice asked that I would know anywhere.

I looked up to see Edward looking between the two of us. "Edward," I grinned and began moving farther into the booth to make room for him, "Garrett, this is Edward."

"It's a pleasure," Garrett said reaching his hand out to shake Edward's hand. Edward took his hand and shook it, "That's quiet a grip you have there."

Edward smirked and sat down next to me kissing me on the cheek. Even though the pressure was brief I couldn't help but lean into his lips. "Edward this is my friend Cindy's brother from Arizona."

Edward brow furrowed and then lightened, "Your best friend," he said in recognition, "Yes, I do recall you telling me about her."

"Garrett spotted me in one of the stores a little bit ago. I haven't seen him since he left for college 4 years ago and he's now part of the police force in Seattle," I said and took a drink of coffee.

"What brings you to Colorado?" Edward asked wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

Garrett grinned and was about to answer when his cell phone went off, "Hello?" he asked into his phone. He paused to listen then looked at his watch, "I'm sorry. I ran into an old friend." He paused to listen again, "I'm coming. I'll be there in 15 minutes... I promise…okay bye." He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry I've got to go. Here…" he said grabbing a napkin and a pen from his coat and began writing, "My sister's number was changed a couple days ago and I don't remember what it is off the top of my head but this is my number and I should have it at least programmed into my phone in a couple days then I can give it to you." He handed me the napkin and I took it placing it in my purse. He pulled out a couple bills and threw them onto the table, "It was good seeing you again Izzy," he grinned and Edward stiffened and I noticed his hand make a fist for a second. Garrett looked at Edward, "Nice meeting you."

Edward nodded jaw tight.

"Good seeing you too, Garrett," I grinned and waved as I watched him leave the diner.

Our waitress returned, "Can I get you anything?" she asked in what she thought was an alluring voice batting her eyes as she looked Edward up and down.

I glared at her. She hadn't done that to Garrett. Edward was _mine_ and I felt the need to prove that to her. I stretched my neck up and kissed Edward's jaw placing my hand in his lap and rubbed a light circle in his inner thigh. His jaw was tense but relaxed slightly after my kiss. "No thank you," he said to the waitress, "I think we're ready for the check."

She frowned slightly and left returning minutes later to dropped off our check and walked away. Edward grabbed the slip and looked at it with one eyebrow raised. He sighed and began to move out of the booth, "We should get going. It's about 15 blocks to our hotel from here and we are walking unless you would like me to find us a cab?"

"No," I said moving out from the booth with my one bag that I was carrying my shoes and his watch in, "We can walk."

He took the bag from me, "I'll carry that." He had a slight edge to his voice. Was he upset with me? I didn't do anything wrong.

He paid the cashier for the coffee and held the door open for me to head out onto the sidewalk. We walked with our fingers entwined down the long street in silence. I can't say that it was completely comfortable. Every now and then I would see his jaw clench and then release. Of course I couldn't be sure about what the cause was. For all I knew it could have been from the cold wind blowing in our faces every now and then. But what if it wasn't that?

We finally made it to our hotel and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we ascended in the elevator to the 8th floor. He opened the door to our room and let me go inside first. He moved in and placed my shopping bag on the table next to the tiger lilies.

The silence was getting to me now and I decided it was time for me to ask. I removed my coat and threw it over on one of the chairs next to the window. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Edward, what's wrong?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Was Garrett a surprise? In the series he doesn't have much background I thought he would make a great toy. :)**

**Next chapter Edward will tell Bella what he's thinking but his actual thoughts will not come up till a couple chapters from now when his POV comes in. Don't worry I promise you will see in his head on this.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts. Like I said before, I will try to update this weekend with the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who review. You really inspire me to keep writing.**

31

There were a few things that crossed my mind that would cause him to act like this. One, I was just being paranoid about Edward seeing me with Garrett. Two, Edward had been worried about me not being with Rosalie and Alice and with a guy he did not know. Or three, he was down right jealous. If I had to choose right now, I'd choose the ladder.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his forehead moved down and rested it on my shoulder. He took a long deep breath and let it out slowly, "It's nothing," he mumbled.

I moved my right hand up to grab a fist of his hair as I hugged him to me. How can it be nothing? Why won't he tell me what's bothering him? I turned my head and kissed him at the hollow of his ear and he cringed pulling his head away. I quickly let him go as tears began to form in my eyes. Why did he cringe away from me? You can't tell me that having coffee with an old friend warranted this?

He moved his cold hand to my cheek wiping away one of my tears that spilt over, "Love, please don't cry," he whispered his green eyes pleading.

"Why?…" my voice cracked, "What did I do to make you cringe away from me?"

Edward's brow creased, "Truth?" he asked. I nodded. I had to know no matter what it was. I had to know how having coffee with Garrett could cause such a rift between us. "You walked through the cold streets of Denver," he said followed by his crooked grin.

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"It's true," he said tightening his grip around my waist, "Your face is freezing."

"Really?" I asked, "that's all?"

He lightly brushed my hair back off my shoulder exposing my neck before he bent down and pressed his freezing cold lips to the hollow beneath my ear and I reflexively cringed away. His face was like ice. Edward chuckled then leaned in to kiss me, pressing his cold lips to mine and his cold nose into my cheek. The passion in his kiss hadn't lessened since this morning. If anything it had more. Edward was right about the cold. I couldn't blame him for cringing away from my lips even I cringed away from the sudden cold.

He pulled away hesitantly, "Of course that's all," he breathed, "Do you honestly think I would cringe away from you for talking to an _old_ friend?"

"So that didn't bother you then?" I asked.

"I would be lying if I said it didn't," he sighed taking a piece of my hair and placing it behind my ear, "I more or less…" he seemed to hesitate, "got scared. You weren't with Rosalie and Alice and I had no idea who this guy was you went off with. What his intentions were. How you knew him and what he was doing here." He sighed, "Which by the way, what is a Seattle police officer doing in Denver, Colorado?"

"He's here spending the holidays with his girlfriend and her family," I answered.

Edward brow furrowed, "And where was she during all this?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said furrowing my brow, "he didn't talk about her much. I never even got her name." Edward grimaced then sighed letting me go and went to his bag. "What now?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said, his tone clipped.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," I said getting slightly miffed. He obviously was down playing what he was really thinking before. "It's obviously something."

Edward sighed grabbing the sides of his bag, "It's just…when I saw you through that window…"

I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist placing my cheek against his back. "What?" I asked softly.

"It was like my heart stopped, watching you laughing and playing coyly with your spoon as you talked to some guy while he eyed you like you were candy," his voice escalating from a whisper. "He said that he has a girlfriend but he never gives you the easiest detail like a name. What else am I supposed to think than he was trying to get with my girlfriend?"

"It wasn't like that," I said letting him go and went to my bag to grab my toiletries and brush, "We hadn't even been talking for very long before you came." I walked into the bathroom and began brushing out my wind blown hair. Edward was totally blowing this out of proportion. How could he think that Garrett would want to 'Get with me'? I doubt he even found me attractive in that way. He even said he had a girlfriend and to say the Garrett was eyeing me like candy was totally ridiculous.

"Then what did you talk about?" he asked leaning against the door frame of the bathroom looking at me through the mirror.

"His sister, my mother…_you_," I said heatedly, emphasizing the word 'you'. My strokes through my hair were getting a little hard and I had forgotten that my left wrist was injured and I moved it hastily to brush the other side of my head causing a shooting pain to run through my hand and arm. I winced and I tried to fight back the tears that instantly formed in my eyes.

Edward was instantly at my side taking my wrist gently in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he began to unwrap my wrist and kissed me where my pain stemmed from. "Did you really talk about me?"

"Of course, I did," I said, "Why wouldn't I? You honestly have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said furrowing his brow.

"_Yes_…you are," I said rather heatedly.

He sighed looking at my wrist and then finally met my gaze, "I am. I admit it," he said in a tone that sounded like he was admitting to something extremely embarrassing.

I placed my right hand on his cheek, "It was just coffee with an old friend, Edward," I said in a soothing tone.

"It just bothered me," he mumbled, "Even more so when he called you 'Izzy'." He said the name with malice.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "He has always called me that." I sighed, "He knows that I hate it but I figure old habits die hard."

"And that is why it bothered me more," he said lightly running his finger over my wrist.

"Please don't let him get to you," I pleaded.

He looked me in the eye then lowered his gaze again to my injured wrist then nodded slowly resigning.

I knew that he was still jealous of Garrett but I also knew that he couldn't just brush away what he was feeling just because I told him too. All I can do is try to make him see that there is nothing to worry about.

"I bought you something," I said tilting my head so that I could grab the attention of his eyes hoping we could move on from this subject.

His lips slowly began to curl upward, "You did?"

I nodded standing on my tip toes once more to kiss him, "Would you like to see it?"

He took me by the waist, with one of his hands still holding gently onto my wrist and pressed me up against him and slowly parted my lips with his, kissing me softly making my body start to feel like jello. He pulled away slowly, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I sighed weakly.

"What did you get me?" he asked as he rested his forehead to mine.

I smiled, "It's in the other room," I said taking his arm from my waist with my right hand but he quickly put it back around my waist holding me tight to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I feel the need to have you as close to me as possible," he said kissing my neck and started guiding us to the other room to the bag resting on the table.

I twisted around within his arms and grabbed the cubed box from my shopping bag giggling slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked kissing me at the hollow beneath my ear.

"Well," I said through my giggle, "Short of me presenting this to you backwards or within the centimeter space that you are allowing between our bodies. I can't seem to present this to you in the natural way."

He chuckled bending down quickly and picked me up bridal style before I knew what hit me. He walked us over to the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed and sat placing me on his lap holding me tightly to him. "Is this better?"

I giggled and nodded kissing his cheek, "I saw this and I thought of you," I said handing it to him and he took the box from me with one eyebrow raised. He took the top half of the box off and peered into it. His eyes widened slightly and pulled out the stainless steal watch with a black face and gold trim. "It's one of those Kinetic watches that recharges from motion so you never have to change the battery. Do you like it?"

He quickly removed his old watch tossing it to his bag where it landed perfectly in the middle and put the new one on. He fiddled with the time till it was set to Pacific Time. We were in Mountain Time but Edward liked to keep is watch set for home in Seattle. He smiled holding me tighter once again to his chest. "I do," he grinned and kissed me till I was dizzy.

"I'm glad," I breathed after we pulled away.

He took my sore wrist gently in his hand, "Do you need your pain pill?"

The throbbing in my wrist was still there and it did hurt quite a bit, "I could use one," I admitted.

Edward phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello…ok…We can be…ok…we'll be down soon," and hung up. "It seems that Jasper and Alice have got us a table at the HardRock Café. Emmett and Rosalie are waiting for us downstairs."

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Edward's POV is coming up in a chapter or two and it will give you all a glimpse in his mind. **

**The website that shows the watch Bella bought is on my profile if you would like to see it.**

**Review. I love hearing from you. **


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so so much to those of you who have reviewed. They make my day :)**

32

The streets were becoming extremely crowded with the New Year Celebration crowd and it was getting harder to go anywhere. The HardRock Café was packed and I guess it was a good thing that Alice and Jasper got our table early.

Not long after Edward and I arrived Alice and Rosalie towed me to the restroom much to Edward's protest. He insisted on keeping the one centimeter distance between us. I guess it could be worse and we could be still fighting unnecessarily about Garrett. At least I know that he loves me. I suppose I would want to stay close to him too if I was in his shoes.

"Ok," Alice said with narrowed eyes, "What's with ditching us for some guy earlier?"

"I'm sorry guys," I said remorseful, "I just hadn't seen him in a while and I really wanted to catch up."

"Did you tell him about Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes of course I did," I said a little resentful. Why did they think I wasn't going to tell him about Edward? Did they honestly think I would cheat on Edward or something?

"I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie said, "but he really needed to know that you were taken."

"Rosalie," I said trying to stay calm while in the inside I was practically burning with anger, "He has a girlfriend, remember? Besides he would never think of me like that. He used to tease me and his sister all the time."

"Yes," Alice chimed in, "but time has passed and you have changed. By the way he was eyeing you when you weren't looking I'd say that he liked what he saw."

"He was?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes he was," Rosalie confirmed, "and Edward looked really worried about you when he found out that you weren't with us."

I sighed, no wonder Edward was so uptight about Garrett. I thought he was just seeing things that weren't there through his jealousy but Rosalie and Alice saw it to. How had I missed that? "I know he was, but I'm not interested in Garrett. I admit that I had a crush on him a long time ago but not now."

"That's what we told Jasper and Emmett," Alice said, "After we told them that it was a _guy_ friend. They were questioning us like mad about him."

I groaned knowing that his brothers would probably be filling Edward's head with seeds of doubt right now. I had to get back to him, "Let's get back to the table before your boyfriend's cause me future trouble." Rosalie and Alice nodded seeming to know what I meant.

We arrived back to the table and I kissed Edward before getting settled tightly next to him in our booth. The guys had ordered a round of beers for themselves but it looked like Emmett was starting his own personal drinking contest having drunk his second already and was wanting his third. I whispered to Edward toward the end of our meal asking if Emmett was ok because he had 4 beers and 3 shots before we had even got our food.

Edward held me tight and kissed my temple before whispering, "Emmett really likes to party when bringing in the New Year."

"Is he a fan of throwing up or something?" I whispered back and Edward laughed.

"His tolerance is pretty high," Edward said, kissing my hair, "Frat boys learn how to hold their liquor."

Rosalie looked at Emmett incredulously when he began to ask Jasper to order more drinks for him since the bartender had cut him off. "I think that's enough Emmett. I don't want to spend my night watching over your drunken ass." She hissed before crossing her arms and looking away.

"Rosie," Emmett slurred, "I'm just trying to have a little fun. Besides I could never be too drunk for later on tonight. I still plan to fuck you sideways."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and slapped him on the back of the head. My jaw dropped and Alice was in mild shock. "Keep it up and you will be _fucking _no one tonight," Rosalie hissed.

Our bill came then and the boys split it three ways, Emmett obviously had the most to fork over from all his beverages. We left the restaurant and entered the crowd that began to converge around the stage that had some band playing that I haven't heard of but their songs were pretty good.

Edward held me close to him all night moving our hips to the music and kissed my neck, cheeks and hair frequently. As the night wore on our movements became more and more sexual and I was just itching to leave and return to our room for some night time activity.

I was about to suggest going back to our room when a rather large dark haired man in a trench coat approached Alice and took her by the wrist, "Ali, it's been a long time," his deep voice boomed.

"Felix," Alice said with a worried look on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Business," he said looking her up and down, "You seem rather cozy," he said looking at Jasper who eyed Felix and was growing irritated by his contact with Alice.

"Umm," Alice said, "This is my friend, Jas…Jason. We both are going to… CU." She tried to make her voice seem nonchalant gesturing to Jasper. Why would she be lying to this Felix guy? Edward held me tighter to his side as we watched the scene.

Jasper looked at her for a split second clenching his jaw and then he seemed to have decided to play along. "Jason Archer," Jasper said as though he was introducing himself, extending his left hand for a shake. He normally shook with his right but I think that he was trying to get Felix to let go of Alice's wrist.

Felix let go of Alice and took Jasper's hand which seemed to show a battle of strength. The tendons on both their hands stood out, "Archer huh?" Felix said. Jasper nodded. "Well Ali," he said letting go of Jasper's hand, "I may be seeing you around again. Business seems to be taking me out here lately. Perhaps we could get together the next time I'm out this way."

"Oh," Alice said feigning disappointment, "you're leaving?"

"I have a 5 AM flight back to the city," Felix said.

"Oh too bad," Alice said trying very hard to hide her glee that Felix was leaving.

"Don't be a stranger," Felix said pinching Alice's chin between his thumb and forefinger tilting her head up to look at him. Jasper tensed looking like he would pounce in an instant if Felix made a move.

Alice flinched away, "How could I?"

Felix grinned almost evilly and vanished into the crowd. Edward and I watched as he disappeared and turned back to Alice and Jasper. Jasper's face was hard and his posture was ridged while he listened to Alice speak to him in a voice that didn't carry far enough for Edward and I to hear. Jasper was still tense but pulled Alice in for a tight hug looking protectively over the crowd checking the faces before his gaze settled on ours and gave us a stiff smile.

Many questions were swimming in my mind at this point. Who was that? Why had Alice changed Jaspers name? Why did she say that they went to school at CU? Why did Jasper play along? What did Alice say to Jasper to make him hug her protectively?

I would have asked and I could tell that Edward wanted to ask as well but something in Jasper's face told me that now was not the time. I gathered that Edward came to the same conclusion.

Edward leaned his head down so that his lips grazed my ear, "Do you know who that was?" I shook my head. He sighed looking toward Jasper and Alice then kissed me on the cheek. He lifted his arm to look at his watch, "Fifteen minutes till midnight," he said.

I nodded and looked over to Jasper and Alice. They seemed almost back to their previous state they were in before Felix came. Alice gave me a smile and a wink as Jasper encircled her in his arms with that protective look again bringing his phone to his ear and began talking.

Then Rosalie came over to us arms crossed and furious, "I have had it. I'm going back to the hotel. Tell _him_ to not even think about coming in the room tonight."

I quickly reached out and grabbed Rosalie's arm, "Wait Rosalie," I said, "What's going on?"

"Emmett and his last alcohol binge of the year," Rosalie hissed, her arm swinging out and pointed to Emmett who was completely wasted grabbing some guy by the collar and about ready to hit him. "All the guy did was bump into me." Edward let me go and hurried over to stop his brother. He pulled Emmett off the guy and said something in Emmett's ear. Emmett looked horrified and started yelling through his slurred speech for Rosalie.

Rosalie hissed and started to walk away to the break in the crowd where a news station was setup to do reports. Emmett had caught up with Rosalie, "Rosie please," Emmett slurred.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Rosie, I love you," Emmett said loudly his slur almost nonexistent and quickly grabbed her hand. "I love our baby." Rosalie stopped short and turned back to him and looked at him with a mixture of disbelief, surprise and love. "I've been thinking all night how to tell you." He grabbed a small box from his pants pocket, "I want to marry you Rosie. I want you to be the one I perform gymnastic sex acts at night and wake up with in the morning or afternoon depending on how long we go." He grinned waggling his eyebrows. "I'll be a good dad for our little squirt," he said touching her coat that covered her lower stomach. He opened the box holding a diamond ring with a gold band and fell to his knees, "Marry me?"

Rosalie burst into tears and nodded completely unable to speak. Emmett grinned ripping the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He stood and pulled her forcefully in for a kiss filled with passion and lust as the crowd around them cheered with some catcalls and whistles. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes then Rosalie slapped him upside the head, "That's for getting drunk to get the nerve to ask me." Emmett's booming laughter rang out and he picked her up as Rosalie wrapped her legs around him and kissed her again.

Edward kissed my temple and held my waist from behind as we watched them. I can't believe it. Rosalie and Emmett are going to get married. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper, "What kind of shit was that? Was that Emmett being deep?"

Edward laughed, "That's about as deep as he can go it seems." I giggled. It was a rather unconventional proposal. I have to admit I have never heard of one mentioning gymnastic sex acts.

A few minutes later the crowd began to countdown. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!! Edward turned me and pulled me in for a mind melting kiss making the world fade away far into the background. The crowd was singing as the sky was lit up by fireworks. I loved him so much and I couldn't think of a better way to bring in the New Year. Then my mind sent flashes of Edward's godlike body hovering over me as he made love to me. Ok…I guess there is a better way to bring in the New Year. We broke apart and he moved his lips to my ear, "Let's go, my love. I want to warm up that sexy body of yours before you catch a cold."

The six of us were walked back to our hotel with the crowds of people that were dispersing to their cars, hotels, and homes. Emmett and Rosalie were in desperate need of a room as their lust was escalating drastically. I was surprised that they even were able to walk with us with all the making out they were doing.

Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand beside Edward and I. They seemed content in their company with each other. Jasper would check over his shoulder from time to time and whisper in her ear and Alice would nod. I have no idea what was going on with them but I didn't think that they would be sharing anything with us tonight.

We finally arrived at the hotel, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I went to wait for the elevators while Jasper and Alice went to the front desk. I wonder what they were doing there? I guess it's possible that they were asking for more towels.

The elevator arrived and we ascended to our floor.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

**So if the whole Garrett checking Bella out thing is confusing because when they were talking I never really wrote anything to that effect. Here's a little side note: Because Bella doesn't see herself as anything special she doesn't really notice that guys are checking her out when they are close friend's. She noticed Mike and Brad were because they annoyed her from the start. With Jacob and Garrett she can't see them doing that because she is kind of blinded with her feelings of friendship. I hope that makes sense. **

**So review, I look forward to hearing what you guys think. If you have any questions I will gladly answer them.**

**Oh I almost forgot, the next chapter is Edward's POV.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you once again to those of you who have reviewed. I love hearing from you. **

33 EPOV

Well, today's events were not exactly what I imagined. It started out on a rather good note that seemed to be taken straight out of my fantasies. I grinned at the memory of Bella holding a sheet over her chest to cover her naked form. God she is gorgeous. How did I get so lucky to have a woman like her love me?

What happened next was nothing short of amazing. It's like every time we make love it feels like the first time. The feelings are just as potent as they were in the first experience with her. I never had that before with anyone. True, Bella is the only one I have ever been intimate with but even if I were to base these feelings off of kisses we shared the feelings were always stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life.

But then…Garrett. The name twisted in my mind and it made me want to punch the wall. How could Bella not see him eyeing her like she was candy? Of course this wasn't the first time that she was naive about the intentions of another guy. Jacob was throwing out all the signs that he liked her as more than a friend and she was completely oblivious. What was worse is that she blushed at his comment of her beauty. She always was modest in that area but to blush because he said it sent sharp needles to my stomach. No, needles wouldn't cover the stabbing feeling…it was more like knives. Dull knives to the extent of which that it would take a force stronger than one of Emmett's punches to penetrate then repeated several times over.

The only comforting thing about the situation was that she said she talked about me. That fact made the stabbing feeling in my stomach lessen to a mixture of needles and small sharp knives. Of course, she never told me what she said to him about me. I have to assume that it was all good things. After I made myself known she grinned at me like I was the highlight of her day so you would think that it was all good things she had to say. But did any of that conversation include the title boyfriend? I guess I would have to go on faith that she did give me that title. She didn't seem to shy away from me when I kissed her cheek in front of him. In fact, she almost leaned into me practically begging me for more. So in light of that aspect she must have said I was her boyfriend.

I guess the big kicker for me was him giving her his number to quote, "Give Bella Cindy's new number". These days all you really have to do is call the person and save their number to your contact list. Either his sister never calls him and Garrett is just lazy about adding contacts to his phone or…he just wanted Bella to call him so that he could have her phone number. I'd seen Emmett use that trick many times to get a number from a girl. He would come up with some excuse like "Hey that's a funny picture on your phone. Will you send it to me if I give you my number?" Or he would do this to some of his partners in class, "Go ahead and call me at this number and I'll let you know what we did in class the other day that you missed." With that one he got the most response and many dates or shall I say 'One Night Stands' out of it.

Then Garrett frickin called her _Izzy. _I know that she hates being called that but yet she just lets it slide and even grinned at the son of a bitch. She said that he knows that she hates it but because it's _Garrett_ and since he has always called her that it's suddenly ok. It's like he gets his own pet name for _my_ girlfriend. I wanted nothing more than to see my fist to become acquainted with his face at that instant.

Then there was the little incident with the waitress who batted her eyes at me. Clearly she was flirting with me. It seemed to extract a reaction from Bella that was a little more aggressive than she normally would have done. Normally she would have just kissed my cheek or jaw but this time she also placed her hand in my lap adding a light rub in my inner thigh. If we weren't in public, that would have been grounds for me to make love to her then and there. But the situation did not seem to be in my favor. Or maybe it was and I just didn't have all the facts to confirm it. Bella certainly seemed to want to claim her territory when it came to the waitress flirting with me. I admit it makes me feel better to know that she doesn't want any other girls flirting with me. I wonder what she would have done if I told her that the waitress gave me her name and number on that bill for their coffee. I gave the bill back to the cashier not even giving the girls number a second glance. If you were to quiz me on it I would only know that her name began with an "S".

Bella didn't want me to get upset about Garrett, telling me that there is no reason for me to be jealous. I tried to see it that way but I couldn't. Its not like I can turn off what I'm feeling like a light switch. She has to know that. It is possible that it was as innocent to her as she said. Of course, I'm sure it wasn't as innocent for Garrett eyeing my girlfriend the way he was. If he actually did have a girlfriend I feel almost sorry for her. He's obviously not in love with her to be eyeing other women like that.

Regardless, if I had anything to do with it I'm going to try and make her forget all about Garrett. With any luck she won't even remember to call for Cindy's number. Although from what she told me of her memories with Cindy I think it would be nice for her to catch up. I don't know, maybe it wont be so bad if she does call Garrett for the number. I do trust her. It's just… that I don't trust him.

We had just returned to the hotel not long after midnight. Bella and I waited for the elevator which my brother and his now fiancé were about ready to take their Public Display of Affection to a level in which everyone would get a show bordering on the pornographic. I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her hair. I would prefer kissing her neck but I knew that my face was far too cold. Maybe I should have taken a leaf out of Emmett's book and kissed Bella the whole way back to the hotel to keep our faces warm. Oh well, I'll make up for it when we get back to our room.

The elevator arrived and the four of us stepped in. Jasper and Alice were at the front desk. I wonder what that was all about earlier. Who was Felix? And why did Jasper start acting strange after his appearance. I'm going to have to ask him about that later.

We reached our floor and I was grateful that Emmett and Rosalie were going to finally get behind closed doors. Bella and I were finally to our room when I had an idea to speed up the warming of our bodies. I unlocked the door and propped it open a crack with my foot and quickly turned to Bella wrapping her tightly in my arms and kissed her with all the love I had for her. She whimpered into my mouth and hopped up wrapping her legs around my waist. At that point I knew that she would be totally oblivious to anything else in her surroundings and I took her into our room and hurried for the bathroom sliding her butt on to the counter.

"Edward?" she murmured against my lips not wanting to break the kiss, "Why are we in the bathroom?"

I began working on unzipping her coat, "I was thinking we'd take a hot shower."

"Why?" she asked tangling her cold fingers in my hair.

I parted our lips and rested my forehead against hers, "Think of it as a warm up." And we both laughed airily.

"Ok," she said, "as long as we do this together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said as I turned removing my jacket and shirt before turning on the hot water in the shower. I helped Bella out of her shoes and socks not wanting her wrist to hurt from trying. She was down to her bra and panties and the pop tent in my boxers was very pronounced at the sight of her.

"I'll be right back," I said kissing her as I unwrapped her wrist. "Go ahead and get in the shower."

She grabbed my arousal, the fabric of my boxers the only thing separating our skin and I groaned in the pleasure of her touch. "Hurry back," she said seductively and licked my upper lip lightly making my cock jump in her hand. She giggled and started removing her bra slowly with her back toward me.

_No…don't get sucked in. _ _The little temptress_ my mind thought. If you don't go get them you might regret it later. _But she is right there and I want to take her now_ my mind argued.

No…I have to go get them just in case. I reluctantly left the bathroom and went straight to my bag grabbing a hand full of condoms placing a stack next to the bed and kept 2 for the bathroom. I quickly inspected the room and saw that the turn down service had done exactly what I had asked them to do. I hurried back to the bathroom and Bella was already in the shower. Her naked form was blurred in the glass doors by the steam. I stuck the condoms on top of the frame of the glass doors and moved 2 towels to the counter right next to the shower door. Pealing off my boxers quickly with my arousal growing in anticipation of the events to come I opened the shower door to join Bella.

She had her eyes closed as she wet her hair with a grin that grew slowly at the sound of my entrance. "What kept you?" she asked opening her eyes slowly and gazed deeply into mine.

The water ran in beads down her body fitting to the curve of her breasts down her flat smooth stomach and down her amazing legs. "Umm," I said clearing my throat, "Supplies."

She giggled placing her warm hands on my cold shoulders and kissed me. Her touch was like fire to my ice. "Mmmm," she moaned, "You should stand under the spray. I think you could really use a warm up."

We switched places so my back was taking the spray warming my skin. I had closed my eyes and brought my hands to my head to get my face and hair wet feeling the tingly sensation on the colder parts of my skin as the water hit me when I felt my cock being immersed in Bella's mouth. "Ooooh Ffffuuuck," I moaned as she moved slowly back to my tip licking me lightly before she took me fully in her mouth again. Her mouth started to bob up and down my cock in a steady motion as she sucked. The pleasure running through my body was absolutely amazing. I expanded my arms out to the walls of the shower for bracing in fear that my knees were going to buckle. The sight of her taking me in and out was indescribable and I tried to stay were I was so the water coming down my body wouldn't interrupt her. Reflexively I started moving my hips as I came closer to my release to bring myself deeper in her mouth but she grabbed my hips telling me to stop. I was getting close and as if she knew she reached her hand up playing with my balls. My eyes rolled back into my head and I yelled her name as my seed shot into her mouth which she took eagerly.

I was trembling still when she stood grinning impishly up as me. My breathing was beyond erratic. "Have I ever told you that you taste divine?" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No fair," I said through my heavy breathing removing one hand from the wall and wrapped it around her.

"Oh," she said taking her right index finger and trailed it slowly down my nose past my lips and chin, "I think we are just about even."

I inhaled a long ragged breath, "Are you ready to get out?" wanting to return the favor.

She kissed me slowly as her finger ran down my chest to my abs sparking my arousal again. "I think I am."

I quickly turned off the water and opened the door to grab the towels. I handed her one and we both dried off a little faster than normal. I helped her dry out her hair before we both wrapped our towels around ourselves. I took her hands in mine bringing them to my lips where I brushed my lips against her knuckles before I led her into the bedroom.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also I'm curious…Out of this story what is your most favorite part(s)? Or favorite line(s)? I have a lot of favorite parts and I was just wondering what you guys liked.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I look forward to those every time I update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I really liked writing it.**

34

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck grinning up at him after I made him cum. He was still shaking from the aftershock and his breathing still heavy. I took great pride that I was the one to cause such a reaction from him. "Have I ever told you that you taste divine?"

"No fair," he said breathing heavily wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Oh," I said taking my right index finger and trailed it slowly down his nose past his lips and chin, "I think we are just about even." In truth I would always be playing catch up but I at least fulfilled my fantasy of surprising him in that way.

He drew in a ragged breath grinning, "Are you ready to get out?"

I kissed him slowly hoping to convey my approval as I ran my finger down his chest to his abs. "I think I am"

He hastily turned to turn off the water and handed me a towel and we quickly dried off before we wrapped our towels around our bodies. He then took my hands in his brushing his lips lightly across my knuckles then gently pulled me forward toward the bedroom.

As I passed the door frame I was still looking into Edward's amazing green eyes till he dropped my hands and walked over to the bench at the end of the bed. My jaw dropped and my eyes began to instantly fill with tears as I took in the site before me.

The bedcovers were turned down to a perfect fold at the foot of the bed. The sheets were covered with red rose pedals and a single red rose in the center. The bench at the foot of the bed had a silver tray with a raised silver plate of strawberries and an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

Edward grabbed the bottle from the ice bucket and popped the cork pouring some in each glass before replacing it in the ice bucket. He picked up the two glasses and walked back over to me. As he approached he handed me one glass and then wiped away my tears that had spilt over. His lips curled up in a loving smile that touched his eyes. "Happy New Year, love," he said clinging his glass to mine and we both took a sip of our champagne.

"Edward when did you do this?" I asked as I looked at the romantic site before me.

"The hotel has a turn down service and they did this at my request," he said grinning and bent down to kiss my neck.

"You are too much," I grinned. He is such a romantic. How did I ever get so lucky?

"You think so?" he asked, "I suppose you're right. I'll never do it again." He gave me a look that told me he was not going to ever truly stop but I figured I'd play along.

"Well," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "If that's what you want but I really like it when you do it." I let him go and walked over to the bed and sat with my legs curled under me taking another drink of champagne.

Edward smiled almost to himself as he walked over to join me. He grabbed a strawberry from the plate and turned to me. "I would do this for you everyday if it was your wish," he grinned and held up a strawberry between his thumb and forefinger for me.

I leaned forward slowly licking the tip of the strawberry before taking it in my mouth and bit down. The strawberry brought out the flavor of the champagne as I chewed it slowly. Edward smiled at me before leaning in close and lightly traced his tongue up from my chin to my lips to catch the juice that had dripped down from the strawberry. I let out a light moan at the action and parted my lips hoping upon hope that he would kiss me. He pressed his lips to mine and accepted my invitation. Our lips moved together in a passionate dance. My body shifted and my towel loosened falling open to the bed.

Slowly as our kiss deepened our bodies fell back so that I was now laying on the bed of rose pedals with Edward hovering over me. He held onto his champagne flute in one hand as his other moved up from my thigh to my breast. I moaned at his touch and he caressed my breast more fervently.

Pulling away for air we both looked deeply into each others eyes. He quickly shot back the rest of his champagne and placed his glass on the nightstand. I took the cue from him and finished mine placing my glass on the nightstand as he got up and grabbed the strawberries and placed it on the nightstand as well so it was within our reach taking another one off the pile biting the end off leaving most of the strawberry on the stem. I was slightly puzzled why he didn't eat the whole strawberry till he took it and placed the open juicy end to my neck. He slowly traced a line of strawberry from my neck down to my collarbone ending on my left nipple. The strawberry was smashed to a gooey mess at this point and the juices with bits of strawberry cascaded down my breast.

Edward leaned in sucking my skin where the trail began working slowly down to the smashed strawberry on my left breast. He took on my breast with more fervor and the pleasure coursing through me making me arc into him begging for more, "Edward," I said though a throaty moan as I felt the wetness begin to pool from my core.

He released my breast after licking and sucking off every bit of strawberry, "That was the best strawberry I have ever tasted," he said licking his lips. "I think I should have another." I giggled as he quickly grabbed another strawberry smashing it over my right breast and stomach taking some of the juices down to my thigh. I was trembling with anticipation as he worked from my breast to my stomach to my thighs when his lips traveled to my aching core. The pleasure coursing through me escalated as his tongue dances against my swollen nub. My hips buckled into him and my breathing was erratic as I hit my climax shaking violently while moaning his name loudly. He licked me clean before coming up to kiss me. I could taste myself mixed with the sweet of the strawberry in his mouth. He pulled away slowly, "I think I've found my new favorite food," he said huskily.

"I think I have to," I breathed grabbing a strawberry and motioned for him to lay down. Grabbing my waist he shifted us so that he was laying in the same spot I was and I was now on top. I smashed the strawberry in my palm before rubbing it over his chest and stomach. I ran my tongue all over his chest and stomach making sure I got every last bit of strawberry. His skin made the strawberry taste amazing. Every inch that my mouth had touched his muscles would contract and his arousal became more defined. When I was positive I had gotten all the strawberry I worked my way back up to his lips.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "I want you so bad."

I grinned against his lips and sat up grabbing a condom from the nightstand ripping it open. I moved down so that I was straddling his thighs but decided to tease him by intentionally running my wet core over his tip conjuring a loud groan from his lips before I rolled the condom over him. He reached for me and was starting to shift so he would be on top but I pushed him back down with my right hand and moved quickly rising above him till his tip was at my entrance. "God, Bella I need you," he moaned grabbing my hips. I smiled down at him as I slowly took him deeper within me his length causing me great pleasure the deeper he went.

Slowly we rocked together till we settled into a rhythm. The pleasure running through me made me moan uncontrollably. We quickened our pace and Edward's moans met mine in volume. He began rubbing my clit as his other hand caressed my breast causing my climax. "Oh God Edward I love you," I yelled and he came violently into me.

I fell on up of him in complete ecstasy as his arms wrapped around me. "I love you," he breathed. One of his arms moved off me and soon returned with the red rose that was next to us. He shifted and we rolled so I was on bottom. "I love you more than anything, Bella" he whispered as he brushed the rose from my forehead down to my temple and chin.

I smiled up at him entranced by the love that was shown clearly in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock on our door. Edward's brow furrowed looking over his shoulder toward the door. He turned back to me giving me a chaste kiss before pulling out and moving us off the bed. I followed him to the bathroom where he grabbed the robes off the bench handing me one and wrapped his around himself before leaving he whispered, "Stay here till I know who it is." He left the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar.

I heard him sigh and open the door to the room, "What do you want Emmett?" It was Emmett? What is he doing here? I quickly put on my robe and brushed out my hair a little and joined them in the room.

"Has mom called you?" he asked.

"No," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist kissing my hair, "Why?"

"Let's just say the shit has hit the fan," he said running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Emmett sighed, "Rose and I were getting it on and it was like my phone exploded with text messages and voice mails. I silenced it and I continued to work her orally…"

"Emmett it's a little too much information," Edward interrupted wincing not wanting to picture his brother and Rosalie in that position.

"Anyway after I tired her out and she fell asleep, I got up and started checking my texts and I about shit right there and quickly silenced her phone too," he said.

"Why? What did they say?" Edward asked.

"I had about fifty texts and almost every single one had some reference to Rose and I getting engaged and our baby," Emmett said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Did you know that we were behind a reporter when I proposed?" Emmett asked.

I thought about it for a moment and Edward spoke first, "I saw the setup but I don't recall them reporting." I nodded. I had seen the same thing.

"Shit," Emmett hissed, "It was fucking 'Live'."

"Live?" I gasped, "Oh god Emmett."

"No shit," Emmett said, "Irena text me first congratulating me, but then it was James, Laurent, Craig, Will, Stacy, Becky,…" he continued with a few more names and ended with, "… and even fuckin Amber."

Edward's eyes widened and he began to laugh. Who was Amber? And why did Edward have that reaction to her name? "Who is Amber?"

"Umm," Emmett said hesitantly, "Shit," he hissed, "One of my ex's from high school."

I looked at Edward with one eyebrow raised hoping he would explain his reaction. "Let's just say that she still tries to hook up with him when she's in town," he said trying to hide his laugh.

My eyes widened, "But you haven't, have you?" I asked.

"No!" Emmett nearly yelled, "She tries but she'll never get it. The only reason why Rose has never had a problem with her is because she goes to school in L.A."

"So Rosalie knows about her then?" I asked.

"Yes," Emmett hissed, "and she doesn't have to worry about her either." He said with conviction. "Anyway that's beside the point," Emmett said, "The point is that almost everyone I know on this side of the country seems to know that I got Rose pregnant. She's going to kill me!" Edward and I looked at each other and I think that we were thinking the same thing; Rosalie _was_ going to kill him. "If that wasn't worse…" Emmett sighed, "Mom and dad have been calling me. I've got at least 8 voicemails from them. In each one they seem to be getting angrier."

"Of course their getting angry Emmett," Edward said in a tone that seemed like he was saying "_Duh_". "You know they hate it when we ignore their calls."

"That's kind of why I'm here," Emmett said, "You always seem to know what mom and dad are thinking. What should I say to them to come out of this alive?"

Edward sighed exasperatedly hugging me tighter to him and kissed my temple. He clearly would rather be doing something else. I don't blame him I would much rather go back to our previous activities. "What did the messages say?"

"Well," Emmett said pulling his brow together in concentration, "At first mom called and just told me to call her back now. Then dad called and he said that I should call mom. Mom called again and she said that she was going to give me 30 minutes to call her back. Dad called and said that mom was hysterical and I really need to call her. Then mom called again and she said that she tried calling Jasper and he wasn't answering either and that I better call soon. Long story short she is now threatening to call you and Jasper till she hears from me."

"Did she say your full name?" Edward asked.

"In the last message she did," Emmett said a mixture of anger and…fear? I gathered that the anger was his full name being used. His full name included his biological fathers last name 'McCarty' and he hated the fact that he was even related to the man. The other emotion that could possibly be fear was for most likely the mixture of Rosalie getting pissed that the news of their baby was made public before they had even told their parents and how their parents would take the news.

"I suggest that you call her and tell her first to calm down," Edward said, "Then tell her that you know that they must be shocked but assure them that you know what you're doing. Tell her how you feel about Rosalie and how you feel about her being pregnant. If you tell her that, she should come around. Just remember that you want to monopolize the conversation. If mom or dad hears the hesitation in your voice they will not believe that you are truly committed to her."

Emmett nodded inhaling loudly before he let it out, "Ok thanks bro."

"No problem," Edward said bending to nibble my ear and I giggled. "Call them now. We would prefer to not be interrupted again." I blushed a deep crimson thinking of what Edward was implying.

Emmett let out his booming laughter and I was afraid that he was going to wake people up in the neighboring rooms. "Will do, bro," and he began dialing on his cell before turning to leave.

Edward turned to me grabbing my waist and pulled me close and kissed me senseless. He kicked the door shut and guided us back to the bed. His hand moved to undo my robe exposing my naked form as he slid it off my shoulders. "Much better," he grinned cupping my breast in his hand.

I quickly untied his robe and grabbed his hard throbbing member and I was instantly wet with arousal. He didn't waste any time and before long we had our climax for the third time tonight.

After Edward rewrapped my wrist, I laid with my arm and leg wrapped around him with my head laying on his shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around me as he rubbed small circles on my hip. "I love you so much Edward," I sighed as my eye lids began to droop.

"I love you too," he said in a calm peaceful voice.

I yawned, "Do you think your parents really are upset with Emmett?"

"No," he said, "They're just shocked. It seems to me that the ones he has to worry about are her parents more than anything."

I had almost forgotten about them. Rosalie's parents worried more about appearances than anything. They are not going to be happy. Poor Rosalie I thought. "That was good advice you gave him though, _Uncle_ Edward."

He let out a light chuckle through his tiredness, "I still can't believe their having a baby sometimes."

I yawned again feeling the sleep start to over power me, "Me neither," I sighed.

He yawned before kissing my hair, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you," I breathed lightly and we slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So what did you think?? Review and let me know what you liked most about it. Also let me know if there is anything you would like do see more of and I'll see if I can work it into my story.**

**Well now is your chance to review. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I'll just say Happy Holidays to you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First off, thank you to those of you who review. I really appreciate it. If there is anything that I confuse you all with please let me know and I'll try to explain it whether by PM or in the story. **

35

The next morning we had ordered room service for a late breakfast and with much enjoyment finished off the strawberries. We barely left the room except for dinner and when Edward surprised me with a couples massage. I had never felt so relaxed after that. I can totally see why Alice and Rosalie always made such a fuss about going to the spa.

Emmett told Rosalie about the live news report and she was hysterical for a long while. She was furious that the whole western regain knew that she was pregnant but couldn't really blame Emmett for it because it was her who went that direction in the first place after she took the time to think about it. So grudgingly she admitted that it was both their faults. She refused to call her parents to see if they saw it. She was banking on the fact that they never stayed up to watch the New Year's celebrations and hopefully their family friends hadn't seen it either. They were dreading their return to Seattle now but Emmett was confident that everything will be ok. As for Edward's parents they took the news rather well after Emmett talked to them. Edward was right and they were just shocked. I wonder how he knew that's how they were reacting. His brother's always said that he always seems to know how to get away with everything when it came to them. As if he could read their mind and stayed one step ahead of the game.

Alice and Jasper were very tired as if they had never slept the night before. Emmett kept making sex jokes in their direction thinking that they pulled an all-nighter. Although something in the pit of my stomach told me that while that may have been one of the acts, that wasn't all they were doing.

The next day we decided to see some of the sites until it was around 3pm when Edward and his brothers said that we were going to dinner at 5:30 and a play at 7:15. We asked what play and they refused to tell us.

Edward grabbed the dress that he had packed for me and asked me to wear it tonight. Alice was itching to do a makeover and I was haled off to their room to go through her beautifying torture while Jasper and Edward dressed in our room.

While she was in the bathroom finishing off her hair before she finished mine I noticed Jasper's laptop was on. I figured I'd quickly check my email while I waited and revived the screen. The screen flickered to life and I saw CU's home page in the open window but that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was the name the account was signed under, Jason Archer. I clicked the next window and the same site had an account under Alice Brandon's name. What the hell was going on? Why did Alice and that fake name have accounts at CU? _How_ did they have accounts at CU?

Alice had re-entered the room to see me looking at the computer. I quickly stood up straight, "I'm so sorry Alice I…" I had no idea what to say. I'm just nosy? I decided to tell her why I was on there in the first place, "I just thought I could check my e-mail while I waited for you. I should have asked. I…"

"Bella calm down," Alice laughed as she walked over to my side, "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose."

I was relieved that she wasn't mad but I really did want to know what was going on. "What is this Alice?" I asked gesturing to the computer screen.

Alice took me by the hands and brought me into the bathroom to finish with my hair and makeup. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Alice?" I said as she began curling my hair, "You told that guy Felix that Jasper's name was Jason and you both went to CU and now you have student accounts in those names. What's going on? Why…"

Alice cut me off, "Bella," she sighed, "If I tell you will you please let it go?" I nodded.

Alice took some more of my hair in the curling iron, "Felix is a friend of an ex-boyfriend I had back in New York."

"Why did you give him false information?" I asked as my brow knit together.

"Because I didn't want him to tell my ex where I was," she said as she had finished with my hair and grabbed her makeup bag. "Jasper knew this and he hacked into the schools database and added us as students including making it seem like we were there all last semester."

"Wow," I said as she applied my makeup, "all that to avoid an ex?"

Alice shrugged and then she smiled, "Edward is going to go weak at the knees just looking at you."

I blushed, "I highly doubt that," I said.

"Seriously Bella," Alice said moving away from me so that I could see myself in the mirror.

The woman in the mirror looked like me but more beautiful than I could ever be. It was hard for me to believe that I was the one in the mirror. "Alice," I gasped, "I could hardly recognize myself."

Alice was bouncing up and down grinning like a school girl, "I knew you would like it."

"You're amazing," I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"I know," she chirped and she finished her own makeup.

"Alice?" I had to know why Jasper hacked into CU because of an ex-boyfriend. What could possibly be so bad about her ex finding out where she is or who she is with?

She must have seen the question on my face and sighed, "Bella trust me its fine."

"But…" I started and she cut me off.

"We better go. We have dinner in 15 minutes and I want to see Edward's reaction to you," she said grabbing her purse and coat.

"Alice," I whined. Why won't she tell me?

"Fine I'll tell you about it later after we are back in Seattle, I promise," she said, "Now come on. I really want to see Jasper." I nodded and grabbed my purse. I knew that she wouldn't crack tonight but I would hold her to her promise.

We descended down the elevator and hit the ground floor. When the door opened Alice and I walked out toward the main lobby. We walked over to the bar where the boys and Rosalie were waiting. Many heads turned in our direction and a few of the men got slapped by their significant other.

We entered the bar taking in the atmosphere. The red leather chairs were situated around low tables that each had their own cigar box on them. The bar itself was a mahogany with red leather padded stools. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the leather chairs next to one of the cigar boxes. Rosalie wore a black mid thigh dress and heels with her coat draped over the arm of her chair. Emmett was in black dress pants and a white long sleeve dress shirt with the top two buttons undone drinking a glass of scotch while he played with Rosalie's fingers.

Jasper and Edward were standing at the bar with a scotch as well. One thing is for sure about Edward and his brother's, they liked their liquor on the same level. None of them were the pussy; they all drank what the other had unless it clashed with their meal.

Jasper had on tan slacks and a white long sleeve shirt that complemented Alice's angel white lacy dress that stopped at the mid thigh. Edward had on black dress pants with the dark blue shirt I had gotten him for Christmas. It looked amazing on him; it was even better than I had imagined. They seemed to be immersed in conversation as Alice and I entered.

"Hot damn," Emmett said loudly and whistled winking in our direction before he pulled Rosalie's hand up to his mouth and said slightly lower, "But I think you're hotter babe," looking into her eyes. Rosalie lips curled up slowly and blushed.

Jasper had frozen as he began to lift his scotch to take a drink when he saw Alice and I from Emmett's prompt. His eyes widened and exhaled loudly nearly dropping his glass.

Edward had turned at Emmett's whistle in mid drink and aspirated slightly. His eyes racking me up and down several times before he shook his head twice to regain coherency then took 3 long strides wrapping his arms around my waist. His breathing seemed to be forced as he looked down into my eyes before leaning in for a mind melting kiss.

"Ahem…" a light bass cough broke us out of our kiss. Edward and I turned to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice grinning at us. "Come on you two. You can neck later we're going to be late for dinner." Emmett said grinning.

Edward and I sighed refilling our lungs. "You look more beautiful every time I see you," Edward breathed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice did wonders didn't she?"

Edward smiled as he grabbed our coats from the bar, "It's not so much Alice as it is your natural beauty. I admit I do like that shade of eye color and lipstick on you."

I smiled up at him and noticed his lips and giggled, "I can't say the same for you," as I reached my thumb up to his lips to remove some of the lipstick that had come off during our kiss. Edward smirked as I wiped him clean before we followed the others into a private dining room called the Independence Room. The place settings were elegant with a bouquet of peach roses in the center of the round table and a chandelier hanging in the center.

Edward grabbed my chair and held it out for me to take my seat then he took his seat next to me. Emmett was next to me followed by Rosalie then Jasper and Alice was next to Edward to make the circle. We were soon joined by a man in a white jacket who introduced himself as our own personal chef this evening telling us all the things he was planning for our meal. He asked us what we preferred as far as flavor and meats before leaving to go back into the kitchen. A waiter then came and filled each of our glasses with a Chardonnay replacing Rosalie's with Sparkling Cider.

Edward took his glass and held it up for a toast. "I would just like to say that this trip has been one of the most memorable trips in my life. Not only am I with the most amazing woman I have ever known," he grinned at me placing his hand on my knee, "but I'm with my two brothers' and their beautiful women. And not only do Jasper and I get to claim the title of uncle but we are also gaining a sister-in-law." He gestured to Rosalie who smiled back at him, "Here's to life, family, and…," he turned his gaze was intense as he stared into my eyes, "love." I blushed grinning as we all toasted and drank.

I leaned over to Edward and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," he said squeezing my knee once.

"Bro, I got to tellya that you could rival dad in the toasting department," Jasper said.

Edward chuckled, "I doubt that."

The door from the kitchen opened and our waiter brought out a small salad and soup as an appetizer. The soup was absolutely delicious. "Can we know what play we are going to see yet?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett laughed, "You were wrong Edward. Bella wasn't the first to ask us."

I turned my head narrowing my eyes at Edward and he bowed his head in shame. "So you don't think that I can wait for the surprise?" I asked feigning annoyance.

"I think that it is eating away at you," he said, "and you know it."

I sighed rolling my eyes followed by a grin. It was true. The question was at the tip of my tongue but Rosalie beat me to the punch.

Emmett shook his head at Rosalie, "The play is Edward's deal and convinced Jasper and I to come as well. So if you want to find out you are going to have to ask him."

"Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Edward grinned, "I'll tell you when we get close to the theatre."

"Can you at least tell us the genre of the play?" Alice asked.

"Umm…" Edward hesitated looking around the table at all of our faces, "Comedy."

"Well at least I won't be bored," Rosalie said with a smile and a wink.

Our chef had brought out several dishes that were based on the questions he had asked us earlier. The food was represented like the dishes they create on Iron Chef. I felt kind of like royalty as the meal wore on.

We talked while we ate about our up coming semester and Emmett and Rosalie's plans for telling her parents. They didn't seem to really know how to tell them.

I wondered why Edward hadn't asked Jasper about the Felix situation. Was that what they were talking about when Alice and I were getting ready? I wonder if Jasper told Edward more about the situation than Alice had told me. I should ask him about that later.

We finished off dinner with an elegant assortment of desserts. The crème brulee was delicious and by far my favorite. Edward smiled at me when I pouted that I had eaten it all and wanted more. He kissed the hollow beneath my ear and whispered, "Don't worry love. I'll order you some more for a midnight snack when we get back from the play."

I blushed, a little embarrassed at my reaction to the absence of dessert. "No it's ok. I don't need the extra dessert."

He chuckled softly, "But what if I want some later and I can't seem to finish the whole thing?"

"Well if you put it that way…" I giggled giving him a peck on the lips. I really wanted more of that dessert for sure but I didn't want to seem too eager for it.

We had to walk for a few blocks till we got to The Denver Performing Arts Center. It was a glass covered complex that had 5 theatres total within the 4 surrounding buildings that connects to a large parking garage. If I wasn't freezing I would have taken a closer look at my surroundings but wearing a dress in 10 degree weather was not exactly comfortable. My dress coat that Alice had bought me for Christmas was long but it didn't quite cut the freezing air off from hitting my legs.

We had finally made it inside the lobby of the theatre and I hadn't even noticed what the marquee said since I wanted nothing more than to get warm again. After a minute I looked up to see a poster of the play we were about to see. It was 'Noises Off' and my jaw dropped and instantly formed into a wide smile. "So, are you surprised?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I was still in awe. I had told Edward that this was one of my favorite plays to see, where it is a play about a crew of actors taking a play on tour and the relationship misunderstandings and mishaps during their performances cause the most hilarious situations. "Edward," I gasped and couldn't express how I was feeling with words so I kissed him hoping that he would get the message.

"Mmmm," Edward moaned, "I think you like it." I let out an airy laugh and nodded before kissing him again.

"I have to admit Edward that the poster for this play has me intrigued," Jasper said.

"You said it bro," Emmett said eyeing the poster that had a woman's leg coming out a door with fish net stockings and high heels.

I grinned, "Oh that's nothing," I giggled, "There is a girl that spends almost the whole play in her underwear."

"No shit?" Emmett asked sounding delighted at this news. I nodded and his grin grew substantially but was soon wiped clean off his face after being slapped on the back of his head by Rosalie. He quickly turned to her and kissed her fiercely, "She has a one in a million chance of holding even a candle to you," he said. Rosalie smiled up at him and hugged him tighter resting her head against his chest. Emmett dramatically wiped his brow in relief that he got away with a close call. I stiffled a giggle.

"You never told me that," Edward said as we all walked into the theatre receiving our play bills.

"Does it matter?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"No," Edward said quickly and kissed my cheek as we took our seats placing his hand on my knee.

"Good," I said kissing the tip of his nose just before the play began.

**A/N: Ok. So what did you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW and let me know. **

**Also if you have not seen 'Noises Off' I recommend it. It is also a movie which is funny but to see it 'live' is even better. Each cast that performs it brings its own little flare which changes up the scenes a bit. **

**I didn't go into detail on Bella's dress in this chapter but I do in the next. I will post the website for it on my profile when I put up the next chapter. **

**Have a save and happy New Year. ;) **


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. They make me smile. **

**Did you all have a good Holiday? I did for the most part.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter it's pretty long.**

36 EPOV

The play was absolutely hilarious just as Bella had said. I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. My brother's were very skeptical that they would enjoy the play but had agreed to go because they thought Alice and Rosalie might like to go. Emmett was never one to like live theatre but he loved the play with his booming laughter echoing through the theatre and his play by play that he was giving us as we walked back to the hotel.

"I am defiantly going to see that play again if it ever comes to Seattle," he said enthusiastically.

"I agree," Rosalie and Alice said at the same time and they laughed.

"That was a good play Edward," Jasper said, "Thank you for convincing Emmett and I to go."

"No problem," I said grinning as we exited the elevator to our floor. "See you in the morning," I said curling my arms around Bella's waist and towed her over to our room.

I opened the door and we went in. I kissed her neck before I headed over to the phone and dialed room service. "What are you doing?" Bella asked as she removed her coat and draped it over the chair by the table.

"Crème Brulee," I said grinning and she grinned at me making my heart start to race.

"Room service, what can we do for you Mr. Cullen?" a female voice asked.

"Yes we'd like an order of crème brulee and a plate of strawberries," I said winking at Bella and I heard a whimper escape her lips making a great majority of my blood flow straight to my dick which in turn made my pants tight and slightly uncomfortable.

"We'll have that up to you in 10 minutes, Mr. Cullen," the lady said.

"Thank you," I said and hung up the phone.

Bella came up to me wrapping her arms around my neck, "I love you," she said kissing me softly which I deepened it holding her tightly against my body.

I broke away bending down picking her up bridal style and brought her into the bathroom. "I love you too," I said placing her back on her feet and started the water in the tub.

"What exactly do you have planned Mr. Cullen?" she asked seductively grabbing me by the belt loops and pulled me close up against her.

"Warm bath, massage and crème brulee," I grinned, "Followed by my favorite… strawberries."

Her hands traveled up underneath my shirt delicately gliding across my abs and chest making me shiver in anticipation. "I will never grow tired of you," she said kissing my Adam's apple.

"I sincerely hope not," I said wrapping my arms around her and kissed her with all the love I had. I loved the feel of her wonderful mouth on mine. I hoped that she meant what she said about never growing tired of me. I would strive for the rest of my life to do anything and everything for her. I wanted her for always. I had originally planned to ask her to marry me on New Year's. I had everything planned out to its last detail having bought her ring while she was at Charlie's. I wanted everything to be perfect so that the only answer that would ever grace her delicate lips was the word 'Yes'.

But then Rosalie turned out to be pregnant and Emmett had bought her that ring. I was happy for him that she wasn't planning on leaving him for another guy like he had feared. Her hesitation in the bedroom sometimes along with her not drinking any more alcohol had scared him at the time and I can't believe that I never put things together and realized that she was pregnant. Bella and Alice seemed to figure it out even before Rosalie did it sounded like. I really wished that she would have told me what was going on but I also saw her point and it really wouldn't be fair to Emmett if Jasper and I knew before he did.

Girls were good about keeping secrets. They really could drive you crazy with them too. Alice and Jasper's situation plagued me slightly. Who the hell was that guy and why did Jasper start acting all weird afterward? At first he looked a little jealous but then it turned to straight protectiveness as Felix touched her. And what the hell was the changing his name crap? I tried to let it go as a single incident and would just ask him nonchalantly about it later but then I over heard him talking to the man at the front desk…

-Flashback-

Alice had towed Bella to her and Jasper's room for a makeover. I was just glad that I got to pick out the outfit this time. Although Bella would look stunning in anything, I really wanted her to wear that blue dress she had got over a month ago. I've been anxious to see her in it since I saw it hanging in her closet. The dress was short for the cold weather around here but that would never stop our girls. They would wear a summer dress in a blizzard if they wanted to. Besides if Bella needed any help getting warm I am more than willing to help her with that.

I went down to the main lobby to confirm our reservations for dinner tonight when I was done I saw Jasper headed over to the front desk with his clothes for tonight draped over his arm in a garment bag. I decided that I would take it upstairs for him incase he was going to be a while.

As I approached I over heard the man at the front desk, "I hope that Mr. Archer's stay with us was enjoyable," the man said as he handed Jasper papers to sign.

"Yes," Jasper said taking a pen to the paper, "He was very pleased with your hotel. He said that the next time he was in town this hotel would be his first choice." Mr. Archer? What the hell? That was the name that Alice and Jasper had made up. Why would he have a room here? Jasper continued, "He asked me to find out if anyone had inquired about his stay?"

The mans brow furrowed, "Uhm…" he said as he checked the desk area, "There was a man who called the night that you had requested the room and checked him in and one yesterday I do believe."

"Did they leave a name?" Jasper asked.

"A Mr. Morant," the man said.

Jasper nodded, "Thank you I will let him know."

"Is their anything else you require during your stay with us, sir?"

"No," Jasper shook his head once, "Not at this time."

"Very good, sir. Enjoy the rest of your stay," the man said with a smile and Jasper turned away heading for the elevators.

I had no idea what the hell was going on but this was past the point of intriguing. What was Jasper doing getting an extra room for a man that doesn't exist? What could possibly be the reason for him to spend that kind of money on a ruse? I hurried to catch up with him knowing that he would need to get in my room and wanting to get to the bottom of this strange behavior.

I met up with him in the elevator, "What are you doing downstairs?" he asked acting like nothing strange was going on.

"I was about to ask you that same question," I said practically bursting to ask my questions but decided I had better play it cool at first.

"I asked you first. I do believe," Jasper said.

Fine if he wanted to play that game, "I went to confirm our dinner reservation," I said looking in his direction indicating that it was his turn. Jasper merely nodded and looked up at the numbers that said what floor we were on. He hadn't given me any sign that he was going to tell me anything so I decided to prompt him, "So what where you doing down there?"

"Oh, um," Jasper said knitting his brow together for a second then answered coolly, "Alice and I needed some more towels."

BULL SHIT!! I almost wanted to yell but the elevator doors opened to an elderly couple on our floor so I decided to wait till we got to the confines of my room before I called him on it. I opened the door and walked in holding the door open for Jasper and he walked in looking around the room at if his room was not an exact duplicate of ours. Granted Bella and I still had some extra rose pedals set aside on one of the nightstands and an ice bucket with day old champagne that she didn't want the turn down service to touch. Jasper rose one eyebrow at the excess from our New Year's night. "You went all out," Jasper mused.

I bent down to untie my shoe lowering my head so I didn't have to look at him. "She's worth it," I said simply.

"I'm sure you think she is but you might want to tone it down so that you don't have to burn yourself out later on trying to surprise her with something new," he said taking the garment bag and hung it up in the small side closet that had my clothes for tonight already hanging.

I grimaced, "I'd rather do things my way if you don't mind." I nearly hissed. He had no idea why I had done it and if he did know he probably would have been giving me the talk instead of Emmett in the car. My plans were thwarted by Emmett's proposal. I had everything ready and set in motion before Emmett told us his plan for getting Rosalie's ring outside the hotel when we had gotten our bags.

I had bought Bella a ring during the week we were apart just before Christmas and I had planned to ask her New Year's night. Even though I didn't want to come on too strong and desperate after Emmett and Rosalie got engaged. I had decided I'd still ask her but the moment that I was about to lead into my proposal Emmett knocked on the damn door and ruined the mood completely.

"I was just saying that she loves you already and you don't have to try so hard that's all," Jasper said sitting on one of the chairs to remove his shoes.

"I know I don't," I said taking some things out of my bag for after my shower, "but I wanted to."

"You were going to ask her weren't you?" Jasper asked though he seemed confident that he already knew the answer. I stopped short on my walk over to the bathroom at his question. I had never told either of them my plans. How did he figure it out? "The tip off was the fact that you found nothing wrong with Emmett wanting to propose to Rosalie. Before Bella you would have been the biggest skeptic of his love for someone he just met a few months ago. Not that I object to you asking Bella," he said quickly, "on the contrary I think you two are two halves of a whole that finally found each other."

"Thanks, bro," I said turning to him and smiling at his words.

"So you didn't ask her?" Jasper asked knitting his brow together, "Why didn't you? Was it because of that Garrett guy?"

"No," I said. If anything that would have made me want to propose sooner. "It was Emmett who ruined it." Jasper's eyebrow raised in question at my words. I sighed and sat down on the bench at the end of the bed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I had it all planned out before we had even got here, but then Emmett wanted to get Rosalie that ring and asked her that night and…" I sighed, "At first I was afraid that I would come off as second hand asking her only an hour after her friend gets engaged, but I shoved that aside and was about to ask her anyway only to be interrupted on my lead in conversation by Emmett once again when he came knocking on our door at 2 AM."

"That sucks, bro," Jasper said, "I'm sorry. Are you going to try again?"

"We'll see," I said, "I'm willing to wait for the right moment. If it doesn't happen during this trip I'll do it on Valentine's day if I haven't found the right moment before then."

"The right moment will come, bro," Jasper said getting up and patting me on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and nodded getting up. I headed to the bathroom and took my shower before switching with Jasper. I pulled on my boxers and black slacks before putting on the blue shirt that Bella had got me for Christmas. It fit perfectly and I smiled at the idea that she was the one to pick it out.

Jasper was just finishing up his shower when I saw the paper that Jasper had gotten from the front desk and my previous questions flooded back into my mind. When Jasper emerged from the bathroom I asked him, "So how was Jason Archer's stay?"

Jasper's hand paused as he dried his head with a towel. I heard a loud sigh, "That's nothing Edward."

"What is nothing? You and Alice created some fake name for that Felix guy and then you pay for a room for this person who doesn't exist," I said. "What is going on? Who was he?"

"He knows Alice's ex-boyfriend," Jasper said hesitantly. "She doesn't want her ex to know where she is so we got a room here to make her story seem true."

"Who is Mr. Morant?" I asked.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, "I didn't know that eavesdropping was becoming a new thing with you?"

"I didn't do it intentionally," I defended, "I had just finished with our reservations and noticed you were downstairs and was coming to join you."

Jasper nodded knowing that I would never eavesdrop on purpose. "Morant is Felix's last name. He was apparently still hanging around after he left us earlier and followed us to our hotel before going to the airport."

"What's his deal?" I asked. Why would he have followed them? None of this made any sense. There is obviously more to this than what he was saying.

Jasper shrugged. He grabbed his clothes from the small closet and took them to the bathroom. I could tell that he was still keeping things from me but I didn't want to irritate him so I decided to let it go for the time being.

He emerged from the bathroom and we headed down to the bar where we were going to meet the girls and Emmett.

-End Flashback-

The secrets that keep running around between my brothers and their girlfriends are a bit unnerving.

One of the many things that I love about Bella is that she hates lying. So I don't think that I really have to worry so much about her not telling me things. Though I suppose if she really needed to I think she could manage it.

Bella's tongue licked the top of my mouth sending a chill down my spine and arousing me farther. I pulled her tighter to me pressing her up against the wall. God, I love her. The bathroom was filled with steam and our bodies became wet with a light layer of moisture. Her skin was soft and smooth as I let my fingers glide up to her bare back above her zipper. She arched into me giving me full access to her zipper and I slowly moved it down her body.

She began working at the buttons on my shirt. I didn't want her to hurt her wrist so I quickly finished the job for her and she brushed it hastily off my shoulders to the floor. I grinned against her lips as I felt her impatience radiating off her. As I finished dismantling her dress and it pooled on the floor she took one of her legs and wrapped it around my waist grabbing my belt in a silent message for me to take it off. I backed away working at my belt and pants as I heard a knock at the door.

"Shit," I hissed. Did room service really have to come now? Bella pouted letting me go and I re-buckled my belt to look a little more presentable. "I'll be right back," I said kissing her forehead, "Don't move." She grinned up at me as I left the bathroom to get the door hearing her turn off the bath water.

I opened the door and the girl holding the silver tray of food had an intake of breath. I smirked trying to hide my laughter at her reaction to me shirtless. I grabbed the 10 from my wallet and handed it to her while grabbing the tray from her with my other hand. She took it absentmindedly as she stared at me mouth open. "Thank you," I said, "my girlfriend will enjoy this." She let out a regretful sigh and I closed the door.

Smiling and shaking my head at the girls dazed expression before I went over to my bag and grabbed the massage oil that I bought yesterday at the hotel spa and placed it on the tray and returned to the bathroom. Bella was at the sink removing the clips in her hair. Her chest was bare having not worn a bra earlier with her dress and she had only her black lacy thong on. I groaned at the site of her and I quickly placed the tray of food on the bench that was next to the tub. As I was bent over the bench her arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel her breasts press against the skin of my back. She kissed my spine once before she moved lower and licked up my spine and I shivered at the sensation as my pants became tighter.

I stood up and quickly turned to her lifting her till she was pressed against the shower doors and I kissed her fiercely. I grabbed my belt and quickly undid it followed closely by my pants as her nails dug greedily into my shoulders our kiss moved from passion to pure lust. My fingers tugged at her thong pulling it down to her knees before my foot did the rest taking it the floor. Her breathing was uneven and heavy into the skin of my neck and began sucking my earlobe. I moaned loudly and I hastily sent my pants and boxers to the floor reaching up to the top of the shower doors for one of my stashed condoms. I pressed my fingers in her to test the waters and found her well wet and ready for me as she moaned loudly at my touch.

"Oh Edward, I need you now," she moaned.

I ripped open the wrapper with my teeth and covered myself quickly to meet her needs. She lifted one leg and I filled her without hesitation. Her nails digging harder into my shoulders as she gasped in pleasure making my thrusts faster and harder. I bent my head down and took her breast in my mouth playing with her nipple as my hand moved to work her clit.

In almost no time at all I felt her clench around me and I quickly kissed her muffling her scream as she came and I soon followed. We stayed there for a moment as our bodies came down from our high. I kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you, too" she sighed.

"That wasn't part of the plan but I liked it," I grinned and she giggled, "You ready for dessert and massage?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled out of her. Hearing her whimper at my absence and I grinned. "Don't worry we still have the strawberries, my love."

She grinned at me running her fingers through my hair. I unwrapped her wrist and helped her into the deep square tub grabbing the crème brulee dish and placed it on the large ledge of the tub before getting in myself. I set her between my legs with her back toward me. She leaned back into my chest resting her head on my shoulder sighing contentedly. Taking the fork from the plate I dipped it into the crème brulee capturing some and brought it to Bella. She opened her mouth and took it slowly swirling it around her mouth with her tongue, "Mmmm," she moaned at what would have to be the flavor. "It tastes even better now."

"It does?" I asked, "It can't be fresher than earlier."

"It's more the atmosphere and the person feeding it to me than anything," she said reaching her right hand back running her fingers through my hair again.

I chuckled getting her more of the crème brulee, "I find that you make things taste better myself." She took the fork from me and held it out for me to take. I shook my head, "No love, I got it for you."

"But I want you to have some," she pouted turning toward me.

I smiled bending my head down to the fork and she fed me some of the crème brulee. It was delicious. "I can see what you mean. It's delicious."

She grinned and I reached over to grab the massage oil taking some in my hand and placed the bottle on the edge of the tub. Bella turned and I began gently massaging the scented oil into her shoulders. "Mmmm," she moaned, "I don't know about you but I really don't think I could go back to our normal school routine after this."

I grinned. I loved that she wanted to stay like this. I couldn't blame her. This trip was even more amazing than I thought it could ever be. "Are you saying that you aren't sick of me yet?"

"I could never be sick of you," she said turning her head up to kiss me.

"I could never be sick of you either," I said wanting her to know that I returned the feeling.

"What is Emmett going to do?" she asked.

Where did that question come from? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," she said taking her hands to my thighs and rubbed them from my mid thigh to my knee a few times before speaking again, "They are going to have to tell Rosalie's parents and I'm sure that they will not be happy about it." I nodded in understanding but I still didn't understand her question. She continued, "Rosalie said something like disowning the other day which would mean that her parents would no longer pay for her things anymore including school."

"I doubt they would be that drastic," I said, "Though Emmett did mention that to me as well. He told me that it really wouldn't matter to him about the financial stuff. What would bother him is the connection between her and her parents. After his biological father disowned him it's kind of a sore spot for him."

"I can't even imagine what that would be like," she said turning toward me wrapping her legs around my waist and her core rubbing my tip then hovering dangerously close to my cock. I gasped at the feeling and fought back the urge to just take her. Was she trying the kill me? What did this mean? I nodded my head trying desperately to keep my mind on the conversation as I worked to keep my breathing slow and steady. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I nodded curious as to what she was going to ask. "Did Jasper tell you anything about the other night?"

"Um," I said clearing my throat, "he told me a few things." I could not for the life of me think why she was sitting this way on me. Does she not know what this is doing to me? "Did uh… Alice uhm… say anything?"

"I only got a little out of her and it really made me even more curious about it," she said furrowing her brow as her fingers moved delicately across my shoulders and moved down my chest tracing my muscles. Did she honestly think that I could concentrate with her doing that? "What did Jasper tell you?"

"Um," I cleared my throat again, "Just a minute…" I couldn't take it anymore and I secured my grip around her waist lifting us both out of the water in a loud whoosh as the water cascaded down our bodies. Her eyes were wide with surprise as I stepped out of the tub and walked over to the counter that had two towels set out for us. "Would you mind grabbing those, love?" I asked and she grabbed them still a little shocked by my actions as I held her. She wrapped one around her shoulders and torso then taking the other around mine as I walked us into the bedroom dropping her on the bed with me landing on top of her. "You really have no idea how you effect me," I said kissing her neck and sucking her skin lightly.

She giggled, "What did I do exactly?"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously raising my head up to look into her eyes. I saw amusement in them along with passion and lust. "You were sitting on me like that and…you are just too tempting."

"Oh," she said grinning impishly up at me. Her right hand moving down my side grabbing my butt making me thrust forward. She giggled again, "I must remember this for future reference." My eyes widened with shock. She giggled again, "So what did Jasper tell you?"

I got up and I heard her whimper at my departure as I went into the bathroom taking the crème brulee and the strawberries back into the bedroom. "I figure I might as well make the interrogation fun," I said grinning as I took the last bite of crème brulee feeding it to her and kissed her eagerly so we both had a taste. I pulled away and she gasped as I took a strawberry, "Now why don't you tell me what you found out from Alice then I'll tell you what I know from Jasper," I said smashing the strawberry across her chest making sure her breasts were good and drenched with the juices.

"Well,…agh" she gasped as my mouth took in her left nipple hardening under my light tongue flicks. This is going to be fun. "Alice said that agh…" she moaned arching her chest into me, "he was a friend of her ex," She gasped rushing through her words.

"Mhmm," I murmured in agreement taking on her other breast, "Jasper said the same."

Bella moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair, "But what was weird was that… agh…" she moaned again as I teased her nipple, "Jasper hacked into CU's student registry," she rushed through her words and gasped for air at the end.

What? I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. "Jasper hacked into CU's computer system?" She nodded her breathing was erratic from my stimulation. "What did he do?"

She effortlessly pushed me off her and I laid on my back still trying to figure out what Jasper was up to. Bella straddled my waist taking a condom off the nightstand and covered me before bringing me deeply within her. We both groaned in pleasure as she began grinding against me. "He created…an account… for Alice and Jason Archer," she said in a rush her eyes closed as she lifted her hands up to her hair and bunched it up off her shoulders in a sexy mess as she road me.

My breathing was heavy and my thrusts came forcefully as I spoke in between them, "He did… that to…what? …make it…seem true?"

"Apparent…ly," she gasped. "Oh god Edward," she moaned, her body getting ready to peak.

I grabbed her and rolled us so I was on top taking her breast in my mouth and working her clit as I thrust within her. Her moans grew louder till she hit her climax and I followed closely behind.

"Mmmm Edward," she moaned running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you Bella," I said kissing her neck.

"I love you," she gasped.

Though I knew that we could have both just fallen asleep right there I felt I had to tell her what I found out. "Jasper had even bought a room for Archer."

"What?" she gasped, "Why?"

"Felix followed them back here that night and checked to see if Archer was staying here with the front desk," I said sucking the skin of her collarbone.

"What do you make of it? Do you think they're in trouble?" she asked worried.

"I think they are going through a lot of trouble to avoid an ex." I said resting my head on her breast. "What ever it is they seem pretty calm about it."

"Alice said she'd tell me more when we are back in Seattle," she said.

"Good," I said, "I'd kind of like to know what my brother has got himself into."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I mean really. What is going through your mind? Review and let me know. **

**Sorry I'm a couple days late on this. I've been really tired and it is getting hard for me to keep my eyes open. So I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. The good news was that it was long. **

**The website for Bella's blue dress is on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who review. I love hearing you thoughts. I hope you all like this chapter.**

37

It has been two weeks since we got back from our holiday trip and we each began our new set of classes. I was taking speech, math, creative writing, Psychology II, and economics. The algebra I could really do without but other than that I liked my other courses.

Alice was avoiding me like the plague it seems. She never once has allowed us to be alone so she would be able to tell me the story about this ex-boyfriend of hers and Jasper refused to tell Edward anything without Alice's consent. They didn't seem to be worried or anything but the whole thing stank to high heaven if you ask me. Jasper paid for two nights stay at our hotel for a non-existent person and hacked into CU's database. Who the hell was this ex that Alice was working so hard with Jasper to avoid?

The whole Emmett and Rosalie situation was and is still going strong. The day after we arrived in Seattle Rosalie and Emmett went to her parent's house to deliver the news. Emmett described it as a glimpse of hell when Rosalie told us what happened.

-Rosalie's story-

We were sitting in our living room on the couch after Rosalie and Emmett returned to the apartment from her parent's house. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie as she recounted what had happen.

"We pulled up to my parent's house and I was freaking out," she said and Emmett grabbed her knee stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"She was," Emmett interrupted, "I thought she was going to have a seizure or something she was shaking so bad."

"Thank you, baby," Rosalie said narrowing her eyes at him, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh come on Rosie," Emmett pleaded, "I calmed you down didn't I?"

Rosalie blushed smirking then composed her face to continue with their story. I could only imagine what Emmett did to calm her down and frankly the mental slap I gave myself to kick all those thoughts away came way too late in my opinion.

Edward tightened his hold around my waist and began rubbing little circles on my exposed skin as Rosalie continued, "We got up to the door and I was about to put my key in the door when the door flung open and my Uncle Nick was standing there holding the door."

Emmett chuckled in a low tone, "That man is a fucking weirdo of you ask me."

"Yeah well at least that fucking weirdo didn't find our news as a bad thing," Rosalie hissed.

"I'm just saying that he was weird not that I didn't like him," Emmett defended. "It's not everyday you find a guy who drinks like a fish and asks you what position you used to get his niece pregnant. He's a very… open guy."

Jasper and Edward were laughing. "What position did you tell him?" Jasper asked and Alice slapped his arm for even asking.

"Oh I told him it was doggie style followed by some sidewise action," Emmett said grinning, his booming laughter resonating in the room. "and he's like 'I've always found that the woman standing on her head worked the best but if you got the boys who can swim the more power to you'."

Edward and Jasper were having hysterics and Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head. "Ok, so my Uncle is a perverted alcoholic," Rosalie hissed, "We get it." Rosalie turned back toward us, "He is not normally welcome in our home but he promised to only stay one night and then go. My parent's can't stand him. My mother hates to even admit that they are related."

"Did he seriously ask that question in front of her parents?" I asked.

"No," Emmett said grinning, "He asked me that after her parents sent me to the other room so they could talk to Rose alone."

"So anyway back to the story," Rosalie said, "Uncle Nick was at the door and let us both in. My parent's were in their living room reading when we walked in. They greeted us as if everything was normal and I was kind of thankful that they didn't know yet."

"Yeah but Nick ruined that pretty quick," Emmett said.

"Why?" Alice asked, "What did he do?"

"He came into the room not long after we got settled on the couch and was like 'You know you look very familiar. You look like that guy who proposed to his girl on New Year's,'" Emmett said, "and at that point I knew we were totally fucked."

"My parent's started muttering about the youth today and sneered and then my brilliant uncle says, 'You know his girl looked just like you Rosie.' I just about died," Rosalie said covering her face with her hands.

"Her parent's went ape shit after they put two and two together and noticed her ring," Emmett said rubbing Rosalie's arm. "Her mom was hysterical saying that she's too young and 'what would the neighbors think?' while her dad was yelling at me about values and abstinence. Then Nick dropped the big bomb, 'Yeah and congrats on the baby by the way'. Her dad stood up and told me to get the hell out of the room. Yelling something about the boys today can't keep their dick in their pants."

"My parents ranted and raved about how this was going to look and how could I do this to them," Rosalie said resting her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yeah and that wasn't the worst part," Emmett said holding her tight against his chest. "Before we left they were like, 'I'll call Jones and maybe we can work something out'."

Jasper, Edward, Alice and I had confused looks on our faces. Jones was Rosalie's OB what would they need to work out? The payments?

Rosalie's eyes started to well up with tears and hid her face in between Emmett's neck and shoulder. Emmett rubbed her back and stroked her hair, "They want her to get rid of our baby," he said through clenched teeth.

"No," Alice and I gasped. Edward and Jasper froze not knowing what to say.

"Yeah but the thing is that it's our decision not theirs," Emmett said, "Rose is 19 and has the right to keep it without her parents approval and it's not like I can't support our family. If her parents are too narrow minded to accept our family then to hell with them."

Rosalie lifted her head, her face was drenched with tears and she kissed Emmett lightly on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"Me too," he said rubbing her belly.

-Back to present day-

Rosalie and Emmett never even tried to make contact with her parents after that. Her mother called everyday for a week leaving messages saying that Jones was being difficult and she was going to see if they could find someone else to fix this. Rosalie couldn't take it anymore and she took Emmett with her to change her phone number.

I just couldn't get over how her parents were reacting. I never thought that they would be this unreasonable. How can they be so worried about appearances if they go around looking for a doctor to abort their adult daughter's baby? I think that is a thousand times worse than their daughter getting pregnant and engaged within her first 6 months of college.

Emmett insisted that he come to her doctor visits to make sure that Jones didn't try anything funny since he was a family friend and all. Jones did mention his conversation with her parents and said that it was entirely Rosalie's decision and further more because she was in her second trimester he couldn't abort the baby anyway. This reassured Rosalie and Emmett that Jones was trustworthy.

I was walking back to my apartment after my last class of the day and was ready for a nice hot bath when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up shocked and was instantly filled with glee after I saw that it was Edward. I quickly turned wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. We pulled away for air hesitantly, "What are you doing here? I thought you had class," I said grinning up at him playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Class was cancelled," he grinned kissing the tip of my nose, "My professor has the flu and the TA just gave us some reading to do for the next class."

"That's great news," I grinned kissing his jaw.

He lowered his head and kissed me passionately breaking away slowly, "My parents called and they want to have dinner with all of us."

"Oh? What is your mom making?"

"I think fajitas," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "That sounds good."

"Come on let's go drop off your stuff and get your swimming suit," he said letting me go and taking my hand as we walked to my apartment.

"Swimming suit?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," he grinned, "We are going to use the hot tub after dinner. It can seat eight, but I think I remembered Rosalie say something like she can't use one when you're pregnant."

Their hot tub is outside though. "But it's cold outside and I think it is supposed to snow," I said looking up at the sky.

"I take it you have never been in a hot tub while it snows?" he smiled.

"No," I said, "Isn't it cold?"

"Only when you get out but that will only last a minute or two till you get inside," he said opening the door to my apartment building. "Emmett actually likes to go rolling in the snow afterwards." I giggle thinking of Emmett rolling in the snow with only his swimming trunks on.

We reached my floor and walked over to my apartment when Edward and I heard raised voices emitting from behind the door. "I don't know…I don't know what to do." One of the voices said it sounded kind of like Jasper's. "We covered everything that we could think of."

"But what could we have missed?" a voice that sounded like Alice's asked.

"I don't know," Jasper said, "The only thing I can think of is maybe he contacted your parents somehow and asked them."

"Well, shit," Alice exclaimed, "Wasn't that time and money well wasted."

"Baby, I know you're frustrated and I'm here for you but I think that this was inevitable," Jasper said in a soothing tone.

Edward and I looked at each other worry in both our eyes. Whatever they had been trying to avoid obviously caught up with them. Edward took my key to my apartment and quickly unlocked the door. We had to know what was going on and we weren't going to let them squirm out of it this time.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I enjoy reading your thoughts.**

**Well, a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Enjoy : ) **

38

Edward opened the door to find Alice and Jasper in an embrace. I hated to barge in on them but Alice promised me weeks ago that she would tell me what was going on and now this was beginning to creep me out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Edward asked in a casual tone though I knew he was almost bursting at the seams with curiosity.

"Nothing," Jasper said pulling away from Alice after kissing her hair.

"Hmm," Edward frowned, "You see I would have believed that if your voices didn't carry to the hallway."

Jasper sighed, "Edward seriously I'm not at liberty to say what…"

"But I am," Alice interrupted placing a hand on Jasper's cheek in a silent message that it was ok. She turned toward us, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Edward and I looked at each other placing our bags on the floor and discarded our coats before sitting down on the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist tightly as we waited for Alice and Jasper to get settled.

Jasper sat far back into the couch while Alice sat next to him but was sitting on the edge of the seat. Jasper's hand rubbed her low on the back in encouragement. Alice closed her eyes taking a deep breath before starting. "As you know Felix is a friend of my ex-boyfriend. What you don't know is what type of friend he is."

Edward and I exchanged a glance as we waited for Alice to continue. "Felix Morant," Alice exhaled loudly, "is a bouncer at a club in New York that I used to frequent on my holidays off from school. He is also something more…" Alice took another deep breath, "he works for one of the most feared mob bosses on the east coast, Aro Benitucci, who just so happens to own the club. Felix's main function is to inflict pain on those who do the family wrong from not paying the family back in the timely manner Aro had agreed to, to those who just disrespect a family member."

"How did you get into a club, don't have to be 21?" I asked.

"The beauty of a fake ID," Alice said and she continued, "I met Demetri one night inside the club after I had a run in with his friend Alec." Alice said looking between the two of us and exhaled loudly once again. "Alec was one of the Benitucci family's drug dealers," Alice said hesitantly looking down into her lap with shame. Alice was a druggy?? I admit she is hyper but I have never seen her take anything.

"You were doing drugs?" Edward asked. Alice nodded.

"Heavy on the past tense," Jasper said rubbing Alice's shoulder, "She has been clean for about a year and half now."

"What were you on?" Edward asked.

"Cocaine," Alice said. "I admit I was stupid to get into it. At the time I encountered Alec I was pretty far gone and was starting my downward spiral. Demetri took a liking to me and paid for my cocaine for a number of months though he didn't need to. My parents gave me money for everything and they really weren't around to see what was going on in my life so they never knew I was an addict."

"Demetri is??" I wasn't sure if I missed something. I don't think she told us who he was yet.

"Demetri is Aro Benitucci's son," Alice said. Alice dated a mob boss's son? This is like some weird movie. "He was being groomed to take over the family business but when I met him he had wanted nothing to do with the family business."

"Like Michael in 'The Godfather'," Jasper said and Edward nodded in understanding. Typical… there probably isn't a man alive who hasn't seen 'The Godfather.' I had no idea what he meant. I had never seen 'The Godfather' but I suddenly felt the urge to watch it just to get an idea of what they were talking about.

"Demetri and I were…together for awhile till I found out that he was being pulled into the business under my nose," Alice continued. "After a close call not long after my 18th birthday," Jasper's grip tightened around Alice and kissed her shoulder. Alice smiled at Jasper's affection as she continued, "I was admitted into rehab and came out clean on the other side only to be greeted by Demetri and his thug friends trying to pull me back in."

"Demetri was addicted to cocaine too?" I asked trying to figure out why they wanted her to go back to that.

"No," Alice sighed nestling herself up against Jasper, "he wanted me on cocaine for other reasons."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"He wanted to control her," Jasper said running his fingers along Alice's arm, "When she came out of rehab she was seeing things in a different light."

Alice nodded, "Control by substance abuse. When you're… addicted," she said the word hesitantly and filled with shame. "You will do… _things_ to get your fix."

My eyes widened. What sort of _things_? I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. It could be any number of things and most I don't even want to think about.

"Why the cover up?" Edward asked. "It's been awhile right? Why would they want to find you now?"

Alice sighed looking to Jasper and he gave her an encouraging smile, "Jasper and I had done all this because of Aro," Alice answered.

"Aro?" I asked, "Demetri's father? What does he want with you?"

"He was furious when Demetri and I split," Alice said squeezing Jasper's hand.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"When I resurfaced from rehab I was greeted not only with sobriety but a clear mind," Alice said. "I noticed things that I hadn't before, Demetri for one. He had told me that he was not going to be sucked into the business but I overheard a conversation that suggested otherwise. I also found out that he had another to who he was seeing by the name of Heidi."

"So Aro was pissed at Demetri, not so much you," Edward speculated.

"Yes," Alice said, "but Aro was upset for two reasons. One, I was the one who he liked. Even though I was high most of the time he liked my personality and found me as a delight," Jasper hissed under his breath at her words. Alice placed a hand on his cheek and continued, "He also found interest in my father's communications company. I think that he felt that the ties between our two families would give him a boost in power. Demetri doesn't really care if I come back I don't think. It's Aro who wants me."

"So they found you then?" I asked, "We overheard you saying it was money and time wasted and Jasper saying that this was probably inevitable."

Alice nodded slowly in defeat, "We tried everything…"

"Yeah, everything short of killing her off and giving her a new identity," Jasper said in a menacing tone.

Alice turned and kissed him softly on the lips and Jasper's lips curled up into a weak smile. Alice continued, "Demetri had checked CU for us and when his sources came up dry they searched and found me somehow."

"Like I said," Jasper spoke up, "He had to have contacted your parents. I blocked all internet links that had any variation of your name."

"How did you find out they found you?" I asked gripping Edward's thigh absentmindedly as an act to receive comfort. His leg jumped at the close proximity of my hand to his cock and quickly took my hand off him entwining our fingers and placed a kiss on my temple.

"He text me," Alice said looking at Jasper.

"How did he get your number?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"Again," Jasper said looking at her trying to get her to see his side, "he had to have contacted your parents. You told me no one in New York has your number and this is the only thing that fits."

"What did the text say?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "It said, 'It's funny I never knew that CU was in Washington. UW seems more like the college you would go to.'"

"Oh Alice," I gasped.

"We will just have to keep our eyes open," Jasper said kissing her hand and Alice nodded. Jasper looked up to meet Edward's gaze, "I don't want her to be without one of us around." Edward nodded.

"No," Alice gasped, "It's not necessary. I will not let this change anything." She looked at Jasper with narrowed eyes. "It will be fine. I got away from him once I can do it again. I just really don't want to get mixed up with his crowd again. I got out before I was in so deep that they would never let me go. It's just a power pull. Aro likes power and I don't know why but he thinks he can get it with me."

"Alice I still don't want them anywhere near you. Not after the things you told me they made you…" Jasper's tone was final but he stopped short. He must have gotten carried away and forgot they were not alone. Jasper looked up to us and then quickly back to Alice bending his head to whisper in her ear. Alice's face was hard but after Jasper was finished whispering her face softened and she kissed him softly on the lips. Jasper wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest and looked up at us. "You guys going to mom and dad's?" he asked. It seemed that they didn't want to talk about this any further and they wanted to change the subject.

Edward looked down at me and I met his gaze. I could see his stress but I could also see that he was telling me silently that he loves me as well. He kissed my forehead and turned answering his brother. "Yes we are," he said as his thumb began to rub light circles on the back of my hand.

Jasper nodded and looked down at Alice, "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the others about this," he said lifting his head up to look at us again.

"We won't" I said and Edward nodded.

"Thanks," Alice said with a weak smile. I forced a smile back. The situation scared me a little and I really didn't feel that I was in the mood to smile. Alice was an addict and did _things_ for her fix. What _things_? What did they make her do? Why did Jasper become angry when Alice said Aro thought her a delight? And what did she mean a close call? Did she almost OD? Or was it something that she over heard that she shouldn't have? She said that she over heard a conversation. What if that was the real reason why they want to find her and not this quest for power? I admit that they don't really seem to be in trouble but what would happen if they _did_ come here for her?

Alice stood up and grabbed Jasper's hands pulling on him to get up, "Come on Jazzy, you can help me pick out a bathing suit. Should I bring a one piece or a bikini?"

Jasper chuckled getting up and they headed for her room, "You honestly have to ask?"

Alice turned around and kissed him, "No, but wouldn't it be fun watching me model for you?"

Jasper let out what sounded like a low growl and picked her up before quickly closing her bedroom door behind them.

**A/N: Ok. So what are your thoughts? Please Review and let me know. I hope I didn't disappoint. There is a lot more to Alice's story that will come later. Send me you question so I make sure that I can answer them either right away or in future chapters.**

**I know that this chapter seems kind of out of the main plot of this story but it isn't. The story is My Life at College. Not every drama is going to be Edward and Bella's just like in real life. You encounter other peoples dramas all the time and it may or may not effect you. It's just a part of life.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and now it's time to REVIEW.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I really love hearing what you're thinking. **

39

Edward and I talked over the situation with Alice and Jasper on the way to his parents house. We both came to the conclusion that if Aro really wanted her he would have found her before she came to college. If Jasper hadn't blocked all the websites with her name on it till New Year's the chances are that they weren't looking very hard for her. But what did it mean now after they obviously made it known that they know where she is? Before Alice and Jasper left the apartment they told us that they didn't want us to worry about it. Alice reassured me that everything was going to turn out fine saying that them finding her was more an inconvenience than anything. I asked her if what she over heard would be the cause of them wanting to track her down and she just shrugged.

We arrived at Edward's parent's house around 6:30. Esme greeted us with warm hugs and told us dinner would be ready in a few minutes. I kissed Edward on the cheek before offering my help in the kitchen. Esme thanked me and she asked me to warm the tortillas.

"So how are your classes going, dear?" she asked.

"Good," I said and began telling her about the short story I was writing for my Creative Writing class.

"That sounds like a good story," she said, "Your wrist is better I take it?"

"Much better," I smiled, "I haven't had to wrap it for a few days now."

"That's good," she said, "I always worry when they go skiing." She lowered her voice so only I could hear, "Emmett takes too many chances and he always gets his brother's to follow. I admit I was relieved after I found out they were pregnant. I'm sure Emmett really toned it down because of that."

"He was pretty tame," I said grinning.

"Who was tame?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen nabbing a chip and popped it in his mouth before wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck then rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Not you," I joked with a giggle.

Edward turned his head and bit me lightly on the neck making me gasp. "Edward!" Esme scolded slapping him on the arm with a dishtowel, "You leave my helper alone."

Edward grinned mischievously and pinched my butt making me gasp and jump before he quickly left the kitchen dodging another one of Esme's dishtowel blows.

I helped Esme fill the glasses at the table with ice and water. When we were finally done and the food was placed on the table she called everyone to the table. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to come in and took their seats eyeing the food like they hadn't eaten in days. I had to laugh. Rosalie's appetite almost matched Emmett's now and it was weird to see such a small girl eat so much. Not to mention some of the things she ate. Let me just say, _Yuck!_ I caught her eating pancakes smeared with peanut butter, green olives and pickles the other day and I had to work to suppress the gag reflex. Emmett however was quite open and encouraging as he tried everything that she ate no matter how gross it looked. Some of it he said wasn't half bad. Edward said that Emmett was always weird like that and he was glad that he had Rosalie to share in those strange food combos.

Jasper, Alice and Edward came in next. Edward towed me over to the same chairs we sat in on Thanksgiving and we all took our seats as Carlisle entered the dining room last. He kissed Esme on the forehead before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Dig in everyone," Esme said with a smile. Rosalie and Emmett didn't waste anytime as they loaded up their plates with spanish rice, salad, and two loaded fajita's.

Rosalie whispered to Emmett and he lifted his head toward Esme. "Do we have any chocolate milk, mom?"

"We have chocolate syrup and regular milk," she said starting to get up.

"I'll get it," Emmett said quickly and he hurried for the kitchen banging cabinets and clinging glasses.

"Well that's a first," Esme mused exchanging a glance with Carlisle. He smiled at her before biting into his fajita.

Emmett returned a few minutes later with two glasses of chocolate milk and a jar of peanut butter under his arm. Rosalie smiled and scooped some peanut butter from the jar and added it to the inside of her fajita. When she was done she lifted it and took her first bite making a loud yummy sound with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she saw the whole table excluding Emmett staring at her in awed silence.

Carlisle was the first to brake the silence clearing his throat, "I take it you crave peanut butter then, Rosalie?"

Rosalie blushed slightly nodding, "Yes, I can't seem to get enough of it. I want it with almost everything."

Carlisle chuckled, "Understandable. That craving is pretty tame compared to some of the woman I had for patients when I worked OB. I had one lady who liked vanilla ice cream topped with BBQ sauce, sardines and bacon bits."

"Eww," Alice and I said at the same time. Edward and Jasper both made gagging gestures.

"I'm glad I'm not that bad," Rosalie smiled before taking another bite of fajita.

"You have got to be kidding," Edward said to his dad.

Carlisle smiled, "No I'm not. You will see what I mean when you start your patient care." Edward shuddered no doubt thinking of more disgusting food combos. "Which reminds me," Carlisle started, "Have you gotten your acceptance letter for med school yet?"

Edward shook his head just after he took a bite of fajita and worked to finish chewing before he spoke. "I haven't yet. It's been eating away at me. I swear they're messing with my mind. Either that or the mailman has something against me."

Carlisle chuckled, "It will come. I think I got mine two months into my last semester," he said encouragingly. "Give it a little more time."

Edward nodded then placed his hand on my knee and smiled weakly as he met my gaze. I placed my hand over his and smiled back at him. He has been waiting for that acceptance letter for a little while and each day that goes by he has been becoming more and more anxious for its arrival.

"How about you, Emmett?" Esme asked, "Have you gotten your letter for law school?"

"Not yet," he said as he shoveled a bunch of rice in his mouth. "I'm not too worried about it. They'd have to be idiots to not accept me." Jasper snorted into his food at Emmett's statement. "Are you implying something there, bro?" Emmett demanded.

Jasper smiled, "You are just so confident that you are going to be accepted hands down. It makes me wonder what you would do if you didn't get in."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett narrowed his eyes, "A $100 says that I get in."

Jasper laughed, "We are talking about this acceptance letter, right? The first one? And not the countless others that may come until they finally accept you."

Emmett glared at him looking like he wanted to jump across the table and start to beat the crap out of him. "Yes," Emmett hissed, "and I'm also talking about my real acceptance letter not the one you create with your computer voodoo."

Jasper smirked. It seemed that he was actually planning on creating a fake acceptance letter. I began to wonder if Emmett had been burned before by that trick. "Why not," Jasper said, "A $100 says that they don't accept you."

"Deal," Emmett said finishing off his plate.

After dinner, we all went up to our rooms, well not us girls, we went to our boyfriend's rooms, and changed into our swimming suits. Edward was right and Rosalie couldn't go in the hot tub but she was going to set outside with us for a little bit. I looked out Edward's bedroom window and I saw some flurries falling from the cloudy sky. I shivered as I thought about going out there in the bikini I was wearing.

Two warm arms wrapped around me from behind, "You look gorgeous," he whispered.

I smiled at his complement but as I saw more flurries I shivered again and the smile was wiped away. "Are you sure I won't be cold?"

Edward chuckled, "You really don't like cold do you?"

"No," I said, "I don't. This just seems crazy to me Edward. I can't believe that I'm going to go out into the snowy night in nothing but a bikini _and_ I'm going to get wet."

"Remember you are going to be in at least 120 degree water and you will be next to your very warm boyfriend," he grinned kissing my shoulder.

"Mmmm, the warm boyfriend part I like," I said turning toward him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw.

He grinned crookedly, "If that is your attempt to get me to back out of taking you out there. I'm going to say that it was a very feeble attempt."

"It wasn't an attempt yet," I grinned turning my tone seductive, "You will know when I make my attempt." I ran my fingers delicately down his chest and abs and lightly traced his v that led down under his board shorts. He hissed and I looked down to see how well my tease was working. The large bulge in his shorts was a good indicator that it was working quite effectively. I grinned back up into his green eyes and saw heat and passion in them. I placed a light kiss in the center of his chest and walked away heading for his bathroom to get my clip for my hair.

I grabbed my clip and put my hair up in a messy bun before returning to his room. Edward wasn't in the room. Where did he go? "Edward?" I called. There was no answer. I bit my lower lip and grabbed the robe from the end of the bed that he had laid out for me. It had still been lying next to his robe. My brow furrowed, where did he go? I didn't hear him open the bedroom door. I sat on the bed trying to figure out why he was gone. Had I upset him? I felt a cold draft and I looked up and out the window seeing a figure standing out on the private balcony.

I hurried over to the balcony door that was left slightly ajar. I gasped at the sudden cold that hit my lower legs and face. Edward was gripping the banister of the balcony in only his shorts. His eyes were closed and his head hung as the snow flurries fell on to his bronze hair and shoulders. His breathing was long and heavy creating a fog that protruded from his mouth and nose. I tiptoed over to him holding in my gasps from my feet walking in the fallen snow. I slipped my arms around him and he quickly stood up straighter. "You know this is a good way to catch a cold," I said.

He turned wrapping his arms around my waist, "It's also a good substitute for a cold shower," he grinned.

"Is that why you're out here?" I said seductively.

"Well, I couldn't very well go downstairs in the state I was in with my parents and brothers around," he said as we went back into his room.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "But I do love seeing you in that state." I said grazing my fingers across his abs.

He quickly grabbed my hands and held them securely in his hands, "My god you are dangerous," he gasped.

I grinned impishly up at him, "Oh really," I moved my lips close to his neck, "What makes you think that?" I breathed onto his skin before kissing a light trail up his neck to his earlobe.

A sound emitted from his chest that sounded very much like a purr. "So… you're saying… that you don't want to go down then?" he breathed before kissing my neck.

"I'm saying that I promise you a treat before bedtime," I grinned up at him.

He pulled me closer to his chest, "I like the sound of that," he grinned. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Edward's grin turned to a grimace as he let me go and walked over to open his door. Alice and Jasper came in wearing their bathing suits. It seemed that Jasper picked the 2 piece instead of the 1 piece. Men are so predictable. "Hey, are you guys ready to go down?" Alice chimed.

"Yeah," I said winking at Edward.

Edward grabbed his robe and draped it over his shoulder then grabbed the 2 beach towels he had gotten for us as well. "Let's go." He said taking my hand and we went downstairs.

**A/N: OK so what did you think? I thought I needed for family interaction with Carlisle and Esme. **

**Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First of all thank you to those who reviewed. They really make me feel good and I want to write that much faster. **

**Second, I'm really sorry I've been only posting once a week instead of two. I swear I feel like a dark cloud is hanging over me right now. My boss took me into her office and tells me that she is going to be leaving for 3 months. She then proceeds to tell me I'm in charge of the department. I'm like… 'What?? I'm leaving in a month and a half on maternity leave and you still haven't hired me a temp for my job.' She looks at me blankly and says well how about this person. (I'm sorry but the person she left me with has a major problem with focusing on her work and is very **_**very**_** slow at doing what I do.) Oh!! And I get to train 2 more people on top of that on how to cover by boss's job while I'm trying to do my job and hers. Also we are finishing our basement to make room for the new baby and today I found out that the carpet they told us would be in in 2 weeks is now going to be over a month. Naturally that isn't going to work so now we have to cancel that order and go through this new place. **

**If this new place works out I **_**might**_** have 2 weeks to prep the baby room just before I deliver. That is **_**if**_** I don't deliver early.**

**Sorry I ranted. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

40

The hot tub was warm and I was surprisingly comfortable. Edward was right and I did enjoy it very much. The view was strange. The seven of us were sitting in this warm tub of water while the snow fell lazily down from the sky but it melted before it hit any of us over the tub. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward had all wetted their hair and though their body was warm from the water their hair had frozen into ice sickles. Emmett cracked jokes and Jasper and Alice began talking of their plan to go to San Diego for spring break. Jasper liked the military and he wanted to tour some of the Navy ships down there.

"What are your plans Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Well," he looked over at Rosalie who was sitting under a heavy blanket to be part of the group since she couldn't join us in the tub, "Rose and I were kind of thinking about getting married the Saturday at the beginning of spring break." Whoa, that soon?! They just got engaged and now they are rushing into the wedding? Emmett continued, "We want to be married before the baby's born." Oh… I hadn't thought of that. That does make sense… I guess.

"You sure you want to do that so soon, son?" Carlisle asked. Emmett's face was contorting in to anger when Carlisle spoke quickly, "Not that we object," he said looking at Esme and hugging her to his side, "It's just that your mom and I were hoping that Rosalie's parents would come around and we could have a nice big wedding for you."

Emmett's face fell a little as his anger seemed to have subsided. He looked over to Rosalie who was starring across the vast snowy lawn seeming totally fascinated by it. "That would be ideal but it's not likely," Emmett said. A tear ran down Rosalie's cheek and she quickly stood up and went inside the house. "Shit," Emmett hissed he stood up quickly and started to get out of the hot tub.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, "I didn't mean to start up anything."

"It's ok," Emmett said, "She cries a lot lately." He stepped onto the snowy walkway back to the house.

"Will she be okay?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "She just needs some cuddling with her teddy bear," Emmett waggled his eyebrows. Esme pursed her lips and rolled her eyes knowing what he was implying.

Carlisle watched as Emmett entered the house and shut the door before turning back to us. "I really didn't mean to…" he started to say but Edward cut him off.

"It's ok," Edward said hugging me to his side and kissing my hair. "We know that you wouldn't do it on purpose."

Carlisle gave us a weak smile. He obviously felt bad about upsetting Rosalie. "What I said was true though. We really would like to give them a nice wedding with her family there."

"Her parents are not exactly accepting of their relationship," Jasper said. "When he met them around Christmas they didn't particularly care for Rosalie's taste in a boyfriend. Granted they liked the fact that he was planning to become a lawyer but…" Jasper trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Emmett got the feeling that they had other plans for Rosalie's future," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Emmett thinks that they wanted her to marry the man of their choice," Jasper said.

"He said they were kind of hinting that their relationship would be only temporary and at the time he thought that it was like a challenge of his feelings for her but since the baby and all, they seem to be trying extra hard to right what they think Rosalie did wrong," Edward said. "Emmett feels that they had the guy they wanted her to marry in mind already."

"Does Rosalie think this too?" I asked.

"Emmett said that she is beginning to think he may be right," Jasper said, "What I don't get is how they can complain about her choice. Emmett is going to be a lawyer and he has plenty of money."

"Well isn't that shallow" Alice said.

"No. Don't get me wrong," Jasper said quickly, "I'm just saying that most parents worry about those things above anything else but her parents are worried about stance in the community and the merging of respectable families. It reminds me of royalty in the olden days. You have two suitors that are equal in wealth but whoever has the family roots in higher stature, they win the prize."

"Ok so tell me why we shouldn't be offended," Edward chuckled.

Jasper laughed, "We are a misfit family to her parents, Edward. Emmett was disowned by his father and just given to his stepmother to take off his hands. You lost your parents and I…" Jasper's face fell and Alice placed her hand on his cheek, "…Well… anyway. We are all adopted and to them it isn't respectable."

"I can't believe that there are people like them out there," Esme said. "I have three of the most amazing boys a mother could ever want and they are only worried about blood ties."

"Well," Carlisle sighed hugging Esme, "I, for one, am very proud of my boys. They may not be blood but at least they're smart, loving and happy."

"Thanks dad," Edward said as he kissed my hair. I could feel the grin he had through the curve of his lips.

Carlisle looked at his watch and whispered to Esme before turning to us, "Well, I think your mom and I are going to turn in," he said standing up with Esme. "Have a good night," he smiled.

"Goodnight" we chorused back to them as they hurried inside the house.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat for a few minutes in silence just taking in the scenery. My hand began to wander close to his inner thigh and up till I found his manhood. It was growing hard by the second and Edward pulled me up suddenly onto his lap and kissed the hollow below my ear. "You ready for bed, my love?" I nodded before kissing him lightly on the lips. Edward pulled away slowly and his eyes smoldered. "Bella and I are going to turn in as well," he said.

Jasper smiled and Alice grinned winking at me. I gave her a wink back before Edward helped me out of the hot tub. The air was _freezing_. I can't believe that Emmett usually rolled in the snow after this. Edward hurried me into the house and quickly wrapped the robe around me before he did his own. His hair was still frozen into icy locks as we scaled the steps to his room.

Once inside his room Edward towed me over to his bathroom and started the shower. "I'll be right back," he said kissing my forehead before leaving me alone in the bathroom. I pealed off my robe and bikini and was working at the clip in my hair when Edward wrapped his arms around me kissing my shoulder. He had already removed his robe and shorts in the other room. "Did I ever tell you how positively breathtaking you are?"

I giggled, "No, not today,"

He picked me up and we were in his large shower in a matter of seconds. The warm water washed away the icy sheen that we had from the cold air outside and his hair defrosted in seconds. He picked me up and pressed me against the tile wall. "So, what kind of a treat were you thinking about before we go to bed?" he breathed.

I grinned and let out an airy laugh, "Oh I think we can make it up as we go along."

I brought my hands down to his chest and traced his muscles before descending them lower to his manhood where it jumped at my touch.

His lips crashed into mine and I was instantly lit on fire. I gripped his shoulders tightly and as our passion for each other deepened I snaked one of my hands up into his wet hair. He moaned into my mouth and I groaned loudly when his tip grazed my entrance. It was an amazing feeling and I wanted nothing more than for him to plunge deep within me. Edward pulled away reaching above the shower doors and came back with a silver wrapper. He quickly slipped it on and within seconds his was sunk deep within me. I gasped my pleasure as his trusts came hard and deep as his mouth teased my nipples. I could soon feel my climax coming swiftly and I cried out as my nails dug deep into his shoulders. Edward's head flew back in ecstasy as he came hard seconds after me.

Breathing heavily we held our position as our bodies shakily came down from our high. Edward lifted his head up to meet my gaze, "I think it is time to get out," he whispered before kissing me again. I nodded as he pulled away and he turned off the water.

After drying off Edward gave me one of his shirts to wear to bed. We didn't really plan to stay here tonight so I wasn't prepared. He let me use his toothbrush and we soon were settled snuggly under his thick navy blue covers. "Edward?" I asked after we were settled.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in answer.

"What are your feelings on Emmett and Rosalie getting married in just little over a month?" I asked.

His thumb began rubbing light circles on my hip, "I think it's a little soon but I do understand them wanting to be married before their baby's born." I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. That had been my thoughts as well. "Why? What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said turning my head up to kiss him. "Do you think that her parents will ever accept them? What Jasper was saying downstairs seems to hit home."

"I don't know," he said kissing my neck, "but I would like to think they will. Emmett has a big heart and I know that through it all he will find a way to make it work."

"I love you Edward," I sighed followed by a yawn.

"I love you," he whispered into my skin and kissed me. We laid there for a while listening to each others breathing till we slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So… I hope you liked it. Review please. I need something up lifting.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the great reviews. They really making me want to write faster. **

**This one is nice and long so I hope you enjoy it.**

41

I was on my way back from the library after looking up some sources for an essay and was heading for the student center to get a sandwich before I went back to my apartment. I past by one of the parking lots and I saw a police cruiser for the Seattle Police Department and the door opened to revel Garrett stepping out of it. He spotted me and hurried over.

"Hey, Izzy," he said and slung his arm around my shoulder hugging me to his side.

"Hi Garrett," I smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't called I've been pretty busy." Truth was I had forgotten all about calling him to get Cindy's new number.

"So you _were_ going to call me," Garrett grinned.

"Do you have Cindy's number on you now?" I asked pulling out my phone.

Garrett's brow furrowed slightly and his grin lessened a little clearing his throat, "Um, yeah," he said reaching for his phone. "It's ah, 312-555-4245."

I fingered in Cindy's number, "How is she doing by the way?"

"She's good," Garrett shrugged.

"Have you talked to her since New Year's?" I asked.

"No," he said looking at the ground and shuffled his feet, "I spoke to my mom though and she said that she brought home some guy named Rick who didn't leave till morning."

"Oh," was all I could say. On one hand I was happy for her for finding someone but on the other I was worried about the Rick guy being a pothead as well. From what Alice was telling me the other day if you are around that stuff it's harder to quit especially if the one you're dating is using as well.

Alice and I were becoming closer these past few days. I think it had to do with the fact that I now knew about her drug addiction. She liked that I didn't judge her. Though I have never dabbled in that kind of stuff I could guess the power it has on people.

-Flashback-

Alice and I were on our way over to the bridal store to meet Rosalie. We had been working hard to bring together a wedding in a little over a months time. I still felt they were rushing into this a little fast but I could also see their side as well. I would want my child to be born to a properly wed family as well and I understood that she didn't want to look so big in her wedding pictures.

"What's next after this?" I asked.

"We need to go pick out flowers and then we are to meet the boys at the caterers," Alice nearly sang. She loved preparing for this wedding so much it was almost scary.

"I think we found your calling Alice," I grinned, "You should become a wedding planner and a designer on the side."

Alice laughed her little bell like laugh, "I like designing more believe it or not."

"I don't know Alice I think that you would make a good living," I said shaking my head and laughing.

"I don't know," she began, "I like planning occasions and stuff. Once I get started I can't seem to stop. It's like an addiction you know?"

Addiction… Just the word brings me back to the conversation we had with her and Jasper. She was addicted to cocaine and she was so addicted that she did things for it even though it was paid for already. "Alice?" I began.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry or anything but…" I hesitated for a moment, "when you were addicted… What did they…?" I couldn't finish my question.

"Bella," Alice said looking more pointedly at the road. "I really would not like to elaborate on that."

"I u-understand," I stuttered a little bit worried I over stepped my bounds. "Sorry," I murmured and looked out of my window.

"I might as well tell you and get it over with," she sighed. A silence took over the car for a moment and I was worried that I was bringing up something too painful for her to remember. "They…" she swallowed, "would hold my stash hostage until I did stuff for them." I was silent. Not knowing if it was such a good idea that I started this conversation. "I was given an option, do what they want or live without it and that is easier said than done. I admit I wasn't in my right mind and I should not have given in but being addicted like I was you don't really think of their request as not being so bad." I couldn't think of anything to say. I don't know if I really wanted to know. Alice continued, "Demetri would give me… clothes." Her brow furrowed and she grimaced. "I was requested, more like ordered now that I look back on it, to wear them while I was in his home."

"He made you wear clothes?" I asked not understanding why Jasper was so upset with them.

"Think of a lacy see-through robe with a bra and g-string to match," Alice said in a hard tone squinting her eyes as her mind no doubt remembered her outfit.

"This was for Demetri's benefit?" I asked.

"At first, then it became the families," Alice hissed trying to hold in her anger.

"Oh Alice," I gasped. That is why Jasper was pissed when she said Aro thought her a delight. "I'm so sorry."

"Humph," Alice let out a fake laugh. "You might as well know now that it didn't stop there. Let's just say Demetri liked some of my services."

"I'm so sorry Alice," I said again.

"It's ok," she said giving me a weak smile. "I was young, stupid, and not in a clear state of mind." We road in silence for a few minutes. I had no idea what to say to her after that. What do you say? She broke the silence, "I hope you don't think I'm a horrible person."

"No!" I said quickly. "I could never think that about you Alice."

"Thanks," she said giving me a weak smile.

"But… Alice?"

"What?"

"I don't see why they would want you back after all this time. Are you sure you didn't hear or witness anything that they wouldn't want you to?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, "I suppose it's possible. Though I haven't a clue what it would be," she furrowed her brow, "It's not like I had a clear mind while I was with him. Most stuff is a haze."

"I just hope that they leave you alone," I sighed.

"Me too," Alice said.

We arrived at the bridal store and met Rosalie inside.

-End Flashback-

"So ah," Garrett cleared his throat braking me away from my memory, "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to pick up a sandwich before I headed back to my apartment actually," I said gesturing to the student union.

"Oh, would you mind if I tagged along?" he said grinning.

I suddenly felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't the good kind of butterflies that Edward gave me time and time again it was the kind that you get when your body warns you of a predator or a situation that wasn't trust worthy. Why was I feeling like this? This was Garrett for Christ sake. As I saw him grin at me I remembered what Rosalie and Alice had told me, 'By the way he was looking at you when you weren't looking. He really needed to know that you were taken.' Grrrr, why did they have to see things like that? Then Edward's voice moved into my head, 'It was like my heart stopped seeing you with some guy smiling while he eyed you like candy.' My heart sank at the memory of seeing his pain. Though it was completely innocent on my side they were adamant that it wasn't so innocent on his. I must have taken a while to answer because Garrett spoke again, "I was headed over there anyway."

"You were?" I asked confused, "Why?"

"I'm ah," he cleared his throat again, "meeting my girlfriend there."

"Oh," I said. Again with the girlfriend. His hesitation in announcing that fact seemed weird to me. Edward as far as I knew didn't ever hesitate to say he had a girlfriend. At least I don't think he ever has? I decided there would be no harm in walking to the student union with him so I nodded, "Sure, why not." I grinned.

We began walking the path to the student union. "So," Garret started, "you and your friends have a good time in Denver?"

I nodded, "Yes we did."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Well, we went to the New Year's celebration, saw some sites and a play," I grinned remembering the play Edward had surprised me with.

"Sounds like fun," he mused.

"What did you and your girlfriend do for New Year's?" I asked as we approached the doors to the student union.

"We sat and watched it on TV," he said as he opened the door. He did? I would have thought that he would have been at a party or would have gone to the celebration we were at. "So what place were you thinking of for your sandwich?" he asked.

I looked around at the many food places and decided on SteakEscape. I hadn't had a phillysteak sandwich in a while. I walked over to the line and Garrett followed. My brow furrowed, "Weren't you meeting your girlfriend here?" I didn't want her to think that he and I had a thing going.

"She isn't here yet," he said quickly. How does he know? He hadn't even looked around yet. Edward, Alice and Rosalie's assessment of him seemed to becoming truer by the minute.

"What's her name anyway? You never told…" I stopped in mid sentence when I noticed Edward through the outer doors smiling at some girl and giving her a hug. He said something to her and grabbed her book bag before opening the door for her.

"Bella?" Garrett asked.

I shook my head never lifting my gaze of off Edward and this other girl. He seemed to be following her as she scanned the area. For what, I don't know, was she looking for someone or a place for them to sit? She had blond hair that went to her shoulders and a face that could rival Rosalie's in beauty. Edward looked my way and he grinned starting to walk over to me but then his gaze moved to Garrett and I saw his grin turn to a grimace. The girl gave Edward a questioning look as he walked toward me then she smiled and walked in my direction as well.

Edward gave Garrett a glance before he approached me with a kiss. "I thought you were at the library. I was going to get you something to eat," he said in his soothing tone.

"I finished already," I said as the girl approached us.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked in a sweet bell like tone to… Garrett?

"No, not long," he said, "I just got here."

She smiled up at him and then looked over to Edward and me. "Who's this?" she asked.

Edward grinned wrapping an arm around my waist, "This is my girlfriend, Bella." She met his gaze for a second and then fixed her gaze on me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kate," she said extending her hand for me to shake.

I took it and shook gently. Who was this girl? How did Edward know her? How did she know Garrett? She seemed to have had her own questions though. "Do you know my fiancée?" she asked.

"Your fiancée?" I asked not understanding. At that moment I saw Garrett's ears turn a deep red. "Garrett?"

Garrett let out a shaky laugh that wasn't quite comfortable, "I left that out did I?" he said in a voice just as shaky as his laugh.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist as I raised one eyebrow at Garrett. "Yes you did." Why would he not just tell me he had a fiancée? He barely even talked about her as a girlfriend. "Garrett's and old friend," I said answering Kate's question.

"Oh really," she said, "Well, would you both like to join us for lunch?"

I looked up at Edward and he looked at me, "Um, sure." I said, "Unless you don't have time?" I asked Edward.

"I have," he paused looking at his watch, "about an hour. We could if you want."

"It's settled," Kate said looping her arm through Garrett's arm. We moved up in the line and got all our sandwiches before finding a table for four. Edward dropped Kate's book bag by her feet and came over to sit next to me. Kate unfastened her coat and I nearly gasped when I saw her very pregnant belly.

"Wow, when are you due?" I asked.

Kate smiled rubbing her belly, "March 4th."

I looked at Garrett who gave me a weak smile and placed his arm on the back of her chair. Well, I understand now why they only watched the New Year's celebration on TV. Edward placed his hand on my knee and started rubbing circles with his thumb. "That soon? Do you know what you're having?" I asked still feeling a little uneasy about Garrett's lack of information about his relationship.

"It's a boy," she said smiling up at Garrett.

"How nice?" I grinned. What was Garrett playing at? He didn't have just a girlfriend but a _fiancée_ and to top it off he was about to be a father. I was broken away from my thoughts when Kate spoke.

"So Edward," she smiled, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Emmett propose to that blonde on TV. Who is she?"

"Rosalie Hale," Edward grinned and took his hand off my knee and wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me to his side. "She's Bella's roommate."

Kate looked at me again and gave what seemed like a slightly forced smile as she looked between Edward and I. She cleared her throat lightly, "And did I miss something because by the sound of it she was pregnant as well." Edward nodded. "Well, well the player gets put to rest at last." Player? Just how many girls has Emmett been with?

"You didn't tell me you knew that guy," Garrett said to Kate with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think it would interest you," she said looking at him and then looked back to Edward.

"You're wrong," Garrett said almost under his breath.

"Well," Kate said her tone becoming slightly more heated, "I figure that Bella here was the old friend you ran into on the 16th Street Mall or am I wrong?"

"No," Garrett sighed, "You're not wrong."

"It's funny that now you decide to tell me it was a female old friend," she said before she took a forceful bite of her sandwich.

"Does that matter?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know," she said hotly, "You tell me."

"It doesn't," Garrett said, "How do you know Edgar here?" Edward stiffened and his jaw clenched. He hates it when people call him any variation of his name other than Edward.

"It's Edward," Kate and I said at the same time.

"Oh," Garrett's tone turned sarcastic, "well excuse me, _Edward_. What was he carrying your bag for?"

"Edward," Kate leaking acid into her tone, "happens to be more of a gentleman than you are. He noticed my condition and offered to carry my heavy bag while I looked for you. Little did I know that you would be with _his_ girlfriend."

"Calm down," Garrett grumbled, "She's my sister's friend from Arizona."

"Garrett, don't talk to her like that," I said not liking his tone. She was pregnant after all. I'm sure her hormones were running on over drive. Garrett narrowed his eyes at me not liking that I was taking her side I suppose. "We ran into each other on the way over here," I explained.

"Oh," Kate said looking down at her sandwich, "sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were after Garrett or anything."

I looked up at Edward and kissed his jaw that he hadn't relaxed yet and it loosened instantly. "It's ok," I said. I felt we needed a change in conversation, "So when and how did you two meet?"

"We met at a club last January," Garrett said as he placed his hand over Kate's. She didn't seem to want to accept it at the moment but she decided to let him anyway. "I had just moved here and I saw her dancing out on the dance floor with her friend Carmen."

"Carmen," Edward said after he kissed my hair. "How is she? Is she still with…"

"Eleazar," Kate smiled, "Yes, she is. They are actually planning to spend a year in Spain. They leave after our wedding in June."

"No kidding," Edward said grinning, "She finally talked him into it?"

"Yep," she giggled, "He put up a good fight but he would rather make her happy in the long run."

"Of course," Edward said looking down at me.

"I think they're nuts," Garret spoke up, "Spending all that money. They are not exactly rich."

"They'd rather do it now before they have kids," Kate defended.

"I still don't see how they can just go to Spain like that," Garrett said before he finished off his sandwich.

"So, umm," I began, "How do you two know each other?" I asked gesturing between Edward and Kate.

Kate looked up at Edward and Edward spoke first, "We dated my sophomore year."

"You did?" I asked.

"You're that Edward?" Garrett asked. Edward raised an eyebrow then nodded once and Garrett grimaced. Garrett looked at Kate and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Nice to know who I'll always come in second under," he grumbled barely audible. What did that mean? Was she still hooked on Edward?

I cleared my throat, "For how long?" I asked.

"Three months," Kate said.

A silence over came the table. I wanted desperately to ask more questions but I didn't really want to ask them in front of an audience.

Edward looked at his watch, "Where are you headed next?" he asked me.

"My apartment," I said still distracted by this new information, "I don't have class for another 2 hours."

His eyes widened for a split second and then he grinned, "I'll walk you back."

"Okay," I said and started to get up. I didn't want to make him late for his next class but I did want to question him.

"It was nice seeing you again Kate," Edward said.

Kate stood up and gave Edward a hug, "It was nice to see you too, Edward." I began to feel a tug in the pit of my stomach at their embrace. She lowered her voice to a volume that I could barely hear, "She's beautiful." What? Did I hear her right?

"I love her," he said just as softly. I was suddenly filled with a joy. He told her he loved me, he didn't even hesitate.

Kate nodded and let him go. "It was nice to meet you Bella," she said.

"Nice meeting you too," I said. "See you Garrett." He looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded.

Edward and I left the student union and walked to my apartment. "Kate seemed nice," I said wanting to find out more about her as we entered my building.

"She is," Edward said pressing the button for the elevator.

"You seem to have some history together," I said looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, "We do," he said as the elevator door opened and we slid inside the elevator hitting the button for my floor.

"Care to elaborate," I mumbled.

He grinned, "Are you jealous?"

"No," I said quickly.

He chuckled not believing me. I admit I was a little. "What do you want to know? I can see that you are holding back."

"You never told me about her is all," I said.

"I had no idea you wanted to hear me talk about the girls I dated in the past," he said, his hand moving down and placing it on my butt.

"I don't," I said quickly, but I did want to know about her. They seem pretty close still. "It's just you two seem to get along better than most people who dated before."

The elevator door opened and we started down the hall. "We didn't really end on a bad note," Edward said as I dug for my key.

I looked up at him, "What does that mean?" I asked opening the door to my apartment.

Edward sighed running a hand through his hair as he walked into the apartment and closed the door. He turned to me as I unzipped my coat hoping he would elaborate. He looked at me and a conflict showed in his eyes. Was he afraid to tell me? He cleared his throat, "We dated for three months, which was about 10 weeks longer than any other girl. She was nice and smart and my family liked her…" I felt the pit of my stomach drop about a foot and I was glad I was standing next to the couch so I could lean against it. "… We got along right up to the end but it wasn't working out."

"What do you mean?" I asked unable to look up at him my sudden rush of emotions causing my eyes to fill up with tears.

Edward dropped his bag to the floor and placed a finger beneath my chin and tilt it up to look at him, "The lack of love," he said kissing me slowly on the lips, "was a major factor."

"It was?" I asked.

He nodded, "There was a time when I thought it was leading to it but…"

"But…?" I asked.

"I don't know it…it felt forced. At the time it didn't seem that way but now… I can see where we were wrong for each other. It's nothing like you," he said bending his head to kiss my neck.

"What about me?" I asked.

"With you, I feel this spark and to love you is like breathing. It's natural and strong. I never felt anything like it," he said his eyes smoldering. Did he just say that to me? Did he really feel the spark that I do? He pulled me close pressing my hips to his as his lips grazed lightly over the skin of my neck making me shiver and my panties became damp. How did he do that? Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up wrapping my legs around his waist crushing my lips to his. Edward met my every move and before I knew it we were lying on my bed. His hands played with the hem of my shirt before he hastily removed it.

My skin was instantly filled with goose bumps from the chilly air of the room and my nipples began to harden as well. Edward quickly found the clasp for my bra and discarded it to the floor. His mouth moving from one breast to the next with fervor as his tongue flick and swirled around my hardened nipples. "Edward," I groaned arching my back up toward his magnificent mouth. He sat up quickly and hastily removed his shirt before bending back down to kiss me, his tongue dominating mine. I felt the heat and desire that was radiating from him as he hands caressed my upper body. One of his hands moved lower and it freed me from my jeans and he moved to pull them and my panties down throwing them to the floor. He worked to undo his own pants and removed them as well.

The sight of him aroused never seized to amaze me. I couldn't believe that this godlike body was mine. He could have anyone and he wanted me.

He crawled back up to me reaching to the nightstand and pulled out a condom from the top drawer. He covered himself and he was soon buried deep within me. We moaned as our pleasure built as he thrust at a steady rhythm. His hands moved to mine and our fingers entwined as he held them above my head and his thrusts came harder and faster.

"Edward," I moaned.

He moved my hands into one of his above my head and his other worked my clit. I was soon screaming over the edge and he soon followed.

Our breathing was labored as we came down from our high. His hair was messed and it couldn't look sexier. Our bodies were slick and wet with perspiration and I felt completely content. He kissed my chest and created a trail up my neck and to my lips where he kissed me softly, "I love you," he whispers after pulling away.

"I love you," I grinned up at him and I caught a look at the clock out of the corner of my eye and I quickly looked back up at him. "You're late," I said

He chuckled, "Actually, I'm not."

"What?" I asked confused, "You said you had an hour and it's been nearly two."

"I told _them_ an hour," he said grinning looking at his watch, "I really have another 20 minutes before I have to be anywhere."

"So you planned this?" I grinned seductively up at him.

"Sort of," he kissed me once on the lips, "I was hoping at least to have you alone for a while."

"Well, I'm not complaining," I grinned running my fingers through his hair.

"I do have a question for you though," Edward said propping himself up on his elbows.

"What?"

"I know that I don't have to worry about you on this but…" he hesitated a moment and kissed my neck before he spoke again, "Did he hit on you?" His face was filled with worry and… fear?

Was this why we had just made love? I knit my brow together and pursed my lips before speaking, "No." He nodded and bent his head down to kiss my collarbone. I admit that I was taken aback that he neglected to tell me that he was engaged but I didn't want to make Edward feel like he had to worry about him.

Edward sighed lifting himself up and moved off the bed. "I have study group tonight till 10," he said as he pulled on his boxers and pants. I let out a huff and my lip jetted out into a pout. He chuckled pulling his shirt over his head and sat down next to me rubbing his hand on the bare skin of my hip. "I'll try to get out as soon as I can."

"It's ok," I said through my pout, "I need the time for my research paper anyway."

"You promise to wait up for me?" he grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me," I said throwing the sheet off and I went to my dresser. I took the key that was laying there off the top.

Before I turned around Edwards arms were around me pressing my back against his chest as his hands caressed my stomach. He began nibbling at my ear before he whispered, "I officially do not want to go to my next class now."

I giggled, "You better. You need to impress those med schools." He groaned dropping his hold on me his lower lips protruding out into a pout. I turned looking up at him placing a hand on his cheek. "Have you checked the mail today?" I asked.

"No," he sighed, "It probably won't be in there anyway."

"Don't think like that," I reassuringly, "They'd have to be insane not to let you in."

His lips curled up slightly into a weak smile. "So what did you forget?" he asked trying to change the subject no doubt.

I took his hand and placed the key in his palm. He looked down at it and his eyes widened. "I told them I had lost my key and they gave me a new one. I want you to have it," I said a little nervous as to how he would react to getting the key to our apartment.

"Rosalie and Alice don't mind?" he asked a little shocked.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my robe putting it on as I spoke, "We came to the agreement that as long as we are PG-13 in the living area we don't mind if any of you have a key." The fact that Rosalie will be moving out with Emmett after spring break after they are back from their honeymoon was another reason.

He grinned devilishly, "Can the PG-13 be moved up to R if they are known not to be present for the time being?"

"I think so," I said seductively. "Anyway, this way you can get in without our assistance."

He took the key and placed it on his key ring and pulled me in for a kiss. "Thank you. This means a lot to me," he kissed me again, "I love you."

"And I you," I breathed against his lips.

He pulled away hesitantly leading me to the living room and grabbed his bag. "I have to go," he said then he kissed my knuckles.

"I'll see you after 10," I sighed and he grinned at me before leaving.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: You guys are wonderful. Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. It came to me at work and I was laughing at all my ideas I had for this. Not all of them made the cut but I hope you all like it.**

42

It was a week before Valentine's Day and I was in the kitchen early this morning, my class having been canceled. I knew that I was on a limited timeframe in which I could prepare the meal I wanted to make for Edward. My plan was to make lasagna, garlic bread, a salad and a chocolate cake for dessert. He had once told me that chocolate cake was his favorite and I wanted tonight's dinner to include all his favorites.

It was 10 o'clock when I finished piecing together the lasagna and began working on the batter for the chocolate cake to put in the oven. I was almost done and just needed to beat the mix together when Emmett emerged from Rosalie's room still a little groggy from last night. His dark curls were in slight disarray and his face looked a little puffy and still had some small remnants of pillow lines. He was in a tight white t-shirt and army cargo pants with green boxers sticking out the top.

"Morning, Bells," he yawned stretching as he made his way over to me in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Morning Emmett," I said starting up the beater to mix the cake batter.

"Oh cool lasagna," Emmett exclaimed pulling out the dish from the fridge.

"NO!" I shouted stopping the beater and taking the pan away from Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked totally confused, "I can't have any?"

"I'm making dinner for Edward and I tonight. I'm surprising him so I'm prepping it now," I explained putting the pan of lasagna back into the fridge. "Besides it isn't even cooked so you wouldn't be able to eat it anyway."

"Why does Edward get a surprise dinner?" Emmett asked like a little kid wanting to stay out later like his friend, as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"Well because I love him and he does everything to make me happy. I'm broke so this is all I really can offer and I doubt that he would let me do this on Valentine's Day," I said trailing off as I buttered and floured the cake pan. I failed to mention that Edward had gotten a letter from med school in the mail today. He asked me to pick up his mail for him these past few days because he couldn't take the disappointment anymore. I had no idea what it said but I hope it was good news and I was hoping that making dinner tonight could be a celebration dinner.

"So he gets a meal of your amazing lasagna and this chocolate cake," he said dipping his finger in the batter, "for all his good deeds." He sucked the chocolate batter off his finger making a yummy sound and dipped his finger again.

"Emmett!!" I scolded, "You pig! Edward and I were going to eat that and you just put your germs in it!!" whacking him with the dishtowel on the arm.

"What?!" he shrugged, "It's still good. You are going to cook it anyway. It will kill it all."

"That's not the point Emmett!!" I said gritting my teeth and crossing my arms, "Edward and I do not want to eat something that has essence of Emmett in it!" He snorted and began stirring a spoon in a circle in the batter, "I'm on a strict time limit and this is going to take at least 20 minutes off my time to go to the store to pickup a new cake mix. Edward gets out of his class in a little over an hour and if I don't get this cake in soon I won't be able to frost it because it will be too hot…"

Suddenly Emmett took the spoon that was in the batter and wiped it on my face. "Relaxxxx," Emmett said soothingly as the batter was painted onto my face and then let out a boom of laughter placing the spoon back into the bowl.

I silently wiped the batter off my face with my hand as Emmett began talking about how it wasn't a big deal and I shouldn't worry about it when I snapped throwing my hand full of cake batter at him causing it to splatter across the chest of his white shirt.

The shock on his face immediately changed to a mischievous grin sticking a hand in the batter grabbing me by the arm with the other and put a handful of batter on my head rubbing it into my hair. I screamed getting another hand of batter throwing it at his face hitting him dead on and tried to make my escape but Emmett held me fast and threw me over his shoulder slapping my butt with his cake battered hand which I'm sure left a handprint.

I gasped, "Emmett put… me…down" I yelled beating my chocolaty fists on his back.

"No," he answered beginning to walk out of the kitchen. I quickly grabbed 2 eggs from the counter as weapons if necessary when there was a knock at the door. Emmett started for the door as I refined my plan to get him to release me.

Emmett opened the door just as I quickly placed the 2 eggs in his boxers and smashed them. I felt Emmett tense and clench his teeth together speaking as kind as possible to whoever was at the door, "May I help you?"

I was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter when they answered, "I umm… I'm looking for Isabella Swan. This is room 506 isn't it?"

I suddenly tensed at the sound of their voice. Emmett felt my tension and set me down slowly sensing that this was not a good time to continue our battle but he whispered, "I'm going to get you back for that."

I smirked before turning to my visitor, "Dad, hi," I said with the biggest smile I could make. He eyed Emmett and I with chocolate cake batter all over us. I sensed he was upset by the mischief Emmett and I had been into but also looked very confused. I quickly made to explain, "Dad, this is Edward's brother Emmett and my roommates fiancée."

Charlie's eyebrow raised and his face turned a shade of red to purple, "What have you been doing?"

"I was making a cake and Emmett ruined the batter and we kind of got into a fight," I explained.

Charlie's face turned back to his normal color and nodded, "I see."

"Which reminds me," I turned quickly to Emmett, "you need to get me a new box of cake mix now," I ordered.

"Me?!" Emmett exclaimed with shock on his face.

"Yes, you! You ruined my first batter and I'm on a time limit. You have 15 minutes to get to the store and back, so move it!" I yelled.

"I will not!" Emmett argued, "I'm not going anywhere like this!" he gestured to his appearance and batter dripped from his nose to the floor.

"Oh yes you are!" I argued back, "I'll call Rosalie if you don't. She knows what this means to me."

He grimaced, "Fine! I need a towel for the seat of my car then," he demanded. I ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel and threw it to him. He had washed off the batter from has face and arms by the time I had returned. He caught the towel and I went back to Charlie at the door and was about to invite him in when Emmett grabbed the back of my shirt and smashed 2 eggs inside it before bolting out the door and down the hall.

"EMMETT CULLEN!!!" I yelled hearing his booming laughter down the hall followed by the ding of the elevator door. Clenching my teeth I spoke to Charlie, "Come on in dad. What brings you to Seattle?"

"Jacob was going to tour the campus and I thought I'd come visit my little girl so we drove out together." Charlie explained as I cleaned out the batter bowl and prepped the stuff I'd need for the next box of batter. "That was Edward's brother?" Charlie confirmed and I nodded. "What was he doing here if your roommate's out?"

"He came to wait for Rosalie," I lied, he had spent the night and has been on a regular bases, "She should be here any minute."

I hissed noticing that I no longer had enough eggs for the cake the last 2 were now dripping down the inside of my shirt. "Sorry dad, I have to make a call," I said grabbing my phone and dialed Emmett.

"What Bella?" he hissed as his greeting.

"I can't believe you cracked eggs in my shirt," I scolded.

"Yeah, well at least you can clean up right away," he growled, "You don't have egg running down your butt crack in public."

I forced myself to hold back my laughter, "I need more eggs now too."

"I know," he hissed, "I was already going to get more."

"Thanks Emmett," I said, "Now hurry, I need to bake this cake in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah I'm at the store now. I'll be there," he said hanging up.

I closed my phone when the front door opened and Jasper and Alice entered with confused looks on their faces. "Bella, why is Emmett walking funny and all covered in dark goo?" Alice asked before taking in my appearance and paused when she did. "What happened?"

I quickly explained what had taken place and introduced Charlie. Alice said I should take a fast shower offering to entertain Charlie and I agreed. "Jasper," I said before closing the door to the bathroom, "my laptop is on the table. I hope you can work your magic and resurrect it from the dead. I really don't want to rewrite my 20 page essay." I took probably the fastest shower I had ever taken in my life and was back out in the living room. Rosalie had returned and Alice informed her of what Emmett did and she said she would back me up on anything. Repeating several times that Emmett shouldn't have done that.

A moment later, Emmett burst through our front door and brought the items to the counter in the kitchen. I ran over to the kitchen, "Thanks Emmett," I said grabbing two eggs and added them to the batter I started with the cake mix.

"You have no idea," he growled, "I had to sit in slime with the shells poking me and walk around with it in my butt crack _plus_ it started running down my leg. I swear there was a stray dog that wanted to lick my ass!" The room was full of laughter, Charlie included, as I placed the pan of batter in the oven to bake.

Rosalie got up and placed her hand on his cheek, "Come on," she said, "let's go back to your place and get you cleaned up." Emmett complied giving us an evil look before they left.

"What is the cake for anyway Bells?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"I'm making a surprise dinner for Edward tonight," I said, "I needed to get this done quickly because Edward will be out of his class in 45 minutes and I need that time to cool and frost the cake."

"Oh I see," Charlie grimaced, "Why is it a surprise?"

I was pulling out lettuce, cherry tomatoes, carrots, and a mushroom and placed them on the counter to prep the salad. "Because I want to surprise him, I have no other reason," I said breaking up the lettuce and throwing it into a bowl. I felt a little uncomfortable talking about this with Charlie. I just don't think that he would see it the way I did so I decided to ask Jasper how my laptop was coming.

"It looks like you caught a virus from a website. I backed up your files on my portable hard drive and I'm restoring it," Jasper said.

I smiled that he was actually getting some use out of the portable hard drive I got him for Christmas. "So I shouldn't have to rewrite my paper?"

"Nope you'll still have it," he smiled.

I ran up behind his chair and hugged him over the shoulders, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," I chanted with glee.

He chuckled, "It's no problem," patting my arm. "So what are you making for dinner?"

"Lasagna," I said pulling away to finish with the salad.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed, "Oh that's not fair."

I giggled, "You and Emmett think alike." I looked over to see a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I'll make you guys one tomorrow. Deal?"

Jasper grinned, "Excellent. I'll tell Emmett," he said pulling out his phone.

"They really like Bella's cooking," Alice explained to Charlie.

"I don't blame them," Charlie smiled, "I miss her cooking but I'm glad she has others who enjoy it as well." I smiled half heartedly. I knew Charlie missed me but I was really happy here. I don't ever want to go back to that sad and lonely life I led in Forks.

"Well, she's the only one of us who can cook. I lived off of room service and boarding school meals for the most part and take-out the rest." Alice confessed, "Rosalie's family had their own family cook so we never really felt the need to try."

"Room service?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yep," Alice said, "Daddy traveled a lot and took my mom and I with him. We never really had a place we called home till I was 15. That was when they bought a place in New York City and when I was out of school for the summer I stayed there by myself."

"Your parents left you to live in New York City alone? When you were 15?" Charlie asked shocked.

Alice nodded, "Yes, but the place had a doorman to the building and I wasn't the only teen in that building living alone either. Don't get me wrong my parents came home every once in awhile."

"Still I just can't believe that they would let you live alone like that." Charlie said.

Alice shrugged, "Its ok. They love me. They were just busy." I watched their exchange. How could Alice talk about her time in New York so calmly as if it were nothing? Her parents had left her in one of the largest cities in the world and got mixed up with a bad crowd became addicted to cocaine and was basically ordered to wear lingerie at all times while in the presence of her mob boyfriend. I don't blame her for wanting to skirt over the details. I suppose I would to.

"I see," Charlie said and looked around our apartment. "So Jasper, how do you know Edward and Emmett?"

"They're my brothers," Jasper said turning his attention from my laptop to him.

"They are?" Charlie asked shocked.

Jasper looked up at me in a silent question. "I'm sorry Jasper I never really told him about you and Emmett," I said apologetically.

"Oh," was all Jasper said in response. He typed a couple things on my laptop before he told Charlie about how they were brothers.

"Carlisle and Esme seem like great people," Charlie mused.

"Yes they are," Jasper said as he removed his portable hard drive for my laptop. "Well Bella, I'm done. It should run fine now."

His story made the time pass quickly and I had been frosting the cake when Jasper said he was done. I dropped my knife and gave him a big hug, "You're the best," I said with glee. Jasper chuckled.

Just then my cell rang. I ran over to it and looked at the caller ID. It was Edward and I quickly answered it, "Hey."

"Hi love," Edward greeted. "You will never guess who I just ran into."

"Umm, Jacob Black," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked I had guessed right.

"My dad's here and he told me he came with him," I said.

"Well, are you guys hungry? We could have lunch before our next class," he suggested.

"Hold on," I told him, "Dad, are you hungry?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Charlie asked.

"Where are you thinking?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know," he paused, "Jacob says Red Robin."

"Red Robin?" I asked Charlie. He nodded. "Sounds good."

"K, meet us at my car in five," he said.

"Ok, love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said before hanging up. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed my book bag incase I wasn't going to have time to get it before my class.

"I'll see you guys later," I said to Alice and Jasper as I led Charlie to the door. "Edward should be out of class around 6 so if you could…"

"No need to worry. We have plans to go see a concert tonight," Alice cut in.

"Oh," I grinned, "Have fun."

"We will," Jasper said wrapping an arm around her waist before I shut the door behind me.

**A/N:** **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I love reading your thoughts.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

43

Charlie and I met Edward and Jacob at his car. Jacob picked me up in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't believe it was him. He had to of grown at least 3 inches since Christmas. "Jake, have you been working out?" I asked as we drove over to Red Robin. He defiantly looked more defined in musculature.

He grinned, "A little," he held out his arm and flexed his bicep as if to prove it. Edward gave out an almost inaudible sigh rolling his eyes.

"How are things going with your girlfriend?" I asked placing my hand over Edward's that was resting on the gearshift.

"Ok I guess," he sighed as he looked at my hand over Edward's.

"Things aren't going well?" I asked.

"She's been distant lately," Jacob said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I began talking about college she has been turning into almost a zombie," he said looking out the window.

"Is she planning on going to college?" Edward asked.

Jacob turned his head and looked at the back of Edward's head narrowing his eyes. "What kind of a question is that?" he asked slightly irritated.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Edward apologized, "I was just asking if she had plans to go herself?"

"I…" Jacob began slightly heated then he paused and his brow furrowed, "I don't know." His tone was mystified as if he was ashamed or something. I wonder if he ever asked her.

"She might be acting that way because she might want to go to another college away from you or maybe she can't go to college for financial reasons," Edward said. Jacob cleared his throat defiantly. "If it's financial reasons let me know. My parents like to sponsor a couple students a year."

I looked up at Edward in disbelief. He doesn't even know this girl and he was willing to help her out like this. I felt myself smile at his offer to help out.

"Your parents do that?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"They think college is important and they like to help out by supplying the funds for books and tuition," Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot for Red Robin.

"What's in it for them?" Jacob asked.

"The fact that they are helping someone get an education and because it's like a charity they get a tax break," Edward said after parking and opening his door to get out.

"They just give their money away?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"It's not giving it away if the student is getting an education out of it," Edward said as he met me on my side of the car and took my hand before we walked over to the restaurant.

"It must be nice to have that kind of money," Jacob grumbled looking at me. Edward's hand tightened around mine and his jaw clench slightly. I knew that Edward was trying to befriend Jacob but Jacob wasn't really being accepting.

Over lunch we had discussed our classes and what Jacob was planning to take. Charlie had told us of his last fishing trip where he said he had caught the biggest fish ever. I had asked them how much longer they were going to be on campus and they said they were leaving in an hour to make it back for a basketball game that Charlie had promised Billy he'd watch with him.

Our lunch had run long; Edward and I were going to be late for our next class if we didn't hurry. Shortly after Edward pulled into the parking lot we made our hurried goodbyes and Edward and I practically ran toward the center of campus where we would split off to our separate classes.

Edward was carrying my bag for me till we got to the point where we needed to split. "I'll see you at 6:30," I confirmed as he handed me my book bag.

"Give or take a few minutes," he grinned before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I prefer an early Edward," I grinned winking at him.

"Then I shall do my very best not to disappoint," he grinned back. "Love you," he said quickly before turning and sprinting off toward his classes building. I couldn't get the grin off of my face as I hurried for my class.

My afternoon had gone very slow. It always happens that way when you are waiting for something. I couldn't wait to find out what Edward's letter says. I really hope he was accepted. I don't think I could handle his disappointment if he was actually rejected. It's been brutal just waiting for that letter and not knowing what it said but to be rejected from your dream would be devastating.

I had the lasagna in the oven and it was almost ready. The clock read 6:25 and I had the table set with everything including candles. I had decided to wear my black lace undergarments and a casual looking blue dress that cut off at mid thigh with a full length metal zipper that zipped from the bottom up to my breasts and ballet flats. I lightly curled my hair and put on just a little lip gloss. I didn't want to look too dolled up because he had no idea I was planning to do this and I didn't want him to feel underdressed in any way.

It was 6:28 when I heard a key grind into the lock of my apartment door just as I finished lighting the candles. A moment later the door swung open and Edward stepped in. He was looking down to the floor but it lifted slowly as his nose picked up the smell of the lasagna. His eyes widened as he looked toward the table taking in the candle light. His eyes then wandered searchingly till he saw me standing next to the table. He grinned as he took in my appearance and quickly shut the door behind him locking the deadbolt.

I giggled at his persistence of making sure we wouldn't be walked in on. He cleared his throat twice before he spoke, "To what do I owe the honor of such an unbearably hot women making me one of my favorite meals?"

"Well," I said walking insanely slow towards him. "I had some time this morning since my class was cancelled and I felt like making you a special dinner."

"You did?" he asked dropping his book bag to the floor and met me have way. He took me up in his arms and kissed me with a passion I always felt in his kisses but with an extra emotion behind it. It was like he was trying so hard to tell me something but what I don't know. "You look amazing by the way," he murmured as his lips began a trail down my neck.

"Thank you," I grinned. "You should sit and I'll get the lasagna."

He pulled away slowly, "Hurry back," he breathed.

"It's a promise," I grinned and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna. I walked it over to the dining area and placed it on the table.

After spooning up some salad for him and cutting him a square of lasagna I began serving myself. Edward was looking at me with a half grin and eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He stared at me till I took the first bite of lasagna. "What?" I asked.

"What's all this for?" he asked. I looked down to my plate blushing slightly. "I mean you even served me. Not that I'm complaining."

"I love you," I said, "Isn't that a good enough reason?" I grinned as he took a bite of lasagna.

"It is. It's just this," he gestured to the table of food and the candles.

"What? I'm not allowed to treat my amazingly desirable boyfriend to a candlelit dinner?" I asked. "You're not the only one who can be the romantic."

He chuckled, "No," he said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, "It just makes me want to up my game."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You always out shine me in the romance department. I wouldn't worry about upping your game."

He smirked taking a few more bites of lasagna, "So," he said taking a piece of garlic bread and took a bite, "Did Jasper fix your computer?"

I grinned, "Yes he did," I said taking a bite of salad. "I don't have to worry about rewriting my 20 page essay."

"That's good news," he grinned, "I was thinking we should get a flash drive for you so you can save your stuff on it incase this happens again."

I rolled my eyes. It was a good idea but I really don't want him spending the money on me and I don't have enough money in my budget to get one. "Don't worry about it. I'll get by without it," I said finishing off the last of my lasagna and salad.

"I want to," he said entwining his fingers with mine, "Please let me get you one?"

I sighed rolling my eyes again letting go of his hand taking our plates to the kitchen and grabbed plates and forks for the cake. "It's not like I'm asking to get you a car again," he mumbled under his breath, "The one I'm thinking of is only $50."

I walked over to him and sat on his lap placing my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and leaned in brush his lips lightly with mine. He swallowed hard and his arms wrapped tightly around me. "I will only allow this if you use it as well," I bargained.

"If that is what you prefer," his grinned before leaning into nuzzle my neck.

I groaned as his hands began to wander up and down my body. I love the way he makes me feel sexy. His lips were starting to travel south and I knew that if I let this go much farther we would be skipping dessert and the other reason why I was making this dinner. One of his hands found my zipper and he began pulling it down followed closely with his lips that kissed every new inch of exposed skin. "Edward," I moaned his action making my panties wet with arousal, "There's something you need to see before we go farther."

His hand stopped the descent of my zipper and he pulled away looking at me curiously, "What?" he asked. I tried to get up but he wasn't having that and his arms held me tight to his lap.

"Edward," I giggled, "You have to let me go to get it." He groaned but he let me go and I walked slightly weak kneed to the kitchen. I grabbed the letter from UW School of Medicine and began cutting the cake then placed 2 pieces on the plates I had gotten earlier. I brought the cake to the table and returned to his lap meeting his gaze as I slowly held up the letter. His eyes widened and his hand was almost shaky as it went to grab the letter. He sat there just looking at it for a long while. The suspense was killing me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward?" I whispered softly, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Edward took a deep breath and looked up at me. His head was leaning in and before I knew it he was giving me the softest kiss he had ever given me. "I'm afraid to," he whispered, "Will you open it for me?"

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"You're my good luck charm," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you settle for opening it together?" I asked. I really didn't want to steal away the moment from him. He nodded and we both opened the letter at the opposite corners and took the letter out in both our hands. He exhaled loudly lowering his eyes from the letter and for a brief moment I thought that he saw that he wasn't accepted and I looked to read the first line.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into University of Washington's School of Medicine..._

I gasped in excitement and Edward jumped, "What?" he asked his eyes raking over my face with what was no doubt holding a grin from ear to ear.

"Edward," I said my voice shaking with glee, "Didn't you read it?" His face was blank, "You got in!" I exclaimed. He jaw dropped and he hastily grabbed the letter from my hand and read it for himself. Seconds later I was up in his arms bridal style and he was twirling me around in a circle 'Whooping' with glee. His twirls slowed and he lowered me onto the couch from behind and he jumped over the back landing on all fours over me as if he had pounced me like a lion. His grin lit up his face and his green eyes sparkled. "We still have chocolate cake," I grinned up at him, "Believe it or not that was the one that was the hardest to get done thanks to Emmett."

He laughed getting off of me and picked me up but he was headed for the bedroom. He dropped me off on the bed and he hurried from the room with a leap in his step. I sat up with my brow knit together in confusion before he returned with our 2 plates of cake. "What are you planning?" I asked seductively raising one eyebrow.

"You know you always make food taste better," he grinned placing the cake on my nightstand.

"You are going to get my bedding all chocolaty," I teased.

"I'll wash it later," he said leaning in and giving me a mind melting kiss. "Whatever doesn't come out I'll replace," he murmured against my lips.

I grinned as I slowly laid back onto the bed. Edward began crawling up on me like a predator and I became even more wet in anticipation. "Why, Doctor Cullen, who knew you were so frisky?"

He chuckled darkly and his eyes smoldered as he unzipped the front of my dress exposing my black lacy bra and panties. A growl built low in his chest as he took in my appearance. "You know Miss Swan," he lowered his head and started giving me open mouth kisses all over my newly exposed skin, "I think you could use a physical."

"As long as I'm the only recipient of this kind of physical from you, I'll agree," I teased.

He lifted his head and his mouth met mine, "Always," he murmured against my lips as he worked to remove my bra tossing it to the floor. He swiftly removed his shirt and grabbed one of the pieces of cake in his hand and smashed it onto my chest smearing it all over my breasts and stomach. I took his hand and began licking the smashed cake and icing from his palm and fingers conjuring a low purr from him. His other hand undid his belt and jeans to no doubt give him more room down there. After his hand was virtually clean he slowly and thoroughly set to work on my breasts and stomach making sure to get every last bit of cake conjuring many moans from my lips. He had removed his pants and boxers as soon as he was done and discarded my panties.

I was very wet and ready for him by this point and my hips bucked into his hand when he tested the waters and began rubbing my clit. "Edward," I moaned breathlessly grabbing the condom from the nightstand I had set out earlier. He moaned at my touch as I slid the condom on his dick and guided him to my entrance. Slowly he entered me and our rhythm became steady. He shifted and he hit my sweet spot sending me screaming over the edge. "Bella," he moaned as he soon followed me in ecstasy collapsing on top of me breathing heavily.

"That was the best cake I've ever tasted," he murmured and we both laughed. "What made it so hard to make?" I told him how Emmett contaminated the first batter and he laughed at the images I was describing. "I was wondering why you were wearing different clothes at lunchtime."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," I said as he rolled us so that I was on top.

"Of course I did," he said putting my hair back behind my ear, "I love how you look in those pants you had on this morning." He grinned pinching my butt and I gasped. He chuckled lifting his head to kiss a trail along my jaw.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said about to reach my lips when my cell phone rang.

I looked up toward my big dresser and I started to get up our bodies making a sticky smack sound and I hurried to my phone not even checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Dad?" I asked, he sounded upset and distraught.

"Bella, it's Harry, he…" his voice broke.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried and Edward was instantly at my side wrapping comforting arms around me.

"Harry Clearwater had a stroke," Charlie said.

"Oh no," I gasped, "Is he going to be ok?" The Clearwater's have been friends for years and after Renee passed Harry's wife Sue was there to give me motherly advice.

"They don't know yet. Sue is extremely upset," he said.

"I'm coming out," I said, "I just need to pack a bag." I couldn't let Sue and her family go through this alone. I wanted to be there for them.

"Ok," Charlie mumbled, "Call me when you get to town. I'll probably still be at the hospital."

"Ok," I said, "See you soon," and I closed my phone.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Harry Clearwater had a stroke," I said as tears began to fill my eyes, "He's a close friend of Charlie's and I need to be there to help Charlie and his family."

Edward nodded kissing my forehead, "Ok," he whispered hugging me tight to his chest. He helped me pack and we took a shower to clean off our dessert from our bodies. "I'll clean up here so don't worry about that," he said. He grabbed my book bag, laptop and my duffle escorting me to his car.

"Edward, are you sure you don't mind me taking your car again?" I asked.

He kissed me till I was dazed, "You know I don't." I kissed him once again. "You going to be back for Valentine's Day?"

"I plan on it," I said.

He grinned before kissing me again, "Drive safe and call me when you get there."

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**The next chapter is Edward's POV. I'll try to get it out by this weekend if I can. My baby is due on the 3****rd**** and I could have him any day now so it might delay my posting by a couples days. I have most of the chapter done so I think that's a good sign.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Well, I'm still here and still with child. So my little boy will be born this coming week by c-section. **

**Thank you to all who has reviewed and to those wishing me luck in delivery. **

**I hope you like the chapter : ) **

44 EPOV

Bella has been in Forks for the last 4 days and I can't seem to focus. Every thought I have seems to be centered around her. What is she doing? Is she eating? Is she sleeping? Sleeping… I can't even sleep. I go to bed after studying into the late hours of the night and I finally do drift off to sleep but every time it's short lived. I get maybe 2-3 hours max. It's ridiculous. Why can't I sleep without her? I constantly wake up looking for her. It's like losing your most precious item or something. You can't find it so it eats away at you. I know that sounds bad like Bella is an item instead of a person but she is a treasure to me. She is everything that I hold dear in this world and I can't wait till tomorrow when I am finally going to ask her to be my wife.

I've had her ring in my pocket for almost 2 months now and I can't take it anymore. Emmett thwarted my plans at New Year's but now I am not going to let anything stand in my way. I rented a yacht for the weekend and I had ordered 12 dozen roses to fill the sitting room, master bedroom and deck. The food was to be prepared by Chef Lucas, one of the best on the west coast. After dinner and (Bella willing) a little dancing I plan to get down on one knee and say…

Knock, knock, knock.

"Edward?" Jasper called through the door.

"Yeah," I said, "Come on in."

Jasper opened the door to my bedroom looking at the many clothes I had thrown around the room this past week. "Gees," he said, "Bella's coming back soon I hope because you're turning into a bigger pig than Emmett."

"Shut up," I growled placing my textbooks in my bag for my class later today.

"And you apparently haven't been sleeping either," Jasper chuckled, "You haven't been this irritable since Christmas."

I sighed running a hand through my hair, "Was there a point to this visit other than to rub it in that my girlfriend is out of town?" I grumbled.

"I was just going to tell you that Alice and I are going to want her apartment to ourselves tonight," he said leaning against the doorframe.

"That's no problem," I said with a sigh flopping down on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. "It's not like I'm going to go there without Bella." I still can't believe that she gave me a key to her apartment. If that wasn't a sign of commitment I don't know what is.

"I figured that but I wanted to give you heads up incase you needed to get something from her room," Jasper said.

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

"You seriously can't sleep without her can you?" Jasper mused.

"Nope," I answered popping the "p" again.

"Alice said Bella sounds tired on the phone," Jasper said.

"She's been helping the Clearwater's a lot and taking care of her dad in the process. I guess Harry lost most of the feeling on his right side and the Physical Therapy has been strenuous," I mumbled in answer. "The good news is they think he'll walk again,"

"That's good but you should get some sleep, bro," Jasper said, "You don't want Bella to see you like this. You look like shit."

"Thanks, bro," I grumbled flipping him the bird.

He laughed and shut the door. I flipped over so that I was on my stomach tucking my head under my pillows breathing in the smell of Bella that was still left on my pillows trying to get a few moments of peace before I headed out to class.

- -

It was Valentine's Day and I was working hard to salvage the florist order that had gone terribly wrong. Instead of 12 dozen red roses they sent 12 dozen blue and yellow carnations. For some unknown reason I kept feeling like my ring was missing. I must have checked my pocket 40 times.

The yacht was just as I had wanted it, minus the flowers of course. The Chef was due to arrive at any moment to start cooking for our dinner this evening. I had gone down to check on the food and instead of chicken like I had planned, the fridge had beef inside it. Bella preferred chicken. I called Chef Lucas to see if he could correct it and he said he would pick up chicken while on his way.

After hours of prep time and hundreds of phone calls the yacht was finally ready for our venture out to sea. I had picked up Bella in my Aston Marten and we road in silence to the docks.

"What are we doing here Edward?" she asked looking out at the many yachts and sail boats.

"It's a surprise," I grinned.

"You know I hate surprises," she grumbled looking down at her lap.

"Hey," I soothed pushing her hair that had fallen behind her ear. She looked up at me with tears in her deep brown eyes. "I love you." A smile slowly formed on her face and my heart took off in a sprint. "Come on," I said opening my door and hurrying over to her side and helped her out.

We walked the long stretch of dock till we came to our destination. I helped her board and the Captain started the engine. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere," I grinned, "Three days at sea. Just you, me, the captain and the chef."

"You seriously are a romantic," she grinned wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Always for you," I grinned.

The night went on and that uneasy feeling like I had forgotten something was over taking me. I checked several times that the ring was still there as dinner progressed and Bella actually let me dance with her afterward. She felt smooth and solid against me but as we danced I felt like she was slipping away into nothing. I tried to hold her tighter but she kept slipping away. I opened my eyes and she was gone. I searched the entire yacht for her but she was nowhere to be found.

I was panicked looking endlessly for her and calling her name. I was running through the yacht and then she was there at the bow of the boat grinning at me.

"Where did you go?" I asked still panicked.

"I've been waiting right here," she said.

I took her in my arms and kissed her, "I don't ever want to lose you again," I said bending down on one knee, "Bella, I want to be with you forever. From the first moment I saw you I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Please be my wife and I promise to always make you happy. Will you marry me?" I asked opening the small black box. She looked down and back to me in confusion. I looked into the box and it was _empty_…

-

I sat up suddenly and almost wanted to yell. It took me a few moments to realize that I was still in my bed and it was still the day before Valentine's Day. Breathing heavily I rubbed my face and grabbed my book bag. I most have dreamed it. I've planned everything down to the last detail and now I'm psyching myself out. I hate not knowing if she will say yes or no. I can't wait till tomorrow.

Later that day

It was 7:30 and I was walking back from my last class of the day trying to decide what I'm going to eat for dinner when my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey," Bella's sweet voice sang to me.

"How are you, my love?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm ok," she sighed, "I'm really tired and I'm not really feeling all that well. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"You feel sick?" I asked concerned.

"My stomach just hurts," she said, "I think I'll be better if I just lay down for a while."

"Ok… call me if you get worse," I said.

"Ok," she sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Sleep well." I closed my phone and just as I got it back into my pocket my phone rang again. I hurried to pull it out again and looked at the caller ID. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I greeted.

"Get back to the apartment. You have got to see this," he said.

"What is it?"

"Just come on…You have got to see this," he said more excitedly.

"I'll be about 5 minutes," I said and hung up the phone.

I arrived at our apartment and was met by Emmett's grip on my arm pulling me forcefully to the couch while Rosalie sat on the other end trying to hide her laughter.

"It's about fucking time," Emmett said, "What did you do? Stop to see if the grass was growing?"

I looked at my watch, "I said 5 minutes. It's only been 4." I defended. "What did you want me to see anyway?"

Emmett took the remote in hand and sat down between Rosalie and myself. He pressed play and the blue screen TV turned to a black and white picture that moved around a lot. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and I understood.

"That's your baby," I said wide eyed as I watched the little guy move, kick and open and close its mouth.

Emmett paused it and suddenly sprang up from the couch and practically skipped to the TV screen and pointed to a white image. "That's his little package, bro," Emmett grinned, "We're having a boy!!"

I smiled, "Congratulations!" I said to him and Rosalie giving them both hugs.

"Dude, we have to go out and celebrate!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't…" I began to say but he cut me off and yanked me off the couch.

"Come on, bro," Emmett begged, "It's not everyday I find out I fathered a boy!"

I sighed, "Fine, where to?"

Emmett pointed to the door and said, "The bars!!" Well, at least it might induce a dreamless sleep for me tonight which had its appeal. We left the apartment with Rosalie telling us to be safe and call if we need a ride home.

The night ran long and of course Emmett's drink of choice was Jack Daniel's. Between the two of us we drank 2 beers and nearly the whole bottle of Jack. It was 1:30 in the morning when we called Rosalie to pick us up. We fumbled into our apartment around 2 AM Emmett still insisting on having one last drink.

"I'm done man," I slurred over the counter at the kitchen from the dining area.

"No n n n n n No," Emmett slurred back and swaying on his heels inside the kitchen. "We must celebrate."

"I did," I slurred back, "I got the bottle to prove it," I lifted up the nearly empty bottle of Jack that we took with us from the bar and slammed it down on the counter. My action was too hard and the bottle shattered all over the counter and floor. Emmett and I looked at the broken bottle in shock before we broke down in laughter. Emmett walked over to the pantry to get a broom and he fell into the shelves making them crash down to the floor. I couldn't help but be brought down to my knees with laughter and was soon laying on the floor.

I could hear Rosalie scolding Emmett to get up out of the canned goods and kicking him to the couch. As the distant sound of tinkling glass shards filled the room my world went black.

"Edward," a distant voice called. "Edward!" it yelled louder. I felt someone grip my shoulders and begin to shake me frantically. "Edward! Wake up!" they shook harder now. "Edward!!" followed by a slap across my face.

"Aw," I cried in pain.

"Edward get up quick it's Bella!" they exclaimed.

I opened my eyes that were no doubt blood shot and the light of the room was like a knife stabbing my brain. "Bella?" I asked.

"Bro, she's in the hospital," the voice whom I now knew was Jasper's said quickly.

"What?!" I said sitting up quickly and slammed my head on the bottom of the table that I was under. "Fuck!!" I yelled holding my head and felt a warm liquid fall down my face. I must have cut myself but I could care less My Bella was in the hospital.

"She came back early this morning," Jasper explained, "at around 6 AM and she wasn't looking so good."

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned and frantic as I got up and wobbled for the door.

"She was burning up with fever, and she was crying in pain," Jasper said. "I called dad and he said to get her to the hospital immediately. Alice and I took her a few minutes ago."

"What's going on Jasper?" I asked my head pounding while running, more like stumbled, fast down the stairs.

"We don't know but…" Jasper stopped talking and was hesitant to continue.

"What?!" I asked as I stumbled out of the building and toward the parking lot.

"Alice said that Bella passed out shortly after arriving at the hospital," Jasper said quickly.

What? My stomach churned, I couldn't take it anymore and I threw up right there.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I have some of the next chapter done so I should be able to update next weekend at the earliest. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you so much for all the words of comfort and congratulations for me and my new baby boy. He arrived last Tuesday and he is absolutely adorable. He was 7lbs 15 oz and was 21 ¼ inches long. **

**I finished this chapter for the most part Monday evening last week. I want to give you a little heads up so I'm posting this now instead of doing an Author's Note. During my c-section I lost a little more blood than the norm (I almost needed a transfusion) and I've been pretty weak so I will not be updating for a couple weeks at least. It's difficult to get back on your feet when you have an infant that demands your attention while you are recovering from that. **

**I do have a couple more chapters in the works so don't worry about a really long wait. **

45 EPOV

Jasper drove me to the hospital. I couldn't take it all in. Bella said she wasn't feeling well last night but she said that it wasn't that bad. What was she doing coming home so early in the morning? She had to of left Charlie's at like... 4 AM. I asked her to call me if she felt any worse. I checked my phone several times to make sure that I hadn't missed her call and according to the log I hadn't been called once.

We arrived at the main entrance to the ER and I ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Isabella Swan. She was just brought in here by a short girl with dark hair."

The girl looked at me strangely and then looked to Jasper. "Umm," she said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked panic stricken. What's wrong with Bella? Please, please tell me she's alright.

Jasper stepped up to the counter, "He really needs to see his girlfriend. We'll worry about his head later," he said and the girl looked at me once more hesitantly before she started typing on her keyboard to look Bella up.

I was having a panic attack watching her slowness and was about to say something when… "Edward," Carlisle's voice called from the right.

I quickly turned toward him, "Dad, where's Bella?" I asked quickly.

"Whoa," he gasped his eyes wide and took me by the arm to a room down the hall, Jasper trailing behind.

The room had medical supplies on the wall and an empty bed. "Dad what the hell am I doing in here? Where's Bella?!" I asked irritated as I started for the door.

"Edward, sit!" Carlisle ordered as he grabbed a tray and some supplies from the cupboards on the wall. I opened my mouth to argue but he spoke first, "She's in surgery."

I let out at long hard gust of air as my stomach felt like it had been kicked. My head was throbbing from last night and I couldn't believe this was happening. Jasper gripped my shoulder and guided me to the bed since I had somehow forgotten how to walk. Bella, My Bella was in surgery. God, I'm going to be sick again. Jasper was quick with the bucket and I let loose. When I was done I looked Carlisle in the eye, "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle wetted a cloth and held it up to my face. I took it and wiped off my mouth. I pulled it away to see it stained with blood? Carlisle took a syringe to my forehead as he spoke, "She had a fever of almost 102. Shortly after Jasper left to get you she had passed out. Judging by her symptoms I ordered a CT of the abdomen and it revealed that she was having an appendicitis. Luckily it hadn't ruptured yet and we were able to get her into the OR STAT." He took some gauze to wipe my forehead and began stringing a needle. I must have cut myself… oh yeah, the table.

"Will she be okay?" I asked as he began stitching me up.

"I think so," he said, "She was pretty lucky she was brought here when she was."

"Why didn't she call me?" I asked mumbled to myself but Jasper answered me.

"She said she wanted to get back to you when her fever started coming on. So she loaded up the car and started driving back to Seattle. She said she was going to call you on the road but she forgot her cell phone. Then as she was driving, the pain in her stomach was getting a lot worse. Alice and I were on the couch in the living room asleep when I heard her come in. I got up and she was crying and asking for you. I asked what was wrong and she told me." Jasper explained.

It took me a moment to process the info that was just given to me. All I could think was that she wanted me and that she was in surgery… and I wasn't there for her. "Her phone's in Forks?" Jasper nodded. "I have to call Charlie and tell him," I said trying to think clearly through my pounding headache. I didn't have his house number in my phone but he might pick up Bella's cell. Carlisle finished with my stitches and helped clean up my face. "When will Bella be out of surgery? I want to see her."

"It will be at least an hour," Carlisle said. I nodded taking out my phone and dialing her number. I hit the voicemail so I just redialed again. It took me 4 tries when Charlie finally answered confused and upset. I told him about Bella's situation and he said he was on his way. I shut my phone and placed it back in my pocket as Carlisle handed me a cup and 2 pills. "This will help with the throbbing headache and I suggest that you drink some coffee before she wakes up and Charlie gets here."

"I'll get you a cleaner shirt too," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked. He gestured to my shirt and I looked down. The front was covered in blood and I could see why everyone was so obsessed with my forehead. I looked like I just walked out of a horror movie.

"Alice is in the waiting room," Carlisle said, "Go wait there. I'll keep tabs on her surgery and be there when the surgeon gets done to talk to you."

I nodded and went with Jasper to the waiting room. Alice stood up and was shocked at my appearance. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked wide eyed.

"I'd be better if Bella wasn't in surgery," I sighed sitting down on the chair next to her and placed my throbbing head in my hands. I was so worried about her. Please God let her come out of this okay. I love her so much.

"Edward, I'm going to get you some cleaner clothes," Jasper said, "You need anything else?" I shook my head 'no'. He nodded and after giving Alice a kiss on the cheek he left.

Alice came over to sit next to me, "I'm really sorry but she'll come through okay. I can feel it."

"What happened after Jasper left you two?" I asked. I have to know even if it kills me.

"Jasper helped me get her out of the car and we sat her down in a chair while I was at the front desk. He asked her if she was alright and she nodded so he left to get you. I had finished telling the girl at the front desk what was going on when Bella collapsed from the chair." I felt my heart stop as the image of Bella falling to the floor unconscious flooded my mind. "Carlisle came out of nowhere and they moved her quickly. I was frozen. I couldn't believe what was going on around me was real." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat not wanting to go away. I wish I was there. I wish she knew that I was there beside her. The pounding in my head felt worse and I couldn't just sit here. I got up and started pacing, wishing like hell I hadn't drank last night and that this was just another nightmare.

"Edward?" Esme's soft soothing voice called before she came up to me and hugged me tight. "Are you ok?"

I sighed into her shoulder, "No," I mumbled, "I want to see her so bad it hurts."

"I know, sweetheart," she soothed stroking my head and rubbing my back.

"I feel so helpless, mom," I admitted.

"She'll be fine," she said, "I promise." She pulled away to look at me and lifted my messed hair from my forehead. "What did you do?"

"Table," I mumbled and began pacing again. Esme raised her eyebrow in question but didn't ask.

Esme sat next to Alice and they held each other's hand as we waited for what had to be the longest hour of my life.

Jasper had returned and I cleaned up in the nurses locker room. The blood from my forehead had matted into my hair and I didn't want to see Bella looking like that. I called to cancel for my previous weekend plans. The flowers were detoured, half being brought here for her room and half going to her apartment. Chef Lucas and the boat Captain were understanding and wished for a good recovery.

I was walking back to the waiting room when I saw Carlisle walking with another doctor down the hall from the OR. I picked up my pace and practically started in a full out run to find out what they had to say.

I got back to the waiting area and Esme grabbed my hand squeezing it to comfort me. I had to admit that it didn't help me too much but I appreciated it. My eyes were transfixed on the doctor next to Carlisle. "Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson. I just want you to know that everything turned out fine. We were able to retrieve her appendix before its rupture and she should mend nicely."

I let out a sigh of relief and I fought to keep my knees from buckling at the weight of it. "When can I see her?" I asked looking between Dr. Thompson and Carlisle.

"She's in recovery now," Carlisle said, "She should be moved to her room in a half hour."

I nodded, "Thank you, doctor," I said to Dr. Thompson.

It was nearly 8 AM Bella was out of surgery but I still couldn't see her. If I thought that the hour she was in surgery was long this half hour of waiting to see her was pure agony. I kept putting my hand in the pocket of my jeans and squeezed the little black box that contained the symbol of my promise I wanted to make to Bella today. Just like in my dream I took comfort knowing the box was with me. I have been just carrying her ring around with me since before Christmas waiting for the right moment to ask her to spend the rest of her days with me. I've probably had many chances but I never took them because I selfishly wanted it to be the most romantic thing she could ever experience. It seems that my selfish ways are not going to be accepted. My attempts to make this a romantic experience for her have been thwarted.

I realize now that I should just go for broke and ask her. If she hadn't made herself known to Jasper and Alice or if she was still on the road her appendix could have burst and I might not have gotten the chance to ask her. She would never have known how far I was willing to take our relationship. She would never have known how committed I am to her. I love her with all my heart and I want her to know that I will always be there for her in sickness and in health.

Carlisle returned and said that she was moved but was still sleeping and that I could go in to see her. I hurried down the hall to the room he had told me followed closely by Esme, Alice and Jasper who were helping to carry my roses that had arrived minutes before.

I opened the door to her room slowly and saw my angel lying asleep on the hospital bed. She was in a hospital gown with an IV and heart monitor connected to her. She looked so worn and yet peaceful. To anyone else I'm sure she looked awful but to me she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

We set the roses around the room and the room looked a little less like a hospital because of it. I walked up to the side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead in hopes that she would know in her slumber that I was here. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took her hand in mine as I watched her sleep.

Charlie had arrived and was asking questions that I couldn't answer.

"What was she doing coming back here so early?" he asked. "We have a hospital in Forks if she was that bad."

"I don't know," I mumbled. I did know. It was because she wanted me. She put her life at risk to be with me.

"I didn't even know she was sick," Charlie mumbled.

"She down played it for me too," I said as I held her hand tighter inside mine.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked a little irritated that I knew something was up and hadn't done anything.

"She called me last night around 7:30 and said she wasn't feeling well. She said her stomach hurt but she thought it would past if she laid down." I explained. "I told her to call me if she got worse but she didn't. I was woken up this morning by my brother telling me she drove here this morning and was pass…" my throat got suddenly thick and I found it difficult to swallow. The image of Bella on the floor unconscious filled my mind again. "passed out in, the ER." I finished with a stutter and I looked to Bella's sleeping angelic face to have confirmation that she was still here with me.

Eventually Carlisle and Esme took Charlie out to the hall to explain the procedure and then took him to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Alice and Jasper left to get cleaned up since they hadn't showered before taking Bella to the hospital.

The room was silent and I took out my ring box and held it on the bed under my hand as I held her hand in my other. If I wasn't so selfish in wanting everything to be perfect she could've had my ring on her finger months ago. If I wasn't such a coward to hear what her answer was. I don't know what I would have done if she said no but I know I would never have given up on us. So why hadn't I just asked her? Why was I putting it off? Why was I so afraid that she would say no? We both had said loosing each other was hard to bear. I don't know what she was thinking when she drove from Forks to Seattle in what had to be agonizing pain to get to me. It should make me feel good to know that she was coming for me but if I had lost her because she was trying to get to me…

With the weight of the morning on my shoulders I rested my head on the bed next to her hand and mine. I closed my eyes hoping with all my heart that she would wake soon.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. I hope I did well on it. I didn't really edit it. **

**Review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Like I said I hope to regain balance and I promise to fit Fanfiction in that balance. You guys are my outlet of stress so I will defiantly return as soon as I can. Besides I have a lot more planned for this story. I dream about it whenever my baby gives me nap time. :) **

**Take care.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well I'm back :) I told you that I couldn't stay away. **

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts and I really miss you guys. **

**My little boy is 3 ½ weeks old and hasn't been the most obedient (The poor boy is colicky :( ) but I'm blessed with the ability to survive without a whole lot of sleep. The good news is that I can find time to write every now and then. **

46

I awoke from a darkness that had enveloped me when I was experiencing that most excruciating pain I had ever encountered. I wasn't all too comfortable though and the pain in my stomach was lessened but different somehow. I could feel a hand holding mine and I knew that just from the feel that it was Edwards. He was there with me. I had tried to make it back to him. Wanting him when the pain was so bad I couldn't stand it. But he was here now and I felt better because of it.

I opened my eyes for the first time and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I looked around, not moving anything but my eyes, to find a beige colored room that was covered with red roses. They were beautiful and the scent of them was welcoming. I looked down and Edward was holding my hand with his head resting beside it.

Without speaking I took my other hand and ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair feeling safer and more at ease with the feel of him beside me. He jolted and quickly lifted his head to look at me. He's eyes were blood shot and he looked so tired. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine with the gentlest pressure but not at all lacking in passion. "I love you," he whispered pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm so sorry," I began to say as tears began to fill my eyes. "I wanted you so badly I forgot my phone."

"It's ok," he said soothingly, "What matters is you're here and I'm here with you," he said tucking my hair back behind my ear.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You had an appendicitis and fainted in the ER," he explained the emotion thick in his voice. He lowered his head and his face was filled with pain, "I could have lost you," he whispered barely audible.

Tears formed instantly in my eyes at the sound of his anguish. "But you didn't," I said.

"I don't ever want…" he began to say but a nurse entered the room and he broke away from me to give her room as she checked my blood pressure and my monitors.

"Are you feeling alright?" the nurse asked. "How is your pain?"

"It's not too bad," I said though it was painful it was nothing compared to the pain I experienced before.

"Well, press the call button if you need help with the pain and a little later we will try moving you," she said. "You slept for a good while there. Is the anesthesia still making you feel groggy?"

"A little but not bad," I admitted. I noticed Edward waiting off to the side watching and looking anxious. He kept looking at me and then down more at my body and he ran his hands through his hair several times. I wondered what had him so anxious so I looked down and I groaned when I realized I had a needle from my IV stuck in my hand. Then I saw something that totally distracted me from that fact, it was a box next to my hand. I moved slightly and picked it up the shape of it was the typical size of a… ring box! The monitor for my heart started to pick up speed. Oh God! Was he going to…

The nurse had left and my eyes were wide as I looked at Edward. He gave me a forced grin and he looked positively nervous before kneeling next to my bed. I fought to keep my breathing even. "I guess now is as good a time as any since you've seen the box already. I've had other plans for this moment today but…" he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, "those are out the window now and I don't want to wait any longer." His green eyes met mine and the heart monitor beat a little faster. "I love you, Isabella. I've loved you from the moment I saw you about to fall off your truck." He chuckled lightly at the memory. "And even though I'll probably spend the rest of my life teaching you how to use chopsticks." My lips curled up into a smile, "I can't think of anyone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with other than you. You are everything I want and need in my life. I know we both still have a lot of school ahead of us but I'm willing to wait for when you're ready. Please be my wife and I promise to do anything to make you happy." He took the box from my frozen hand and opened it to reveal a ring with a platinum band and 3 stones the center diamond was huge and looked gorgeous in between the other 2 stones. "Will you marry me?"

"Edward," I gasped my voice shaking. The ring must have cost a fortune. I looked at him again and saw fear behind his eyes as he waited for my answer. I had no idea what to say. I loved him more than anything that was for sure but… marriage? Now? We just met 7 months ago and he wants to get married?

But he also said he knows we have lots of school ahead of us and that he was willing to wait. I admit I wanted to be with him for always and I guess I knew that from the moment I fell into his arms at the beginning of last semester. I love him and I guess that is all I really need to know. We could work out the _when_ later.

I noticed his breathing had halted and I knew he was awaiting my response. "Yes," I said without another thought looking into his eyes.

His eyes were instantly lit into fire as he rose up and kissed me. His kiss was so loving and gentle and I knew that were I in a different state it would have escalated to the most passionate sex we have ever had.

He pulled away taking the ring from the box and placing it on my left ring finger. "I love you so much, Bella," he said before kissing my ring.

"I love you too," I said smiling at him. I could hardly believe that this was real. I raised my hand and brushed back his hair from his forehead. In doing so I saw that he had a row of 4 stitches toward his scalp. It looked new and still pretty red. "What happened to you?"

His lips curled up slightly, "I was out with Emmett last night and passed out under a table. When Jasper came to get me I apparently banged my head on the bottom of it," he answered as he played with my fingers.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not as much as the thought of losing you," he said in a distant voice before kissing my ring again. My lips curled up into a weak smile as I ran my finger lightly through his hair. I could hear his anguish in every word as he spoke of losing me and I squeezed his hand tighter to comfort him.

I was still feeling a little groggy and I began to close my eyes when the door to the room opened.

"Is she awake yet?" Charlie asked. Edward quickly lifted his head and nodded.

"Dad," I smiled weakly.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie said kissing my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," I mumbled.

"Bells, I'm your father," he said, "I should know when my one and only daughter is sick. You didn't even tell me you were leaving."

"I'm sorry," I said feeling guilty that I had just left him in the middle of the night without even so much of a goodbye. If I was completely honest with myself I hadn't even thought of him at all in my decision to leave Forks which is so unlike me. All I was really thinking about was I was getting sicker and I wanted Edward. All other thought had completely left my mind.

He sighed, "It's ok. You're still here and that's all that matters."

Just then Esme and Carlisle entered the room. Esme hugged me awkwardly since Edward refused to let go of my hand and I was lying on a bed. She backed away and gave me an encouraging smile as Carlisle grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed. "Bella," Carlisle smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired," I mumbled, "but the pain is not nearly as bad as it was."

He chuckled, "I should hope not," he said as he wrote something down. "Are you in need of any pain medication?"

The pain I was experiencing was a little more prominent than before and I wasn't entirely comfortable but I could live with it. Edward lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "I don't want you in pain, my love. Please don't fight it." He kissed my temple. I sighed and nodded.

"I think I could use some," I said to Carlisle not wanting to cause Edward any more anguish. Edward smiled at me warmly and kissed my hand again mouthing the words, "I love you."

Carlisle stepped forward and looked at my IV before pulling out a syringe and a bottle of medicine from the pocket of his white jacket. I cringed away from him and Edward began rubbing light soothing circles on the back of my hand. I hate needles and I don't like the idea of being stuck with one again. "Its okay," Edward said, "he'll put it in your IV, right dad?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded but stopped short when he saw our hands. He looked between the two of us and his smile grew even wider. He must have noticed the ring on my finger. He winked at us and stuck the syringe in my IV tube. I felt a floatty feeling overcome me and the pain was deadening.

"This should last a little while," Carlisle said beaming with the knowledge of our engagement. I was grateful he didn't announce it to the room that Edward gave me a ring. It's not that I didn't want them to know it's just that I was still getting used to the idea.

"Thank you Carlisle," I smiled feeling slightly weak from the drugs.

"The nurses will be back in a little while and they will help you move out of bed," he said. "Then I'm sure they'll work you up to walking down the hall."

"That soon?" Edward asked concerned squeezing my hand as if I was going away and he was trying to keep me with him.

"It's to keep the blood circulating and it's good therapy for her recovery," Carlisle explained. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to move at this point but I would try. I hope it isn't too painful.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice filed in. Rosalie and Alice were at my side instantly practically shoving Edward out of the way and took up both sides of the bed. "Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked grabbing my left hand. I was silently praying that she wouldn't notice the ring so we could tell them all later. "I couldn't believe it when they told us. I…" she paused when she felt the ring on my hand that she was grasping. Oh God… here we go. She opened her hand and pulled it up to get a better look which set off a chain reaction around the room.

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand from Rosalie to look at it but was careful not to jostle me. Rosalie grinned looking back at Edward who moved back to my side with a huge grin on his face taking my hand in his once more. His grin seemed genuine but I could also tell that he hadn't wanted to announce it now either. Esme was brought to tears and congratulated us. Emmett slapped Edward on the back in congratulations and said something about him really knowing how to pick a moment. Edward grimaced and looked to Jasper who shook his head once rolling his eyes. Charlie stood up with a grimace and shook Edward's hand in a hard grip. I didn't really know what he was thinking but I could tell that he wasn't overjoyed by this news.

I wanted to celebrate and show my glee in the situation with Rosalie and Alice but the surgery had taken a lot out of me and I was really tired. Everyone was understanding and they all left. Charlie had gone with Esme to their house because he was invited to stay there while he was in town and he had promised to come back later.

Soon it was just Edward and I left in the room. "Well," he sighed pulling his chair close to my bed and held my hand, "They know. It wasn't the way I was planning but…" he stopped and kissed my knuckles, "I guess knowing is knowing." I guess he's right about that.

I sighed feeling my eyelids droop, "Sometime you will have to tell me what you had planned."

He chuckled softly, "And waste a perfectly good plan for later? Not a chance."

I smirked, "I'll get it out of you sooner or later," I sighed, my eyes feeling heavier, "It's only a matter of time."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you will, my love," he said, "Happy Valentine's Day," he kissed me and I felt even more content. "I love you," he said before sitting back down in his chair and held my hand tight in his.

"I love you, too," I yawned and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know. **

**I admit I will not be updating every week but I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. You make me smile. I'd also like to welcome all the new comers who put me on their alerts. I love knowing that people out there are interested in my story.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

47

It was less than a week before spring break and I was nearly almost healed from my surgery that was almost a month ago. I had worked it out with a couple of my teachers to do some of my assignments online the others I just had to show drafts of my story and do the assignments in the syllabus. Carlisle said that I could return to my classes after spring break and I was grateful for that. It gets very boring just looking at the same walls all the time. I'm becoming stir crazy. Not that I wasn't able to go anywhere. I could if I had the means but having no car I couldn't really go anywhere until someone was out of class.

Edward has been really helpful throughout my entire invalid phase. The lifting restrictions irritated me the most but Edward was always more than willing to help out. There was a time though when my eating habits concerned him. After some failed attempts at eating ending in it coming back up while at the hospital I had given up and insisted I wasn't hungry. Between him and Carlisle they were able to get me to eat more things in extremely small increments.

Charlie had stayed for only 2 days saying that he was needed back at work. He had been a little stiff with Edward after he saw my engagement ring. I had asked him what was bothering him when Edward had left to go speak with Carlisle.

"Bells," Charlie sighed, "Now don't get me wrong, I like Edward. He seems like a good man and I have never seen you happier."

"But?" I asked telling him to continue.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake your mother and I did by getting married too soon." I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up to stop me, "Let me finish. Renee and I got married just out of high school and I think that was one of our down falls. She wanted a college education so that she could be somebody and I know that you have her same ambition. Eventually she got fed up and she left me to go find her own adventure since I couldn't give it to her. I want you to be happy Bells but I don't want you to through away your education for this guy. Renee left you that money to pay for that education and I don't want to see it go to waste."

"Dad," I sighed, "You don't have to worry about that."

"No I think I do," Charlie interrupted. "You are so involved with his guy. You didn't even tell me that you were sick but you told Edward. I'm your family, not him. To top it off you tried to get back to him and you risked your life to do it."

"Dad," I sighed, "I honestly didn't know how bad I was." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Ok, so I knew I was getting worse," I admitted, "but I honestly didn't think I was that bad off when I left. It was Valentine's Day and I didn't want to miss it with him."

"Bells," he was almost scolding, "you left me without saying goodbye. You were so determined to get to him you cut all rational thought out."

I felt awful. It wasn't just rational thought he was worried about. It was the fact that I didn't even think about him. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving," I said.

"I just want you to think about this Bells," Charlie implored me. "If he truly loves you he'll wait for you."

"He is," I said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused.

"Edward and I still have a few more years of school and he knows that." I said looking him straight in the eye. "We both agree that we should have a long engagement. We may not wait till he's out of med school but we are going to wait." Charlie smiled and was more at ease.

"And will you do me a favor?"

"What?" I asked.

"Will you please think of me the next time you are sick?"

"I promise, dad," I said and he left the hospital happier after that.

This week was stressful to say the least. I had midterm tests to study for and Rosalie's wedding to finish the final touches. I had dropped one size from my last fitting for my bridesmaid dress because of the change in eating habits I had to do. I think I look kind of bony and awkward in it but Alice thinks that I look just fine.

Alice, Rosalie and I were at the bridal store and were in for our final fitting before we were to meet the guys at the apartment.

"Are we almost done?" Rosalie sighed. She was becoming increasingly irritable as her slim girlish figure swelled to a larger belly. I had to worry. If she was this upset about her figure now when her belly isn't even half the size she will be later, I'd hate to think what she'll be like then. "I look so fat in this dress now," she grumbled.

"You're having a baby Rosalie," I said, "You are expected to look like this and I think you look great."

She smirked at me and Alice chimed in, "Look at it this way, it would be worse if you waited longer."

"True," Rosalie said looking into the mirror as she held her belly.

"Emmett will think you're beautiful anyway," I said.

"I guess," Rosalie sighed, "I just wish that I would look thinner for the pictures."

"So don't do side shots and hold your bouquet up to cover your belly," Alice said.

"Good idea," Rosalie smiled.

As we left the bridal store we counted off all the things we needed to do till the wedding.

"I think that about does it," Alice said after ticking off a list that felt like it was a mile long.

"So," I began as we climbed into Alice's Porsche, "What more do we need to pack?" After Emmett was accepted to the law school division of UW he and Rosalie looked for a place to live off campus but had little luck in finding anything that they like so she was going to move in with Emmett at the boy's apartment. Edward and Jasper weren't too thrilled with this idea but they figure that they will stay with Alice and I most nights anyway.

"Oh Emmett and I finished that last night," Rosalie said, "It's now just a matter of actually moving it all."

"Well that's good news," I grinned because it was one less thing that we had to do.

"How are things going with you an Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"They're fine," I said. "He's still overprotective but I think he's letting up now that I'm better."

"Well, you did scare him practically to death on Valentine's Day," Alice said. "I never saw him so unhinged."

"The fact that he drank the night before probably didn't help matters," Rosalie added.

I nodded looking down at my engagement ring. If it had been Edward in my shoes that day I wouldn't even know how to handle myself. I seriously doubt I would even be able to hold myself together.

"When are you and Jasper going to San Diego?" Rosalie asked.

"We fly out the morning after your wedding," Alice grinned. "We're staying at Hotel Del Coronado."

"That sounds like fun," Rosalie smiled.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon? Has Emmett let it slip yet?" I asked. Alice's phone beeped telling her she had a text message. She looked at it and I noticed her lips press together to a thin line before tucking her phone away. What was that about? I've noticed that she had been getting a lot more text messages lately and they were making her increasingly angry.

"I'm not positive but I think we're going to Hawaii or Jamaica," Rosalie said, "He said something about us being at a warm beach and then he quickly cussed after saying it. So I know that's a clue."

"I'll be surprised if you even leave the hotel room," I giggled.

Alice and Rosalie laughed to. "I think we will," Rosalie said through her laugh, "I don't think a constant stream of orgasms is too good for the baby."

"True," I said. I hadn't thought of that.

"Being pregnant does have its advantages though," Rosalie said and then blushed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Well," Rosalie hesitated for a moment, "It's kind of nice not having to worry about birth control and I know Emmett enjoys it."

"That would be nice," I said. On many occasions it seemed our birth control was getting in the way of the moment but the condom was the most reliable. I had thought about other methods but I don't know if they are worth it. I had once tried to be on the pill back when I was dating that bastard, Tyler, incase I decided to give him my virginity, but that didn't work out. The hormone in the pill messed up my system and I was told to stop it and try another. I had gone through at least 5 different kinds and they all made my system go haywire.

I concluded that any hormonal birth control was totally out of the question. That meant that I could only use the condom, diaphragm, or sponge. Out of all those the condom has the best track record next to abstinence but abstinence was too hard to bear when it came to Edward. It has been almost 4 weeks and I was being driven insane with it.

I have to give him credit for being able to hold back his lust for me though he constantly tries to hide the fact that he's aroused. Several times I have wanted him to just take me not even caring about what pain or issue it could cause with my healing body. I've become so desperate lately that I have almost asked Carlisle straight out if I was free to continue _all_ physical activity but asking your fiancé's father if its ok to have sex with his son seemed a bit too weird, not to mention embarrassing.

"So Bella," Rosalie asked turning so she could see me in the backseat, "What are you doing for spring break?"

"Umm," I choked and I cleared my throat, "Nothing" I said looking down at my hands.

"Nothing?" Alice and Rosalie asked at the same time. They sounded like it was a bad thing.

"What?" I asked getting a little on the defensive. Edward and I had a lot of studying to do and I was actually happy he wasn't planning on spending money on me.

"How can you not go somewhere?" Alice asked, "You told me the apartment was beginning to drive you crazy."

"Edward knows I don't want him to spend money on me and besides that, where would we go?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, "but if I were you I'd want to go somewhere."

"What's the point in going somewhere if you don't know where you want to go?" I asked.

"Maybe you should just stay at a nice hotel here in Seattle if you don't want to go far," Alice suggested.

"Why would we do that?" I asked furrowing my brow, "That seems like a waste of money if you ask me." Although, if it was anything like our time at The Brown Palace in Denver, it might be worth it. No. I will not let him spend money on me for something like that. We could manage at my apartment and make it just as nice.

"I really don't think Edward would mind spending the money," Rosalie said.

"True," I grimaced, "but I would."

We pulled into a parking spot outside our building and walked up to our apartment. The door was ajar and we could easily hear Emmett's booming laughter. Alice was first to open the door and her jaw dropped. Rosalie and I saw her expression and we hurried to see what was going on inside.

I rounded the corner to peer into the room and I was shocked at the sight. Jasper was standing in the middle of our living room in nothing but a small black string bikini top and bottom. He noticed our presence and turned completely red quickly covering his barely clothed manhood with his hands.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing in my bikini?!" Alice asked after she got over her shock.

"I umm," Jasper hesitated still red in the face, "I lost a bet."

"What was the bet?" Rosalie asked.

"And it better be good if you agreed to ruin one of my bikinis," Alice said.

"I told him that he couldn't get my password for my student account before I ran up and down the hall twice," Emmett said.

"If I only had another second I would have had it," Jasper growled.

"What would have happened if you lost Emmett?" I asked.

"I'd have to shave my entire body," Emmett mumbled almost most inaudible.

Rosalie walked over to him and whacked him up side the head. "Well, wouldn't that have made our wedding pictures look lovely?!" she yelled.

"I won didn't I?" Emmett defended and Rosalie whacked him upside the head again. "Ok, I get it. It was stupid of me to make the bet."

"No shit," Rosalie hissed before going to her room and slamming the door.

"Rosie," Emmett sighed and heading for her room and went inside.

"What were you thinking Jasper?" Alice asked heatedly.

"He told me I couldn't do it," Jasper said. "Besides, I wasn't going to make him do it before the wedding. I was going to have him do it right after."

"I don't believe you two," Alice hissed, "Where's Edward? He would have told you that you were being total idiots."

"He's at the library getting a book for his midterm paper," Jasper said still holding his balls to make himself look more decent.

I sighed and laid down on the couch, "When will he be back?"

Jasper opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened. I sat up at the sound just in time to see Edward walking in looking to the floor, "Jasper I…" Edward's eyes widened after he lifted his head and took in Jasper's bikini ensemble. His face turned red and his musical laugh rang through the room. "What the hell did you bet now?" he asked through his laughter.

Jasper grimaced. "Hacking into his account to get his password before he ran the hall twice."

"What did he have to do if he lost?" Edward asked still laughing as he dropped his book bag off on the dining table.

"Shave his body," Alice, Jasper and I said at once though Alice hissed the words.

"And he agreed to that?" Edward's face turned to shock, "Rosalie would kill him. Not to mention Alice," Edward said eyeing Alice's furious expression.

"_See_," Alice said heatedly toward Jasper, "At least he could see the major flaw to your bet."

"Like I said, I wasn't going to make him shave before the wedding," Jasper defended. "I was planning just before the honeymoon."

"Oh right," Alice said heatedly, "Like Rose would want to spend her honeymoon with hairless boy." Edward and I laughed.

"Ok," Jasper said calmly, "So the bet was a bad idea. No harm done. I lost anyway by seconds."

"Will you please get out of my bikini?" Alice asked through clenched teeth.

"Umm," Jasper said hesitantly, "I can't yet."

"What do you mean you can't?" Alice asked her anger getting more pronounced.

"Well," Jasper cleared his throat.

"Here it comes," Edward sighed sitting next to me and wrapping me in his arms as we waited for Jasper to explain.

"I have to walk the hall twice before I can take it off," Jasper said.

"You what?!" Alice exclaimed.

Emmett opened Rosalie's bedroom door and bounded into the room, "Come on bro," Emmett grinned holding Rosalie's hand. "It's time to finish the bet and remember arms at your sides."

"Oh no," Alice said shaking her head, "You are not going out there and parading your bod for every girl to see."

"Sorry Alice," Emmett grinned, "but a bet is a bet."

Alice moved swiftly and whacked Emmett upside the head. "What is it now?" she asked.

"A mistake?" Emmett answered hoping he got the right answer.

"Close enough," Alice hissed. She turned to Jasper, "Go on with your stupid bet but if Jessica sees you so help me…" Her unspoken threat was left in the air and it seemed to make its meaning known in Jasper's mind. Alice didn't like to share and the neighbor girl Jessica has been eyeing Jasper for weeks.

Jasper inhaled long and hard giving Alice an apologetic look before he left to go walk the hall. His second trip down the hall was almost over when it was suddenly Grand Central Station. The elevators opened and let off at least 10 people, the stairwell had opened and 2 more entered the hall then some people were leaving their apartments. They all saw Jasper in his nothing there bikini and laughter all broke out. Emmett was brought to his knees with laughter. Jasper also received some whistles and approving looks from a lot of the female audience.

Jasper's face was beet red by the time he was back in the apartment and he made a b-line for Alice's bedroom. Alice went to the kitchen and began slamming the cabinets that she went through to find a glass and some crackers before going to the fridge for her beverage.

Emmett was still all too pleased with himself and had to be stifled by Rosalie before Alice snapped and would attempt to gouge out his eyes. Edward hugged my waist and kissed a trail from my collarbone to my jaw three times before he suggested we go pickup dinner. I sighed but agreed. I wish he would do more with me that involved a less monk like demeanor.

We were about to leave when Alice's cell beeped with another text message. "Shit," she hissed her eyes wide as she looked at it.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She looked up almost surprised that we were in the same room still. She cleared her throat and gave us a forced grin. "Oh nothing," she chirped.

I looked at her raising one eyebrow, "Didn't sound like nothing," I said and Edward held my waist a little tighter.

"No really," Alice said putting on a cheery face, "I was just reminded by my partner in one of my classes that I was supposed to meet them to swap notes on our project we are working on."

"Okay," I said in a tone that made it clear that I didn't believe her. "Are you going to still meet them?"

"Umm," Alice said turning back toward the kitchen and looking at her phone, "I'm not sure we can now." She didn't sound convincing at all but I wasn't about to get into it with her because whatever it was, she was wanting to keep it quiet. Was this connected to the other text messages she has been getting?

I grabbed Edward by the arm and we went out the door. We walked slowly to the elevator and he held me as we descended down to the main floor. "Bella?" he said breaking the silence as the doors opened to the main floor and we began to walk out. I looked up at him in acknowledgment and he eyes shocked me with the worry it held in them. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

He leaned his head into my hand and his eyes closed, "That whole exchange with Alice was a little… weird."

"To be honest I don't know," I said removing my hand from his cheek and taking his hand as we walked to his Volvo. "She's been acting a little strange lately."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said furrowing my brow. "I might be just paranoid," I mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he opened the passenger door to the Volvo for me and helped me in.

He came around to the driver side and climbed in before I answered. "I don't know. She seems like she has been hiding something lately."

"Like what?" he asked as he turned out of the parking lot.

"Well," I said clearing my throat. I didn't want to raise the warning flag on Alice and her text messages especially if I was wrong. "I've been a little paranoid about her since she told us about Demetri and I just always feel like…"

"Like she's in more trouble than she let's on?" he offered.

"Well… yeah," I admitted.

"I don't think you're paranoid," he said.

"Why do say that?" I asked. Did he know something I didn't?

"Because if you're paranoid than I'm paranoid," he said.

"What?"

"Every time I see Jasper on the computer I keep thinking he's hacking something for her," he said. "I haven't really seen anything out of the ordinary but I can't shake the fact that he's hacked into stuff to protect her."

"Hmm," was all I said. From what I knew about Alice, she didn't want to draw attention to her encounter with Demetri. But was she now hiding stuff from Jasper now too? The text messages were making her angry but the weird thing was that she would never respond to them and it looked like she was deleting them almost instantly. Or maybe Edward and I were actually just paranoid? But you had to admit that they did go well out of their way to hide her from his men if there was nothing to worry about.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you thought. **

**I admit it's not the best chapter. It feels like it's just a filler. But look at it this way… Not everything in real life happens in a fast timeframe. There is relevance to the story in it though, I promise.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and I would like to welcome all the people who put me on their alerts as well.**

**I forgot to tell you I posted the link on my profile that shows Bella's engagement ring so you can go check it out if you like.**

48

It was Saturday night, the wedding was over and Emmett and Rosalie were off to the airport to start their honeymoon. It was small yet elaborate. The only thing missing was the attendance of her parents. How they could ignore their daughter on her wedding day I'll never know.

Carlisle and Esme were filled with joy throughout the evening and gave them the deed for some land to build their home on. Esme was going to design it with them but they weren't going to build it right away because the land was a long way from the campus and they didn't want to commute that far since they still had a few years of school.

Jasper and Alice were ready for their flight to San Diego. I was glad that they were going to do something for themselves. They seemed to have this tension between them that I couldn't quite place. Alice was still getting text messages that made her upset. The fishy thing about them was that I never saw her reply back and she always deleted them instantly. Demetri had contacted her through a text message a little over a month ago and every time I've asked her about him lately she would tense momentarily then smile telling me that I should just forget about him. Easier said than done if you ask me. Plus, with all her mysterious text messages and Jasper and her having this weird tension between them told me that she wasn't being truthful to someone. I didn't know who but I was beginning to thing that she was lying to all of us at the moment.

Tonight they were staying at the boy's apartment which meant that Edward and I had my apartment to ourselves. I was glad that we are going to have this time alone because it seemed like we were constantly on the go this past week and I was craving the intimacy that our relationship has been lacking this past month.

Edward would constantly pull away if he felt we were getting too close. I could see his hesitation every time. It's not that it wasn't valid at first but now it was bordering on the ridiculous. I was healed and I had Carlisle's approval for the physical activity. I was grateful that he volunteered that information and I didn't have to ask. There is nothing more embarrassing than asking your fiancé's father if it's ok to jump his son's bones. The problem is that even though Edward knows that I can be intimate with him he won't cross the line. I can't figure it out. Why won't he? Even Dr. Thompson gave me the go ahead.

It was 11 pm and we just got back to my apartment. Edward was in the kitchen grabbing the microwavable popcorn and the soda pop for the movie we rented after changing into his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. I wasn't at all tired and I was glad that Edward wasn't either. My plan was to get us comfortable and slowly work my way up to a more physical venue. I figured he would know something was up if I came into the living area with one of my more flashy pieces of lingerie so I opted to my more natural yet skimpy night time outfits of boy shorts and a tank top.

I reentered the main room and bent down to set up the movie. I heard the glasses that held our drinks clink together in an abnormal way and I turned to look in the direction of the kitchen. Edward was looking out in my direction with a glazed over look in his eyes and his mouth dropped. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shook his head quickly like he was trying to free something from his mind. "I'm… I'm f-fine," he stuttered.

I straightened up and walked slowly over to him with one eyebrow raised. "It doesn't sound like you're fine," I said. I reached for him placing my hands lightly on his stomach and let them graze over his t-shirt till they met the hem at the bottom.

He shivered, "It's nothing," giving me weak smile. He kissed me on the temple and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the two glasses of soda. "Let's get this movie started."

I sighed. He really is going to be difficult. Why is he so stand-offish? He knows that I'm healed and yet he's gone back to being a monk.

The Universal Studios logo came on the TV screen as I followed Edward to the couch and we became settled under the blanket. I sat close against him and he wrapped his arm around me holding me tight against his chest.

As the movie progressed his hand that rested against my hip seemed to absentmindedly rub light circles into my skin and every once in a while his fingers would graze the hem of my boy shorts. I took that as a sign that I could begin to work up on our physical contact.

I moved my hand from his knee and let it slide down in between his legs as if it had just fallen off from me being relaxed. "Are you getting tired, love?" he asked.

"No, just relaxed," I said hoping he wasn't picking up on what I was attempting yet. It was too soon and I knew that he still was being too rational right now. I had to get him to a point where his lust would overpower his rational thought.

I let a few minutes pass before I made my next move. Taking my hand that was between his thighs I lifted it slowly and made sure that my fingers grazed him just inches away from his manhood. To my surprise he shifted toward my hand as if he wanted more but then he cleared his throat as he readjusted himself. I bit my lip as I hoped that my move wasn't making my intention too obvious.

As the scene on the TV showed the actors having a tender moment I raised my hand gliding my fingers up his neck to his jaw and back to the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed as my finger entwined in his hair lightly as I played with it. His hand on my hip ceased his circular patterns and I was afraid that I was caught and he was going to shoot me down again but he surprised me. His hand swiftly moved under my thigh and he hoisted me effortlessly onto his lap. I turned into him so that I was sitting sideways on his lap and my upper torso was twisted to him so that we were chest to chest. Our lips met and I thought my plan had worked as our kiss deepened and his hands pulled me closer to him but just as I grabbed the hem at the bottom of his t-shirt he pulled away.

"Bella," he breathed, "It's getting late."

"I'm not tired," I said leaning in and kissed his neck.

He shivered and he exhaled in almost a shudder, "Bella…"

"What Edward?" I asked shifting so that I was straddling him and my arms were locked around his neck. "Please?" I begged knowing he knew what I was asking for.

"Bella," he sighed and looked at me with a conflict in his eyes.

"What Edward?" I asked a little louder. "I don't get it. Why don't you want me?"

"I want you," he defended, "Can you not feel that?" he asked. It took me less than a second to know what he was asking about because his cock jumped and had grown substantially pressing against my core. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked taking arms away so I was just straddling his lap and I crossed my arms over my chest feeling tears begin to well in my eyes. His body was obviously aroused but yet he was denying me like I was the plague.

"I'm not comfortable," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked through my tears.

"Bella please don't cry," he begged softly wiping away my tears.

"I don't understand," I choked out and my lower lip trembling, "What's stopping you? My doctors said I was ok to resume normal activity."

He sighed running his hand through his hair, "I know," he admitted.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. He wiped away the new set of tears that had fallen from my eyes before he wrapped his arms around my waist taking in a long breath before he spoke. "I-I'm afraid," he whispered.

"Of what?" I asked. What could he possibly be afraid of?

He kissed me, the passion in his kiss was there as always but I could also feel his conflict. He pulled away as soon as I tried to deepen it. "I can't," he whispered. I sighed and my tears found new momentum. I didn't want to cry in front of him anymore and I started to get up off of him but his grip tightened on me. "I can't get that image out of my mind," he said louder.

"What image?" I asked through my sob.

"You in the hospital," he sighed and his eyes squinted. I saw his pain in those eyes.

"Oh Edward," I soothed placing my hand on his cheek.

"I want you," he said looking down not meeting my gaze, "God, knows I want you but I'm afraid of hurting you."

I leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips, "Is that why you won't touch me. You're afraid of hurting me?" He nodded glumly. "You don't have to worry about that now," I said leaning in to kiss him again.

"I can't…stop thinking…I…will," he murmured against my lips as I kissed him.

"You won't," I said after pulling away.

"Bella," he sighed.

"No Edward. I'm healed. I've been given the go ahead and…" he cut me off.

"You just barely got the go ahead," he said. "What if they're wrong?"

"You think Dr. Thompson was wrong?" I asked, "You think your _dad_ was wrong?"

"It's very possible," he said getting a little clinical, "They base a lot of this stuff on the average time it takes for people to heal and judge by feel and the look of your incisions. They really have no idea how well you've healed inside. What if I disrupt something that isn't fully healed and I make it rupture. I don't think I could go through that again." His toned seemed to go distant and his hand found my left and rolled my engagement ring between his fingers.

"So we take it slow," I suggested.

"That's what I'm trying to do and you're making it very difficult," he said a little frustrated running his other hand through his hair.

"No I mean, we take _it_ slow," kissing his neck sucking lightly on his skin conjuring a moan from his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella," he whispered.

"You won't," I encouraged seductively as I kissed him lightly in the lips.

"You really believe that?" his hands playing with bottom of my shirt.

"I do," I breathed in his ear and I felt him shiver and his arousal growing bigger.

"You have too much faith in me," he whispered turning his head and began kissing a trail up and down my neck causing me to tremble in anticipation. It seemed that my message had gotten through and I was anxiously awaiting the outcome.

"I love you," I breathed.

He grabbed my waist and moved me slowly so that I was laying on the couch with him hovering over me. He held his body so I could barely feel his weight. "I love you Bella," he said through his kisses he placed on my jaw. I decided to press my luck a little and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up to his chest. He paused and pulled away and I froze in fear that we were never going to get past this when he surprised me again. He sat up looking down at me his eyes filled with worry. I stared up at him wondering how he was going to turn me down this time when his lips curled up into a crooked grin before removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor behind the couch. My breathing halted at the sight of a godlike chest I haven't seen in what seemed like forever.

He leaned back down hovering over me once again kissing me lightly over my cheeks, forehead and eyelids. "You promise to tell me if I hurt you?"

"You won't" I said with conviction wrapping my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "but I promise."

He kissed me gently and it soon deepened in intensity sending a shockwave through my body. His hands moved slowly down my torso to the bottom of my tank top then played with the hem grazing the skin of my stomach just underneath it. I shivered and my skin filled with goose bumps. He chuckled lightly at my reaction to him and pulled my shirt up and over my head tossing it over the back of the couch to join his shirt. His breathing halted as he looked down at me. Suddenly he got up off the couch and went to my room.

What just happened? Why did he leave? I looked down and I saw the pink lines on my stomach that my incisions had left from my surgery. Was he scared away by them? Or did he find me hideous because of my scarred stomach? I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest placing my chin on my knees as my eyes filled with tears once again.

I suddenly felt an open-mouth kiss on my shoulder blade. My hair was brushed away from my neck followed by a long slow trail of kisses that made their way up to the hollow beneath my ear. "Sorry," he breathed, "I wasn't planning on this. I wasn't prepared." His hand placed a condom on the top of the couch. I sighed. He left to go get us a condom. I hadn't even thought about that. I quickly wiped away my tears hoping he wouldn't notice. He moved from his position behind me and he slowly worked his way back into his prior position before he left. "Were you crying again?" he asked as he looked at my face and his hand cupped my cheek.

Damn it, I knew he would notice. "It was your fault. You could have told me what you were doing?" I mumbled. He really could have just said that he was going to get us a condom instead of just leaving me like that making me wonder what I did wrong.

"What did you think I was doing?" he asked as he bent down to nuzzle my neck.

"I don't know," I mumbled not wanting to tell him that I had thought he found me hideous.

He pulled away with one eyebrow raised his face incredulous, "What were you thinking Bella? Whatever it was made you cry and I want to know what it is."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to my lips.

He kissed me deeply with his hand caressing the skin on my side and down to my hip. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked as he broke away and he trailed kisses down to my neck to my collarbone.

My breathing was becoming erratic as I felt him touch me in all the right places. "It was nothing," I gasped clutching his hair in tight fists.

He pulled away with his eyes narrowed, "Bella I was truthful with you earlier but if you can't be truthful with me I might as well stop right now."

"Edward," I sighed I really didn't want to admit this. He started to get up but I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella," he sighed, "Stop."

"No," I said, "I am not letting you go." He narrowed his eyes even more than before and his jaw clenched. I knew that he wouldn't try to leave me really but I haven't seen him this upset since the night Emmett found out Rosalie was pregnant. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because it's obvious something bothered you and I want to know what it was," he said. "I told you that I didn't want to hurt you and if I did something I want you to tell me."

"You didn't do anything to hurt me," I said kissing him lightly on the lips but it wasn't returned.

"Why were you crying after I left the room?" he asked his tone was firm and I knew that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Because I…" I let out a big sigh, "Because I thought you found me repulsive," I mumbled.

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped, "How could you think that?"

"Because of my scars," I said looking away from him.

His hand gently turned my chin so I had to face him, "Bella, I could never think that of you. You will always be the most beautiful woman I'll ever know."

My lips curled up at the edges, "Really?"

He crushed his lips to mine and my body responded tightening my legs around him as I felt myself become wet between my legs. "Really," he breathed as his lips moved slowly down to my breasts. I gasped as his tongue flicked and swirled around my hardened nipples. I moaned arcing my back up into him and his hands moved down to my boy shorts playing with the fabric for a moment before he slowly pulled them down my legs and tossed them to the pile behind the couch. He stroked my inner thigh before placing two fingers slowly within me. I moaned throwing my head back into the couch cushions. "Are you sure about this, love?" he asked.

"Oh god yes," I moaned moving my hips harder onto his fingers.

He nodded and slowly kissed a trail down my stomach. He kissed each of my healed incision lines and paused his actions. My breathing halted. Please God, don't tell me he's stopped. How are we ever going to get past this?

"I love you Bella," he whispered against my larger incision. He kissed it once more then moved down slowly and his tongue licked me between my wet folds.

"Agh Edward," I moaned taking in the waves of pleasure.

He worked me up to a frenzy and I was almost to my climax when he pulled away taking the condom from the top of the couch and rolling it on. He repositioned himself on top of me but held himself so I could barely feel his weight as he was painstakingly slow entering inside me. He groaned and his eyes seemed to roll back into his head, "Ugh, It's been so long."

"Too long," I groaned in return.

He lowered his head and kissed me slowly as he moved slowly in… and out. I normally would have cried for him to move faster but his movements within me were indescribable. With each slow thrust I felt him pulse within me sending a whole new form of pleasure through me. It was like licking ice cream slowly off a spoon on a hot summer's day savoring the feel and texture as it rolled on your tongue.

His eyes were cautious as he watched me when he filled me again and again. I could feel myself getting closer and I ran my hands down his ribs to his butt. I squeezed him and I guided him to pick up his pace. He took the hint and followed my lead as I built up the speed. We were soon to our more normal pace and I was sent over the edge with him following moments later.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed after coming down from my high.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Review and let me know.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post. I haven't been sleeping much and my mind is mush. I hope to update a lot sooner with this next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**I'm so proud of myself. I am actually updating one week away from my last. I hope you guys like it. **

49

It was Friday during the week of spring break and I was coming back from the library. Edward had gone to get his car serviced and wasn't going to be back for a while so I thought I would grab some lunch from the student union before I went back to my apartment.

I was waiting for my order when I noticed Mike Newton enter the building. I groaned audibly rolling my eyes after I knew he saw me. This guy could never take a hint. He has seen me around campus with Edward on countless occasions and yet he still acted like he had a shot at dating me. Like, I would just dump the love of my life for _him_.

I'm sure he would be desirable to some girl out there who actually liked baby faced nerds. He just needs to spend his time finding them and leave me alone.

"Hey Bella," Mike grinned at me. Ugh… I groaned internally.

"Hi Mike," I grimaced looking almost desperately for my food so I could get away from him.

"I haven't seen you around campus since before Valentine's Day," he said.

"Yeah, I've had some stuff happen and I've been doing my classes online pretty much," I said hoping I wasn't sounding too inviting for more conversation.

"Oh," Mike sighed as if he just understood something, "I was beginning to wonder. I was hoping that we could have partnered on our research paper for Marketing."

Mike was in my Marketing class and made sure he staked his claim on the seat next to me at every class. "Oh," I feigned disappointment, "sorry. Mr. Davis said that I could do it solo."

"What did you get on it?" he asked his eyes alight with glee because I was talking to him I suppose.

"A-," I said looking back at the counter impatiently. Where the hell is my food already?

"Oh, well, good for you," he said ecstatically, "I got a C on mine. I probably should find a tutor." It didn't take a genius to hear the hint of suggestion in his voice. I wouldn't tutor him even if it meant never having to pay for another cent of my college tuition.

I grimaced just as my food was finally placed on the counter. Thank God, I sighed in my mind. "I got to go," I said taking my sack of food in hand, "See you later."

I started to make my escape, "Oh hey wait Bella," Mike called. Damn it! He moved in front of me, "You want to go to a movie later tonight?"

"Sorry, but I have plans with my fiancé," I said.

"Fiancé?" Mike asked, "Really? Um whe- when did this happen?"

"Edward asked me on Valentine's Day," I grinned holding up my ring for proof. I normally wouldn't flaunt that I consented to marriage but if it helped me get past Mike's little crush I would do it.

"Oh really, he did," Mike said with a fake smile. I nodded. He started shaking his head, "I don't like it."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that it doesn't matter what you think then," I snapped. I quickened my pace and Mike was left stunned. I heard a click that a cell phone makes when taking a photo. I turned to the sound noticed a petite blonde girl wearing an all black suit and sunglasses. She was sitting with a dark haired man in a slate suit with his head turned away from me. He was holding his Starbucks in his right hand that had a thick silver band and a red gem stone on his middle finger. They must be from the law school or here for evaluations or something. I saw a few other students sitting around them but none of these people had a cell phone out. Hmm, maybe I imagined it. I shrugged and left the build and headed back to my apartment to wait for Edward.

A few minutes later I entered my apartment and began eating my lunch at the dining table when my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Alice asked a little shaky.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked a little worried about her tone.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, "How are you?" she pressed.

"I'm fine, just eating some lunch," I said, "How is your trip?"

"It's great Bella the beach and shopping are wonderful," she said. "Is Edward with you?"

"No. He's getting his car serviced but he should be back in a little bit. Why?"

"Oh I was hoping to ask him something."

"What?"

"A…umm…Anatomy question," she said.

"An Anatomy question?" I asked incredulously. What would she need to know? And what was with her tone? She didn't sound like this was what she wanted to know. "What for?"

"Jasper and I were umm… debating what the technical name was for inner ear," she said.

I raised one eyebrow. Okay, this is just weird. "The technical name for the inner ear?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," she laughed half heartedly, "It's stupid I know."

"Why didn't you or Jasper just call him then?" I asked hoping she would just come clean with me.

"I…I wanted to call you and I figured Edward would be with you anyway," Alice said. Okay, so I guess that could be true. "Anyway, Jasper and I will be back tomorrow morning and I was thinking we could go do something. It's been a while since we have done anything together."

"Sure," I said. As long as it's not shopping, I thought.

"Okay I'll see you then," Alice said and hung up.

That was just weird, I mumbled to myself. I ran the conversation back over in my mind. Her tone was almost worried asking me how I was. After I told her I was fine she asks me about Edward and she then changed her demeanor and was all nonchalant acting like no big deal.

After I ate my lunch I was in the kitchen making a list for groceries when the door opened, "Bella?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I called.

I heard the door close and he entered the kitchen with a determined look on his face. He gripped me by the hips and picked me up placing me on the counter and kissed me hard. His tongue swept through my mouth like he hadn't kissed me in days instead of hours. I felt the world slip away and it was only me and Edward. Too soon he pulled away. I fought to regain my breath, "What…" inhale, "was that…" inhale, "about?"

"Well, I figure that we need a change in venue." He grinned. "You especially."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm taking you out for a night on the town," he grinned. He kissed me again.

"A night on the town?" I asked, "Edward I'm not 21. I can't drink or get into a nightclub for that matter."

"I know," he grinned grabbing my butt and pressing me tight against him. "That won't be a problem."

"Okay," I stuttered in excitement.

He pulled me off the counter and slapped me on the butt, "Go pack a bag."

"What?" I asked, "What for?"

"We're staying at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel tonight," he grinned.

"Edward we don't…" I began to say but he stopped me crushing his lips to mine.

"Bella," he breathed, "I agreed not to take you anywhere this spring break but I am going to treat us to _one night_ of the illusion that we went somewhere."

"But…" I began to protest and his lips cut me off again.

"I know you're sick of these walls and I figure one night in a hotel won't kill you. Now go pack," he grinned turning me toward my room.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"We leave in 30 minutes," he said, "Oh and I have reservations for us at a nice restaurant so pick something nice and something sexy for later," he winked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Edward?" I asked. He laughed.

EPOV

"Who are you and what have you done with my Edward?" she asked. I laughed as she disappeared into her bedroom. After she disappeared and I knew she couldn't see me anymore I let my face drop as I remembered the reason why I so abruptly changed our plans for tonight. I was planning on taking her out to dinner at Volterra's where we had our first date but I wasn't planning on the hotel.

-20 minutes earlier-

My cell phone rang while I waited for my mechanic to finish up with my car. "Hello?"

"Edward," Jasper's voice came through the other end, "where are you?"

"I'm at Tony's with the Volvo. Why? How's San Diego?" I asked as I took another sip of coffee.

"San Diego's great," Jasper said, "went on a Naval tour boat yesterday."

"I'm sure you were in heaven," I grinned.

"It was a lot of fun," Jasper said and I could hear the grin he must have been carrying. "Hey listen, Alice wants to talk to you."

"Okay?" What does she want?

"Edward," she chimed.

"Hi, Alice. Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Oh yes I'm having a great time. So what are you doing tonight?"

My brow furrowed, "Well I was planning on taking Bella to Volterra's tonight. Why?"

"Edward you need to do better," she scolded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella needs to been taken out. She has been behind those same walls for far too long and…"

"Hold on Alice," I cut her off, "Did Bella say something to you? Because she made me promise that I wouldn't spend money on her by taking her someplace."

"Of course she wouldn't say anything," Alice sighed. "She doesn't know what's good for her. She needs to get out and have one night away from our dinky little apartment."

"I don't know Alice," I sighed running my hand through my hair, "I don't want to upset her by breaking my promise. I want to take her somewhere but I also would rather she be happy."

"Edward seriously, you need to trust me on this. There isn't a girl alive that wouldn't like a spontaneous romantic night complete with a luxurious hotel room stay."

Okay, so she might be right but Bella isn't like must girls. "I don't know Alice. Bella…"

"Edward," she interrupted, "I've booked you a room at Fairmont Olympic Hotel tonight. Now go show Bella a good time."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked all angelic like.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Positive," she said and she hung up the phone.

I was dumbfounded. What just happened? That little pixie just booked a night at one of the most expensive hotels in Seattle. If it wasn't for Bella I'd be pissed. But it _was_ for Bella. Did Bella say something to Alice about us not going anywhere? Why didn't she just tell me that we should go somewhere? Or was it just a test?

Of course, Alice did say that this was to be spontaneous. Did Bella think that I wasn't spontaneous enough for her anymore? Perhaps we have been in a routine a bit too long.

Okay so I'll do it. I'll be spontaneous. I'll take her out and show her that she is special.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. Review and let me know your thoughts. As a bonus if you review this time I will send you a small clip from the next chapter. But it has to be a review with more depth than "Great chapter" and "Update ASAP!!" **


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all so for the great reviews. They were wonderful and they really helped me shape this chapter. **

**I'm so glad that I'm able to update. It's possible that I might get back into my weekly routine of updating. Of course, that could change if my 3 year old gets the cold that has been going around at daycare and then gives it to my 3 month old who will in turn give it to my husband. Luckily I rarely get sick from them so I'm not too worried about me.**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

50

I woke up in the fancy hotel room that Edward had brought me to last night. He had totally surprised me and I still can't believe he did this. I should be mad at him for going against the promise he made to me not to spend unnecessarily on me but last night was just too perfect to get angry over.

He had taken me over to the hotel right away and we took a dip in the pool before we got massages in the hotel spa. I was so relaxed that I didn't even want to go out to eat and wanted to just stay in and order room service. He insisted we go and I was glad he talked me into it. He had reservations at Volterra's where we had our first date. I had asked him what the occasion was but he just shook his head and said, "You." I have to admit he is the most spontaneous man I have ever met. I won't tell him this but he could have just taken me to dinner and I would have been happy. Why he felt we needed to go to a hotel I'll never know? Although, our nightly activity was amazing.

I felt the bed move and Edward snaked an arm around my waist pulling me close so my back was pressed up against his chest as he lightly kissed my shoulder. "Good morning, love," he whispered.

"Mmm, good morning," I grinned into my pillow.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he continued kissing my shoulder with rows of open-mouth kisses.

"Mmm, yes I did," I said loving the feel of his mouth on my skin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," he chuckled continuing his kisses on my shoulder and moving up my neck, "You wore me out last night."

I giggled, "Well, the feelings mutual."

"Did you have plans for today?" he asked.

"Umm," I thought for a moment. There was something but I couldn't remember what it was. Oh right, Alice wanted do go out. "I'm supposed to go somewhere with Alice."

As soon as the words left my mouth my cell phone rang. I grabbed it off of the nightstand to check the caller ID. "Speak of the devil," I giggled. I flipped open my phone, "Morning Alice," I answered as Edward's hands began caressing my body as his mouth kept up a steady stream of kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Hi, Bella," she practically sang, "Jasper and I just landed. Are you ready for our outing?"

I furrowed my brow. Holy shit! It's noon already?! "Umm," I hesitated, "I just woke up actually."

"Oh really," she giggled, "Well get up and I'll come get you from the lobby as soon as we get our luggage."

"Umm" I began to tell her I wasn't at the apartment when I realized she said 'lobby'. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I wasn't at the apartment?" Edward stiffened a second then continued his menstruations with more determination. God his hands felt good.

"Oh umm… I talked to Edward yesterday," she said.

"I see," I said trying to picture their conversation in my mind. I never knew Edward to brag about his plans to others but maybe he was a bit too excited about it and just had to share.

"Anyway, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes and Jasper can hitch a ride with Edward back to their place," Alice said.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I said and hung up. I turned within Edward's arms so that I was facing him. "So," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "you told Alice about your plan last night?"

"Umm, yeah," he said looking down toward my mouth and his lips met mine. He kissed me long and hard, totally dominating the kiss.

He broke away so we could catch our breath. "Umm, Alice said she'd be here to pick me up in a few minutes," I said. I desperately wanted to stay here with him all day but I knew that if Alice was the one being stood up there would be hell to pay.

He held me tighter to him, "Ugh," he groaned, "Why now?"

"I don't know but you know if I don't go we'll never hear the end of it," I sighed.

His lower lip jetted out, "Promise me I can have you later?"

"Always," I grinned pecking his lips before I got up to shower and change. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me just before I hit the doorway to the bathroom. I turned with one eyebrow raised, questioning him silently.

He had gotten up as well and was holding the babydoll I wore last night. It was floral and I really liked it. It accented my breasts and had a flyaway shape that left my stomach exposed and was completed with matching panties. Edward had looked at me all of two seconds before he was all over me and in his haste he broke the string of my panties making it impossible for me to ever wear them again.

He walked over to me with his crooked grin I that loved holding the fabric in his hands. "It's too bad it's broken I really liked this one," he chuckled.

I giggled, "You can be such an animal sometimes."

He dropped the garment and grabbed me by the butt and hoisted me up bracing me against the wall. He looked at me and his eyes darkened, "Then I think I should go on instinct and make love to you right now," he breathed before crushing his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth and was instantly aroused feeling the wetness escape from between my legs.

He continued to kiss me as his hand moved away to the counter that was to the right of us. He pulled away leaving me breathless as he bit open the silver wrapper and slid the condom on then filled me less than a second later. I gasped as he filled me again and again feeling the waves of pleasure build. His hands squeezed my ass tight as his mouth moved from my mouth down my neck and shoulders to my nipples. He sucked and teased them before returning back to my lips. He move one hand and began rubbing my clit and I felt my walls clench around him. I screamed his name in pleasure as I shattered against him and his release came swiftly after.

"So," I breathed heavily trying to get under control, "I guess that was your later,"

He looked at me and had a wicked grin form, "This was just the preview my love." He pulled out of me and I whimpered at both his statement and the emptiness from him pulling away. He smirked and patted my butt, "We better hurry and get cleaned up before Alice has a conniption."

We raced to get our showers done and packed and amazingly had just arrived in the lobby when Alice and Jasper came in through the main entrance.

"Hi, Bella," she waved pulling Jasper behind her.

"Hey, Alice," I grinned.

She hugged me, "Come on let's go, daylights wasting." She tugged on my arm but Edward held me firmly against his side.

"Now Alice," he nearly growled, "You can't just steal my fiancé like this without me having a proper kiss goodbye." I blushed and looked up at him with a giddy grin on my face. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I felt the world slip away once again but it returned all too soon after he pulled away. "Have a fun today. I love you."

"I love you too," I grinned up at him and I pecked him once more on the lips before Alice pulled me away.

She pecked Jasper on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight, Jazzy."

He chuckled and grabbed her chin placing a slow gentle kiss on her lips. When Alice opened her eyes they were sparkling and you could see the deep emotion of love for him in her eyes. It almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment. "I'll see later," he breathed.

Alice was grinning ear to ear as she pulled me out of the hotel. I looked back one last time toward Edward before he was out of sight. I saw him playfully punch Jasper on the shoulder with a smirk as they watched us leave. Jasper was a little red faced and was looking down to the carpets with a smile.

"Looks like somebody had a good time in San Diego," I winked at Alice.

She laughed, "It was memorable." She seemed to have glazed look fall over her eye as she remembered something.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"Oh nothing," she grinned, "How was your evening?"

I blushed, "Very enjoyable." She laughed.

We reached her Porsche and began to get in and I saw her look quickly at her surroundings. She looked like she was looking for something. "What is it?" I asked looking around but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"I…" Alice shook her head, "It's nothing," she grinned and she got in the car. I climbed in the passenger seat and looked at her. "Let's get moving. Daylights wasting."

We shopped for hours after lunch. I should have known. Alice can't possibly go on an outing without going shopping. Alice insisted that I needed to get new spring attire and new bikinis for the summer. I told her that Washington wasn't the best place for sun bathing and to get new bikinis would be a total waste.

"Bella," she sighed exasperated, "I know you have heard of summer vacation."

"Yes Alice," I said, "I have but that doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere special."

"Bella, you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" I asked confused.

"Edward is not going to let you just stay in Washington all summer," she said in a tone that made me feel almost stupid.

"What do you mean? Did he say something to you?" I asked. Has he been thinking about taking me somewhere? I thought back to our conversations. No. He never even hinted to anything either.

She laughed, "He doesn't have to. You know him, don't you? He always aims to please."

"True, he does but that doesn't mean that he is going to take me somewhere for the summer," I countered.

She grinned, "Oh I just know he will take you somewhere."

I pursed my lips. I hated the idea that he would spend money on me. I'd have to talk to him about this later. I really don't need to go anywhere and he shouldn't feel like he has to.

We made it back to the parking lot outside of our apartment and Alice had me call Jasper and Edward to let them know that we were back. They said they'd be over in 10 minutes and we could figure out what we would do for dinner so Alice and Jasper could tell us about San Diego.

Alice and I were in a fit of laughter after we got off the elevator because we had such a time getting all the bags to our apartment in this one trip.

We stumbled into our apartment in hysterics turning on the light and our laughter stopped instantly at the sight of the man sitting at our dining table. Alice quickly dropped her bags and grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the door but it was suddenly slammed shut in front of her. She gasped loudly and I let out a high-pitched squeak before I was trembling in fear as I saw that same big, muscle bound man named Felix blocking our exit.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me over so that I was behind her as she slowly backed away so that she was between me and both of the two men as if she were a human shield.

Felix grinned wickedly at us as he guarded the door.

"Hello Alice," a man with an Italian accent greeted, "Did you miss me?" The man was muscular similar to Edward's build with black hair slicked back and in a very expensive looking gray suit.

"Demetri," Alice gasped gripping my arms from behind her to make sure I was still there, "what are you doing here?" Her voice was growing more confident with each word.

Demetri's right hand twirled a… Oh God…a gun on the table and watched it spin for a moment before he spoke. "I missed you and my father thought that it would be a good idea for me to come out and spend some…quality time with you." I shivered and judging by what I felt from Alice, she had done the same.

"Oh… how nice," she said cautiously.

Demetri snorted once feigning a chuckle as he twirled his gun once more.

"Don't act so surprised Ali. You knew we were in town," Felix smirked.

"Alice," I whispered. Was that true? Did she know? Why was she acting like everything was ok if they were in town?

"You got my picture of her yesterday didn't you?" Felix asked gesturing toward me. Alice didn't move or speak.

"She did," Demetri said looking at her appraisingly. I noticed that his hand had a silver band with a red gem in it on his middle finger. My eyes widened when I realized where I had seen that ring before. It was yesterday in the student union when I was leaving to take my lunch home. Oh God, that click I heard yesterday was them. They took my picture. I suddenly realized that was the real reason why she was calling me yesterday. She was checking on me. She asked about Edward too. Was that why we stayed at a hotel last night? Did he know that Demetri was in town too? No… he couldn't know that. He wouldn't let me out of his sight if he did. Did Jasper… No, he couldn't, he would never have left Alice alone if he knew. Why didn't she tell us?? "This must be Isabella I take it," he said eyeing me up and down. Alice pulled me even more behind her so I was out of his view. Alice nodded curtly. How did he know my name? "I did my research before coming here," he smiled at me making me shiver. Alice what were you thinking not telling us they were here?

"You made some rather interesting friends here Ali," he smiled with a gleam in his eye, "In particular the one called…Jasper." Alice had a sharp intake of breath. Demetri picked up his gun and looked at it almost as if he was admiring it as he turned it this way and that. "Did you honestly think that changing his name would make a difference?" Alice and I were still, not moving a muscle. I don't know what her reason was but I was frozen in fear. "I have to say that it was a good idea to setup those dummy accounts at CU." He chuckled. "You really led us to believe that you went there. Your one flaw in that ruse was that I have people there and one of them had the same class as you were said to of had last semester. And wouldn't you know… they never saw you. Nor did they hear your name called on the roster."

"I admit, it was very well planned out on your part," he said placing the gun back on the table spinning it again. "We would never have found you if your kind mother hadn't given me your cell number and told me that you were in Washington." Alice's jaw clenched. Demetri noticed and smirked, "She really is dim witted, isn't she?"

"Where is she Demetri?" Alice asked in a detached voice that I had never heard from her before. It was lifeless.

He chuckled, "In Europe trailing after your father I would assume." He stared at the table and looked as if he were lost in a memory. "They never did know anything about you, did they?"

Alice turned her head from side to side very slowly to answer 'no'.

"What is the matter with parents these days?" Demetri sighed. "Leaving their little girl to fend for herself in the big city thinking that as long as they supply the money they'll be fine."

"As you can see, I've turned out fine," Alice said flatly.

He snorted with a smirk and raised his hand up to his mouth and rubbed it slowly, "You have, haven't you?" He stood and strode over to us as he spoke, "All clean and on the straight and narrow." He was right in front of Alice now. He lifted one finger and traced her lips with it. His mouth parted as if on instinct as he stared at her lips probably thinking of another memory. Then he looked up and he instantly closed it turning away quickly. "So tell me about this… Jasper," he said walking back over to his gun.

We stood silent and Demetri turned quickly to face us, "Oh come now, there must be something you can say about him," he coaxed. Alice never said a word. "You mean to tell me that you spent the last week with him in…" he snapped his fingers as if he was trying to remember something. "Felix, help me out here. Where did they go?"

"San Diego," Felix's booming voice said from the door.

"Ah yes, San Diego," Demetri grinned. "Was it nice there?"

Alice nodded stiffly.

"Really?" Demetri turned to Felix, "Felix we must go there on a vacation one day soon." Felix nodded grinning as he crossed his arms.

Demetri walked over to us holding his gun. I started shaking and began to whimper Alice tightened her grip on me. "Alice you might want to explain to dear Isabella about drawing attention to our presence. We can't have her screaming and raising the alarm to her neighbors."

"Bella?" Alice asked still staring at Demetri in a protective position. I squeaked in answer. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," I squeaked. And I did trust her. There had to have been a reason why she didn't tell us that they were here. There just had to be.

"Then trust me when I say that you don't want to make noise, okay?"

"O-okay," I stuttered in a whispered.

"We're going to be okay," she said squeezing my wrists. I sighed wishing I could believe her.

We all heard the lock on the door grind as a key was placed inside and all our heads snapped to the direction of the door. Oh no! Edward! Jasper! I wanted to scream and warn them not to come in and for them to get us help.

I saw Felix poise himself for when they came in and I started breathing fast and heavy. The door opened and a figure came through the door.

Everything happened all at once… Felix grabbed the figure and quickly smashed their face hard into the wall. Alice moved around me and quickly covered my mouth as I opened my mouth to scream.

"EDWARD!!"

**A/N: Ouch!! A cliffhanger… I know you probably hate me now but the good news is that I have some of the next chapter done already and with luck I'll update by the end of the week.**

**REVIEW!! And tell me what you think? I want to know your thoughts on the situation and about Demetri. Did you like the lemon??**

**Also the babydoll that Bella wore at the hotel is on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it was the perfect place to stop and I also didn't have this chapter written yet. I figured one week of torture was better than 2 weeks of waiting. Of course… I might be wrong.**

51

Alice had muffled my scream as I watched Edward's face get smashed into the wall by Felix then given a knockout punch to the jaw. I watched in horror as Edward collapsed to the floor. Blood was on the wall and all over his face. I jerked and yanked against Alice's hold on me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks with my muffled squeals under Alice's hand.

"Shhh, Bella," I could hear her plead.

"Let me go. Let me go," I pleaded as I jerked in her hold. I had to get to Edward!!

I suddenly broke free of her grip and I hurried over to where Edward lay on the floor. Felix grabbed me and I squealed struggling to get away from him.

"Let her go Felix," I heard Demetri order. "Then she might shut up."

Felix let me go and I rushed over to Edward sobbing. He had fallen near the kitchen and I grabbed the hand towel that lay on the counter. I picked up his head placing it in my lap and worked to stop the bleeding. He had a cut on his eyebrow and his nose was bleeding profusely. "Edward," I sobbed quietly and sniffed at my tears spilled over running down my cheeks.

Alice was in the kitchen now and I heard her open the freezer followed quickly by the thrashing of cubes. She dropped to the floor and handed me two hands full of ice cubes. I looked up at her enraged that she had held me back but I completely changed my feeling when I saw her face. She had tears in her own eyes and I knew she was worried about him too. She must have had her reasons for doing it. She might have even saved my life.

I wrapped most of the ice inside the bloody towel and took one cube to the other side of his nose while placing the towel over the other side and his eyebrow. I had most of his blood cleaned off and the flow was slowing quickly. That had to be a good sign right?

Felix moved to guard the door once again looking at us with a smirk. Demetri walked over to us and squatted down with the gun in his hand. I wrapped one arm protectively around Edward's head and the other across the front of his body as if that would protect him from the gun in Demetri's hand. "Well that's unfortunate," he said in mock sympathy. I glared up at him wanting to gouge his eyes out. "Oh come now, Isabella. You have to admit Felix was quite gentle. He could have done a lot more damage." He stood up frowning. "It's too bad it wasn't lover boy though. It would have been more entertaining."

Alice stiffened next to me at his words. She knew, as I knew, that he meant Jasper. For some reason this bastard wanted Jasper. Was this a jealousy thing? Or was it something else? Where was Jasper anyway? Edward said they both were coming over.

As if my thoughts were being answered Edward's cell phone began to ring. "Grab his phone and give it to me," Demetri ordered. I reached down to Edward's pant pocket and grabbed his phone. I caught a glimpse of the caller ID before Demetri snatched it from my hand. He snorted after he looked at the caller ID and brought the phone up to his ear he listened for a second then laughed, "Ah Jasper, I'm afraid that they will not be joining you for dinner like you and Edward had planned." He paused and chuckled, "My, you really are quite quick." There was another pause, "That is very comforting, Jasper now how about I make a proposition?" He paused, "Very good. First don't involve the police. It would cause a whole big mess and I really would hate to cause harm to your dear friends and your… brother, is it?" He smiled looking our way, "Good. Now second, since you are at this restaurant why don't you pick up a couple pizzas before you head over and third... I can't wait to meet you so hurry."

He snapped the phone shut and had a smug look on his face as he placed the phone on the table. "Well, it seems that lover boy is bringing us dinner," he said and sat down at the table watching us.

I felt Edward's head move and I heard a low groan. "Edward," I gasped looking down at him and stroked his face with my free hand as my other kept the ice pressed to his nose and eyebrow. He lifted his hand and moved it up to his face where my hand was and grasped it. "Edward," I sighed in relief as his eyes opened slowly. My eyes shed a new set of tears.

Demetri got up, strode over and squatted next to us. "Oh good the brother has awoken." I could tell that Edward wasn't seeing clearly just yet and his eyes tried to focus on the person speaking. Demetri flashed his gun and Edward stiffened and looked quickly up at me. He was terrified but not for himself, it was for _me_. He moved fast but wavered a little as he rose up in front of me so he was now shielding me. Demetri chuckled standing up, "You are quite brave. I admire your instinct to protect your woman but you needn't worry. I don't plan on hurting you or her so you can relax a little."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders from behind. He grabbed my forearm and held it as he stared at Demetri and then his gaze shifted to Felix who smirked at him. Edward's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. I knew he realized that he was the one who smashed his head into the wall. I looked up at the wall where his head hit and shivered as I realized there was an indent in the wall where the blood was. I held him tighter. I didn't know if Demetri was lying or not about not hurting us. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I also didn't fail to notice that he didn't say a thing about Alice or Jasper. Was he planning to hurt them? Oh God, I hope not.

"You're the med school brother, yes?" Demetri asked. Edward shifted his gaze toward him and gave one stiff nod. "Edward…Can I call you Edward?" he asked but he didn't stop to get a reply, "I'm not a medical type of person but I don't think eating another's blood is all that healthy. I, for one, am not a fan of sharing my dinner with a person who is liable to drip blood on my portion so why don't you take that beautiful woman of yours to the bathroom so she can help you clean up your face. I would suggest you don't close the door unless to want to make Felix angry and cause him to break down the door." I got up with Edward and he wrapped his arms protectively around me as we headed for the bathroom. "Oh," Demetri started and we stopped in our tracks, "and no funny business. I meant what I said about not hurting you but I could change that if you provoke me."

I shivered and Edward tightened his arms around me try to give me comfort. I have to admit it didn't help as much as I wanted it to. We made it to the bathroom and he picked me up and placed me on the counter in front of him. He lowered his head to look me in the eye, "Did they hurt you?" he asked concerned as his eyes assessed me and moved his hands around exploring my body over my shirt. It wasn't at all in our normal lust filled way but it was in a clinical way.

I felt a new set of tears spill over and I shook my head 'no'. I looked down at the area he was checking and noticed it was bloody there. "The blood is yours," I choked out.

He stopped and looked up at me before he moved to look at his face in the mirror. "Shit," he hissed.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry," I sobbed. He leaned forward and rested his forehead to mine. He sighed and lifted his head slowly kissing me gently on the lips. The kiss was so filled with love that I actually began to feel like everything was going to be okay but that feeling was short lived when we heard Demetri order Alice to have a seat on the couch.

Edward pulled away and he took a long inhale, "I better get this fixed," he said. He bent down and grabbed our first aid kit from under the sink and placed the box on the counter next to me. He opened it and started pulling peroxide and steri-strip stuff out of it. I slipped off the counter and grabbed a couple hand towels from the linen closet. He grabbed me and lifted me back up to sit on the counter once again. "Ok, I'm gonna need your help cleaning this," he said. He continued to instruct me and before long I was done helping him fit the steri-strip over the cut on his eyebrow.

"What about your nose? Did he break it?" I asked. It didn't look like it was but what did I know.

He moved closer to the mirror and pinched the bridge of his nose. He whinced. "No, but it will swell," he said irritated. He grabbed a couple wash clothes and we cleaned our faces of his blood.

Edward dropped his towel and sighed, "Bella…" he looked at me with worry and love and seemed to be at a loss for words.

I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him forcefully down to my level and kissed him with everything I had. I swept my tongue through his mouth committing the feel to memory. I wanted to show him that I loved him and that I wasn't ready to let him go in this life. I had no idea how this was going to turn out and I wanted to tell him in as many ways that I could that I loved him. Felix seems unremorseful and that he would just love to snap our necks if given the order. Demetri playing around with his gun like it was a toy, frankly, scared me. He was too comfortable with holding innocent people at gun point if you asked me.

I pulled away when I heard footsteps, "I love you so much," I whispered and a tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you too and I will not let anything happen to you, I promise," he said with conviction wiping my tear away.

"But what about you?" she squeaked. "What if they…?"

"Don't worry about me," he interrupted, "I'm not going anywhere."

I wanted to tell him he couldn't know that but Demetri came to the door way, "You clean up quite well," he commented, "Why don't you come join us in the main room. Lover boy should be here shortly with dinner."

Edward looked at me with worry before he helped me down from the counter and wrapped his arm around my waist. He made sure that he was between me and Demetri and we joined Alice on the couch.

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and her eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I gave her a weak smile. I wanted to say it wasn't her fault but I knew that would be a lie. They were here because of her but I also couldn't hold it against her. After all, she did try very hard to stay hidden from them.

"Well isn't this nice?" Demetri said sitting casually on the other end of the sectional couch. I shifted uneasily and Edward tightened his hold around my waist.

"Would be nicer if you were gone," Alice mumbled under her breath.

Demetri chuckled, "Oh Ali, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you weren't enjoying our visit. Didn't you miss me at all?" I saw a shift in his eyes and it struck me as odd. It was almost conveying…sadness?

"Not really," Alice mumbled.

Demetri sat back and his jaw clenched for a second before it relaxed and he looked up toward Felix.

"What do you want with my brother?" Edward asked.

Demetri fixed his gaze on Edward now and grinned, "I just want to know what this guy has that I don't. Ali here sure has taken a liking to him and I want to know what it is he does for her."

"He treats me like a woman should be treated," Alice grumbled.

Demetri looked at Alice, "Ali I treated you well didn't I?" Alice snorted. "I gave you everything your little heart desired."

"Yeah," Alice said sarcastically, "and I almost died because of it."

Edward and I snapped our heads up at that. Alice almost died? That was what she meant by a close call? Demetri grimaced and looked as if he was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. "That must be lover boy now," Demetri said as he rose up off the couch. Felix poised himself again. Edward clenched his fists so hard they were white knuckled as he watched Felix start to open the door.

Felix opened the door and Jasper walked in with 3 pizzas in hand. Jasper eyes darted around the room until they landed on the 3 of us on the couch. He sighed in relief as he saw Alice sitting there and seemed to be unharmed. "Jasper, we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. We're famished," Demetri said, "Please go place them on the table. Isabella, my dear, why don't you get us some plates." I stiffened and Edward held me tighter. Demetri took in our posture and rolled his eyes, "Honestly Edward, I told you I wasn't going to hurt her, now why are you so defensive?" "Isabella," Demetri gestured with his gun, "come on. We don't want dinner to get cold." I looked at Edward conveying my worry and started to get up.

Edward held me fast for a moment and then slowly loosened his grip. "I love you," he whispered just before he let go and I walked quickly over to the kitchen. I didn't like being away from Edward. I felt more vulnerable. I stood on my tip toes to get the plates from the cupboard. I heard Edward growl and Demetri sighed, "Felix, show some respect." I turned with the plates in hand to see Felix eyeing me appreciatively with a smirk on his face. I shivered and hurried to place the plates on the table with the pizza. The sooner I did that the sooner I would be back with Edward, I hoped.

As soon as I put the plates on the table Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him. Jasper squeezed my hand and I felt a little better. "Isabella, go ahead and get some pizza for you and Edward." Demetri said. How this guy expected any of us to eat anything I'll never know but I did as he said anyway. After I filled our plates and grabbed a couple napkins that were already on the table I headed over to Edward.

Edward took the plates and put them on the arm of the couch and pulled me down next to him. He pressed his forehead to mine and we both sighed in relief that we were back together.

Demetri held out his hand to Alice in offer for help off of the couch. Alice looked at it and she hoisted herself out of the couch not even touching Demetri. He pursed his lips and silently gestured for her to go over to the table. Alice practically ran over to the table and into Jasper's arms. Jasper held her tight and kissed her on the top of her head.

Demetri turned away a flash of anger crossing his face. His eyes flashed to mine and Edward's. "You're not eating?" he asked us. We just starred at him. "I doubt that your brother poisoned it. Eat up." My stomach churned and a wave of nausea washed over me. I really didn't want to eat. How do you tell a guy that had a gun pointed at you and your friends, no, loved ones that you don't want to eat? Edward grabbed the plate and hesitantly took one bite. It seemed that he really didn't want to eat either but was complying just to please the man with a gun. "Very good," Demetri said, "Now you Isabella." I gave Edward a wary look and he gave me a look of apology. He offered me a bite out of the slice he had bitten from and closed my eyes before taking a small bite of the pizza.

On any other occasion I probably would have enjoyed the taste of the tomato, cheese and pepperoni but right now it tasted like vomit and I worked to get it done hoping that Demetri would leave it at that.

Felix came over to Demetri and glared at him, "Enough of this Demetri, we were sent here for a reason," he whispered.

"Back off, Felix, I will handle this the way I want," Demetri growled back in the same low tone though it had more authority.

Alice and Jasper looked at the exchange and Jasper spoke up, "What is the reason you're here?"

Demetri looked between the two in their embrace and his expression hardened a little. "Ali, did you honestly think that after what you did we wouldn't come looking for you?" he asked.

I looked up at her curious as to what she did. Alice looked almost just as confused. "I let you go thinking that you were smart enough to respect the family," Demetri said.

"What do you mean respect the family? You almost killed me. I wanted the hell out of there," Alice said more confident than I ever thought she should to a guy with a gun pointed at her.

"I had nothing to do with your OD," Demetri growled through clenched teeth. It looked to be a sore subject for him.

"Oh whatever," Alice snapped back.

Demetri raised his hand like he was going to backhand her but caught himself and curled his hand into a tight fist bringing it down to his side. His lips were pressed into a grim line. I don't know what stopped him. Was it because he thought better of it because of Jasper holding her and looking like he was going to retaliate? Or was it something else?

"Ali, damn it, I wasn't even there," Demetri's voice rose slightly with some irritation.

"And you think that just because you weren't in the room that you had nothing to do with it. I'm not stupid Demetri," Alice's voice rose a little as well and becoming irritated.

Felix chuckled, "She really does know the family, doesn't she?"

"Felix, shut it!" Demetri growled

"You also were too high to remember anything clearly," Demetri commented snidely pointing a finger at Alice.

"I had you and your family to thank for that," Alice hissed.

"No, you have my father to thank for that! Not me!" Demetri kicked the coffee table with his foot, his face red. Demetri was shaking with anger and Edward held me tight to his side as he watched Demetri's shaking hand that carried the gun.

Demetri took long deep breaths before speaking in a calm tone, "Look I came here to find out the reason why you hid from us."

"Why do you think?" Alice asked, "Do you honestly think that I would want any of you back in my life?" Demetri looked pointedly to Felix and looked to be communicating a message to him. It almost felt like 'I told you so'. Felix sniffed defiantly at him. "When Felix saw me in Denver, all I could think about was, I did not want to be sucked back into that world again. And you know that I would do anything to stay away from that."

Demetri cleared his throat. He looked up at Felix then back to Alice and then sat down on the coffee table. "Both of you sit here," he told Alice and Jasper motioning with his gun to the couch in front of him. Jasper led Alice to the couch and he sat close beside her. "Ali, I want to be straight with you. I'm here because Aro wants you to be brought back to the city. I'm not gonna lie to you. He wants Jasper now too."

Edward tensed and I gripped his thigh. Alice gasped snapping her head up to look at Jasper. Jasper clenched his jaw and held Alice tighter. "Why?" Alice whispered.

"It took a lot of skill to defer your identity from us. It took me having to resort to tracking down your parents in order to track _you_ down," he said. "He wants to use you for a job," he told Jasper.

"I don't just do that kind of thing for anyone. Tell your perverted father he will just have to do without my services _and_ my Alice," Jasper said tightening his hold around Alice's waist.

Felix began cracking his knuckles with an infuriated look on his face and started to make his way over to Jasper. "Back up Felix," Demetri ordered.

"Demetri, he just insulted Aro," Felix protested angrily.

"You forget that I do have ears Felix. I know what he said," Demetri said looking at Jasper. Felix huffed angrily back to the door and punched his fist through the wall. Demetri continued to look at Jasper unfazed, "As you can see we do not take insults to the family lightly."

"What does Aro want with Alice?" Edward asked. I gripped Edward's thigh tighter not wanting him to get into the middle of this. It was bad enough that Alice and Jasper were in this situation but I couldn't bear it if Edward got pulled in and was hurt. Edward squeezed my hand and began rubbing light circles in the back of it.

"You see that's the funny thing," Demetri said turning from Edward back to Alice, "He feels she's a threat of some sort."

"A threat?" Alice asked, "A threat to what? I would think I would be more for 'eye candy' than anything else." Felix chuckled showing a glazed look over his eyes like he was remembering something. Alice glared at him. I could only imagine that what he was remembering was Alice in the skimpy lingerie she wore around their place. Jasper hissed and held her closer to him.

Edward raised one eyebrow. This must have been new information to him. I never told him that Alice was "requested" to wear barely there clothing and how Aro used to watch her with a lustful eye.

"Ali," Demetri sighed, "Look, do you remember anything from the week before your OD?" Jasper winced at the term 'OD'.

Alice furrowed her brow in concentration. She shook her head, "Not really, besides trying to find my next fix."

"Do you remember anything else?" Demetri asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No. Why?"

Demetri sighed lowering his head. "Oh come on Demetri. She's obviously lying," Felix boomed.

"Why would I lie?" Alice asked glaring at Felix.

"You went through an awful lot of hoops to not be found, Ali. You obviously are hiding for a reason," Felix said.

"Did I miss something?" Alice asked, her voice turning condescending. "Since when is, Felix the muscle bound monkey, in the hierarchy of the family?"

Felix moved quickly and started barreling toward Alice. Jasper stood pulling Alice behind him taking a protective stance and Edward poised to stand as well. Felix moved to strike when…

"Felix! Back off!" Demetri barked pointing his gun at him, surprising us all. What the hell is going on?

"You were always too mouthy Alice," Felix growled pointing his finger at her. "And what the hell are you defending her for?!" Felix yelled pointing at Demetri, "She ain't your bitch anymore!"

Demetri cocked his gun readying it to fire, "You forget yourself Felix. Do not test my temper," Demetri said, his voice menacing.

"Aro was right not to want you to come here," Felix growled. "How you convinced him to let you come I'll never know?"

"It's because I made a deal with him," Demetri answered, "Something that is a perk of being his only son."

"What deal, Demetri?" Alice asked in almost a whisper.

Demetri kept his stance keeping his gun on Felix but glanced at Alice from the corner of his eye, "The deal was that I be the one to come here and find out what you know. Based on that, _I_ am to decide your fate. In exchange, I'm giving up Heidi and marrying Mancini's daughter, Jane. As for Jasper, Aro wants him for a job."

"Like I said I don't…"Jasper began but Demetri cut him off.

"I realize you wouldn't do it for us, but you would do it for her," he said. A cell phone rang and Demetri lifted it out of his jacket pocket, "Pronto…" he answered. He began to speak in Italian to the person on the other end. As he spoke Felix's face turned smug then to disbelief.

Alice was looking in Demetri's direction and looked to be concentrating on his words. Did she know Italian? I suppose it's very possible since he was around her for a while it seemed. Although… she was on cocaine at the time and if she says everything was a haze back then. How is it possible for her to learn a language?

Demetri closed his phone, "Felix get back over by the door and do not interrupt me again," he ordered.

Felix huffed and glared at Alice, "I guess a piece-of-ass has a lot more weight then it should. The head she gives must be out of this world," he grumbled before walking over to the wall next to the door and leaned against it.

Jasper growled and Demetri chuckled with a smirk. "Forgive Felix, he's just pissed he missed out." Jasper turned his glare to Demetri and his jaw clenched tightening his grip around Alice. Demetri noticed then looked to Alice whose eyes were narrowed and was clearly ticked. I remembered Alice telling me that Demetri liked her for her "services" so to speak and now he was bragging. "I apologize Ali, I didn't mean it like that." Alice turned into Jasper burrowing her face into his chest but nodded in acknowledgment.

I didn't understand. What exactly was he apologizing for? Was it the fact that he used her addiction for sex or was it because he used it as a taunt to Felix? Their body language was also… bizarre. Alice obviously hated Demetri based on prior conversations and didn't want him to be in her life again. If I was in her shoes right now I would be stiff and rigid but she… is on her guard, yes, but she is also very calm and collected. It is almost like she trusts Demetri in some way. Was that left over from their relationship? Earlier he admitted to letting her go but he was disappointed that she hid from him. What did that mean?

**A/N: Hmm, I have to admit it's hard for me to write this. It's not the story or the plot, it's the fact that I'm not used to writing third party. True it is from Bella's POV but I keep finding myself forgetting to write her emotions for some reason. I had to rewrite a lot of this and add stuff.**

**Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you're thinking. I want to know if I need more emotion or if I'm getting too detached.**

**Next chapter - Edward's POV. **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I am so jazzed right now. The 'New Moon' trailer is AWESOME!! I can't wait for November!!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. They really make my day. : ) **

**This one is long so I hope you like it.**

52 EPOV

This evening was a far cry from what I was planning for it to be. For one, I was not in bed with my Bella and worshiping the body of a goddess. Instead I'm sitting here in her apartment being held at gun point.

I was grateful that so far no one was hurt. Well… almost no one. My gaze shifted and I glared in the direction of a sulking Felix who had his arms crossed while he leaned against the wall. I wanted so much to smash his own head into the wall.

I kept thinking back to the moment I walked through the door and he grabbed me, one hand on the shoulder and the other on the side of my head that he smashed into the wall a second later. I was stunned and my brain was jostled, then the next thing I knew I was punched in the face making the world go black.

I really hated to admit it but the guy was good at what he does. What he did was quick and easy for him. I suppose if I had seen what was coming and fought back I could be suffering a lot worse damage than a cut over the eyebrow and bloody nose. I could possibly be sporting a bullet wound if Demetri thought it necessary.

When the world started coming back into focus, two things immediately popped in my mind. What the hell just happened and was Bella alright? I could hear a sobbing Bella whisper my name and I felt something cold against my throbbing nose. Her hand was pressed against my cheek and a reached up to grab her hand. She sighed my name in relief. I began to open my eyes to look at her needing a visual conformation that she was there and okay when I heard a voice in a low Italian accent, "Oh good the brother has awoken." I shifted my eyes to focus on who was speaking and the first thing that I saw was a gun being flashed before my eyes. I quickly looked up to Bella and panic washed over me. Bella's tear filled eyes looked down at me in worry. I moved quickly in front of Bella to shield her from the deadly weapon willing the dizziness that threatened to over take me away as I stared into the eyes of the man wielding the gun. He chuckled with a smirk standing up, "You are quite brave. I admire your instinct to protect your woman but you needn't worry. I don't plan on hurting you or her so you can relax a little."

I felt Bella wrap her arms around my shoulders from behind and I held her forearm. He said he wasn't planning on hurting her or me but the pain in my face was telling me to think differently. Demetri told me to go clean myself up and I took Bella with me. When I took in her appearance I felt a new wave of panic wash over me. She had blood all over her pants and shirt. I began to check her to make sure she was ok when she said she was fine and the blood was mine. I was relieved to hear that she was fine but pissed at my appearance. I looked worse than I felt. Bella must have been worried. I reassured her and we cleaned my face up.

I wanted her to know I wouldn't let anything happen to her but I was at a loss for words how to tell her that so she would actually believe me. She immediately grabbed my neck and pulled me in for the most passionate earth shattering kiss I have ever received from her. It held so much love it almost scared me. Not from the amount of love it held. No. That feeling sent me flying and I could only hope that she knew that I loved her just as much. The thing that scared was that I felt like she was saying goodbye. Like she was resigned to the fact that this was the end.

I tried to tell her she was going to be just fine but was interrupted by Demetri and we were told to join them in the other room. We were soon joined by Jasper and Bella was asked to get plates for the pizza. I didn't want to let her go but Demetri waving his gun around made me uneasy. I didn't want to set him off and in turn run the possibility of him hurting Bella. I watched her closely as she moved to the kitchen and reached for the plates. I growled when Felix eyed her appreciatively. What I wouldn't give to take one shot at that ugly mug of his?

Luckily Bella was soon at my side once again. I sighed in relief holding her tight against me. I hoped they wouldn't separate us ever again. Demetri had ordered us to eat our pizza waving around his gun. I didn't want to eat anything but if it meant keeping the man with the gun happy I'd muscle through. I knew that Bella had the same queasy feeling I had and I was glad that Demetri didn't press it past the first bite.

Then Felix told Demetri to stop messing around and do what they came for. I listened to the conversation between Alice and Demetri. I couldn't believe how calm Alice was in this environment. She was calm, collected and even snotty at times. When she started arguing with him about whose fault it was that she over-dosed I thought she was insane. Then she insulted Felix and Aro and I thought for sure that she was insane.

But as Felix went to retaliate, Demetri stepped in. I had no idea what to make of it. I began running all the previous conversations over in my head. Alice didn't want Demetri to find her because she didn't want to be sucked back into 'that' life again. Jasper helped her to hide away from this guy but they found her anyway. Demetri seems bitter about her relationship with my brother, I think. I noticed his face harden a couple times when Alice snubbed him and ran to Jasper's arms so he obviously has feelings for her. He seemed outraged at her notion that he had something to do with her OD. I took this as an old argument between them that was never quite settled.

Now Demetri was defending her from Felix. Why would he do that? Not that I'm complaining. I took it as a good sign in a way that we would come out of this okay. Demetri was a hard-ass no doubt about that but he seems to trying to say something under his words.

Demetri sighed sitting back down on the coffee table, "Sit, both of you," he ordered gesturing with his gun to the couch in front of him.

Jasper and Alice moved to sit but this time Jasper sat on her other side to shield Alice from Felix's view. "Look, Ali, just hear me out on this. Aro had some very high profile people at our house during the week before…" he trailed off. He seemed to realize that the subject of her OD was not well received. But even though he didn't say the word this time Jasper still stiffened and she cringed. I didn't get why he was censoring what he said. He's the one with the gun and therefore the one to call all that shots. He could make us do anything he wanted.

I thought that she must have been talking about an OD when she spoke of having a 'close call' back in January. God, that must be awful to think about a loved one going through. I can only imagine what Jasper thinks about it. Judging by his reaction, he was thinking what I knew I would be thinking, 'I could have lost the most important thing in my life before I even knew it existed'. I didn't even want to think where my life would be today without Bella in it. She was so much a part of me now, the very best part. As I knew Alice was a part of Jasper. He is the happiest I have ever seen him since we were 10 before his parents died.

-Flashback-

"Blue 42, blue 42, hut, hut, hut, hut," Craig called out as he started the play and he was hiked the football. We had moved out in our somewhat organized formations and he arced his arm back for the pass. I had run out to the intended flight pattern and caught the ball dodging the kid from the other team who made a grab for the flag that waved on the sides of my waist. I moved fast and I out ran him to the end zone. My team cheered as I made the game winning touchdown.

Jasper, and Emmett ran over to me and slapped my shoulder in congratulations. Esme and Jasper's mom, Susanna, were on the sidelines cheering our names and clapping their hands together.

"Good game," Emmett's raspy voice said. "That other team never stood a chance against us."

"Yeah," Jasper's higher pitched voice agreed. "They'll think twice before messing with the Kings of Flag Football." The three of us jumped up and bumped our chests together.

"Totally," I agreed after we touched back down.

We began to head over to the sideline giving each other high fives. "So you guys are still coming over tonight right?" Jasper asked excited.

"Of course," Emmett grinned, "I'm going to kick your ass at Mortal Kombat."

"EMMETT!!" Esme scolded, "Watch your mouth or Edward is going to be the only one going anywhere tonight, do you got it?"

"Sorry mom," Emmett mumbled looking down at his feet and then rolled his eyes. He was lucky Esme didn't see that or he would have really gotten it.

"Mom can we have pizza tonight?" Jasper asked his eyes alight with excitement.

"I suppose," Susanna sighed, "but I was hoping to make you all some nice healthy tofu stir-fry."

We looked at each other in disgust then looked back at her, "Pizza," the three of us said in unison.

Later that evening we had devoured nearly all the pizza and were on our 15th round of Mortal Kombat. "Yes," Emmett jumped up cheering, "I am the master."

"I'll bet you can't do that well with anyone other than Scorpion," Jasper challenged.

"Can to," Emmett argued.

"Prove it," Jasper said.

"Fine and when I win you have to tell Stacy Connors that you like her," Emmett said with a smirk.

"No way," Jasper's voice squeaked, "There is no way I'm telling 'Pizza Face' I like her."

"Then I'm not going to prove it," Emmett crossed his arms looking away as if he were supreme in the Land of Emmett.

"Ok, but if _I_ win you have to tell Christy Michaels that _you_ like _her_," Jasper countered.

"You want me to tell 'The Whale' that _I_ like her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," Jasper grinned.

Emmett stood there considering for a moment. "Deal," he grinned sticking out his hand for a hand shake. Jasper took it and they shook once. "I figure you're going to lose anyway," Emmett grinned.

"We shall see," Jasper smirked and they began playing another round.

I was messing around on the computer while they battled. I noticed a program minimized on his computer but I didn't click on it. I surfed the web looking up info on a few bands I was into and was reading an article when a window popped up on the screen. It said that the program had been run and was now finished.

"Hey, Jasper, whatever you had running on here is done," I informed him.

"Sweet," Jasper said excitedly and jumped up the second after he finished off Emmett's guy.

"Oh man, do I really have to tell Shamu I like her?" he whined.

"A bet's a bet, Emmett," Jasper smiled hurrying over to me, "You can't go back on it." Jasper sat down in front of the computer and began typing what looked like nonsense on the keyboard.

"What are you doing Jasper?" I asked as I watched him type away.

"Well you know that computer class I took over the summer last year?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "but that was more of a basic class wasn't it?"

"It was but I was so good at it I started looking into other things like programming," he said as he typed. Jasper was extremely smart when it came to mathematics and the teachers always praised him. His mom was even told that he could move up a grade ahead of us but Jasper wanted to stay with Emmett and I.

"So this is a program you created?" I asked unable to believe that he could do that.

"Yep," Jasper said.

"No way," Emmett said hovering over Jasper's shoulder to get a better look. "What's it do?"

"It's nothing too spectacular," he admitted, "It's just one of the lessons from the book I got but I hope that one day I can write my own program and sell it to the highest bidder."

"That could be cool," I said.

"I think so. I hope my dad comes home soon so I can show it to him," Jasper said and then we heard a car door slam outside the house. He got up and we all headed for the window to look down at the street. It was a military car two men in uniform stepped out and began walking up to the house.

Jasper's brow furrowed and quickly turned to head out of his room. Emmett and I followed him down the stairs and paused when the doorbell rang. Jasper opened the door and was greeted by a Lieutenant and a Captain. Jasper went to get Susanna and her footsteps faltered on her way to the door. The soldiers removed their hats and spoke in low voices. Susanna fell to her knees sobbing and Jasper had a look of horror cross his face then ran out of the house. Emmett and I took off after him.

His father was killed in action and the two soldiers who were friends of his dad's had come to inform them. The funeral was shortly after. Susanna had taken time off from the hospital and was always staring off into space. She started drinking copious amounts of alcohol till she passed out every night.

Jasper took it hard and was stand-offish. He was worried about her and missed his dad. Emmett and I tried to hangout with him but he just kept telling us that he wanted to be alone.

Then one night two months after the funeral his mom said she needed some time alone and sent Jasper to spend the weekend with us. Jasper was not very thrilled about it but by the time the weekend was over he had smiled for the first time in weeks.

I thought things were starting to look up for Jasper until that night when Carlisle took him home. Boy, was I dead wrong.

Carlisle wanted to check on Susanna to see how she was and went into the house. Jasper and Carlisle searched the house and were in a panic after they checked the rooms on the main floor and upstairs. They couldn't find her anywhere. Carlisle told Jasper to check the garage while he checked the basement. It was a good thing Carlisle suggested that Jasper be the one to check the garage because what Carlisle found in the downstairs bathroom was not a pretty sight.

Carlisle was only able to momentarily prepare him for the shock before Jasper fought his way through Carlisle's barricade. Emmett and I weren't told until a few years later when Jasper had a breakdown when he was drunk at a party in high school, what she had done to herself.

She apparently was found in the bathtub with stolen syringes and medicine bottles from the hospital and a knife bloody on the floor. Jasper told us that Carlisle thought she drugged herself then started cutting her arms, legs, wrists and ankles. She never even left a note. She just did it and left her only son behind to fend for himself.

Carlisle and Esme took Jasper in and he locked himself in his room for almost a week. Carlisle had to get his jigsaw to cut out the doorknob in order to get in his room so he could get food in there.

Then to make matters worse, Jasper had taken scissor blades and was cutting into his skin on his shoulders, forearms and thighs claiming that it helped with the pain. I had never seen Carlisle so upset as he hurried to clean and dress Jasper's deep cuts and gave him some shots to fight infection.

All the doorknobs and knives were removed from the house for weeks. Esme sat with him all day and Carlisle through the night. Jasper didn't attend the last 2 weeks of school that year and just stared mindlessly like his mom had before the end. Emmett and I were worried that he would never snap out of it and we would be losing our best friend.

Then one day a week or two into the summer, I came into Jasper's room to see him sitting in his bed and typing away on the laptop Carlisle had bought him in hopes to cheer him up in some small way. He never went anywhere without it after that and he never let us know what he was doing on there.

He was slowly returning back to the way he once was before his parents died. Emmett and I were eventually able to drag him away from his computer long enough to play a few video games and play football but that was about it.

In our junior year of high school, Emmett and I found out that Jasper hacked into the school to change his grade in English. From that day on his computer abilities marveled us. He would prank us and crash our computers. We learned pretty quickly that you did not want to mess with him because no matter how many times or how often you would change your password he would inevitably screw you.

It wasn't until he was 18 when he met Maria that he dropped the computer for an extended period of time. She was good for him and opened him up to the dating world.

-End Flashback-

He dated many girls and bedded at least half. He was happy, yes, but that happiness was nothing when compared to his happiness with Alice. Alice was his everything and he would do anything for her.

Demetri brought me back to the present. "These people were part of a business transaction gone sour and we had to clean up the mess," Demetri said looking down at the gun in his hand as he spoke to Alice. I assume that what he meant by 'clean up' was they killed them off. What kind of guy is this that speaks so casually about killing people? I felt Bella squeeze my thigh even harder at that and I knew that she caught the meaning as well. I hugged her tighter to my chest and kissed her hair hoping it would comfort her in at least some small way.

"What does that have to do with me?" Alice asked.

"You ended up in the room with them at one point," he said, "and talked to a couple of the men. Do you remember doing that?"

Alice's brow furrowed in concentration, "I really don't remember, Demetri," she sighed shaking her head.

"Do you remember any names? Faces? Or anything?" he pressed.

Alice concentrated and then looked up shaking her head, "No."

Demetri reached in his jacket pocket and held a gold chain with a diamond dangling from it. "Do you remember this?"

Alice's forehead creased once again and reached for the piece of jewelry. She looked at it for a moment, "A little," she whispered, "I threw it at you a couple days out of rehab when I told you I wanted nothing to do with you and your family ever again."

Demetri frowned, "Do you remember how you got it?"

Alice swallowed and looked up at him, "I remember you placing it around my neck."

"That's all?" he asked his forehead creased.

"I don't remember anything else," she sighed laying her head back on Jasper's shoulder. "What does it matter?"

Demetri shook his head and grabbed it back from her. "Just seeing if you remembered," he said. He looked up at Felix and then to me and Bella before looking back at Alice and Jasper. He looked down at the piece of jewelry in his hand, "I got this for you that same week. I gave it to you before bed one night. You told me it was beautiful and you would always wear it because it was pretty and you were pretty too."

Jasper's jaw clenched at his reminiscing. Alice sighed, "Oh spare me Demetri you gave the same damn necklace to Heidi. I found _that_ out when she came to see me in rehab telling me you only wanted me for a play thing and she was the one you truly loved." Demetri's head snapped up at that and his eyes were wide. "I told her she could have you and that I was getting as far away from you as I possibly could when I got out."

"I admit that I did fall for her, but I didn't…" Demetri said.

"Figured," Alice snapped, "It doesn't take a genius to know that. Why else would Aro take your deal to marry Jane? She's obviously a sacrifice. The big question is why did you sacrifice Heidi to be given the power to deal with me?"

Demetri looked up at Felix. Felix seemed to be listening very intently to this bit of the conversation. Demetri looked back to Alice, "Alice Aro wants you either under his wing or dead," he said flatly.

Bella gasped and started shaking. I pulled her close to me and shushed her hoping that she would not draw too much attention to the situation. Alice gasped as well and she quickly looked up at Jasper. His eyes were hard and stated through clenched teeth, "Over my dead body."

Felix chuckled, "That can be arranged. Shall I set a date?" I tensed wanting to share the same sentiment that Jasper just had but Demetri spoke first.

"Felix, come here," he ordered calmly. Felix pushed away from the wall and made his way over to Demetri's side with a smirk on his face. Demetri looked up, "Put your left hand on the table."

"What?" Felix asked.

"Are you deaf?" Demetri asked.

Felix's smug face fell into confusion he slowly moved his hand out and placed it on the coffee table. Demetri stood up and then quickly turned swinging his arm down to Felix's hand. Felix's face turned red and groaned in pain as he looked at his hand that was now pinned to the coffee table with a knife stabbed straight through the middle and was spilling blood all over.

Bella let out the beginnings of a loud scream but she muffled it by putting her hand over her mouth. She was jumping in her seat trying to get away as tears streamed from her eyes. I held her close to me and covered her eyes with my hand trying to hush her. I was breathing heavily as I watched blood pool around the hand and drip off the table. God, if he would do that to Felix making such a minor comment. God only knows what he would do to Bella if she didn't calm down.

Alice burrowed her face into Jasper's chest sobbing as well. Jasper looked at me and then back to Felix and then up to Demetri. "I told you not to interrupt me," Demetri growled to Felix's as he walked a half circle around him never looking away from Felix.

Felix's face was red and sweaty forcing himself to breath with the pain holding back his yells of agony. Through strangled breaths he spoke, "Sorry, sir… It won't… happen… again."

Demetri yanked the knife out of his hand and Felix fell to the floor. If Felix was lucky he wouldn't suffer permanent damage to his nerves and tendons. I hoped he wasn't going to be lucky for our sake. "Go clean up," Demetri ordered as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood clean from it. Felix got up quickly and went to the bathroom dripping a bloody path the whole way.

Bella continued to sob into my chest and clutched onto me with everything she had. Demetri looked over at her and I held her tighter as I stared back up into his eyes. I had no idea what I could do. I wanted to get Bella, my brother and Alice the hell out of here but I had no idea how and I didn't even know if that would even be a possibility. Demetri extended his index finger vertically over his lips silently telling me he wants Bella to be quiet. "Bella you have to be quiet," I pleaded rubbing her back and rocking her. "Shhh love, shhh." She held in her breaths to force back the relentless tears. A minute later her tears fell silently with wet sniffling intermittently.

"Alice?" Demetri said. Alice was in tears clinging to Jasper in a death grip. She turned her head to look at him with her red eyes. "What did I tell you the day you left me?" he asked in a lower voice that we could barely hear over the water that was running in the bathroom.

Alice sniffed and cleared her throat, "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you would make sure of it."

Demetri nodded. "When I found out what Aro was planning to do to you. I cut that deal, for you, but I have no intention of marrying Jane. I said it so Aro would let me call the shots." Alice's brow furrowed trying to make sense of his words, as was I. Demetri continued speaking fast and low, "I have a plan that will make this look forced but you have to trust me and play along, understand?" Alice nodded once, bewildered by what he was telling her. "Jasper? Will you do it for Alice?" Jasper looked quickly down to Alice who nodded up at him. He sighed looking back to Demetri and nodded.

"Okay, first thing's first, Felix can't know our bargain agreed?" Demetri's eyes swept over the four of us and we all nodded including Bella who had almost quit sobbing and was now fixed with an incredulous stare toward Demetri. "Good. Now,…" Demetri began telling us the gist of his plans and as he spoke I suddenly realized that Demetri seemed to be playing for our side from the beginning. He was here to help Alice by playing the evil one. I also realized that the reason why he stabbed Felix's hand was to get him out of the room so he could tell us his plan that was supposedly Aro approved. Aro obviously didn't know the full details of how it was being done. If Jasper just did this one little job he would make sure that Aro would leave us alone forever. Jasper asked him how he knew that for sure and Demetri just said to trust him smirking.

Felix reentered the living area with gauze and a tight bandage wrapped around his palm. The blood was still oozing out of the wound and he held it up to chest level so the blood wouldn't flow so fast to his hand. If he didn't get to a hospital soon the blood would most likely start to pool within his hand making one hell of a blood blister that could get infected. I wonder if Demetri knows that? Felix's expression was hard and menacing as he walked over to the front door and went back to guarding it. I suppressed the urge to smile at his discomfort.

My nose still hurt from its date with the wall and my eyebrow throbbed. I should have taken some Tylenol to ease my pain but I guess its too late now.

"It's nice to see you back where you belong, Felix," Demetri said. Felix's jaw flexed and he balled his hands into fists then winced at the pain in his hand. Demetri smirked and turned back to Alice, "As I was saying before Felix's inability to keep quiet interrupted me, Aro wants to make sure that you are silent," Demetri said.

"Demetri, I swear I don't remember anything," Alice sobbed. Her eyes shed the last of her tears from earlier. I have to admit she was a pretty good actress. Our moods had shifted dramatically after Demetri declared himself on our side. I'm almost surprised that Felix hadn't notice that we were slightly more relaxed. Perhaps he put it down to shock on our end.

"I'm beginning to realize that," Demetri sighed bringing his hands up to massage his temples. "Ok, look… Do you remember Johnny?"

"Johnny?" Alice said concentrating on the name. "Umm… I think so. Wasn't he your cousin?"

"No," Demetri grumbled, "That's Marcello. Johnny was Vito Lombardi's son. The really skinny guy who almost looked like a skeleton."

"You mean," Alice hesitated slightly as if forcing a memory, "the one who worked on computers?

"Yes," Demetri said pleased a little that she remembered him.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He's missing," Demetri said flatly.

"Missing?" she repeated

"We don't know where he is. He's off the grid and could be sleeping with the fishes for all we know," Demetri sighed rubbing his forehead. He seemed very upset about this. "Aro needs him for a job but since we can't find him he wants Jasper to do it." Jasper shifted in his seat in protest. I didn't know if it was him acting or if it was because he didn't like the idea of being used by the mafia. I'm willing to bet it's both. Demetri noticed, "Listen to my proposal before you shoot it down with a resounding 'no'," he said. "Contrary to my father's beliefs Alice doesn't seem to remember anything from that week." Felix shifted and grumbled something under his breath. Demetri lifted his head to that and narrowed his eyes, "Did you have something to say Felix?" he asked.

Felix seemed to brace himself before he spoke worried no doubt what Demetri's reaction would be. "Aro saw her talk with them. She can't possibly not remember any of it."

"From what I have asked her it is clear that she has no memory of it," Demetri's tone started to rise with anger.

"That can be easily faked," Felix growled, "You're being too gentle with her. Let me persuade her a little bit and she'll soon be singing a different tune." Bella squeaked at Felix's words and buried her face into my chest whispering something so low I could barely hear it. It sounded like 'Please don't let him'. I stroked her hair trying to remind myself that Demetri was on our side. Alice was like my sister and I couldn't bear it if she were hurt.

Jasper held Alice tighter and glared at Felix. I knew that there was no way that he would allow that without a fight. "Then you will finally realize that it was necessary for Aro to stage her OD." Felix continued, "A task that you should never have interfered with."

All our heads snapped to Felix's direction. Demetri's jaw clenched audibly. Alice looked back to Demetri, "Is that true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Demetri growled.

"About my OD?" her eyes were watching him carefully.

"Aro set you up," he said irritation coloring his tone, "and like I told you before I had nothing to do with it. That was all him." He stood up quickly and started pacing.

"He came back from upper Manhattan and actually took you to the hospital," Felix said with degust, as if it were a bad thing that he saved her, "risking the family for your mouthy ass. If Aro had his way you would have been dead over a year ago."

I felt a jolt in my chest at the thought of losing Alice as a friend. Bella stiffened within my arms as Felix spoke. I held her tight against me wishing that I could shield her from all of this.

Alice was frozen starring at the wall as she took in all of Felix's words. She must have never known that Demetri saved her that night. Why he did I don't know but I'm glad he did. Alice was an amazing girl not to mention the effect she had on Jasper.

"Then," Felix continued, "you got out of rehab and Demetri tells us he let you go, claiming that you don't remember anything and that you would never tell anyone if you did which is a bunch of bullshit, in my opinion."

"I guess it's a good thing no one gives-a-shit about your opinion," Demetri growled stopping his pacing. "Now if you are done going down memory lane, I have a job to fulfill," he said waving his gun in the direction of Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Alice quickly ducked lower into their seat and he held himself in front of her. Bella curled into my chest hiding her face and I rubbed her back starring up at the gun.

Demetri may have claimed to be on our side but his temper and casual use of a deadly weapon were still enough to make you fear for your life.

"Alice doesn't know anything like I have been telling you and my father." Demetri said to Felix. "I see no reason why she should be silenced if she is already silent."

"Demetri you know that we can't be sure," Felix said and then his face seemed to show enlightenment as an idea filled his mind. I narrowed my eyes at him as his lips moved to a wicked grin. What was he thinking that could cause that grin? Whatever it was it could not be good. "Plus, Aro would never believe you unless you let me have a try at her."

"No," Jasper and I growled in unison. Bella whimpered at my side looking frantically back and forth between Alice and Felix with fear plain on her face. Jasper and I glared at Felix. Alice gasped clinging to Jasper and coward into him like a child would when watching a scary movie.

There is no way in hell that I would let Alice be 'persuaded' by Felix or Demetri for that matter. Demetri may be on our side but he had the most unhinged temper. I didn't trust him much farther than I could throw him.

"I find it disrespectful that you do not trust me, Felix," Demetri said calmly, "Aro gave me full authority over this issue and if you continue to doubt me then I think we should remedy that." I had no idea what he meant by 'remedy' and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know for two reasons. 1) Demetri would give Felix a physical lesson and I was afraid what other damage he would do to the man. Not that I minded it's just I didn't want to know or see it and I especially didn't want Bella to know or see it. 2) He could be thinking that if he himself got more brutal then Felix would be more accepting of his belief that Alice didn't know anything.

Felix took a guarded stance and his expression hardened before speaking, "What did you have in mind?" he asked. It seemed he had no idea what Demetri was thinking either.

"I will get to that later," Demetri said dismissively. "But let me ask you, if Aro wants Jasper to do this thing for him. Wouldn't you agree that by hurting Ali we risk Jasper not ever doing what we ask?" Demetri didn't wait for an answer even though Felix looked like he was going to speak. "The job we require is far beyond what any normal hacker can do. We require the best and as Johnny used to say, 'A happy hacker can be your best ally. Piss them off and they could turn your world to shit'." Demetri's eyes flicked to Jasper's face for a split second before returning back to Felix. I got the feeling that Demetri was sending Jasper a silent message. What, I didn't know? Was he saying he wanted Jasper to screw them over?

"I feel that you can get quicker and better results in the threat and physical persuasion rather than babying them." Felix growled. "You haven't been on this type of 'visit' before Demetri _I_ know what works."

"You know what works with the usual clientele," Demetri countered. "You don't know Ali or Jasper for that matter. Granted I don't know Jasper either but wouldn't you think, and I know I am taxing that little brain of yours but try to follow along." Demetri's insult of Felix's intellect made Felix go red with anger. He clutched his fist and winced fighting back the pain in his hand which had blood completely soaked through the bandage by now and was dripping all over the floor at his side. I wanted to laugh at both Demetri's statement and Felix's pain but thought better of it. "We looked into Ali's story starting that night. She had a room with Jason Archer the night you saw her. When we checked the next day at CU she and his alias had full accounts complete with grades in classes they never attended, not to mention housing history in the dorms and tuition they had paid for their next semester."

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide as she looked at Jasper in awe. She knew he hacked CU's website but I never told her just how good of a hacker he was and to be honest I myself didn't know that he could pull something like that off so quickly. Jasper was looking down at his lap and then down to Alice seeming to be almost embarrassed that Demetri found his ability amazing. Or it could just be that he didn't want it flaunted. "You can't get any better than that," Demetri said, "and do you think that Alice forced him to do that? Fuck, all she probably had to do was bat her eyelashes and say 'please'." Felix huffed, clearly irritated. Alice blushed a little at Demetri's statement and lowered her head next to Jasper's chest so that we would hopefully not see. "The point I'm trying to make my small minded friend, is that her pull has greater effect than any physical threat you want to dish out."

"You made it sound like all we need to do is just ask," Felix scoffed.

"I don't see any reason why we can't make a deal and be done with this," Demetri said simply.

"A deal is not what Aro had in mind," Felix growled.

"A deal is what he'll get and he will be happy with it." Demetri's tone was final.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked. All our ears perked up to that one. How did he know that that would be the end of it?

"Like I said," Demetri said through clenched teeth, "we made a deal and he will not go back on it." Why wouldn't he just say why he knew Aro would be happy with whatever Demetri came up with? I'm beginning to think that there was more to this and he wasn't telling us the real plan. He had said that he didn't plan on marrying Mancini's daughter, Jane but how was he going to get away with that? How did he know that once he didn't marry her that Aro wouldn't go back on his word and go after Alice again?

A phone began to ring and Demetri's hand reached into his breast pocket of his suit jacket and sighed after looking at the caller ID. He looked around the room once before looking back at his phone. He sighed again and quickly went to Alice's room and shut the door. We all looked at each other and Bella curled into me. She seemed to relax a little more with the fact that Demetri was out of the room. I'm guessing because the gun was no longer in the room with us.

Felix moved from the front door and walked over to the door that Demetri had closed behind him. He looked like he was trying to listen in at the door but was having a hard time making out the words. I shifted in my seat uneasily. Bella relaxed because of the gun proximity but at the moment I find Felix more of a threat than Demetri.

Felix was by far more willing you hurt us without remorse. It seems he gets some sort of sick pleasure out of scaring people.

Felix turned away from the door in frustration from not being able to hear what was being said on the other side. He looked down at his hand that was dripping with blood from his stab wound. He frowned as he looked at his hand turning it up and down as if he were examining it. "You know, I find it odd that I am the only one in this room who has suffered the most damage," he said glaring from Jasper to Alice to Bella and then to me. He smirked at me, "How's the face?"

**A/N: So… what do you think? REVIEW and let me know. I really hope you guys liked it. **


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy. **

**Let's just say that work screwed me over a lot this last month and I was pulled a dozen different ways.**

**And now my 3 ½ month old is making the habit of not sleeping. You would think a 3 month old would want to sleep more than 7-8 hours in a 24 hour period. The funny thing is he's completely happy. All smiles and he is never cranky. I think I'm cursed with the children that never sleep. I have friends whose kids sleep like 12 hours straight and my 2 boys (3 yr old and 3 month old) don't want to sleep more than 5-6 hours at a time.**

**Oh well. The important thing is they're happy and healthy. Maybe this is training for my 2 boys becoming doctors or Navy SEALS. Hahaha. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

53

My body has gone through a whirlwind of emotions this evening and I could honestly say I was exhausted. Not exhausted enough to sleep. I don't think I will be able to close my eyes ever again without seeing Edward's head being smashed into the wall or Felix's hand being stabbed by Demetri's knife. What's worse is that his blood was dripping all over the apartment. Every time I saw him or even the blood that was pooled on our coffee table I felt my stomach churn and the bite of pizza Demetri forced me to eat threatened to come back up. I fought to control my breathing and keep as calm as I possibly could.

Demetri scared me too. He did all of this like it was a walk in the park. He barely showed emotion on his face as Felix's fist punched through the wall, threatened to hurt us or even when he stabbed Felix's hand. He was calm about it almost and was unfazed by it. How could he be so used to this? How could Alice even survive being in that house for a minute? She had to have been around some of this. Was she that high that she didn't really notice or care? How could she not have nightmares?

Strike that… she does have nightmares. They weren't every night when we first moved in but after January I've noticed she rarely sleeps a full night. I caught her up and drawing sketches for her drawing class a lot when I was thirsty and got up to get a glass of water.

Though the situation has changed and Demetri said that he was here to help, yeah right, I still couldn't see how we were going to get out of this. Demetri said to trust him. How can he think that any of us could trust him?

Felix moved to listen at the door to Alice's bedroom to see if he could hear anything. He seemed to give up frustrated. He look down at his hand and frowned as he examined it, "You know, I find it odd that I'm the only one in this room who has suffered the most damage," he said glaring from Jasper to Alice to me and then to Edward. He smirked at him, "How's the face?"

I stiffened and held onto Edward's shirt with my left hand and raised my right to press up against his cheek. I felt Edward's jaw clench and he spoke through his teeth, "Fine."

"I don't know why he only wanted you knocked out," Felix said, "I suppose he will say it falls under the same bullshit about keeping the 'hacker' happy." His glare moved over to Jasper and Jasper straightened up putting himself on guard. "I must admit you are better than Johnny."

Felix's hand moved and I saw the blood drip from his fingers onto the floor. I closed my eyes and hid my face with my hair and pressed my head harder against Edward's chest trying to fight the nausea that threatened to overcome me. Edward rubbed circles on my back and stroked my hair comforting me in any way he could. "Does that bother you?" I heard Felix ask. Was he talking to me? I looked up through my hair to see a blurry Felix looking at me. I shivered, not liking the glint in his eye and nodded once slowly and hid my face again wishing I was invisible. I hated that he was looking at me that way and it made me very uncomfortable. Edward held me tighter. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you could help me clean and bandage my wound since you did such a good job with 'pretty boy' there."

Edward tensed and he became almost as hard as marble clenching his hands into fists. I stopped breathing fearing of what would happen next. "I don't think so," Edward growled.

"You act as if you have a choice," Felix said. A whimper escaped my lips and I looked up to see Felix grinning wickedly at us. I shivered praying that Edward wouldn't provoke him. I couldn't bear it if he was hurt because of me.

Felix was about to say something else when Demetri opened the door to Alice's room and came back to join us. Demetri looked around at us and took in our stiff posture. He glanced at Felix and narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what had taken place. Felix smirked giving me a wink and walked back over to the front door.

Demetri's gaze followed Felix and once he was back to the door he turned his gaze back to Jasper and spoke in a commanding voice, "Jasper, we need an answer and we need it now. If you do this job for us I will make sure that our business together is done and we will leave you be."

"What about Alice?" Jasper asked holding her tight to his side.

"She is no threat to us," Demetri looked up to Felix daring him to contradict him. Felix stayed silent though you could definitely see that he was not pleased with Demetri's conclusion. Demetri said something in Italian to him and Felix nodded as he took out his phone and dialed. Felix was speaking in rapid Italian over the phone and the only thing I caught was the name 'Aro'. Felix spoke in disgust and then irritation. Towards the end of his conversation he was calm and snapped his phone shut. He spoke some more to Demetri and Demetri spoke to him in the same calm tone. I wished that I knew Italian so I could know what they were talking about. For all I knew they could have been calmly talking about killing us and dumping our bodies into the ocean. I shivered and my stomach twisted into knots knowing that that could actually be a possibility.

Demetri then spoke in plain English, "No, that is not an option." He turned to Jasper, "How soon could you…" he broke off. "I forgot you can't speak Italian. The thing is that we need this done now. I do not have time to argue with you. Either you do this for us or Alice, Isabella and your brother will know why you do not cross the Benitucci family."

I clung to Edward fearing what he meant. Whatever it was it could not be good if Felix was okay with it. Jasper looked at all of us with sorrow before taking a long deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down to Alice and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. He looked up to Demetri and he began to show a determined expression on his face, "If I do this, Alice walks, never to be bothered by you again?"

"Yes," Demetri said simply.

"And Bella, Edward and the rest of my family for that matter will never…" Demetri cut him off.

"Your family will be left alone. So long as Isabella and Edward can keep their mouth shut I see no reason for them to be harmed. They have no incriminating information to bring against the family. Besides," Demetri smirked, "with what we need you to do they wouldn't dare. This type of job will land you in 'the big house' if you're too careless. I'm sure that they wouldn't want that."

Jasper looked thoughtful as he looked at Edward and me. I saw him consider what Demetri was offering. "We won't say anything," Edward said looking up from Jasper to Demetri.

Jasper sighed clenching his fists, "What do you want me to do?"

Demetri grinned, "Excellent," then he turned to Felix. "Go down and get the car. Jane is ready for us."

Jane? What is she doing here? I thought he wasn't going to marry her. Why is she here helping him?

Felix nodded and left swiftly out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut Edward spoke, "What's going on?"

"We need a place for Jasper to work," Demetri said. "The setup in New York is the best."

"New York," I gasped worried.

"Why can't I do it here?" Jasper asked.

"We have the setup you'll need back there," Demetri said, "It will take longer than our flight to The City to create the same setup here." Jasper narrowed his eyes trying to think of what he wanted him to do, it seemed. "Come on get up," Demetri said putting his gun inside his holster within his jacket.

Jasper got up and Alice stood with him, "No," Jasper said pushing her back down onto the couch, "You stay here."

"I don't think so," she agued standing up again, "there is no way I'm letting you go alone."

"Alice, I'm not going to argue with you about this. You're staying where I know you're safe." Jasper said.

"I'm going with you," Alice's voice rose, "This is my fault and if you think I'm just going to let you go off and be the hero. You've got another thing coming."

"Alice…" Jasper began to argue back raising his voice.

"No Jasper," Alice cut him off, "I'm going with you and that's final."

Jasper pressed his lips together into a grim line and his jaw clenched. He turned and headed for Alice's room. Seconds later we could hear things being rummaged through.

Demetri turned to Edward and me, "My apologies about your face," he told Edward, "It was necessary."

Edward tensed then kissed my hair and gave me a squeeze. "Just as long as it is the extent of the damage to my family it's okay."

"I was hoping it was going to be less, but when Felix told me he had text Alice and sent her Isabella's picture I had to change my plans," Demetri said walking over to the pizza and grabbed a slice.

"He what?!" Edward growled through clenched teeth standing up taking me with him. He made sure that I was secure to his side as he glared at Demetri silently demanding an answer. I whimpered. Worried that Demetri would lose his cool at Edward's outburst.

Demetri nodded coolly as he took a bite of pizza. "He took her picture yesterday at the Student Union," he said with a full mouth of pizza. He chewed a couple times and swallowed. The sight was such a major contrast it would have been comical if the threat hadn't been real. Demetri was acting like it was just another day talking calmly to us eating pizza in a room that had blood all over the walls and floors like in a horror movie. "I didn't know it was Isabella talking to that Mike guy but after she left Felix told me he saw her in Denver with Alice and figured he'd let Alice know we were here and we knew who she was."

Demetri took another bite of pizza as Edward seemed to be popping a vein in his forehead. "You mean to tell me that he has her picture?!" Edward voice rose. Demetri nodded taking another big bite of pizza unfazed by his anger. Edward turned his glare on to Alice, "You should have told me!"

"Edward I honesty didn't think that they would go after her if I was in town. I was the one they wanted," Alice said hoping that he would understand.

"Well it looks like they have you and my brother now too," Edward spat holding me tighter.

Jasper emerged from Alice's room with a duffle slung over his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked looking between an enraged Edward and a pleading Alice.

"Did she tell you they were in town?" Edward asked totally miffed.

Jasper looked at Alice and you could see that her eyes were apologetic. Jasper shook his head 'no' and you could see his face give away his irritation that he wasn't told but it wasn't the complete emotion on his face. He looked like he was worried more than anything.

"I want to know why she let it slip her mind to tell us that they were here!" Edward's voice rose enraged.

"Edward," I whispered looking up at his tightened jaw as he glared at Alice. Demetri shifted off to the side and I noticed he was grabbing another slice of pizza and looking at the exchange we were having in amusement as if he was watching a good movie. He took another big bite and licked the fingers of his other hand totally enthralled with us.

Edward didn't move or even acknowledge me and he continued to stare down Alice. Alice had tears well in her eyes and her voice shook as she spoke. "I didn't let it slip my mind. I knew and I didn't say anything." She sniffed. "I'm soo sorry, but I was afraid that they would hold true to their threat if I alerted you."

"What threat, Alice?" I asked.

"That they would hurt Rosalie and the baby if I told you," Alice cried.

Oh my God. No. They couldn't… They could. Oh God Alice no wonder you kept your mouth shut.

"They what?!" Jasper and Edward growled in unison looking up to Demetri.

Demetri had just taken another bite of pizza and his face was like a deer caught in headlights. He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and quickly swallowed so he could speak, "Don't look at me I didn't threaten that," he said.

"No?" Edward growled, "Then who did?"

"If I were to guess I'd say Felix. Marcello isn't that sick and twisted," Demetri said.

"Oh," Jasper nodded feigning his understanding in a sarcastic way, "that somehow makes it all better. It was Felix and _not_ Marcello. _Not_ the cousin but the sadistic asshole who has no regard for human life was the one who threatened our sister and her child. You're right, that makes us feel better." Jasper dropped the duffle he was carrying onto the floor and ran his hands over his face in an effort to calm himself.

"He won't hurt them," Demetri said his tone serious.

"How can you know that?" Edward hissed, "It's not like you can track him 24/7."

"I know that because if my plan goes well he won't be _around_ to hurt anyone," Demetri said through clenched teeth. His temper was rising and I was beginning to fear that Edward was going to go too far.

"Demetri," my voice cracked and I fought back a shiver when his gaze met mine, "Umm this plan won't hurt Jasper or Alice when they go with you, will it?"

"Not if all goes well," Demetri said and he looked around the room meeting all our eyes. "Caius Mancini never wanted to be ruled by Aro Benitucci. All we need is access to all of Aro's accounts and clear Mancini's son, Alec's name and he will take care of the rest." He turned to Jasper, "You can do that?"

Jasper sighed running his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "It will take time to do all that covertly under what Aro wants me to do but I should be able to do it."

"What if it doesn't go well?" Edward asked squeezing me tighter against his side. I hugged him tighter too, hoping to comfort him at least a little. We were letting his brother and our friend go into the lions den without any armor. That thought twisted in my stomach as I realized they could possibly not come back. Edward could be losing his brother that he has known for years and I had known for only a few months. To think of that it hurt even more to know that they were doing this.

"I can't guarantee they will come back unharmed but they should be alive at the least," Demetri said.

"Comforting," Edward muttered in a sarcastic under tone. Demetri's phone rang and he took it in the kitchen.

"We'll be fine bro," Jasper said reassuringly placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "We'll be back soon."

Edward let me go and Jasper gave him a half hug and they clapped each others back.

Alice had walked over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I had just told you they were here then Edward wouldn't have been hurt," she whispered in my ear.

"I understand why you didn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Rosalie or the baby," I whispered. I was still upset that she hadn't told any of us but to me this was small potatoes to the big picture that was brought to our eyes.

"I really didn't want any of you in on this. I don't know what I'll do if they ever hurt any of you. Edward was bad enough I'm not sure I could deal with any more," she sobbed.

"Do you think Demetri is trustworthy?" I asked. I didn't trust him but maybe Alice did. She did know him better than I did after all.

"He's an asshole but he helped me once before," she whispered.

I hugged her tightly, "Be careful and promise you'll come back unharmed," I sobbed onto her shoulder not liking that I had to say goodbye.

"I promise I'll do what ever it takes," she said.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be seeing you, Bella." I turned giving him a hug, "Be careful," I sniffed.

"I will," he promised.

Demetri came around the corner, "Felix is on his way up." He hurried over to the pizza and closed the box then placed it under the other two full pizza boxes. I'm guessing that he didn't want Felix to know he ate. He popped a couple breath mints in his mouth before pulling out his gun, "Get back on your guard. If he starts to suspect…"

"We know," Jasper said picking up his duffle bag and grabbed Alice's waist. "You better stay by my side Pixie. I want you with me the whole time."

Alice glanced to Demetri and he nodded. I assume she was checking to be sure that was a possibility. "I promise," she said.

"Edward, tell Carlisle and Esme that Alice and I extended our trip and went to New York for a few days and I'll call them when we return," he said.

Edward nodded and pulled me back down to the couch so that we were in our previous position. Jasper held Alice closer to his side and kissed her hair. "I take it you packed for me?" Alice whispered. Jasper nodded. "Will I like what you packed?"

"Probably not," he whispered back, "But I think you'll live." His tone was mocking with a slight edge to it. He's probably still upset that she didn't warn him about Demetri being here. Although, I've never known him to hold a grudge, something told me that this issue would not be dropped so easily.

Demetri raised his gun so it was pointing at Jasper. "Ok so this is how it is going to go," Demetri said in his voice of authority, "We have a private jet at the airport if you so much as step one toe out of line, Alice is with me and you will not see her for the rest of the time it takes you to do the task at hand."

Jasper tensed and hugged Alice closer to his side. Alice and I gasped at Demetri's words. I hope this was him acting. Edward held me tighter to his side and I stared wide eyed as Felix opened the front door. Felix looked around the room assessing the situation as Demetri continued, "If you so much as alert anyone to our business our deal is off and we will not play nice," he threatened.

Jasper swallowed hard and nodded.

"Let's go," Demetri said gesturing with his gun for them to move to the door. Jasper and Alice looked at us before they walked over to the door by Felix. I wanted to scream out and tug them back. I didn't want to see them go with them. I felt the bile rise up into my throat as the impact of what they were going to do hit me like a Mack Truck.

Felix opened the door and they went out into the hall. Felix looked toward Edward and me and winked before following after Jasper and Alice. I shivered and Edward squeezed me tighter.

Demetri crossed over to the door and turned to Edward and me in the doorway. "Remember, if you value their lives and yours you will stay silent," he placed his gun inside his jacket pocket effectively hiding it from view while still keeping it in a deadly position. He nodded to us and shut the door.

They were gone and it was just Edward and I left in the apartment in an eerie silence. I looked around the room in the bloody aftermath of our encounter with the Benitucci's. Felix's blood was still pooled on the coffee table and dripped over to the bathroom and throughout the apartment. The blood that was dripped and smeared on the wall over by the front door caught my eye and my mind flashed back to the image of Edward's face getting smashed into the wall and I began to shiver violently. It was not from being cold but from the violent events that had occurred here and the knowledge that it wasn't over for any of us. Jasper and Alice were still in the thick of it. Edward and I were supposedly safe for now but I wasn't going to take that to heart, not for a minute.

Edward grabbed me and picked me up bridal style off the couch. He carried me to my bedroom and set me down on the bed then pulled back to look at me. His expression was haunted, "Bella, breathe deeply love," he said placing his hand on my cheek. I couldn't figure out why he was telling me that. He got up and I began to hyperventilate. "Bella I was just going to get you a wet cloth to put on your forehead."

"I don't want one. I'm fine really. I-I just don't want to be without you right now." I choked out.

He sighed frustrated and sat on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No Bella, I'm not okay," he mumbled, "My brother was just taken by a hot tempered man with a gun who claims to be on our side and a malicious asshole who wouldn't even think twice about hurting him or Alice. Oh… and he has your picture on his phone to boot." Edward's frustration rang out through every word.

I shuddered as I took in his words. I hadn't even really given the fact that Felix had my picture on his phone much thought but then I remembered how his gaze looked when I was grabbing the plates for the pizza. He looked at me with lust filled eyes as he looked me up and down. Now he could look at me anytime he wanted and the thought was unsettling.

Edward sighed and got up quickly, "I'm going to go clean up thee ah… mess," he said. He went over and opened my dresser grabbing underwear, sweat pants and a tank top. "You should change," he said swallowing hard, "I can't bear to see you in those clothes anymore."

I looked down and I saw his blood from earlier all over my shirt and pant legs. It looked so surreal. If you said to me this morning that I was going to be covered with my fiancé's blood, our living room turned into a bloody massacre and Jasper and Alice taken by the mafia I would have laughed in their face and asked them what they were smoking. But… the truth is it had happened and to be completely honest I have no idea how we are going to get through the reality of it. I just can't take it all in. I feel like my body has been torn in many different directions since this morning. I don't feel like the happy content person I was this morning. I feel warped like this is some alternate universe or something and I don't know how I'm going to get back.

I heard the water running in the bathroom and I realized that Edward was no longer in the room with me. Had he just left or had I been here for a while?

Edward… his brother is gone now and we have no idea when or even if he will be back. Poor Jasper, all he did was try to protect his love, Alice, from those monsters and it was all in vain. Alice unintentionally waved semaphore flags to her old boyfriend's family causing them to investigate and land back into her life taking Jasper along with her leaving Edward and me to watch from the sidelines.

I would be lying if I didn't say that I felt betrayed… no that isn't quite the right word… untrustworthy… no that's not it either… pissed… ugh, I can't really define what it is I'm feeling. I love Alice. She's like a sister to me but I can't believe she didn't tell me they were here. I get that she was afraid to tell because of the threat against Rosalie and her baby but I didn't get why she insisted on acting like everything was normal. I was with her half the day shopping and I only noticed her looking over her shoulder a few times. Did she think that they wouldn't come to her as long as one of us was around? How could she think that that would protect her? She said she knew that they wanted her but I don't think she factored everything in. Apparently, Jasper turned out to be more valuable to the mafia than she realized.

I hope they'll be alright. Demetri was vague on his plans and I still don't understand Jane's involvement. Was she the one I saw Demetri with yesterday? My guess is that he struck some kind of deal with Caius Mancini and he was going to execute it once Jasper accessed all of Aro's accounts and did something to clear Caius's son, Alec's name. Aro had wanted Jasper for a job that involved taking over another family and some type of data manipulation thing. I have no idea what that meant but he said it could land him in 'the big house' if he wasn't careful. But the thought that Johnny, the families' in house hacker, was missing was unsettling to say the least. What if this family that Aro was trying to take over had done something to him? What if they do something to Jasper?!

I hope Demetri keeps his promise that they will return to us.

I grabbed the clothes that Edward had given me and removed my bloody ones. I really needed to shower. I noticed that my skin was stained with dried blood that had soaked through my clothes but I didn't want to be in that bathroom for any amount of time with the blood all over in there. I bundled my soiled clothes after dressing in the clean ones and opened my door to the main room.

The place smelt strongly of bleach and carpet cleaner. I couldn't believe how clean this place was already. How long have I been musing in my room?? I looked at the clock and it read 11:34 PM. When did they leave? I wondered where Jasper and Alice were right now. Were they over Montana by now? Were they safe?

I heard the water on in the kitchen and followed the sound till I saw Edward at the sink. He looked wary and was wringing out a towel that had red dripping out of it. He looked up at me and met my eyes for a brief moment before he quickly looked back at what he was doing. He turned off the water and took the towel to the wall by the front door sighing as he washed the dried blood off. He seemed to be very determined to clean everything to make it so there was no trace left. After a few minutes he had the wall spotless and the only thing left was the indent from where his… head hit it and where Felix's hand punched through.

Edward sighed and began washing his hands. "I think that's everything," he said not meeting my gaze. I finally let myself look around the room. It was spotless and the bleach smell burned my nose. I nodded automatically. The place was clean but I just couldn't look at it in the same way. I don't think that I will ever be able to be in here without thinking about what went down in here not long ago.

Edward sighed and I heard him turn off the water. After a few seconds I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind holding me tightly against his chest. He kissed my neck sending a shiver down my spine. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and sighed again, "It doesn't help, does it?"

I knew what he was talking about and I shook my head and whispered, "Not at all."

"It's not working for me either," he said. We stood like that for a minute before he quickly lifted his head, "Pack a bag"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked his tone disbelieving. He mumbled something so low that I could barely hear it but it sounded like, "Because I _don't_ want you here."

I turned so I was facing him. I didn't want to stay here at all. The fact that it was broken into so easily by the Benitucci's really didn't help either. "Not in the slightest," I said.

He took my hand and began pulling me to my bedroom, "Then let's get the hell out of here," he said. He grabbed my duffle bag and I began packing some clothes and grabbed my toiletries bag from the surprisingly clean bathroom.

Edward changed his clothes from the extras he kept in my bottom drawer and grabbed my packed duffle then led me out of the apartment. He held me close to his side and looked cautiously down the hall to the elevators. He constantly was looking over his shoulder making sure we weren't being followed. I felt paranoid and I know Edward was too. It just didn't seem feasible that they would just up and leave the way they did.

We made it to his silver Volvo, he quickly put my duffle in his trunk and made sure I was in the car before he went to the drivers' side and climbed in himself. He started the engine and the tires squealed as he pulled out of his space and left the parking lot.

We were driving for a few minutes and I anxiously watched Edward swerve in and out of the traffic. I hated when he drove like this. He always drove so fast as if he were invincible. I put my hands up to cover my face and sighed. Not from his lunatic driving but from the thoughts that were assaulting my mind. Demetri twirling his gun on the table, Felix slamming the door shut on Alice and I with a wicked grin, and Edward being grabbed and… I gasped and quickly looked up not wanting to finish the thought. The cluster of red lights in front of us made us slow to almost a crawl.

I rose myself in my seat to see if I could get a better look at what was causing the traffic to buckle but all I could see was the emergency vehicles lights shining from at least 20 cars ahead of us.

Edward sighed gripping the steering wheel tightly with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as if he were trying to get rid of a massive headache or… haunting images.

I reached my hand out to him wanting to comfort him and in turn feel comforted by his touch and knowing he was still with me. My fingers touched the back of his hand and he jolted and looked at me his expression was anxious but it softened quickly and he took my hand in his squeezing it tightly.

We crawled three car lengths in silence never letting each others hand go. I sighed and finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"My parents place," he mumbled. "I wish I could take you farther away," he said even lower and I could barely make out the words.

"Your parents place is fine," I said. In truth any place was better than my apartment right now. I would even be willing to stay on a bench in the park in the drizzling rain than be in that apartment.

We finally got past the accident site and Edward sped the rest of the way to his parents house.

He turned right into the practically hidden bush covered driveway, it was almost impossible to see the opening in the dark. He then drove the long driveway to the eight car garage. Edward moved his hand that held mine to the glove compartment and opened it then pressed a button inside it. The fourth garage door from the left opened and he pulled into the huge garage.

He kissed my hand before getting out and he popped the trunk pulling my bag out and closing the lid. I got out and waited on the walkway to the house while Edward got everything.

I felt strange. There was no other way to describe it. Somehow everything felt eerie like in the movies when the heroine suffers something traumatic but gets away and now she's trying to move on after everything has died down and she's in a place she normally feels safe but she always has this feeling that its not over. I feel like Felix is going to jump out of the shadows and come at me like Jason Voorhees only without the hockey mask and probably will use something smaller than a machete. I shivered at the thought.

Edward came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist before guiding me to the door that led into the house. The contact between us filled me with the warmth and comfort of a warm blanket effectively making me feel safe. He took out a set of keys placing one in the lock and turned it to unlock the door.

The hallway was dark and I couldn't see anything past the 3 feet of light from the garage it illuminated. Edward fumbled along the wall for the light switch and suddenly the hallway was lit up in what felt to be almost blinding light compared to the lights from the road and inside the garage. I squinted as we walked down the hall and made it to the foyer that had the grand staircase swinging up to the second floor.

Edward was reaching for the light switch for the foyer when the light suddenly flicked on before his hand made contact.

"Edward, Bella what are you two doing here?" a mans voice asked from a top the stairs.

Edward and I both looked up quickly to see Carlisle and Esme in their bathrobes looking down on us in confusion.

**A/N: REVIEW. I really am anxious to know what you're thinking.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. We'll see what the next month brings.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for all that great reviews. I finally hit 1000!! I enjoy reading them and hearing your thoughts. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

54

Esme looked confused but she also looked concerned. She checked and tightened her robe like she had thrown it on in haste. I hope Edward and I hadn't interrupted anything. That would be just icing on the cake for what had to be the worst evening of my life.

My best friend's ex-boyfriend / drug supplier and his sadistic muscled bound monkey just took her and Jasper, my friend and fiancé's brother, to New York City to work for the mafia. Oh… and if things don't go well they might come back battered or worse… it was entirely possible that they… oh God I can't even think it. They just had to come back. They _had_ to.

Edward cleared his throat, "We're going to stay here for a few days," he said matter of factly.

Carlisle raised one eyebrow, "You are? Why is that? Don't classes start back up on Monday?" It was true and the word 'days' hung in my mind for a minute or two longer that it should.

"Well with Emmett and Rosalie coming back and all, I told Bella I was planning on staying here more so I don't step on the newlyweds toes," Edward said quickly. I had to admit it was brilliant to use the newlywed excuse. It was far better than telling them that two men from the mafia made my apartment the scene of a horror movie and I was also too chicken to stay there anymore for fear that they might not have really left and they would be back. And oh … did I mention that they took Jasper and Alice with them. I don't think Edward was chicken about my apartment though. I think he was keener on the idea that I would be safer. "Bella said she'd like to stay with me so…" he trailed off.

"That's fine Edward," Esme said in her motherly tone, "I didn't prepare your room for you. If you would have called I could have made your bed for you and had it ready." She crossed over to the north wing of the house.

"Its okay mom," Edward said, "I can do it."

Esme stopped and came up to the railing to get a better look down at us at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you sure?" Edward nodded. "Well I'll just get the towels and linens for you at least," she said turning and headed down the hall in the north wing.

Carlisle had started down the stairs looking at us curiously. But as he got closer he looked most intently at Edward and he arched an eyebrow, "Did you get into a fight?"

I looked up at Edward nervously. What do we say? We can't tell them the truth? "Umm no I umm, was hit by a door," Edward said trying to make it sound like he was embarrassed to admit it.

"That must have been some heavy door?" Carlisle mused. "Who patched you up?"

"I did, with Bella's help," he said hugging me tighter to his side.

"You did well," he said taking his hands to Edward's face and examined it more closely in the light. Edward winced a couple times and Carlisle frowned a little, "You should get some ice for the swelling though," he said dropping his hands to his sides and into his robe pockets.

Edward nodded and sighed, "Yeah I figured that," as he pressed his lips into my hair.

I cleared my throat, "I'll go get you an icepack," I mumbled kissing his cheek and broke away to go into the kitchen.

I heard the low murmur of Edward and Carlisle talking as I flipped on the light in the kitchen. I went to the freezer and went straight for the mini icepacks that Esme showed me they had in the bottom drawer of the freezer. I grabbed the one that froze into a flexible jelly instead of a hard rock and closed the freezer.

After shutting off the light in the kitchen I looked into the foyer to find Carlisle heading back up the stairs and Edward waiting at the bottom for me. He looked weighed down by my duffle and… anxious? As I approached he held out his hand for me and he let out a breath as if he had been holding it, visibly relaxing. I sighed as well feeling better that he was with me and the physical contact made it all the better.

He squeezed my hand before he tugged lightly signaling he was ready to go up the stairs. As we climbed, Esme was coming toward us from the north wing. "Towels are in your bathroom and bedding is in a pile on your bed," she said.

"Thanks mom," Edward said with a weak smile.

"Sleep well, dears," she said with a warm smile and then it dropped when she looked closer at Edward. "What happ…?" she began to ask concerned and began to reach out toward his face but Carlisle cut her off.

"He's fine," Carlisle said touching her arm, "He just had a disagreement with a door." He looked wistfully at Edward and I knew that he hadn't bought the door story for a second but was content on playing along. "Let's go back to bed it's late and these two look tired."

Esme was hesitant but nodded and gave us a weak smile before she walked to the south wing back to their room.

"Goodnight, you two," Carlisle said and followed after her.

"Goodnight," Edward and I said in unison.

Edward led me hand in hand to his bedroom that looked very much like it hadn't been lived in especially with the unmade bed.

The moment we entered he dropped my duffle bag and took me in his arms holding me tightly against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent effectively making me feel safe in his loving arms.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other. I wanted to stay lost in his embrace forever. I didn't want to get sucked back into the reality that Alice and Jasper were gone. That the Benitucci's had come and spread their evil over our happy existence making the images impossible to forget.

Edward lifted his head and had a wary look on his face. "I should go make the bed," he whispered giving me a squeeze before he loosened his grip to let me go.

His face looked so pained that I found myself reaching for his face placing my palms on his cheeks. He looked down at me and I could see that he was guarding himself trying to show this mask of calm. "Are you okay?" I had to ask the stupid question. As if he would be perfectly fine after all that has happened, yeah right.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, squeezing them so tight that it seemed like he was trying to shut out all thoughts in his mind. He opened them and his eyes seemed to darken into a dead stare that was almost robotic. There was no life in them. "I'm fine," he mumbled clearing his throat and pulled away from my reach, "I'm going to just make the bed and take a shower." He gave me a forced smile and began to work at the bedding Esme had piled on the bed.

I watched him work for a moment before I felt like I should be moving too. I grabbed my duffle and walked it over to his black leather couch. I grabbed my tank top and pajama pants that I figured I'd wear to bed. I took my toiletries bag over to the bathroom and placed everything on the counter.

As I emptied my toothpaste, toothbrush and deodorant I noticed a brownish tinge on the side of the bag. I picked it up and began to investigate the foreign color a little closer. It was wisps of brown on the sides like they were lightly brushed on by a blunt object. I turned the bag over and I felt myself gagging from the sight as comprehension as to what this substance was hit me. I dropped the bag and it hit the floor loudly as all the plastic contents scattered out from the impact and hit the tile floor.

I wanted to scream my lungs out and throw up at the same time as the images of Edward's bloody face and Felix's gory hand assaulted my mind. I kicked the bag away into the corner trying to get it as far away from me as possible but the handprint of dried blood still looked out at me making me remember the horror of this night.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me as I knelt on the floor trying desperately to not throw up. "What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned pulling my hair back away from my face comforting me and at the same time preparing me for the Technicolor yawn.

I pointed to my bag in the corner and he hissed letting me go and picked it up taking it out of the room. I fought the tears back and won as I regained control. Felix had touched my toiletries bag. Edward hadn't touched it while we were in the bathroom and his hands were never that bloody anyway. The handprint was so dark and thick that I was sure it soaked through to the inside tainting my seemingly clean items inside. What bothered me more was the fact that my toiletries bag wasn't on the counter. It had been in my personal drawer in the bathroom. I can't believe I didn't notice it when I took it out of the bathroom.

Edward returned after what felt like a lifetime later, "It's gone," he said as he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"He touched it," I choked. "He had gone in my drawer and touched my bag with his bloody hand."

"I know," Edward growled in anger and he tightened his hold on me before helping me to my feet. "It's gone now."

"Edward he purposely went into my drawer," I squeaked as the realization hit. We had left the first aid kit out on the counter but Felix had gone into my drawer and left his mark inconspicuously on the bottom of my bag. I hadn't noticed anything touched in my drawer. It all looked clean and undisturbed. He did that for a reason I'm sure of it.

Edward hissed and hugged me closer to his chest. I clung to him gripping his shirt like my life depended on it. I tried with all my might to force the horrific images from my mind.

I felt Edward's lips press into my hair and then moved to my forehead down to my temple. I moved my head up kissing his jaw to his chin as he kissed my cheek bone till we finally met in a mind-melting kiss. We kissed with an urgency sweeping our tongues throughout each others mouths clinging desperately to one another. It was instinctual and it felt amazing. It was a solid reminder of what I still had and that we were still here and safe.

Edward pulled away and we both gasped for air. He placed his forehead to mine and breathed heavily taking his hand to my cheek and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. We didn't speak we just stood there holding each other.

I half wondered if I were to suggest staying right here just like this for hours if he would think me crazy.

He lifted his head and kissed my forehead again before pulling away. I hated that he was no longer close to me but I didn't want to seem like a baby. He moved to turn on the shower and was back in front of me once again as the water heated. He kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. He then lifted his shirt up over his head and I gasped. He looked at me concerned wondering why I had gasped.

I reached my hand hesitantly forward toward the muscle above his collarbone that connected to the neck. The discolored patches on the skin there looked to be from when Felix grabbed him before he slammed… I stopped myself from finishing the thought. My fingers were almost shaky as I lightly touched the discolored skin. I didn't know if it was tender so I wanted to make my touch as light as humanly possible.

Edward turned slightly and gazed into the mirror trying to see what it was that I was touching since he was unable to turn his head to see it. "Fuck," he hissed irritated at what he saw. He tilted his shoulder some more to get a better look and grimaced then grumbled something unintelligible.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not really," he grumbled still pissed off at what he saw. "But I want to kill that motherfucker." His movements became jerky as he removed his pants and boxers then headed for the shower. I watched as he wetted his hair and I saw the water turn a slight shade of brown for a few seconds effectively washing away his dried blood from earlier that was still in his hair.

I began to feel grimy and I remembered as I dressed in the clean clothes out of my bloody ones that I had bloodstain splotches on my skin where it had soaked through. But I had decided against cleaning myself up back at the apartment because I didn't want to see the blood all over the bathroom.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and sent my pants and underwear to the floor before opening the shower door. Edward moved his head out of the spray and wiped his face off quickly to look at me. He was speechless as he looked at me with concern.

"I needed a shower too," I said closing the door behind me biting my lower lip. He looked at me appraisingly and nodded grabbing the soap and handed me the washcloth. I soaped up and worked to clean my skin and found it difficult in some places because it was dried on so hard. I found myself rubbing so hard in some places that my skin was turning red.

Edward finished washing his hair and lathered up as well. The both of us worked to get rid of all the gore from the evening and even worked to clean it more precisely out of our fingernails.

I was washing out my hair when I heard it, the faint sound of Edward's cell phone ringing in the other room. Edward looked at me noticing it too and he quickly opened the door to the shower hastily grabbing a towel and left the room. I turned off the water and hurried to grab a towel as well but dried off as I quickly walked to the bedroom.

Edward had just taken his phone and closed it. "Who was it?" I asked anxiously. I looked at the clock and it was 1 AM. They couldn't have landed yet could they? It's only been a little over 4 hours. The flight to Denver was almost 2 ½ hours and that was way closer than New York.

He shook his head and swallowed, "Wrong number," he said and his grip hardened over his closed phone. He was so tense I thought for sure he was going to break his phone.

"It was?"

He nodded, "I don't know what I thought. It's not like he would be able to just call us. They haven't even landed yet and they probably aren't allowed a phone anyway." He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed bringing his hands to his hair taking chunks of it into his fists.

I walked over to him and touched his fists gently. I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that I didn't want him to pull his hair out. He's fists tightened under my touch for a few seconds before he relaxed them and took them away quick dropping them to his lap. He looked up at me with tired red eyes and I was suddenly pulled onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"I'm just so glad they didn't hurt you," he whispered wrapping his arms around me and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I brought my hands up and wove my finger through his hair. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say the same to him. He was the only one of us that had gotten hurt so far. I thank God that he didn't go through worse.

He lifted his head and he kissed me. He spoke a thousand words with that kiss. It spoke of relief, regret, sorrow, joy, happiness, want, need, desire, and love. I felt myself be lit on fire as our tongues danced. His hold on me tightened and my towel went loose and dropped down exposing myself to him. As his hands caressed the skin of my back I felt myself shiver with excitement.

He broke the kiss and his lips pressed a trail of kisses along my jaw and neck as I gasped for air. My breathing got heavier as his lips passed my collarbone and moved to my breast. I tighten my fingers in his hair as he took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck and tease it. I threw my head back and moaned his name as a wave of pleasure ran through me. He moved like a man possessed switching breasts and gave it his undivided attention.

"Oh God Edward," I gasped as he lifted his head kissing my neck and his hands grabbed my butt and squeezed my cheeks.

"I love you so much Bella," he murmured into my skin. "I need you."

I felt him hard against my core and I moaned when I felt him rub against me. I nodded and reached for the drawer on the nightstand and grabbed a condom. I needed him too I wanted the reminder that things in life were not all horrific and that they were also the most amazing, loving and pleasurable things out there.

I moved down his lap and undid his towel from his waist and grabbed him rubbing the pre-cum with my thumb conjuring a moaned from his lips and his cock to jump in my hands. I quickly opened the wrapper and rolled the condom over his arousal.

He kissed me hungrily and lifted me up over him. I whimpered as he slowly filled me and began to thrust impossibly deep within me. His lips moved down my neck once more and I struggled to breathe. I moved my hips in time with his finding the most pleasurable rhythm. I pushed his chest so he would fall back on to the bed which changed his angle and brought him even deeper. "Aghh," I moaned as my eyes rolled back in my head. It felt so good.

He grabbed my hips and picked up the pace causing the pressure in my stomach to build.

"E-edw-ward" I moaned. "O God, yes."

Edward's breathing was rapid and heavy, "Bel-la," he moaned and I felt myself clinch and my orgasm ripped through me. He continued to thrust prolonging my orgasm for as long as he could before he climaxed.

I fell on top of him completely exhausted and he wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "I love you," I breathed.

He rolled us so we were more on the bed and our heads lined up with the pillows. He looked down at me with love in his eyes before he lowered his head and gently brushed my lips with his.

I noticed my eyelids becoming harder to open and I fought to open them to look up at him when he pulled away. "Sleep my love," he whispered. He rolled and took me with him so I lay with my head on his chest and my arm and leg draped over him. I let my eyes close and I started to drift hearing a faint crumple of plastic and him sigh before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Well… what do think? Review and let me know :) **

**I need your input on something as well. I've been thinking and I know that this story is getting up there in the chapter count. I'm thinking I should do like a sequel or something. Although I don't really see how to end this first story to start the sequel. So… my question is… Should I keep going till I find a better place to end this part of the story? OR… Should I cut it off right here and create a My Life at College Part II?**

**I admit I'm leaning toward the My Life at College Part II idea. I might start it off with a long recap chapter or just write an author's note that refers you to My Life at College before reading part II. Basically the Part II would be a straight continuation as if it were still part of MLaC but with a lower count of chapters.**

**I don't know… What would be better? I have seen some stories with like 100 chapters but I don't know if I should let that happen. (It might detour some readers if they think it's too long.) **

**Happy 4th of July!!! **


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Oh man, I am soo sorry. I feel like such a slacker but it's that well known excuse that life got in the way.**

**I've been working overtime at work the past month to cover for all the vacations and cleaning up messes that co-companies messed up on that affected ours. And… **

**You know how you always joke about setting your work on fire when you're having a bad day, week, month, year…at work? Well, I can honestly say that it sucks ass when that happens. **

**Some kids torched a bush next to my building I work in and of course as fate would have it the building caught on fire. The damage just happened to be in one of the worst spots it could possibly be. Oh and there was asbestos in the build and we can no longer be in there and we had to abandon all our items we had at our desks (the buildings on total lockdown). **

**So now I've been moved to the building I hate. Into one room that holds all 5 of my coworkers in my department instead of the 3 room office I had in the other building (which was nicer because we really like to be separated so we don't kill each other after some annoy the others to death). I have a folding table for a desk and people, from another department, that are trying to help me by messing with my inflow of work so I have to hunt down what they did wrong and correct everything before I even get to what my actual job entails thus giving me double to triple the work. They mean well but **_**"My fucking God!"**_** how many times do I have to say, "Don't touch it. **_**I**_** will deal with it." Apparently, I have to say it more then 50 times.**

**Sorry for my rant. Needless to say, bad month.**

**So, news about My Life at College… It was a half and half vote about splitting off the story. So I've been deliberating about what I should do. In some ways it fits for me to cut it off here at chapter 54 and start MLaC Part 2. But… the part 2 would take off directly after where I left off which might confuse people. **

**So… I've decided to keep going for now and end MLaC a little later. I figure what's a few more chapters right? Then I will start MLaC part 2. Sound good?**

**Now that I've bored you with my life and my stories future, on with the story… It's pretty long. I hope you like it. **

55

I was walking down the hall to my apartment after my Marketing class. My professor had given me an assignment that I was going to need to do a lot of research on. I planned to go to the library after I got something to eat for lunch. I wondered if Edward was going to meet me and if I should make a second sandwich for him as well.

I reached my door when I heard Mike call my name from down the hall, "Bella, Wait up."

I rolled my eyes exhaling loudly. What did he do follow me? He seriously is starting to cross the line. I wondered idly what Edward would say if he found out he tailed me back to my apartment. I'm sure there would be a lot of choice words on his part.

"I know that you'll probably say no but I was hoping you'll help me with this next report for marketing," he said. "I'm not doing well and my parents are going to stop paying for my tuition if I don't pull out a good grade."

"Mike," I sighed, "I really am not the person you should be asking for help. They offer tutors. Why don't you go see if you can get one?"

"But I think I could really learn from you," he implored, "I think you have a way of making anything stick in my mind." He grinned as he placed his hand on the wall and began to lean casually.

"Mike," I sighed. I really didn't want to be rude but come on, how many times to I have to say I'm not interested? Honestly. I was going to tell him off but Jessica, the girl down the hall came walking by and I noticed her giving him a wistful look. I rejoiced internally thinking I found an out to Mike's obsession. "Hey Jessica," I called.

She turned back to me slightly amazed I was even talking to her. "Oh hi," she said in surprise and was about to turn way when I quickly spoke up.

"Hey, have you met Mike Newton?" I asked. She looked up at him and blushed shaking her head.

Mike looked at her and smiled his baby faced smile. "Hey, I saw you at the frat party the other night."

Jessica giggled blushing even redder and nodded. "Umm yeah, you're really good at Beer Pong."

I saw Mike turn red at the ears and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks."

I decided to put my plan into effect. "Hey Jess, Mike here is having trouble in his Marketing class and was thinking of finding a tutor. You know some people don't you?" I knew for a fact that she did. She wasn't the brightest when it came to school and she frequented the tutor center.

"Umm, yeah," she said and then looked up at him dreamily, "Would you like me to help you find one?"

Mike smiled, "S-sure," he stammered and he followed her to the elevators.

I giggled to myself and was amazed at how easy that was. I turned my key in the lock and opened the door to my apartment. I flipped on the light and saw a trail of pink rose pedals from the door to my bedroom. I grinned. Edward was such a romantic. He was always doing stuff like this.

I dropped my book bag on the floor by the hallway and slowly followed the trail to my room. I pealed off my jacket just before reaching my door and let it drop. I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart before turning the knob and grinned as I opened the door.

My heart beat stop and picked up into a sprint and it became so loud it rang in my ears. I was frozen, unable to move as I watched a tall dark haired muscular man in a suit holding up my panties from my drawer.

They were my white lacy ones but as he continued to hold them they became a dark red color. He brought them up to his nose as if to sniff them and I was sickened by it. I made a mental note never to wear those ever again.

He quickly turned in my direction and I saw who it was. I squealed and tried to pickup my feet to run but I couldn't move. I pulled and I jerked against the doorframe trying to break free and run but it was no use.

Felix laughed at me as he got closer and grinned evilly, "Will you fix my wound?" he asked as his bloody hand came up to touch my face and I screamed.

- ^ -

I shot up squealing and writhing trying get as far away from Felix as I possibly could but his arms were holding me trying to keep me where I was. I fought harder and screamed but it was muffled by his hand. My breathing was hard and panicked as his arms and legs anchored me down so I couldn't move. I was not going to give up. My heart was pounding and it roared in my ears then I heard a murmur.

I fought to control myself so I could hear what he was saying. It didn't sound like the sadistic muscle bound monkey. "Shhh…Bella," I think it said. I held my breath so I could hear it more clearly. "Love, it's ok. It's me." It crooned.

I began to relax as I began to recognize the velvety voice I loved. "Edward?" I mumbled under the hand, my heart still pounding hard in my chest.

The hand pealed away and the voice spoke to me again, "Yes love, are you awake now?" he asked anxiously.

I sniffed and nodded my head into my pillow as my tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Yes," I choked and grabbed onto his arms that were wrapped around me entwining our fingers.

He kissed my cheek, "Are you alright?" he asked with worry.

My sobs continued to rip from my chest and I couldn't answer him. It was so real. It felt so…real. I shuddered and his arms held me tighter.

"What was it Bella?" he pleaded, "Please tell me?"

I shook my head.

"Please Bella, I really want to know. You said 'Felix' in your sleep. What happened? Please tell me," he begged.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him and our bodies stayed entangled. He held me tight and I felt secure in his arms. I looked up at him sniffling. His bedroom was dark but it would soon be dawn and with each passing minute the room grew lighter.

He looked down at me pleading with his eyes for me to tell him. I didn't want to. I didn't want to relive it. "Please," he whispered once more and I sighed. I cleared my throat and began to tell him about Mike and Jessica and how I got them together and the rose pedals that led into my room. His hold on me tightened at I told him what Felix said and did and how I panicked.

A new string of sobs started and he kissed my forehead rubbing light circles on my back. "It's ok," he whispered, "I won't ever let him touch you."

We laid there holding each other for a long while and we watched the room grow brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. Today must be a sunny day instead of our dreary cloud cover Seattle usually had. I wondered what the day would bring? If we would even hear anything from Alice and Jasper or if we were going to be left waiting and wondering if they were okay.

A light knock on the door took me out of my revelry. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me. He kissed my forehead and disentangled himself from me and got out of bed.

I blushed as I watched him walk butt naked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He quickly slipped them on and headed for the door. He opened it just enough for him to slip out into the hallway before closing it behind him. I heard the hum of voices out in the hall as I lay there waiting.

I sighed turning my head in the direction of his nightstand and saw his icepack lying on the far side of his pillow. He must have fallen asleep with it on his face. I have no idea how he could sleep with such a cold thing against his skin but maybe I could if I was tired enough.

A few minutes later he reentered the room, "Are you hungry?" he asked, "They're making waffles." I nodded. "Ok, get dressed," he said, "They'll be ready soon."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out jeans and socks. He turned and noticed I hadn't moved. His brow furrowed, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I hesitated, "Umm," I swallowed hard, "I want to wash my clothes first."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. It sounds crazy," I sighed becoming oddly fascinated with fingernails and picked at them.

"Why would you want…" he began to ask but I cut him off.

"Because my toiletries bag…" I mumbled, "It touched my clothes and I don't want…" I trailed off and my lower lip began to tremble.

"And because of your dream?" he asked. He sat on the side of the bed rubbing his hand on my hip that was under the covers. I sighed and nodded. Yes, that too. Felix and Demetri were in the apartment for an indeterminate amount of time. Who knows what they could have done in there?

Edward sighed and nodded solemnly then went into his closet. He came out moments later with clothes that were in my size and laid them on the bed. They were not really my style and I didn't understand how he had something like this in his closet. Edward grinned crookedly at my expression but it faded quickly, "These were what Alice…" he swallowed hard, "…ah… brought from New York at Christmas, remember?" He must have found it as hard as I did to think of them and know that they were still in the hands of the Benatucci's.

My mouth formed a big 'o' as I remembered all the clothes she bought me, telling me she would not take no for an answer. "I'm sorry but I don't have underwear for you," he said but then a mischievous grin formed on his face, "So I guess you'll have to go 'commando'."

I blushed and smiled at his attempt to make the best of the moment and chucked a pillow at him. He smirked after it hit him in the chest and left for the bathroom. I grabbed the black leather pants and the yellow halter top that had some type of crown thing in the center of the bust. I hurried to put them on figuring that the sooner I got dressed the sooner I could wash my real clothes.

I walked over to the bathroom to see Edward placing his toothbrush back on the counter. He looked up and noticed I was there and turned to look at me. He eyed me up and down, "I have to admit I like that outfit on you."

I grimaced, "And if I felt like going to a party I wouldn't mind wearing it but to wear this now it feels like I'm a…"

He cut me off, "Beautiful and extremely sexy woman?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know what I mean." I stated flatly.

"Yes," he sighed wrapping his arms around me, "I know. You'd prefer to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt right now. If you'd like I'll get you something of mine."

"No," I sighed moving away from him to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, "I'm fine." I placed toothpaste on the brush and ran it under the water before scrubbing my teeth vigorously.

He looked like he was about to say something when I heard his cell begin to ring in the other room. His eyes widened and he quickly turned and bolted out the door. I spit out my access toothpaste and rinsed the brush quickly before I hurried after him.

I heard Edward in mid sentence "…to hear. What's going on now?" he asked and quickly turned in my direction as I approached. He met my gaze briefly before looking at the floor. "Ah huh…mmm," he scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at me again, "Can you do it?... Oh… No… As well as can be expected… Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time the mafia comes after my family… Look, just don't get caught… Lay low…Alright, call back when you can." He listened for a second then shut his phone.

I looked at him expectantly as I waited for whatever news he had gotten. "They landed in New York…" he said. They had? I looked over at Edward's digital alarm clock and quickly did the math. "…and they had just met with Aro."

"What did he say?" I gasped trying to picture what he looked like. My mind started to play with features and it came up with someone who looked like a meaner looking Marlin Brando from 'The Godfather'. Edward and I watched all three movies not long after we were first told about Demetri and his family at my request. I wanted to know exactly what Jasper had meant when he said that Demetri was like Michael from 'The

Godfather'.

I could kind of see that Jasper's wasn't far off. Michael had this girl that he loved and he always claimed that he was never going to go into the family business but one thing led to another and it resulted in him getting sucked in. Then after his brother was killed he then felt it his duty to run the business.

According to Alice, Demetri never wanted to be in the family business but he somehow got sucked in just like Michael had. I'm not sure exactly how he got sucked in but it seems that he's trying to get out of it. Although I'm not all too sure he will ever fully get out of it. At least, I don't see how he could.

"He said that Aro was delighted he was there. He told Jasper that he needed to pass a test first before he could allow him to start," he said. I shivered and my body tensed up. I opened my mouth to ask what kind of test but Edward spoke first, "He had to break some type of encryption. He had already done it." Edward said sounding relieved and I relaxed too. "He asked if we stayed at the apartment last night and asked how we were holding up."

"What? Did he think that we would just brush this off and act like it never happened?" I asked incredulously.

"No he said he couldn't blame us for wanting the hell out of there," he said reaching for me and placed his hands on my hips. "He seems optimistic though."

My brow furrowed, "How could he?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. How could he be optimistic while he and Alice were surrounded by men with guns and a warped ideal of family values.

"He couldn't elaborate but he said that with the setup they had over there this job they want him to do is almost a cakewalk," he said.

"So he thinks it will take less time?" I asked. Not wanting myself to get swallowed up in the hope that they would be back anytime soon.

He sighed, "With luck."

I didn't want to say it because Edward seemed to have fallen victim to hoping but that doesn't mean that they are out of the woods. Demetri himself said that he couldn't guarantee that they would return to us unharmed. He just said "alive at least". Who is the say that he was even going to be right on that account? What if things go really wrong? I shivered and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on," he said giving me an extra squeeze before letting me go and taking my hand. "They should be ready down there by now and Carlisle is already analyzing everything."

"He doesn't believe you about the door, does he?" I surmised looking up at his slightly swollen eyebrow and nose. He was lucky and his skin didn't show prominent black and blue but you could tell that something happened for sure. It was quite swollen around his eye but nothing that looked too bad, thank God.

Edward tugged my hand lightly and we started out of his room and walked the hall. "No," he mumbled.

Great. I hope he doesn't ask me anything about last night. I'm a terrible liar, Edward, his brothers, Rosalie and Alice all have said so.

We made it down the stairs and we heard a booming laugh come from the dining room. Edward stopped short and then took in a deep breath and sighed loudly before starting for the dining room again.

We rounded the corner and saw Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett sitting down at the table that had a pile of waffles in the center with strawberries, blueberries, whipped cream, maple syrup, corn syrup, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and of course, the jar of peanut butter sitting right next to Rosalie.

Emmett's shoulders were still shaking from whatever it was that caused him to laugh as he scooped up a bite of his waffle that was drenched in corn syrup. He popped the bite in his mouth and chewed with an amused expression on his face.

Rosalie was spreading her peanut butter all over her waffle then topped it with strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream.

Esme was sipping her coffee over her half eaten waffle and eggs. She was pursing her lips slightly. Was she doing that because of what Emmett was laughing about?

Carlisle was reading the paper and took a sip of his orange juice before placing it on the table then grabbed his fork to scoop up some of his eggs. In doing so his gaze lifted and he caught sight of Edward and I in the archway that led to the foyer. "Good Morning," he smiled warmly.

"'Morning," I said.

"Good Morning," Edward said and led me over to our usual seats at the table to the left of Carlisle except this morning he sat closest to Carlisle and I sat next to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled up at me with a mouth full of waffle and I worked to give her as genuine of a smile as I could muster right now. Although I don't think it was very convincing. Perhaps she will write it off as me being tired.

"What the hell happen to you, bro?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of sausage as he looked over his brother's face.

"Nothing," Edward said as he took a waffle from the center pile and the butter.

I grabbed a waffle, strawberries and the whipped cream. I cut off a piece and stuffed it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed quickly. It felt wonderful to get some food in my stomach since I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"That's not what I heard," Emmett said swallowing his lump of food, "I heard you were hit by a door." He began to chuckle, "What did you do Bella? Did you try to open the door for him?"

"Back off Emmett," Edward growled, "and leave Bella out of it."

I was taken aback by Edward's harshness and I looked at him wide-eyed. His jaw clenched and he sighed once he met my eyes. He placed his hand on mine and squeezed it under the table.

The table was stunned into silence and they all looked at him in shock except Emmett who contorted his mouth as if he was clearing something out of his teeth and looked like he was assessing Edward's face. "Whoa, someone's grouchy," Emmett said.

"They went to bed late," Carlisle said quickly.

"What are you doing back in town so soon? I thought you weren't going to be back before 2:00?" I asked.

"I wanted to come back early," Rosalie said, "I wanted more time to get settled before tomorrow's classes so we took an earlier flight and got in late last night otherwise we would have come over to see you and Jasper and Alice."

I quickly looked down at my plate and inhaled shakily. I felt Edward's hand tense around mine under the table and I heard him drop his fork. He covered his tension with a shaky laugh, "I'm sure you were tired and besides Bella and I were out late and Jasper and Alice extended their vacation." "Fuck," Edward hissed almost inaudible as everyone's heads snapped up to the news that Jasper and Alice had extended their vacation.

"Extended their vacation?" Esme asked wide eyed. She looked quickly at Carlisle, "Did he call you and tell you they extended their vacation?"

Carlisle shook his head and looked at Edward expectantly their posture was tense and anxious. Edward had told me that they always watch Jasper's actions a little more closely than him and Emmett. It's more out of habit now than anything from when he first came to live with them. They had a ruff beginning and to think of it made my stomach twist because of the true horror he had to live through already.

Flashback

It was Halloween and we had all stayed out late. We had gone to a Frat party in costume. Emmett and Rosalie went as Tarzan and Jane. Alice and Jasper as a Geisha and a WW II soldier and Edward and I went as Bonnie and Clyde.

Emmett and Rosalie had gotten quite frisky at the party and Edward and Jasper had asked if Alice and I would mind if they could bunk with us.

Alice jumped at the chance to be with Jasper. As soon as the ice had finally been broken with their first kiss things progressed between them rapidly. Jasper was very discreet about it and tried to keep the PDA to a minimum. I never really understood that. How could he be so different from Emmett and even Edward?

Emmett seemed to be very open and wasn't even bashful about streaking the main campus when he pledged a Frat house. He'd even make out with Rosalie to the point of which they both were nearly naked before they would find a room.

Edward was more dignified. He wouldn't do something like that. He would never streak the campus but he would kiss you and when I say kiss I mean the kind that makes you want to swallow him whole. He was such a great kisser. I have never met a man who could make me feel the way he always did. It was like every time he'd kiss me he was touching my soul.

But Edward was never too shy about kissing me in public. Jasper on the other hand… He was different. Jasper was no saint when it came to the matters of love. He did have some interesting behavior toward it. One day he'd soul kiss Alice after a football game and then the next he would be shy about being to affectionate while in public.

Alice always said that once they were alone he was an amazingly affectionate man. I had to take her word for it on that one.

That night Jasper and Alice had gone off to her room as soon as we had reached the apartment and seemed to be quite ruff by the sound of it. Edward and I took a knowing look at each other as what they were doing in there was quite obvious.

"Ahm," Edward cleared his throat feeling awkward. I really couldn't blame him though. "So umm…I'll ah just…get ready for bed."

I swallowed hard and nodded. Edward hurried and disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed heavily as I flopped onto the couch covering my face with my hands. God, he looked so good tonight in that suit and that wasn't even the worst part of it. He's so completely amazing. He's smart, he's funny, he's romantic, he's protective, adorable, charming, thoughtful, built like a Greek God, and by far and away the most affectionate man I have ever known.

I guess that is why I'm so freaking nervous about sleeping next to him again which was utterly ridiculous since we have slept in the same bed, at least once or twice a week, ever since that night James had attacked me. And ok, so they have been escalading in their frequency lately to almost every other night but God… How am I going to keep my hands to myself tonight?

I don't know what I want? Well… that's not true… I _know_ what I want. I want him. I've come to this realization that I want him to be the one. My first and God willing, my last with only him in-between. The problem is I'm not sure that he wants me. Well, ok, so he may want me but I'm not too sure if he wants me in the why I want him.

I find myself aching in my chest whenever he is away especially when he is out of town for his football games. Geez, I'm so stupid. How could I get myself so attached to him in such a short amount of time? I mean all we have ever done is kiss and sleep in the same bed. What will I be like when and if we progress our sexual relationship now? I already can't bear to be away from him when we haven't done anything. What will happen when we do?

I got up off the couch and went into my bedroom. I quickly changed out of my costume and dressed in pajama pants and a tank top.

Edward had emerged from the bathroom in only his boxers with his suit draped over his arm. He entered my room and placed his neatly folded suit on the chair I had in the corner of my room. As he moved his muscles and tendons expanded and contracted under his pale skin. I felt myself flash hot throughout my body as I drank in his amazing physique and I involuntarily groaned aloud.

He looked up at me and our eyes made contact. My heart stopped and took off again in a sprint. I flushed red and quickly got up and left the room to use the bathroom.

After giving myself a long pep talk while looking myself in the mirror, I finally was calm enough to return to my bedroom. Edward's lower half was under the sheets and he was sitting up waiting for me, his expression anxious.

I smiled at him and bent over my side of the bed to kiss him. His mouth was warm and soft as he kissed me slowly. I felt butterflies at the thought that this could be the night. But he pulled away and grinned crookedly as he pulled me down on to the bed and tucked me under the covers. He kissed me once more as soon as we were settled. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispered softly in my ear.

And I knew that it was over, he had retracted for the evening and I wouldn't experience anymore of his amazingly addicting kisses till the morning. "Goodnight Edward," I whispered back and I fell asleep in his arms.

I had awoken later that night in desperate need of a drink and had forgotten to get a glass of water to put on my nightstand. Resigning to the fact that I would have to leave Edward's warm arms I moved slowly out of bed and quietly left the room.

I had almost made it to the kitchen when I noticed that someone was already in there. A dark silhouette of a man bare chested with a mop top was standing in front of the fridge. I heard the fridge door jerk open and the light spilled out of it reflecting on the surfaces and his body.

As I looked at his now lit body I gasped bringing my hand up to cover my lips. His head jerked in my direction and looked down at himself. He hissed and closed the refrigerator door quickly making the room go black again. "Sorry," he mumbled in a whisper.

"No," I whispered stepping forward toward him, "It's okay." I felt like I was talking to a frightened animal. Jasper lifted his head up to look at me. I reached for the oven hood light because it was dimmer than the main light of the kitchen. "What happened to you Jasper?"

He looked down at himself and his eyes ran over the many scars that covered his skin. Some were crisscrossed, some were parallel and they were all over his shoulders, forearms, chest and stomach. They were faint but some were bolder than others. Those must have been the deeper ones.

"It- it's nothing Bella," he said ashamed as two of his fingers traced a few of the scares on his forearm absentmindedly.

I nodded biting my lower lip so I wouldn't press the issue but despite my effort I couldn't keep from asking, "Did they hurt?" I winced after I asked it. It wasn't my business. If he wanted to talk he wouldn't have said it was nothing.

He snorted as if what I asked amused him but then he spoke, "Not as bad as the other things." His voice was lower and almost distant in a way. I swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump in my throat and was instantly curious. He snorted again as he looked down at his torso, "I suppose it does look kind of hideous."

"No," I tried to reassure him but he saw right though it. "I mean sure it can take you off guard but it doesn't make you hideous."

He smiled weakly and he looked at the counter a moment before he grabbed the cookie jar and took out two chocolate chip cookies. "Can I…" I hesitated, "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me and assessed my face before nodding.

"Why did you do it?" Oh God, I can't believe I asked him that. How rude can I get? And who's to say that he even did it to himself? I was about to retract my question and go run and hide after apologizing profusely but he surprised me and he cleared his throat after swallowing his bite of cookie.

"When…" he hesitated, "Well…" he sighed, "Edward told you about why I live with Carlisle and Esme right?" He looked down to the floor as he leaned against the kitchen counter. I could tell this was a difficult subject for him.

I cleared my throat and spoke carefully not wanting to sound unfeeling about it. It obviously hurt him and if it had happened to me I would have shied away from the conversation as well. "He told me that your father was killed overseas and your mother, umm got depressed and…"

He nodded quickly and I knew that I didn't need to continue. He took another bite of his cookie as if it were a lifeline. "The answer is 'no'. They didn't hurt. Not at the time. The other stuff did though." He looked down as his forearm and he seemed to become lost in a memory. "She died by cutting herself you know," he said softly as his fingers traced a jagged one that was the biggest next to the top of his wrist. "Only she took pain killers and cut in places that could make you bleed out enough to cause death without treating it quickly."

My heart thudded in my chest as I watched him speak of his mother and I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes as he spoke. My eyes had pricked with tears that burned my eyes as he continued.

"You know?" he lifted his head to look up at the ceiling and he spoke in a whisper, "The part that still gets me the most is that I was still here. I was still here and she just… left me." He lowered his head and he looked up at me with moisture in his eyes. "Did you know that she never even wrote me a note?" Suddenly his whisper had intense ferocity behind it. "My dad would have gone through hell or high water to be with me and make sure I was taken care of. He wouldn't have just _left_ me here all alone." I felt my tears slip from my eyes and they streamed down my cheeks. "But she left me," his voice was softer now and his tone was calm, "and I still love her."

He face scrunched up as he fought back his tears as he looked at the floor again, "So I wanted to know what it felt like to cut myself. I was going to one up my mom you see because I was doing it without pain killers. I wanted to prove somehow that I was braver than her but I was chicken." He paused, "No, that wasn't it. She was the chicken. I was the strong one. I had actually chosen to live on. It wasn't my first conclusion but it eventually became that after Carlisle and Esme…" his voice trailed off. He looked at me, "They broke into my room just after I made the decision to cut this one." He flipped over his wrist and I saw a thin scar that ran from his palm down a third of the way of his arm. "They were so…upset. I don't think I'll ever forget Esme's face, nor Carlisle's. I remember thinking, 'Why do you care when she didn't?'" I swallowed hard again as another run of tears slipped from my eyes.

"They cleaned and stitched me up in places then sat with me 24/7." He turned and stared at the fridge, "I remember thinking that I was in prison and I would never get out." He sighed, "Emmett and Edward were afraid that I had slipped and had no desire to return to the land of the living. They would have been right if it hadn't been for Carlisle's gift of a laptop." He smirked. "I found a purpose and a thing I enjoyed. I had two best friends a guy could ever have who loved me like a brother and the most loving substitute parents I have ever known. The laptop was a bonus and I always marvel at how much fun it is to hack into something." He chuckled softly. I smiled weakly at his attempted to lighten the mood. "Carlisle and Esme are still over protective though. I couldn't so much as change my routine an iota without them jumping out of their skin. It's not so bad now though. I haven't done anything to alarm them since my freshman year here a U-dub." He snorted again.

I vaguely wondered what he had done his freshman year. He finished his cookies and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He poured himself a glass and then another. He grabbed two more cookies and handed me one. "They're good for the soul," he smiled and I laughed softly as I took my cookie and dunked it before taking a bite.

"Thank you," I said softly after we ate a couple bites, "For umm…sharing. You didn't have to you know."

He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a hug, "I know."

We finished our cookies and were heading back to our rooms, "Jasper?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to… I'm always willing to listen," I whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled. "You know he really likes you," Jasper said suddenly gesturing toward my door that had Edward asleep behind it. "He has never dated a girl as long as you."

"Really?" I asked incredulous.

He nodded, "I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to him." He looked over at Alice's door and his grin grew immensely, "Just like Alice is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I grinned wide at his words. "Goodnight Bella," he whispered as he took Alice's door knob in his hand.

"'Night Jasper," I whispered back and we opened our doors to go back to bed. I, with my Edward and him, with his Alice.

End Flashback

"Don't get over excited," Edward said, "They just wanted to extend their trip a few days."

"Well I wanted to extend my trip a few days," Emmett grumbled, "You don't see me skipping out on classes for some good nooky."

"Emmett!!" Esme scolded.

"You also have to use every brain cell you have to pass a class," Edward mumbled before taking a bite of his waffle. I was shocked at what he said. It wasn't like him to gibe at his brother in that way.

Emmett bristled, "What was that?"

"Statement of fact brother, Jasper is smart enough to pass his classes with his eyes shut," Edward said unfazed by Emmett's angered expression. "It doesn't matter if he takes a couple extra days off."

Emmett's face was red and his hands flexed around his fork. "And you're saying I…"

Esme spoke up cutting off Emmett, "Why did they want to extend their trip?"

Edward paused, "Umm," he thought quickly. I could tell he hadn't come up with a good lie. "Alice wanted to extend it."

Esme and Carlisle's eyebrows rose in question. "She wants to show him her place in New York," I said quickly. Edward's hand tensed around mine and I wasn't sure why. Was it because he was upset with the idea of them being there like I was? Or was it something else?

"New York?!" Esme squeaked.

"Why did they decide to do it now? Why not wait for summer?" Carlisle asked, his tone was no longer calm.

I could see now that Edward tensed because it was not the right way to tell them that Jasper had gone to New York. I'm so bad at this. I should have just let Edward do all the talking.

"There was some sort of fashion convention out there and Alice was dying to go," Edward hastened to restore their calm. "She heard about it while on their trip to San Diego and wouldn't shut up about it. So… Jasper surprised her with two plane tickets and an invite to the convention."

My jaw had dropped at his brilliant explanation but I quickly closed it hoping that my dumbfounded expression wouldn't ruin his genius cover.

"Oh wow," Rosalie exclaimed, "Who's the designers?"

I couldn't speak. It was like she had asked me to say in Chinese, what the properties of nuclear fusion were? "Umm," I began.

"Oh never mind," Rosalie said quickly. "You wouldn't know that."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I didn't know how I should take that.

"So he went to New York for a fashion gig," Emmett said skeptical and still a little edgy from earlier. "The boy's got to be really pussy whipped."

"EMMETT!!" Esme scolded harshly now and Rosalie slapped him hard on the back of the head. Emmett groaned from the pain of it and rubbed the back of his head wincing.

"How long is the convention?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's brow pulled together. "I'm not sure," he said.

"Oh they can last up to a week," Rosalie jumped in, "It all depends of how many designers they feature."

"Well," Esme said taking a sip of her coffee. "It sounds like a dream come true for Alice." She knew how Alice was about fashion and since she was studying to become a designer herself the fashion convention was probably the best cover up idea we could have ever come up with.

Then she said something that made me go white in the face. "We should call them and see how things are going," she said to Carlisle.

I gave Edward a fleeting look of panic and was about to speak but Edward beat me to the punch, "Mom," he sighed rubbing his forehead, "He's not a child. He said he'd call you guys later. Give him some dignity."

"I give him plenty of dignity," she defended, "I just…" Carlisle reached to touch her hand.

"Darling you know you wouldn't have questioned an extension of Emmett or Edward's trip if they were to have done so," he said softly.

Esme sighed closing her eyes, "You're right," she admitted, "We'll wait for him to call. I just get so jumpy."

Carlisle smiled and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Esme blushed looking away from him embarrassed by her behavior I assume.

"Why did he call you bro?" Emmett asked scorned, "What makes you so special?"

Edward tensed as did I. Special?! We had a run-in with the mafia you idiot. Be happy you didn't get pulled into that nightmare. "Because…" Edward said trying to hold in his temper and keep in control, "Alice and Bella were going to do something yesterday and they called to cancel since they were going to New York."

I had to admit Edward could lie his ass off and it was totally believable. Where did he learn that?

Emmett grumbled something unintelligible and brought his fork down forcefully stabbing his sausage. I gasped as a flash of last night went through my mind of Demetri pulling out his knife and swiftly stabbing Felix's hand and pinning it to the coffee table. I could hear Felix's heavy breathing as he tried to breath through the pain of it. Demetri's calm menacing voice rang in my ears _"I told you not to interrupt me."_

I got up quickly, "Excuse me," I mumbled and I left the dining room as quickly as I could and bolted for the bathroom that was on the other side of the foyer.

**A/N: Mmmm I like long chapters. So now it's time to review and let me know what you thought.**

**Did you like the flashback?**

**I'll try to be quicker with my updates but no promises at this point. I think things will start to even out and I can write more. Until then, stick with me. **

**Ok, now REVIEW :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I got delayed. My husband's grandma had passed away and we had to take a family trip to Illinois. She was an amazing woman and we are really going to miss her.**

**So I'm finally updating. I hope you like it. **

56 EPOV

Bella had gasped and shot up out of her chair, "Excuse me," she mumbled shakily and walked quickly out of the room.

I got up quickly to go after her. "What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked, "Is she alright?"

I shrugged signaling that I had no idea which in a sense was true since I had no idea what made her get up so quickly and leave. On the other hand I could only guess what caused her to get up and whatever it was it had something to do with last night. That I was almost positive.

On the outside I was a mask of calm but on the inside I was a wreck especially when it came to Bella.

My mind was in overload. I was already emotionally wiped from last nights events before we had left the apartment. Then going straight to being questioned by Carlisle about my face and why we were arriving so late.

-Flashback-

Carlisle had started down the stairs looking at us curiously. But as he got closer he looked most intently at my face and he arched an eyebrow, "Did you get into a fight?"

Shit. Why did they have to be such light sleepers? "Umm no I umm, was hit by a door," I said trying to make it sound like I was embarrassed to admit it which is something that I would actually be, come to think of it.

"That must have been some heavy door?" Carlisle mused. "Who patched you up?"

"I did, with Bella's help," I said hugging her tighter to my side.

"You did well," he said taking his hands to my face and examined it more closely in the light. It hurt like hell but I fought to keep my expression neutral. I didn't want Bella to worry about me. He frowned a little, "You should get some ice for the swelling though," he said dropping his hands to his sides and into his robe pockets.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah I figured that," as I pressed my lips into her hair. Mentally rephrasing in my mind what I wanted to say. 'No shit dad. Even a baby could figure that out.'

Bella cleared her throat, "I'll go get you an icepack," she mumbled kissing my cheek and broke away to go into the kitchen.

I hated that she left my side and I felt this extreme sense of loss and emptiness. I didn't want to let go of her at all but it would have raised the red flag to Carlisle if I had protested to her doing something so minor.

"A door huh?" Carlisle asked as he scrutinized my face.

"Yes," I said trying to keep my expression neutral.

"Why do I not believe that?" he asked not expecting an answer, "I suppose it could be because you arrived at our house after midnight completely unannounced."

I sighed running my hand through my hair, "Look it doesn't matter, ok? Trust me." I knew he would see through the lie about the door. It wasn't very good. But I also know that if I conceded and let him know that he was right that he wouldn't push it unless he thought I was in some kind of trouble. The trick is to not let him get wind of what actually happened.

He rose an eyebrow at me, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Sorry we woke you by the way."

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle shrugged, "To be honest, she…" nodding his head up to the north wing referring to Esme, "is probably ecstatic you are here. She's beginning to feel the empty nest even more since the wedding."

I smirked at his words and he turned to head up the stairs. I turned my head and waited anxiously for Bella to return and I fought the erg to go search for her.

She finally emerged from the kitchen with an ice pack in her hands. She noted that Carlisle was headed back upstairs and she came toward me. I held out my hand for her wanting the reassurance that she was safe by my side.

The moment her hand touched mine I exhaled not realizing that I was holding in my air and my body relaxed. She seemed to have relaxed as well and sighed.

I squeezed her hand before tugging lightly so she knew I was ready to go up the stairs. As we climbed, Esme was coming toward us from the north wing. "Towels are in your bathroom and bedding is in a pile on your bed," she said.

"Thanks mom," I said with a weak smile.

"Sleep well, dears," she said with a warm smile and then it dropped when she looked closer at my face. "What happ…?" she began to ask reaching her hand out to touch my face. Oh Shit. But Carlisle cut her off before she could continue.

"He's fine," Carlisle said touching her arm, "He just had a disagreement with a door." He looked wistfully at me and I seriously was so grateful I could have kissed him. Esme would never have let it go unless Carlisle had said that. She knew by the way he said it that he had talked to me but it and it wasn't something to worry about. "Let's go to back to bed it's late and these two look tired."

Esme was hesitant but nodded and gave us a weak smile before she walked to the south wing back to their room.

"Goodnight, you two," Carlisle said and followed after her.

"Goodnight," Bella and I said in unison.

-End Flashback-

I got lucky last night when Carlisle saved me from having to explain to Esme what had happened and I had thought that the worst of the night was over. Boy was I dead-fucking-wrong.

I was making my bed quickly for busy work number 1, and number 2 I figured the sooner we slipped into our normal routine maybe we might relax just enough to fall asleep. Yeah right. If either of us slept tonight I would find it a miracle.

I had just placed the comforter on the bed when I heard multiple plastic items fall onto my bathroom floor at once. I tensed and had run over to see what was the matter.

I found Bella on her knees convulsing and gagging as if she were going to be sick on my bathroom rug. A wave of panic ran through me and I asked her what was wrong and she showed me Felix's bloody handprint on her bag.

That motherfucker had left my Bella a message. What it meant, I had no clue and it both scared me to death and made me angry as hell to think what it might have meant. He liked her… no, he _lusted_ for her, _that_ I could tell. The way his eyes racked over her body earlier pissed me off and his winks made me want to throw him against the wall and beat the hell out of him. Did this handprint mean that he wanted to leave his mark with her? It probably did.

Then the fact that he had left bruises on my shoulder irritated me further. It was bad enough to look into Bella's chocolate brown eyes and see the worry from the injuries Felix had inflicted to my face but to she her discover more it made my heart break.

The phone call I had received at 2 AM was the kicker for my emotional shield to shatter into tiny shards. I stupidly thought that Jasper was going to call us and give us an update or at best he would say that Demetri had been irritated by Felix and he shot him with his gun and Demetri was going to let them come home. Of course, I had no such luck. Some girl named Brittney was asking for some guy named Dave.

If Bella hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. Having her with me calmed me and made me want to believe that things will be okay.

After we made love I could see that the exhaustion was over taking her and she had actually closed her eyes. I took the icepack she had gotten for me and placed it over my swollen face sighing as I stared at the ceiling.

My mind raced as it analyzed the events of the evening to see if there was anything I could have done to prevent it or at least see a way that this could be over sooner rather than later.

Jasper had whispered to me before he left that if I didn't get an update within the week somehow that I needed to crack his safe in his room open. I had asked him why and he told me that it is all I will need. What the fuck did that mean? Was he saying that if a week passed he'd be dead? Like hell I'd let that happen. But what would I need? And what if I did open it and he came back soon after? What then? Oops, I thought you were dead, my bad? What could be in his safe that I would need?

I felt my stomach churn at the idea it was a 'Will' but then I shot that idea out of the water. Why would he believe that he would be dead in a week? Wouldn't they keep him till the job was done? No, it had to be something time sensitive, but…what?

I had finally closed my eyes and began to drift when I heard Bella start to mumble in her sleep. "I'm not interested," came from her lips. My eyes had opened and I looked down to Bella whose head lay on my chest. She giggled and buried her face in my chest, "Roses," she murmured. I sighed brushing her hair away from her face grateful that she wasn't having a nightmare. I must have had a bigger effect on her than I thought.

Then she gasped and her body tensed. Her breathing became hard and heavy and swear I could both hear and feel her heart pounding against my side.

She jerked slightly, "Felix," she gasped loudly and she began to quiver. I tried to hug her tighter in an attempt to calm her somehow but she shot up and squealed loudly scaring the hell out of me. She was jerking violently and was shrieking. I was afraid if I let her go that she would hurt herself. So I wrapped my legs tightly around her anchoring her down and place my hand over her mouth. I was afraid that she was going to alarm Carlisle and Esme and we sure as hell didn't need that now too. I was doubly afraid that I was scaring her even more by pinning her down.

"Shhh, Bella. Baby, it's me sweetheart. Please calm down," I pleaded in her ear. She stopped breathing and I continued, "Love, its ok. It's me." I crooned.

She began to relax under my hold and mumbled, "Edward?" under my hand.

I pealed my hand away slowly, "Yes love, are you awake now?" I asked anxiously.

She sniffed and nodded into her pillow and began to cry. "Yes," she choked and grabbed onto my arms that were wrapped around her entwining our fingers.

I kissed her cheek, "Are you alright?" I asked worried.

She had cried forcefully for a while and I was at a loss at what I could do to help her. I just held her tighter against me hoping that was enough.

I had begged her to tell me what she dreamt about unsure if I really wanted to know but she said Felix's name. I had to know what he did to her. I had to.

When she finally told me a new wave of hatred washed through me. I didn't ever want to picture Felix going through her things as it was and then to try to touch her. I had to fight to regain control of my anger.

-End Flashback-

Now, Bella had gotten up from the breakfast table and practically bolted from the room. Anxiety rushed through me and my heart began to race as it thumped hard in my chest.

"Is she sick?" Esme asked.

I shrugged again as I hurried out of the dining room. I didn't want to answer anymore questions. I just wanted to find Bella and make sure she was ok.

I reached the bathroom on the far side of the foyer. I heard water running in the sink and I pressed my ear to the door trying to hear her. The stream was too constant so I knew that she wasn't washing her hands. Then I heard two sharp intakes of breath as if she were sobbing. The pit of my stomach dropped and a lump formed in my throat. God it pains me to hear her cry.

I knocked my knuckles softly on the door and the sobs ceased instantly. I sighed, "Bella," I spoke softly, "Love, are you okay?" Stupid fucking question. Hello?? She's crying in the foyer bathroom, of course she's not okay.

What felt like an eternity later, though it was probably only a few seconds to anyone else, I heard the lock on the door click and I grabbed the knob and turned it opening the door.

"What's going…?" I was cut off by a body slamming into me. Her arms wrapping around my neck tightly and I felt my shirt become wet almost instantly with her tears. I was stunned at first and it took me a second to regain control of my limbs to wrap my arms around her.

She shook her head burrowing further into my chest.

I sighed and pressed my lips in her hair, "What is it?" I asked softly.

"I – I just can't," she whispered through her sobs. My brow furrowed as I brushed the hair away from her face. What can't she do? Her hold hardened around my neck and she hoisted herself up wrapping her legs around my waist. I staggered momentarily under her weight and strengthened my hold on her to counteract it.

I moved us into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind us with my heel. "Okay," I said softly, "We're alone now. What happened? What made you…"

"The hand," she said cutting me off.

I walked over to the counter and placed her on it pulling back just enough for me to see her face and not lessen my hold. "The hand?" I asked not understanding.

She shook her head composing herself and when she looked back up at me her eyes were guarded. She cleared her throat, "Never mind, it–it's silly."

I bent my head down and pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss and pulled away slowly, "Nothing you say will ever be silly. What is it?" I prodded.

She swallowed and looked down, "Emmett just…" she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as if she was trying to will something away and tears slipped out the edges.

My body tensed, "What did he do?" I asked irritated. What did he do to upset her? When she tensed under me a wave of anger ran through me and I backed away. I turned quickly and started for the door. I will not tolerate anyone else causing her pain no matter what form it's in. She's been through enough to last a lifetime.

"Edward," she sobbed quickly grabbing my arm.

I turned back to her torn between my desire to beat Emmett senseless for upsetting her and wanting to make her feel better. She flinched the second she saw my face and I was instantly regretful that I made her do so.

"I… He," she shook her head and cleared her throat, "It was me."

This confused me, "What?"

She took a long deep breath through her nose before she spoke softly, "I saw him stab his sausage…" her lower lip began to tremble and her voice shook, "…a-and…"

I took her in my arms, "Shhh," I hushed her as I rubbed circles on her back not wanting to make her say anymore. I understood instantly what must have happened. The way he did it must have triggered the memory of Demetri stabbing Felix's _hand_.

I pulled back and brought a curled index finger to her chin so I could look her in the eye. Her eyes were red and sparkling with her tears as she looked up at me. I kissed her lightly on the lips, "It's okay. I understand. It's over now. I won't let them ever come near you again." I kissed her softly again, "And soon Jasper and Alice will be back and we can put all this behind us."

"But we can't know that…" she began but I cut her off crushing my lips to hers and she moaned melting in my arms. I didn't want to hear anything negative and I especially didn't want her thinking in the negative. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers wove through my hair. A shiver ran down my spine and suddenly all the blood that was in my brain flushed south and went straight to my dick.

Bella brought her legs up and wrapped them tightly around my waist. I groaned loudly as she rubbed against me and her tongue swept through my mouth. God I needed her and I think she needed me to.

She grabbed the top of my shirt and began pulling it up off my back till it was bunched up at the top and pulled it quickly over my head. Her fingers went back to my shoulders and she squeezed them hard before rubbing them hard down my back. Her nails dug into me and her mouth was urgent on mine. Oh, God. My pants became so tight that I was afraid they were going to rip open from the pressure…or break my dick, whichever came first.

I grabbed for her and lifted her shirt over her head discarding it to the floor. She moaned into my mouth as I cupped her breast in my hand impossibly making my pants even tighter.

Her hands traveled south and moved to the front fumbling with the button and zipper to my jeans. I moaned as I was freed from my prison and I sprang out hitting the edge of the counter. If I wasn't so hard it would have hurt like a bitch.

I pulled away just enough to undo the zipper of her leather pants hastily pulling them off turning them inside out in the process.

Bella gave my jeans the little nudge they needed to send them to a pool around my ankles. She pulled my boxers down just enough to spring me and took me firmly in her hand. I groaned as she slowly rubbed my tip with her thumb. "Oh God Bella," I moaned against her lips and she began to rub me a little harder.

I moved my hand and began rubbing her bundle of nerves to try to keep up with her. She was slick and wet and ready for me and I couldn't wait to get lost in her soft wet heat.

"Edward," she moaned softly and her hand brought me closer making my cock bump into my hand. I quickly moved mine out of the way out-of-habit so she could guide me home. Wait! Holy shit! I'm not wearing a condom! I pulled back separating our mouths and her hand hesitantly let me go.

I was breathing hard and my body was shaking as I bent down for my wallet and pulled out that amazing silver wrapper. I unwrapped it and put it on in record time before grabbing her and kissed her fiercely.

Her hands returned to my back and her nails dug in as I slid home. I started a pace that was fast and strenuous but most of all, very…very pleasurable. Her nails scratched hard and deep on my back and I groaned. I want to almost weep from both the pain and pleasure of it.

This was what I needed. I needed her. Just like last night. I needed her to prove to me that there was still love in the world that was seen horror and cruelty.

We were getting close and I knew it would be any second now. I thrust harder within her and she let out soft raspy breaths trying to hold in her screams of pleasure.

Knock, knock, knock.

Our eyes widened and I stopped thrusting. Bella made an almost inaudible whimper at the cease of production. I cleared my throat, "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Esme asked concerned, "You've been gone a while?"

Shit. "Yeah mom, everything's fine," my voice cracked a little on the last word. I cleared my throat again to sound more normal, "We'll be out in a minute." Please, please, please go away please.

"Oh, okay," she said unsure.

I looked into Bella's eyes as I listened for her to leave. I heard Esme step once, twice, a third time and I began to push slowly back in and pull slowly out. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as my pace picked up. She began to breathe fast and shallow so I covered her mouth with mine just seconds before she clenched and shattered around me. I grunted my release and we held each other for a long moment.

"I love you," her voice quivered as she came down from her high.

"I love you too," I kissed her, "We should hurry back now."

She nodded and I helped her down.

It took us a few minutes to get cleaned up and our clothes resituated back to our previous state. I was careful to hide my back from Bella's view. I knew that she had broken the skin more times than once and I knew that she would be remorseful. I don't want her to feel anything but happy right now and oddly I loved that she had done it anyway.

We ran our fingers through our hair which was untamable in their sex-hair mess. Not to mention that we smelled of sex. Dear God, please make Emmett keep his mouth shut.

We opened the door and walked back to the dining room to find Carlisle and Esme out of the room and Emmett and Rosalie still sitting at the table.

Emmett turned his head and grinned at us, "It's about time. I had no idea Edward was so desirable that you'd initiate a quickie in the foyer bathroom Bella." Rosalie slapped him hard on the back of the head. "Ahw," he groaned in pain wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. "What'd I say?"

"Do you honestly have to ask?" Rosalie hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

Bella blushed a deep crimson and I pulled her close to me as I led her back to her seat. I held her seat out for her and kissed the top of her head after she sat.

Emmett shot back the rest of his juice and looked between the two of us. He seemed to analyze us as we ate what was left on our plate.

Suddenly he loudly placed his elbow on the table and leaned in our direction, "Ok, I give. What the hell happen to you two last night? And Edward, it's obviously bullshit that you were hit by a door, so don't give me that crap."

Damn it. Did he honestly have to be perceptive now? I twirled my fork in my hand as I stared at my plate and was frustrated that I couldn't say anything. Bella looked up at me and her chocolate eyes questioned me what we should say. My jaw tightened as I realized I couldn't come up with anything that was believable in even the remotest of senses. If I told him I got into a fight he would want details and he would checkup on the guy I fought with just to see who won in his own opinion. It embarrassed me that the fight was completely one sided and the most damage I had done was to leave an imprinted hole were my face connected to the wall.

The kitchen door flew open and Esme came back in the room. "Oh, you're back. Are you alright?" she asked us but mostly Bella.

"I'm fine," Bella croaked and she cleared her throat, "I just didn't feel well all of a sudden."

"Oh," Esme said processing that. She didn't look like she figured out what we had been doing in her foyer bathroom which was a good thing. Instead she looked genuinely concerned for Bella's wellbeing. She looked up at me and I didn't understand the look in her eyes. It was almost accusing but not quite, there was also a happy glimmer there as well. Did she think it was my fault Bella didn't feel…? Oh God Mom. I didn't pull an Emmett. As much as I liked the idea of Bella one day being pregnant I didn't want her to miss out on college because of me.

"Did you want me to reheat anything for you?" Esme offered.

"Oh, no thank you," Bella said, "It's fine. I like cold waffle." She took another bite of her waffle for good measure.

Esme seemed to accept that and looked to me and I shook my head. She turned, "Emmett, dear, did you want anything else?"

"Chocolate milk would be nice," he said with a grin.

Esme smirked and nodded. "How about you Rose?"

"I'm fine," she smiled rubbing her belly.

"Oh my gosh," Bella gasped as her eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Rosalie you are showing so much now."

I glanced over to see that Rosalie's belly had seemed to have suddenly doubled in size while they were on their honeymoon in Cancun.

"I know," she groaned. She was always worried about looking fat which was ridiculous. She would have to be the most beautiful pregnant woman out there… under Bella of course. My stomach did a slow flip as I pictured Bella one day like that with our child growing inside her. God, even the thought of her pregnant made me hard and I felt my pants become tight once again. "He's been kicking a little too" she said more cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Bella grinned. Rosalie nodded with a glow. I met Emmett's gaze and he was a mix of happiness and frustration. Happiness about the baby and frustration with me.

Esme had returned to the dining room with Emmett's chocolate milk and placed it in front of him. "Edward I'm going to the store. Was there anything you wanted me to pickup for meals?"

Emmett's head snapped up looking quickly from Esme to me. His eyebrow rose at me. Great, one more reason to question me. "Umm, fish… whatever goes in lasagna…Peppered kettle chips… umm, cheese brats… umm," I looked at Bella.

"B&J's Phish Food?" she suggested in the form of a question.

I smirked crookedly, "2 pints?" She nodded grinning sheepishly. She always told me she found 'Phish Food' to be her comfort food. I looked up at Esme, "And 2 pints of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food"

"Is that all?" she asked. Bella and I nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in an hour or so. Your father got called into the hospital."

"Okay, thanks mom," I said finishing off my waffle and began packing up the dishes so I could take them to the kitchen. Bella got up to help me and we hurried to get the dishes into the kitchen before Esme left the dining room to avoid Emmett's interrogation.

As soon as Esme had gone into the garage Emmett slammed his way through the kitchen door. "Alright, what the hell are you not telling me? Why is mom asking you about groceries? And what the fuck happened to your face?" he demanded.

"Mom's feeling a little empty nest syndrome," I thanked God that Carlisle gave me that excuse last night, "since your wedding." I said putting my arms around Bella from behind and holding her tight against me.

"Which means what?" he asked incredulous as Rosalie came in the kitchen to join us seeming not to understand why Emmett's voice was becoming irritated. "You're moving back in with mom and dad?"

"No, I'm not," I murmured kissing the top of Bella's head breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

"O-kay, forgive me for being slow on this but why are you staying here?" he asked crossing his arms and leaned against the fridge. "You know Bella's apartment is empty now with Alice and Jasper still gone."

"I had planned to stay here for a while after spring break anyway, what's the difference," I mumbled taking Bella by the hand and began leading her into the foyer.

We had almost made it to the stairs when Emmett stomped into the foyer after us. "And this door you told us about? After it smashed in your eye and nose, why did it feel the need to give you an uppercut to the jaw as well?" Emmett was getting angry now. He has never liked being left in the dark and he knew from my bruise on my jaw that curved to the under side of it that it wasn't possible for a door to hit there. "And what the hell happened this morning?"

"Emmett," I spoke his name through clenched teeth, "drop it."

"No, I don't think I will," he said in a calm yet irritated tone.

"Trust me, it's nothing," I grumbled and began towing Bella up the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Emmett boomed, "Rose and I go on our honeymoon and comeback to my brother and his girlfriend…" _Fiancé_ you prick! "…acting all weird and secretive, your face has been smashed in, the two of you make a disappearance into the bathroom and my other brother has extended his vacation for some shitty fashion show! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I know for a fact that Jasper would rather rip off his own fingernails than willingly see that shit!"

I felt my stomach churn at the idea that the people that Jasper and Alice were with could and would rip off his fingernails if they had felt it necessary. I saw Bella shiver and shallow hard and I knew she had to have been thinking about the same thing. Damn you Emmett! Why can't you just drop it?

I pulled Bella behind me so that I was standing between her and Emmett. I was mad now. He may have been just fishing for information but I am doing what I can to stay calm and controlled for Bella and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him fuck that up. "Have you ever considered the possibility that you are better off not knowing?" I growled.

"NO!" Emmett boomed, "because I think that if my family's in trouble that I should fucking know about it!"

"Who said we were in trouble?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe it was whoever put two fucking holes in the wall at the girls' apartment…!!!" he roared.

**A/N: Ok, time to review. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is halfway done. So I'll update Sunday at the latest.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Yeah!! I'm actually updating within the week of my last post. **Doing a happy dance** I think this chapter is to my liking now. **

**Here's the sad thing. I could have posted this on Saturday and I tried like 4 times but FF was on the fritz and I couldn't login. Then Sunday, I got in but it wouldn't post. But then it did post and there was no alert e-mail saying I posted the new chapter so I pulled it and tried again a couple times (I'm sorry if is psyched some of you guys out with that) but it never worked so I pulled it till now. I'm sorry. I don't know what the deal is with the site right now. It seems to go on the fritz a lot these past few months. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

57

"Gee, I don't know maybe it was whoever put two fucking holes in the wall at the girls' apartment!!" Emmett roared taking the same step that Edward was on so that his height was defined as he glared a mere half inch down at Edward's face. "One of which happens to be about our face height from the floor. Not to mention that the place smells like you spilt bleach everywhere!!"

I was stunned. He knows about the holes? Edward was still as a statue glaring up at his brother with a tick in his tight jaw.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Rosalie gasped looking from him to Edward to me. She hadn't known about the holes in the apartment apparently and now I really wondered how he knew about the holes.

Emmett's glare never left Edward's but he talked to Rosalie and his tone was colored with his irritation. "I dropped by your apartment before you woke up this morning to get that mug you forgot to pack." The mug that Rosalie used almost every morning that said 'Bite Me' on it. It was her favorite and she had forgotten to pack it because she used it the morning she moved to the boys' apartment and I had put it in the dishwasher. "And the apartment was empty," Emmett continued, "it reeked of bleach and there were two holes in the wall next to the front door." Emmett's voice got harder as he now seemed to be speaking to Edward again. "I was about to call you when mom beat me to the punch when she called me. I told her we were back already and she asked if we'd want to come for breakfast and she mentioned you and Bella showed up late last night. Now stop fucking with my brain already and tell me what the hell in going on?"

"You really don't want to know," Edward said through clenched teeth. "Now. Drop… It."

"No," he growled his eyes shifted to mine for a split second, "and stop hiding Bella." Emmett took my other hand that Edward wasn't holding and yanked on my arm to that I was pulled more over to his side. Edward tensed and then it happened so fast that I couldn't believe that it actually happened. Edward was at one moment standing completely still and then the next his fist came in contact with Emmett's nose.

Emmett dropped my hand as did Edward and Emmett punched Edward on his bruised cheekbone. Edward countered with another right hook and Emmett staggered. Emmett retaliated and before long the two of them were wrestling on the floor of the foyer punching one another whenever one got the chance on the face and ribs. I could hear the lower drum beat as Edward hit Emmett in the ribs knocking the air out of him and the returned blow to Edward's as Emmett retaliated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett ground out as they rolled around on the floor his breathing hard from the exertion of their fighting.

"Don't touch her," Edward growled before throwing him another punch.

"Edward!" I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch him be hurt anymore. They were both drawing blood and I couldn't handle seeing anymore violence right now. "Please, both of you stop!"

Edward halted Emmett's actions and they both were tense and their muscles were flexed as they held each other at bay. Their hands were white knuckled as they fisted each other's shirt.

Edward's bruised and now bloodied face looked up towards me and his angered face fell to a horrified expression. His grip on Emmett lightened and Emmett jerked away getting off the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Emmett asked sniffing the blood back up his nose and wiped his upper lip with his finger that didn't really do more than smear his blood on his face some more. Rosalie hurried over to him and began assessing the damage. She hissed giving me a menacing glare before towing Emmett off to the kitchen.

I looked down to see a completely still, bloody and beaten Edward on the floor propped on his knees and hunched over. His eyes were sad and wary as they looked up at me. I knelt in front of him and I touched him lightly on the cheek. He winced and groaned at the pain of it. I kissed him lightly on the forehead before speaking, "Why did you do that?" my voice broke with the pain and frustration I was feeling.

His hand reached up and he rubbed his thumb on my cheek to catch the tear that I hadn't even realized I had produced. "I'm so sorry, love," he whispered.

I was about to say something when a wet dishtowel flew at us and hit me on the side of my leg and making a wet smack on the floor. "Here," Rosalie spoke harshly, "Once you clean up that asshole join us in the living room and explain to me why he felt it necessary to fuckup my husbands face and why there are holes in the apartment's wall." She stomped off toward the kitchen once again. Great. Now what?

I began working at Edward's face right there on the floor in the foyer. Each time he winced it felt like someone was kicking me in the gut. His brow was bleeding a lot. "Edward I think your cut reopened," I choked out past the lump in my throat.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said again.

"Be sorry later please," I huffed, "Now where is your parents First Aid Kit?"

"Kitchen," he mumbled, "Under the sink." I got up quickly and retrieved the kit and grabbed two new icepacks and a couple towels ignoring Emmett and Rosalie completely as they watched me. When I returned I nudged Edward to get up to go to the bathroom to use the mirror and before long we had successfully patched him up and the blood he had been shedding had stopped.

I grabbed the two icepacks and towels before we both walked over to the living room archway. Edward grabbed me by the waist as Rosalie and Emmett looked up at us. Rosalie's arms were crossed as she glared up at us. Emmett was holding an icepack to his nose and looked up at us with both irritation and worry.

"Sit," Rosalie ordered us. I tensed and Edward's hold tightened around my waist. My mind flashed back to last night when Demetri ordered us to sit on the couch at gun point and I fought to stay in control and focus on the here and now.

"We'd rather not," I said holding onto Edward's arm that was across my front. I was not going to be ordered to sit on a couch thank you very much I don't care if you're a friend or family.

Emmett's eyebrow rose and looked between the two of us. Rosalie exhaled exasperated and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Now explain."

I cleared my throat and I heard Edward sigh loudly as his lips pressed into my hair. I turned my head to the side and up pressing my lips lightly to his jaws. He winced and I grimaced. "Why did you do that?" I asked again frustrated and my eyes stung with tears.

"I don't know," he groaned quietly shaking his head clearly berating himself. "I guess I just… snapped," he whispered.

"Do you think I like seeing you get hurt?" I asked in a low hiss.

He looked down at me and his gaze became apologetic instantly. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking," he whispered. "I…"

We heard a loud exasperated sigh, "Are you two done? Because whatever you're whispering I think needs to be shared with the rest of us. I'd prefer straight answers but I'm willing to do cryptic if need be." Rosalie chided. "I'm willing to listen to whatever stupid excuse you think you have for hitting _my_ husband."

Rosalie's attitude had gotten on my last nerve. All we were doing was trying to get through this nightmare and she and Emmett just won't let it go. "Just be happy alright Rosalie!" I blurted out without thinking, "At least you didn't have to see his face bashed into a wall by some…some…" I couldn't finish it, there was no word that I could think of that described _him_ without rattling off an entire list. Edward kissed the top of my head again and held me tighter.

The action calmed me but that was short lived when Emmett sprang from his seat into his protective brother mode. "Who the fuck smashed your head into the wall?" he asked.

Edward's arms tensed around me and he sighed. He bent down and lifted me up bridal style causing me to gasp in surprise. He kissed my cheek and walked me over to the couch across from a towering Emmett and a shocked Rosalie. He sat making sure I was settled comfortably on his lap before speaking. "Sit down Emmett," he said calmly, "You're going to pop a vein." Emmett sat but you could tell that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Edward took one of my hands that held an icepack and place it gently on the side of his face. He winced and then he looked toward Emmett and Rosalie, "Felix Morant" he said.

"Who?" Emmett and Rosalie both asked in unison.

Edward sighed and he winced when he pressed his face too hard into the icepack that was in my hand. "I suppose I should tell you first that by putting you in the loop you are going to become a target."

"A Target?" Rosalie asked with incredulity and slightly mocking.

I shot her a look and her skeptical look fell a little. Emmett looked even more curious and when Edward didn't continue his anticipation was getting the better of him. "What are you waiting for? Go on."

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at his brother and then he looked down at me. He sighed.

"I guess we should start with New Years?" I asked him so low Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't have heard. Edward stared at me with wary eyes swallowed and nodded.

I turned my head to look at them. "F-Felix is some guy we encountered in Denver, New Year's night," I said. I hated saying his name. I felt a chill run up my shine and my hair stand up on end when I said it.

Emmett's brow scrunched together, "New Year's? What the hell is he doing here?"

"He knew Alice from New York," Edward said.

"Why would a friend of Alice bash your head into the wall?" Rosalie asked. She was still skeptical but started to look curious.

I snorted at the word 'friend'. The sick bastard was far from it. Edward gave me a squeeze before speaking, "He is no _'friend'_," Edward growled.

"I don't understand," Emmett said, "This '_non-friend'_ of Alice came here and bashed your head into the wall…Why?"

Edward brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and winced since it was still tender from the fight with Emmett. "Rosalie? Has Alice ever told you about what she was like in New York?" he asked taking the second icepack and pressed it to his upper lip.

Rosalie seemed to tense up a little at his question. "It's okay Rosalie," I said, "Alice told Edward and me everything." I assumed she was worried about backing a promise to keep what she said in confidence.

Rosalie looked up at Emmett and then back to us, "Well… she told me about some ex-boyfriend of hers named Demetri that cheated on her with some girl named Heidi. And…well, he was kind of her drug dealer."

"Alice is a crack-head?" Emmett blurted out.

"_Was_," I said harshly, "she's almost 2 years out of rehab."

"Felix works for Demetri's family," Edward said, "He's kind of their 'Bruiser'. The guy who gets info or sends messages by inflicting pain." I shuddered and Edward rubbed back.

"What the hell is he doing here with you?" Emmett asked standing up and began pacing a little. "Was he after Alice?"

Edward and I didn't speak. We couldn't because Rosalie spoke first which set Emmett off even further. "Wait a minute, didn't you say that Jasper and Alice were in New York?" she asked.

Emmett froze and his face turned red as he leaned on the back of the couch opposite us, "What the hell is going on?! Are you saying Alice and Jasper went with this guy to New York?" Emmett asked.

"But I don't get it," Rosalie said, "You said they called you and said that they were going there."

I sighed defeated, "Alice and Jasper came back as planned. Demetri and umm…" I really didn't like saying his name.

"Felix," Edward continued saving me again and took over for me, "had broken into the girls' apartment. I came to pick them up for dinner and the fucker grabbed me and bashed my head into the wall." I tensed and buried my face into Edward's chest trying desperately to will away the image of Edward coming in contact with that wall.

Edward kissed the top of my head and then spoke quickly to Emmett and Rosalie, "Look, we had a bad night and what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard enough without the two of you putting in your two cents. So I'm going to sum up what is going on. We are doing our best to act natural and it is getting increasingly difficult with the two of you bringing it up. So listen carefully because I will not repeat it, clear?"

Emmett and Rosalie nodded slowly. Edward's body was beyond tense and I could tell he was barely holding onto his calm.

Edward exhaled loudly before he took in a deep breath and began to speak rapidly. "Alice was in some bad shit back in New York. Demetri's family was Alice's supplier, yes, but that family, the Benitucci family, is one of the most powerful families in the mafia." Rosalie and Emmett tensed and were poised to speak but Edward kept going true to his previous words. "Aro, Demetri's father and leader of the family, had some business deal gone sour and Alice had been around to meet the men involved. She was too high to remember them but Aro wanted to get rid of her anyway." Edward gave me a squeezed when I tensed, "That was how she got into rehab, apparently they caused her to overdose." Emmett and Rosalie's jaw dropped at his words in shock. "So when she had a run-in with Felix in Denver she fed him a lie about where she has been. Felix apparently reported back to the family where she was. But, when she asked Jasper to create false accounts to hide from the Benitucci's because she didn't want them to suck her back in, they inadvertently made the Benitucci's suspicious."

"Which led to them coming here," Edward continued, "Aro wanted her silenced in some form." Rosalie gasped and Emmett just stared at us in shock. "They also wanted Jasper because they needed a hacker and their hacker has been…misplaced." Edward grimaced.

"Wait a minute," Emmett said, "You're telling me that they want Alice dead and they took Jasper to work for them?" Edward and I nodded. "What the fuck?!!" Emmett started pacing again and Rosalie was stunned into silence.

"Demetri has some sort of plan and that was part of the deal," Edward sighed not liking the arrangement.

"Demetri," Emmett boomed, "the ex-boyfriend who nearly killed her?"

"The ex-boyfriend who saved her once already when he realized _Aro_ had tried to have her killed," I spoke up. I wasn't sure that I had that much faith in him but I had to place some hope out there, both for me and the others.

Emmett and Rosalie looked confused for a moment and Edward clarified, "He is apparently on our side in this and claims he can get us out of this if Jasper helps them." Emmett and Rosalie's faces turned skeptical. "He's made some deals and said that as soon as Jasper finishes the job he will make sure that they walk away free and clear provided of course that everything goes according to plan."

"And if it doesn't go according to plan?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at me trying to look for an answer but I didn't have one. At least not one I wanted to think about…Ever. "Well," Edward hesitated, "your guess is as good as ours."

"Shit," Emmett exhaled finally sitting on the couch once again next to Rosalie. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. "What can we do? We have to do something. We can't just sit around here with our thumbs up our asses!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again winced but tried to ignore the pain and exhaled loudly, "So far they're fine," Edward said he removed his hand away from his face and flopped it onto the couch and looked directly at Emmett, "Jasper just called me this morning. He said it should be a cakewalk and they should be home soon."

"Dude this is the fucking mafia…" Emmett began.

"No shit!" Edward cut in, "We've all pretty much figured that out. Bella and I are having enough trouble grasping onto that fact. We don't fucking need it reiterated to us over and over it's pretty well imprinted there thank you." Edward brought his hand up covering his face and let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Jasper said that he'd contact us soon and basically that is all we can do. It's sit… and wait. If we go to the police they're dead and they'll come after us. If Jasper screws up, he could be beaten within an itch of his life and possibly sent to prison which could add to the beating and even lead to his possible death. I mean this is the fucking mafia and they are fucking everywhere. Do you get the picture?"

As I listened to Edward's rundown of the situation I realized that his hope for the situation was wavering. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't even believe that myself. I wanted to believe that Demetri had the power to make all of this go away and return Edward's brother and my friends back to us safe and sound. I felt helpless. I wanted to somehow help bring them back and protect them but this situation was sorely out of my league.

Edward was extremely put out. On top of his frustration he looked like he hadn't slept in days which made me realize that I didn't know if he actually did sleep last night. We didn't get to sleep till after 2 AM and we woke up just before sunrise.

"Do you trust this Demetri guy?" Emmett asked.

"We kind of have to don't we," I stated. Edward rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Edward you look exhausted," I said softly and got up from his lap and bent down to help him get out of the couch, "let's go back to bed. Didn't you sleep at all?"

He snorted, "I think I got enough for now," he grumbled.

"How much?" I demanded.

He sighed, "A few minutes."

Oh Edward. I placed my hand on the less swollen side of his face. "Come on," I sighed, "You need to get some sleep."

"I don't think I can," he confessed.

"I think I can get you to," I whispered and stood on my tiptoes and lightly brushed my lips over his. He smiled weakly at me as I took his hand in mine gently weaving our fingers together and tugged lightly to get him to start moving.

"I'll let you know when Jasper contacts us," Edward said to Emmett and Rosalie. "Till then just…act natural."

Emmett grudgingly agreed and I took Edward back up to his room.

**A/N: So what did you think? What's floating around in your minds? Any questions that you feel need to be answered? REVIEW and let me know.**

**I'll try to update soon. I'll try for a week from now but it could be two. I promise it won't be three unless something unforeseen happens.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Yeah! I updated! It's amazing I know. Sorry it took 2 weeks to do it, I'll try to be faster. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I loved hearing your feedback. :) **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

58

It had taken an act from God to get Edward to sleep at night. His told me his mind was filled with so many thoughts that they kept him awake. We had to tire each other out every night just to initiate even the concept of sleep.

My nightmares were still coming and it was taking its toll on the both of us. Every night I would dream that Felix had done something either in my room or started to violate me or hurt Jasper and Alice.

The worst part wasn't that I was having the disturbing dreams though. The worst part was that Edward was affected by them. He would finally fall asleep and then my nightmares would wake him up through my sleep talking. I wish that I never talked in my sleep for that reason. Edward has only had, at most, three hours of sleep every night which would have been more if I would stop waking him up and giving him more anxiety with my nightmares.

We attended our classes and tried to act as normal as possible. Edward was constantly late for his classes because he insisted on walking me to every one of my classes. He would even leave a couple of his classes early because my class didn't run as long as his. He was always there standing outside of my classrooms door as I walked out.

I told him repeatedly that it wasn't necessary and I would be fine to wait in the library or at his apartment but he just shook his head at that and asked me to humor him and I conceded. It was the best way for me to handle it, especially since every day that passed Edward would become even more tense.

It wasn't that he was being overly protective… okay, so that was a very big part of it. But the main thing that stressed him out the most was that Jasper hadn't called since the morning after they left. With each passing day he would become more and more anxious that something bad had happened to Jasper and Alice.

I wasn't any better though. The thought that Jasper and Alice had been hurt or worse had been looming over me and the presence of that thought was beginning to feel more and more confirmed with each passing day.

It's been four long days since our encounter with the Benitucci's.

Edward and I had also worried that by us telling Emmett and Rosalie what was going on we had brought the sword over their heads as well.

It was true that we hadn't told them every little detail and luckily they never pressed the issue anymore. Emmett would blow a gasket if he had heard the threat that they had given Alice about hurting Rosalie and the baby. Plus, Rosalie was in a fragile state and the stress of this was probably too much as it was.

She had been keeping her distance from me the first couple days after we told them the situation with Alice and Jasper. I had thought that she was upset with me for dragging her into it but I was proven wrong yesterday when she had called to talk to me.

-Flashback-

"Hello," I answered my cell while Edward was in the shower after we had gone for a run around his parents' property and a few of the neighbors.

"Hi," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," I said surprised she had called. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that question," she said. I paused not understanding what she was talking about. Was she accusing me of something? "I don't mean it like that," she continued, "I mean, I haven't really been a good friend to you lately." My brow creased at her words and my free hand began play with one of the corners of a pillow on Edward's bed as I sat against the headboard. "You know, with what happened?" she prompted.

"Umm," my voice rasped and I cleared my throat, "Yeah, ah…"

"I wanted to umm… tell you I'm sorry." Rosalie said quickly, "I didn't know what had been going on and I just wanted you to know that I… well, I understand that you are mad at me and…"

"Wait," I cut in, "Rosalie, I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

"For not understanding what was going on with you two," Rosalie said.

"Oh," I said looking down at the floor as I hugged the pillow to my torso. "Don't worry about it. How were you to know what happen to us? _I_ can hardly believe it. It's seems like a very vivid nightmare to me but then I realize that Alice and Jasper are… gone and I know that it was real."

"I know," she said, "I can hardly wrap my head around it myself."

"How's Emmett doing?" I asked knowing that he was not liking the fact that we were just sitting and waiting. Plus I really didn't want to talk about what happened now.

"He's ok," she sighed, "He's been going to the gym a lot to work off his frustration."

"I wish Edward would go with him sometime," I sigh looking over to the bathroom door that Edward was behind. He had just turned off the water of the shower. "I think he needs to sweat out some of his frustration and anxiety too."

"How has he been?" she asked.

"Aside from being over protective and quick to jump down someone's throat for so much as talking to him about something. He's doing great," I said sarcastically. I sighed. "He snapped at Carlisle for asking about his quiz last night. Then he snapped at Esme for suggesting that she and I go down by the mall so she could get a second opinion on a lamp she had seen at the Antique store around there."

"I kind of get why he's acting so…"

"Insane?" I supplied.

She laughed, "He does take things to the extreme doesn't he?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I know he means well but…" I didn't know what I wanted to say. He needs to calm down but I could understand why he was on edge. I was tense too. I supposed I shouldn't be complaining either; just yesterday I started to freak out because I woke up to find Edward gone. I had a panic attack and by the time he had reentered the room with a breakfast tray of toast, fruit and juice I was curled into a ball shaking and scared him to death.

"I know," Rosalie spoke her understanding and not needing me to continue.

We sat in silence as I heard Edward tinkering around in the bathroom. "We were at the Student Union on Monday and Laurent and Irina were asking about Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would they be asking about him?

"They wanted to know what happened to his face," Rosalie said. Oh. His bruises were more prominent since his fight with Emmett but were starting to fade now. I had worried that Carlisle and Esme would become suspicious that Edward's face looked to be battered more at dinner than it was at breakfast but Edward told them that Emmett had just irritated him. I was surprised that they took the news in stride like it happened all the time until Esme told me that in high school Edward and Emmett used to fight a lot mostly because Emmett never knew when to just leave him alone. That theory rang true this time as well, I thought.

"What did you guys say?" I asked trying very hard to not think about how the bruises were actually started.

"Well they noticed Emmett's swollen nose and they came up with that he and Edward had fought for some reason." Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry he did that," I said.

"Don't worry about it," she told me. "He pushed too far and… I kind of don't blame Edward for snapping, considering." I smiled weakly even though I knew she couldn't see me. "How have you been doing though?"

"I'm fine," I said automatically. The truth was that I was exhausted but I never wanted to sleep.

Last night I had another nightmare of Alice being ripped away from Jasper's side after they got off the plane and Jasper was beaten to the ground for trying to get her back. The night before, I was in my shower back at the apartment and I heard the door open to the bathroom. I turned to look through the frosty shower curtain and screamed as I saw a bloody hand press up against the plastic as it reached for me.

I shivered at the memory of my nightmares.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"I'm sure," I said. I really didn't feel like talking about this right now. It was hard enough telling Edward about it and even then I edited. I didn't want him worrying about me anymore than he already was.

"Ok," she sighed, "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," I said knowing I would most likely never want to talk. At least, not any time soon.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," I groaned. "I'm really getting worried Rosalie."

"I know me too," she said.

Just then Edward opened the bathroom door clean shaven and with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me on the phone and his eyes had gotten wide and looked anxious thinking that this time it was Alice or Jasper. I shook me head 'no' and he grimaced and forcefully opened the drawer of his dresser pulling out his jeans and a t-shirt.

I sighed, "I have to go. I'll call you if we hear anything."

"Ok, bye," Rosalie said and we both hung up.

-End Flashback-

I wished that my phone call was from Jasper or Alice just to see some relief in Edward.

Jasper had said the job was going to be a cakewalk. To me, that made it sound like he was going to finish quickly. But how long was a cakewalk? To me it was a couple days or maybe a few hours even, tops. How long was a cakewalk to Jasper?

Egh. Maybe Jasper just couldn't get to a phone. His original call was only made because they were in the room that Demetri had told us about, that was setup with whatever it was he needed and with only Demetri in the room. What if he was being watched closely by others now? It's possible that he and Alice could be almost done doing whatever it was they wanted and they just aren't able to tell us so. Right, that's what I need to do, think positive. Shit. Who am I kidding?

"Stop," Edward said loudly as he sat in front of the computer at his desk in his bedroom, his hands fisted in his hair. I looked up over my textbook from my spot on the bed and furrowed my brow at him. "Just… Stop, okay?" he said.

"What did I do?" I asked bewildered. We had been silently working on our class work before we went down to dinner. Esme was making fish tonight and she had insisted that I not help her. In her words she had said, 'I can do this alone and you have to study. Plus, Edward seems to relax more around you. He seems rather high strung these days.'

I'd say that 'high strung' was putting it lightly. Edward felt like a ticking time bomb at times. He had snapped at Carlisle the other day for asking him about his classes saying that they were fine and to stop hounding him about them. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him over the dinner table and then looked at me in question. I couldn't blame him. He had only asked how he did on his quiz.

"You're thinking. Now just stop," he grumbled as he tugged at his hair.

"Well, that usually is what one does as they study a subject," I countered feigning my misunderstanding of what he was talking about. I knew what he meant. He knew I was thinking about Alice and Jasper and that it most likely wasn't good thoughts.

He snorted, "Right, I haven't failed to notice that you haven't even turned the page of your book for 25 minutes," he said indignantly.

Sighing my exasperation I slapped my book shut and tossed it to the end of the bed before getting up. "What are you working on?" I asked trying to distract him from the topic.

He exhaled sharply, "A paper for my biochemistry class," he mumbled.

"When is it due?" I asked as I approached. The screen was in the Word program but it was completely blank except for the little curser that blinked in the page.

"Friday morning," he mumbled almost inaudible.

"Friday?" my voice squeaked. Oh my God. It was Wednesday night and I'm sure that his paper required more than just a page. In fact, I'll bet it was supposed to be at least 10 pages.

Edward sighed loudly and his fists tightened in his hair showing the tendons in his hands. I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders and began to massage them lightly. He groaned as I kneaded and stroked his shoulder muscles.

"You haven't written anything," I said softly stating the obvious.

"I know," he said finally releasing his much abused hair and lifted his head lolling it back with his eyes shut as my thumbs worked at the arc of his neck. He groaned at the feeling. I smirked pleased that he was relaxing to my touch.

"Do you at least have some of it drafted?" I asked as I worked.

Edward groaned as I worked out a particular knot at the base of his neck. "No," he grunted in frustration.

"Edward," I sighed disapprovingly.

"I know," he groaned lifting his head back up and squinted at the screen. He sighed again leaning forward propping his elbows up on the desk and covered his face with his hands.

I huffed as I continued to massage his shoulders and looked up toward the blank computer screen. As I stared at the screen I saw the mouse arrow begin to move. My brow furrowed in concentration as I watched it move. Wait a minute? I looked at Edward who still had his head in his hands. How was he doing that? I quickly moved my head to have a better look at the position of his elbow on the desk to see if he bumped the mouse but his elbow was 3 inches away from it. How was the mouse moving?

I looked back up at the screen to see a programs list pop up and a text window open. The mouse placed a cursor in the box and letters began to appear on the screen on their own.

_It's about time you turned on your computer. I've been trying to contact you everyday._

_Jasper_

"Edward," I squealed and jerked violently at his shoulders.

Edward jerked and jumped out of his chair to face me bracing for the worst. "What?" he asked through bated breath.

I was breathing fast and hard and continued to look at the screen in complete disbelief that I was even seeing what I was seeing. "Look," I squeaked pointing at the text box on the screen.

Edward looked and blinked several times as he tried to focus. I could imagine the same incredulous thoughts run through his mind. He quickly looked up at me and I saw the light ignite in his eyes as we looked at each other. He moved back onto his chair and he moved his mouse and began to type:

_Are you guys ok? _

_Edward_

Edward and I were breathing fast and heavy as we anticipated the reply.

We saw the cursor move and the letters form again.

_Yes._

Edward and I sighed in relief but then Edward quickly became serious as he typed again:

_Have you been harmed? What's going on? When in the world are you coming home? Mom and dad are getting antsy for your phone call. I don't think I can hold them off much longer._

We watched the screen again but nothing came. The cursor didn't move from where Edward had left it. "No," Edward whispered, "no no no no no," he chanted as the cursor just sat there and didn't move.

The pit of my stomach dropped to what felt like the floor as the minutes dragged on and the cursor didn't move. The little glimmer of hope that sparked in the dark future was beginning to die away once again.

What happened? Why is he not replying? Where is Alice?

It was about 10 agonizing minutes later, the cursor moved again. Edward and I exhaled loudly as if we had been holding our breath.

_Ran into a snag. Not much longer now. Alice is ok. I'll call them soon. Buy me some more time._

I sighed in relief but Edward grumbled something unintelligible. He began typing forcefully on the keyboard.

_Have you been harmed?!_

Edward huffed and sat back in his chair as he waited for Jasper's reply. He lifted up his hand in the air for me to take. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me around to his side and then pulled at my hips to sit on his lap. He kissed my cheek wrapping his arms tightly around me as he braced himself for the reply.

_I'm fine. I have to go. Keep your computer on. _

Edward's fist pounded the desk making me jump, "Damn you, Jasper," Edward grumbled through clenched teeth.

"What?" I asked not understanding. He contacted us. He said he was fine. What could Edward be mad at him for?

"He didn't answer my question?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply through it in an effort to calm himself.

"He said he was fine," I said.

"That's right," Edward said his jaw tight, "he said he was _fine_ but I asked him if he was harmed."

Oh shit. My stomach began to churn. He was right. Jasper didn't say that he wasn't harmed. He had only said that he was fine but what is fine to Jasper?

He was able to contact us and had been trying, supposedly, to contact us that way for the past three days. So if he was able to do that… he must be okay. Wasn't he?

"I'm such an idiot," Edward's voice shook in frustration. He sighed and pressed his forehead against my shoulder blade.

My brow creased, "Why do you say that?" I asked raising my hand and wove my fingers through his hair.

He took a long deep breath through his nose before speaking, "I should have known that he was trying to contact me this way. I feel so stupid for not thinking of it before."

I sighed, "Edward how could you have known that he would do it this way. I still can't understand how he did it in the first place." I seriously was bewildered by it.

"He remoted into my computer," Edward said lifting up his head enough to kiss my shoulder.

"Remoted in?" I asked not understanding.

"Jasper setup this computer for me and he knows its IP address." He chuckled a little at the look of confusion that I was no doubt wearing on my face. "IP stands for Internet Protocol," he said.

"What?" I asked not understanding. I felt so stupid as he was speaking to me. I was never really around computers growing up and I only really knew how to use my laptop in only the most basic of senses.

"Think of it as a phone number that will allow you into another person's computer," Edward explained, "Jasper setup our network for this house and all the computers in it. All he needs is my IP and a couple passwords and he can get into my computer whenever he pleases." Edward sighed, "Provided of course that I even turn the fucking thing on."

Wow, I had no idea that you could even do something like that. But wait… "Edward," I said turning on his lap so I could look at him. His head lifted and his eyes found mine. "He setup my laptop too. Does that mean that he could have gotten into my laptop too?"

Not that it would have mattered now since he had contacted us but I can't help but feel like our building stress about Alice and Jasper could have been avoided if we would have just turned on one of our computers.

"Most likely," Edward said, "As long as you were connected to the internet."

Shit. We could have been communicating with Jasper days ago if I wasn't such a coward.

I've needed my laptop to work on a project for class but I've been putting it off because I didn't want to get it from my apartment. I feel like such a ninny. I should have just told Edward that I needed to get it but I had stupidly thought that my nightmares would become worse if I revisited the apartment. Now that I thought about it though I realize that I was doubly stupid because my nightmares were bad already and how could it possibly get any worse than it was.

"I'm sure he would never go into it without your permission though Bella," he said quickly.

"No," I said realizing he had misunderstood why I had asked, "I was just asking because if he knows your IP he might know mine and well…" I hesitated still pissed at myself for not just going to get my laptop despite my nightmares. I exhaled sharply, "If I would have gotten my laptop from my apartment on Monday when I knew that I needed it for my project that's due next week, Jasper could have contacted us so much sooner. We could have…"

He kissed me and my mouth molded against his. He pulled away slowly and made sure that our eyes met before he spoke, "And if I wouldn't have put off doing my paper I would have had my computer on long before this as well." He brushed a couple strands of my hair away from my face and tucked them behind my ear. "Don't you dare start putting the blame on yourself. We were both at fault here."

I nodded solemnly though I still felt awful just thinking about the hours of sleep that Edward had lost from not hearing any word from Jasper.

Edward shifted and he began to type in the text box-

_ETA preferred. Safe to stay closed?_

I was going to question Edward what that meant but as soon as Edward finished typing there was a light knock on the door.

Edward sat back in the chair, "Come in," he called over his shoulder.

The door opened slowly and Carlisle stuck his head in. "Your mother says dinner is ready," he said.

"Thanks," Edward said nudging me to get up and I complied. As he got up he spoke, "Do you have a book about the endocrine system?"

Carlisle blinked, "I do," he sounded almost shocked to be asked. Edward has been so uptight the last few times Carlisle has spoken to him Edward has practically bit his head off. He seemed surprised at Edward's more relaxed state since Jasper made contact. "I can find it for you after dinner."

"Thanks dad," Edward said as we followed Carlisle out of his room to head down to the dining room.

We had made it to the top of the stairs when we heard a door slam and a chorus of footsteps come from down below. Edward and I looked over the rail to see Emmett and Rosalie walk around the corner from the hallway that led to the garage.

Emmett looked up at us his face was grim and Rosalie looked anxious. They had both become increasingly anxious over the past few days since we informed them of Alice and Jasper's situation. Edward had told them that he would let them know when Jasper contacted us again and since he hadn't they began to stress along with us.

"Emmett," Carlisle greeted in question, "What brings you by?"

"I called mom a few minutes ago and she said we could come for dinner," Emmett said.

"Oh," Carlisle said as he descended the stairs in front of us, "She hadn't mentioned it. It's good to have you." He grinned and half hugged Emmett the moment he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is dinner ready?" Emmett asked, "We're starving."

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes we were just headed to dinner." Carlisle looked back at us and smiled before he headed for the dining room.

Edward's hand tightened around mine as Emmett and Rosalie both looked at us in silent question. It was the same look that they had been giving us ever since we told them about Jasper and Alice. The look was asking us if we had heard anything. Edward nodded and whispered, "Just now."

Emmett and Rosalie sighed in relief but had many questions left behind their eyes.

"After dinner," Edward continued, "My room."

-

-

After a mildly normal dinner and more normal behavior during our light dinner conversation we have had the past few days, the four of us met up in Edward's room.

"Bastard," Emmett hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"He didn't fucking answer the question," Emmett said as he looked at the text box that showed the conversation between Edward and Jasper. "_I'm Fine_," he grumbled under his breath.

I looked at Edward who was nodding in agreement with Emmett. "Ok. I must be missing something," I said feeling a little stupid for not understanding why they felt that Jasper not answering that question the way they wanted was so bad, "Why is it so bad that he said 'I'm fine'?"

Edward pulled me down onto his lap as he sat on his desk chair and wrapped his arms around me. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie's shoulders as they sat on Edward's bed. "Because," Emmett began, "That's his default phrase."

I arced one eyebrow and Rosalie spoke my question, "His default phrase? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When Jasper was 13, he broke his arm when he wiped out on his bike after going off a ramp and failed to clear mom's flower bed. Also when he was 16, and was tackled by Heath during our varsity football game and he dislocated his shoulder. Or when he was 17, and got into that fight with Malcolm Walker and was cut by that beer bottle on his forearm," Emmett said, "In every aftermath he would always say that he was _fine_. I dislocated my shoulder before and that hurts like a bitch so I know that he was full of shit. 'Fine', my ass."

I was speechless. He had broken his arm and dislocated his shoulder and said he was fine? I've broken my arm once while I lived in Phoenix and it was very painful. I had told Renee I was fine, not wanting her to hound me but I really was in a lot of pain. I thought of Jasper and how he never liked to draw attention to his own suffering and instead preferred to endure in silence.

So if he said he was fine… Does that mean he was hurt and didn't want to worry us?

"But what if he…" Rosalie began and there was a knock on the door cutting her off.

"Yeah," Edward called over his shoulder.

The door opened and Carlisle came in, "I found that book you wanted and I marked a few things that are key to the endocrine system."

"Great, thanks," Edward said holding his hand out and took the book from Carlisle and began sifting through the book briefly before setting it on the corner of the desk.

Carlisle smiled and nodded then stood looking around the room at all of us. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Emmett said making his posture more relaxed on the bed, "We were just thinking of something we could do over the weekend."

"Oh," Carlisle said, "Come up with anything good?"

"Nah," Emmett said.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Your mother and I are going to Florida this weekend. She has bought a few homes down that way and she is going to check things over to see what needs to be done with them before they renovate them."

"Oh, well then it's settled," Emmett said looking around at all of us, "We're throwing a party. Edward, you're in charge of food and I'll get the beer." He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh at the look Carlisle shot him at the thought of the house being trashed by a party.

Edward smirked and lightly chuckled as well. Rosalie smiled and slapped Emmett's hand that was draped over her shoulder as if she were trying to scold him but she was more amused than anything.

"You better not," Carlisle said, "Your mother wasn't all too happy the last time when we found those two teenagers defiling our bed."

"Greg and Macy," Emmett said with a chuckle and Edward laughed. It felt so good to hear his musical laugh again. "I think they conceived their boy, Jackson, on that bed."

"We're so proud," Carlisle said sarcastically. "No parties in my house boys," Carlisle said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Aww, you're no fun," Emmett called after him. We were all momentarily grinning absentmindedly at Emmett's light hearted comment.

I was still grinning as I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward's crooked grin. He kissed my forehead and I saw a flick of movement on the computer screen. The mouse moved again and the cursor moved leaving letters behind.

_ETA- Saturday. Yes. Sunday no._

I sighed and I felt my body become lighter as a great weight was lifted. Jasper and Alice were coming home. I nudged Edward who had not seen the new message. His eyes bugged out and he hugged me tightly in joy and relief after reading the new words on the screen.

"He's coming home," he said shifting me on his lap quickly so he could have better access to the keyboard. Emmett and Rosalie stood up quickly to come over to see the message for themselves. Edward typed:

_Good to hear._

"What does 'Yes' and 'Sunday no' mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Edward said. My brow creased. Nothing? I reread what Edward wrote earlier: _Safe to stay closed?_ What did that mean? Safe? As in a security safe? Why would he be asking him that anyway?

"Right," Rosalie said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest, "if it's nothing then why ask 'Safe to stay closed'?"

Edward sighed running his hand through his hair, "He asked me to open his safe if I hadn't heard from him in a week."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know," Edward said, "The best I can figure is that it's something time sensitive. What, I don't know?"

"Cryptic bastard," Emmett said.

Edward chuckled, "That's Jasper," he said shrugging.

Rosalie pursed her lips and then shifted her weight onto her other foot with a yawn, "We better go Emmett," she said taking his arm. "Unless you plan on spending the night here?"

I looked at the little clock in the bottom right corner of the computer screen and it read 11:14 PM. Wow. Where did the time go? Edward lifted his wristwatch up and looked to be calculating in his head.

"I guess we better go," Emmett said grudgingly, "Let me know if you hear any more from them," he told Edward.

"I will," Edward said.

With that, Emmett and Rosalie went out the door.

"I better get ready for bed," I said getting up but Edward pulled me back down onto his lap and kissed me.

"I love you. I'm sorry I've been an ass lately," he said.

"You're stressed about your brother Edward," I said, "I don't blame you for being on edge."

He snorted, "On edge," he scoffed.

"Look," I sighed turning so I knew that I had his full attention, "Jasper and Alice are coming home and it sounds like they are okay." I prayed that that was the case. Although, Jasper's history of down playing things was very unsettling. "When Saturday comes we will need to be ready for whatever story they may tell us. I'm hoping that they will only give us good news but we need to be braced for the bad." His jaw tightened but nodded. I should've also said that it was a good thing that Carlisle and Esme were going to be out of town this weekend. If Jasper or Alice were… _hurt_ we might be able to come up with some cover story before Carlisle and Esme get back.

Edward looked so exhausted and I knew that he wouldn't want to sleep as it was. No matter how hard I tried he wouldn't sleep more than a couple hours anyway. The book Carlisle had given Edward was on the corner of his desk and I wondered if this was the only paper or assignment that Edward was slacking on in light of the past few days. I frowned knowing that it would be just like Edward to drop his studies while trying to ensure my safety and the anxiety over his brother.

Not that I was an exemplary student right now. In fact, I have been slacking tremendously on my assignments this week. I just couldn't find the motivation.

I looked at the blank document in the Word program that was supposed to be his paper and sighed again, "Am I to presume that you are going to be up late working on your paper?" I asked.

"I don't know," he groaned and looked at the blank page on the computer.

Motivation. The word rested in my mind. As much as it pains me Edward wasn't going to get any much needed _real_ sleep tonight I knew that I would be fighting a losing battle. Just then, an idea sprung to mind that might make his insomnia worth it in some minute way.

I leaned forward and kissed him a long slow lingering kiss that ended in his lower lip between my teeth. I let it go and it snapped back with an audible 'thwack'. I looked into his eyes to see a fire ignite behind them and he leaned forward to kiss me again but I pulled away. "If you can produce an 'A' worthy paper before your class on Friday I'll make sure that you get a very _nice_ reward," I grinned placing my hand over the bulge in his pants and it jumped.

He groaned, "You sure know how to motivate me."

I grinned giving him a passionate kiss that left me a little light headed, "And I love to motivate you," I said airily.

I moved to get up and started for the bathroom to take a shower but before I made it to the door I heard him take in a shaky breath followed by the clacking of his keyboard. I grinned at his determination and started to feel like things were actually going to be ok.

Jasper and Alice were coming home and Edward was going to de-stress. Now if I could only get rid of those freaking nightmares.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Was it good? Review and let me know. As a bonus for reviewing I'll send you a little snippet from the next chapter. How does that sound? **


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all the great reviews. I loved hearing your thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

59

The water was hot and the steam filled the bathroom as I prepared to go into the shower having discarded all my clothing before I stepped into the hot spray. I stood there feeling the hot water nearly scalded my skin at I worked to get all the knots out of my back and clean up the scrapes that were on my palm, forearm and knee on my left side.

I had attempted to take Edward's motorcycle out for a quick spin wanting the adrenalin rush of the speed as the wind whipped around me. I needed something that would invigorate me to get me through the rest of the day. The anxiety and anticipation of tomorrow was overwhelming. Tomorrow was Saturday and Jasper had informed us that he and Alice were coming home.

My heart leaped at the news that they were coming home but not knowing how they would look or if they were hurt at all sat in my mind like an unwanted guest who was annoying and extremely pessimistic.

After my classes today I was picked up by Emmett because Edward was taking an important exam and he was going to be at least another hour. Emmett didn't have a class for another two hours and Rosalie was at the spa getting another prenatal massage. Her back has been cramping up lately and she thought that a couple hours at the spa was just what she needed to unwind and de-stress.

De-stress… wouldn't that be nice. I wish I could do that.

Emmett drove me to his parents' house asking me if there was anymore news on Jasper. I told him that he hasn't said anything since this morning. He didn't seem too happy with that and he was especially upset by Edward's suggestion last night that he not be present at the airport when we pick them up.

"Why?" Emmett roared, "I want to be there! He's my brother too, damn it!!"

"I realize that Emmett," Edward spoke through clenched teeth, "but _they_ don't know that you know the situation and we," Edward gestured to both me and himself, "think that it should stay that way. Why do you think that I haven't written anything that would indicate your knowledge of the situation to Jasper?"

"I don't care if they know!" Emmett boomed, "I want to be there!"

"Emmett, think about Rosalie," I said in a soft calm voice, "would you want them to know that she knows about the situation? By you coming it could trigger two things; 1 being that Edward and I promised not to speak a word of this to anyone and we have. 2 who do you think they would go after if they wanted to hurt you."

Emmett's face looked haunted by my last statement. I felt awful for saying it but it was true and it was the most terrifying thing in my mind. My latest nightmare was a testament to that fact. Felix had kidnapped Edward to get to me but the nightmare didn't stop there. I had finally met up with them in some unidentifiable room to find Edward tied to a chair with blood caked to his face and neck. He's face was bruised and swollen and he kept pleading for me to leave him and save myself but I wouldn't go. Felix had grabbed me and tied me to a steel pole in the middle of the room and told me that he wanted me to see something. He pulled out a set of pliers and grabbed for Edward's hand. Edward was jerking wildly as the pliers made contact with his nail…. That was when I woke up in a cold sweat shrieking loudly.

Edward had begged me to tell him what my nightmare had been about but all I told him was that he was taken by Felix. I couldn't tell him the rest. It was too awful.

Emmett had grudgingly conceded at my words but he said that he wanted to be informed the moment that Jasper and Alice were back with us.

Emmett and I hadn't spoken much on the ride to his parents' house which was weird in itself. We were always talking and Emmett usually had some stupid joke to tell me but today it was as if we were strangers almost.

"Emmett," I turned in the passenger seat of his Jeep to look at him, "Do you ever want to just do something crazy?"

His laugh boomed throughout the car, "Like what?"

"I don't know… something," I said. I didn't know what I was getting at. I felt like I needed something. Something… thrilling.

"All the time," Emmett said but then his face became serious and looked over at me, "Have you been doing alright?"

I was almost shocked into silence. I've never known him to be so… so serious. "I'm fine," I said as cheerfully as possible and I quickly turned to look out my window so that my face wouldn't give anything away.

"Come on Bella," Emmett prodded, "Edward's been uptight since last weekend and he…" he cut himself off.

"What?" I asked turning back to him and wanted to almost shake him so he would spit out the words. "He, what?"

Emmett sighed rubbing his forehead and cussed under his breath. "He told me that you haven't been sleeping well."

"I haven't been sleeping well," I repeated his words softly.

"Well, yeah," Emmett said, "he didn't really go into detail or anything but he said that it hasn't been easy for either of you to sleep lately."

"Ah," I said, "did he say anything else?"

"He's worried about you."

"Hmm, well the feelings mutual," I said.

"I'm serious, Bella," Emmett said.

"So am I," I said. He began to speak but I cut him off, "No I'm serious too. I'm worried that he is going to worry himself to death. He's worried all the time now. I'm also worried that he is going to slip up really bad and he isn't going to have the GPA he needs for med school. But most of all I'm worried that something bad has happened out in New York that we don't know about yet and Edward will not get over it."

Emmett's hand flexed over the stirring wheel as I spoke of my worries. "I'm worried about that too," he said hating that he was admitting it. "But you know it kind of freaks me out when you say you want to do something crazy."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because it's you Bella-bo," Emmett said with a smirk, "You can't even do Mini Golf without spraining your ankle. God forbid you do something _crazy_."

"Ha ha, very funny Emmett," I said leaking with sarcasm. "You nearly tripped there too so don't act like I'm handicapped."

"Yes all of us did but we all recovered our balance but you couldn't and you practically dived into the pond. You're lucky Edward's quick or you would have given us guys an eyeful with that white shirt you were wearing. It would have been like a one woman wet t-shirt contest."

I punched him on the arm and he grunted in pain rubbing the spot wear I hit. "I'm going to tell Rosalie you said that."

"I'll deny everything," he said.

We laughed the rest of the way to the house. I was so grateful for Emmett. He could always make me laugh. It felt so good to be lighthearted for a while.

He had dropped me off and I started to feel anxious again. I went into the garage after Emmett opened the door for his spot before taking off back down the drive and went down to the far end if it were they kept the spear key to the house under the shelves that held all the camping equipment.

I rose back up to my feet and sunlight glimmered in my eyes. I quickly moved my head to see where the beam was coming from and I saw that it was the reflecting gleams that bounced off of a sleek black motorcycle. It was Edward's motorcycle and it felt like it was calling to me.

I walked over to it placing my hand on the leather seat. It looked amazing. I suddenly felt this strong urge to ride it. To feel the speed and exhilaration as I rode a motorcycle would be just what I needed right now.

I looked at my watch; Edward shouldn't be home for another 45 minutes. I had time so I dropped my book bag and hit the door opener on the wall. I grabbed the helmet and keys off the wall and kicked the stand back. I pushed the bike out of the garage and mounted the bike after putting on the helmet. I placed the key in the ignition and it roared to life.

The boom of the engine was by far louder than the small bikes I had learned on with Jacob Black back in Forks. It kind of intimidated me a little to be on such a powerful engine but I knew I could handle it. I revved it up and let go of my brake and went flying down the gravel driveway. I swerved trying to get used to the speed and I skidded out falling to my left ripping a hole through my jeans at the knee and scraping my palm and forearm. Blood started to seep out but I didn't want to worry about that now.

I laid there for a moment feeling the rush of the blood in my veins from the speed. I should have known Edward would have such a fast bike. It was wonderful.

I got up hoping that I didn't ruin his bike and I began to assess the damage I'd done. It had a couple scratches but nothing too bad. I hopped back on and now that I knew what to expect I sped off again.

-

It felt like I was only on the bike for ten minutes when I looked done at my watch and noticed that Edward was going to be home in the next ten minutes. Luckily I was just about to turn into the Cullen's driveway.

I parked the bike in the garage and hung the helmet and keys back on their hook on the wall then closed the garage.

Which brought me back here… I hadn't realized how deep my scrapes were until I pealed off my clothes in Edward's bathroom. The adrenalin rush must have numbed the pain because it didn't hurt really until now. I had a few rock pebbles imbedded in my palm and forearm that I couldn't get out. Crap. Edward is going to be so mad at me.

I tried to wash out the scrapes the best I could but it was no use. I needed a second party to help me clean them fully. I pressed my back up against the wall of the shower and sighed under the hot steamy water and tried to relax as much as possible.

It was worth it though, I thought. It was amazing, the thrill and the speed of his motorcycle as it soared down the road. I groaned wishing I could be back on it again just to pass the time.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice called as he entered the bathroom.

I tensed and quickly moved away from the wall, "Hi Edward," I said a little out of breath from being startled. I quickly went back under the spray and pretended that I wasn't done with my shower yet. "How was your exam?"

"Fine," he said leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets looking toward me in the shower. "My professor said I should have my grade on my paper by Monday."

I laughed sticking my head out of the shower to see him better, "Confident aren't we?" I had promised that if he produced an 'A' grade paper for his class that I would give him a prize hinting in a not so subtle way that the prize was in a sexual nature. It was to motivate him to keep up with his studies in spite of him worrying about his brother.

He chuckled turning red at the ears and looked down at the floor as he kicked at my discarded clothing that was in the floor. "Yes I am," he smirked before he met my eyes and the heat that I saw building in them was amazing.

I blushed and he laughed looking back down to the floor. I put my head back under the spray and started to shampoo my hair when the shower door was pulled open and the colder air hit me. I quickly opened my eyes and my hands froze in the foamy lump on my head when I saw a horrified looking Edward holding a clump of clothing in his hands in front of him. I looked away from his pained eyes down to the clothes. They were my clothes I had been wearing earlier and I noticed that wisps of blood were on them. Oh crap.

"Edward…" I began.

"What happened?" he demanded his tone bordering between concern and irritation. I don't know which one was winning out over the other… probably concern.

"I fell," I said turning so that he could only see my right uninjured side and dropped my hands away from my hair.

"You fell," he repeat, "I fail to see how just a fall can cause you to bleed that much." His eyes raked over me but he couldn't see my scrapes from where he was standing.

"Edward," I sighed. He was going to totally blow this out of proportion.

He dropped my clothes outside the shower and just walked right in the shower fully clothed, shoes and all.

"Edward, What…?" I was shocked by his actions.

"Let me see," he pleaded softly as his clothes started to get drenched under the spray of the water. He grabbed my left arm and he ran his fingers lightly over my scrape on my forearm and looked at my palm. I hurt even more when he did that even though he was trying to be gentle. He looked down and he saw my bloody knee and sighed grabbing me by my waist. He pulled me close so my naked body was pressed against him in his wet clothes. His left hand skimmed passed my butt and down my thigh as he looked deeply in my eyes. He hitched my leg up to his hip and he leaned in kissing me fiercely. I was surprised at first. I thought for sure that he was going to yell at me but he didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly up against me as I kissed him back with all the passion in the world. Our tongues mingled and swirled fighting for dominance and I felt an electric current run through my veins.

I was beginning to feel lightheaded when he pulled away breathing hard pressing his forehead to mine, "Do you mind telling me how this happened?" he asked.

I sighed, "Promise not to be mad?"

He jerked his head away and looked down at me, "Am I going to be mad?"

"Maybe," I said looking back up to his intense eyes.

He pulled away a little so he could look at the scrape on my knee and he brushed his fingers over it lightly. "Try me," he said.

"I umm, kind of took your bike for a spin," I said quickly wincing for his reaction.

His head shot up to look at me. "You did what?" he asked shocked.

"I felt like riding and I took it out for a spin," I said worried that as soon as the shock was over that he was going to start yelling.

"Bella," he said his tone leaking with disapproval. He let go of my leg and turned to walk out of the shower leaving the bathroom. I stood there worried I had made him so mad that he couldn't look at me. I let the water fall down my head washing away the shampoo and taking my time before I got out to face him.

He never said I couldn't ride his bike. In fact, he wanted to go riding with me a couple weeks ago but I had too much studying I needed to do. Of course, we would have been together at least and I hadn't asked him if I could take his bike out. Was he mad I took it without asking?

"Bella?" I heard him call from the doorframe, "Are you ready to get out yet?"

I sighed and turned slowly to shut off the water. I guess he didn't want to wait to share his disapproval. I opened the shower door and started to reach for my towel but it wasn't there. I looked around to see Edward holding it open for me. He patted my body dry careful not to hurt my scrapes and then squeezed another towel in my hair drying it enough so it wouldn't drip anymore. Then he surprised me by grabbing my waist and hoisted me up taking me over to the counter and set me down on top of it.

He sighed as he knelt down in front of me dabbing the towel on my knee a couple more times before he sighed again and reached for a couple items from the open First Aid Kit. How did that get in here?

"You have a pebble stuck in there pretty deep but I think I can get it out," he said meeting my gaze briefly before he started to concentrate more on my knee. He took the tweezers and stuck it in the hole in my skin that had the pebble and I jerked my leg. Shit that hurt. And to think I have more like this in my arm and my palm. "Sorry," he whispered in apology as he grimaced. He didn't like this at all. If there was one thing I knew about him, it was that he never liked to see me in pain and it was worse now because he was causing it.

"It's ok," I said breathing through the pain as he dug out the pebble. "It was my fault."

His brow creased as he stood up and took my arm after he successfully removed the pebble in my knee and began working at the pebbles stuck in the skin of my arm. "So… can I ask you something?" he asked as he dug out the third pebble and then started on my palm.

"Ouch," I cried jerking my hand back as he started digging for the pebble. Out of all the others this one hurt the most. He spoke his apology and told me he would be quick. "Yeah," I squeaked in answer to his question.

He got out the last pebble and started cleaning up my scrapes. "Is my bike ok?" his asked and then looked up at me with a smirk.

I slapped him on the arm in mock irritation, "Thanks. It's nice to know where I come in the line of priority." I said narrowing my eyes at him, "It's fine though; it just got two tiny scratches on the left side of it. Your precious bike still looks amazing. I'm the one who took most of the fall."

He looked up at me and took my chin between his thumb and forefinger. His gaze moved down to my lips as he leaned in and was almost to my lips when, "Two scratches?" he asked.

I jerked my head away huffing, "Asshole."

He chuckled and placed both hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at him. He had instantly turned serious. "You have no idea how much you scared me Bella. When I saw the blood on your clothes I…" his voice broke and he filled the void by crushing his lips to mine. I molded my body to his cold wet dripping clothes that clung to his body feeling every unspoken word of love through his kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. He sighed, "Please try not to scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt awful. In my quest for an adrenalin rush I hadn't even thought about the effect it would have on Edward seeing my blood like that on my clothes. I realized that if I were to find Edward clothes bloody like that I would have freaked out.

He kissed my forehead, "Its ok," he said as his lips lingered against my skin. He pulled away and finished cleaning up my scrapes and then bandaged them. A couple of those pebbles really caused me to bleed quite a bit.

"Thank you," I said softly as he packed up the First Aid Kit.

"You're welcome," he said.

He helped me off the counter and I headed for the bedroom as he pealed off his wet clothes in the bathroom and started the water in the faucet to wash his hands. I grabbed my lacy boyshorts and a matching bra out of the dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Edward came out and got dressed himself before he did his ritual of checking to see if Jasper sent us a message.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What is it Edward?" I asked hurrying over to him.

"Their flight should land tomorrow at 10 AM," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in relief and joy that they were coming home. It had been a long week worrying and filled with anxiety. It felt good to know that it was going to hopefully be over tomorrow. I only hope they are _really_ ok.

Edward lifted his head. "Let's go somewhere," he said getting up out of his desk chair taking my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom door.

"Where?" I asked as we made it down the steps and we started for the garage.

"Anywhere" he said after we entered the garage and stopped in front of the motorcycles then he turned quickly and kissed me, "But I'm driving. I don't want my baby to get hurt again."

I slapped his arm. Just like him to worry about his stupid bike. He chuckled, "I meant you," he said kissing me again long and slow and I felt my blood boil, "Silly girl," he whispered after pulling away.

He grabbed the keys and two helmets before he mounted the bike and helped me on after him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso as he roared the engine and we took off down the drive faster than I would have ever dared take it before.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it wasn't Jasper and Alice's return. Sorry but that is next chapter.**

**Please Review and let me know what you are thinking. I love to read your thoughts and where you think the story might go.**

**I'm really working hard on the next chapter. I'm trying my best to get it just right and I hope I will not disappoint. **

**Take care All : )**


	60. Chapter 60

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hello all, long time no update… Good news is that this chapter is a long one. Enjoy : )**

60

_Flight 432 from Chicago is now arriving at gate 29._ The overhead announcer at the Seattle Airport spoke over the crowd in the terminal as Edward and I waited anxiously on the other side of the Airport Security line with all the family and friends who waited for their loved ones to arrive from their gate.

The crowds of people swarmed around us as hundreds of people went to check their baggage and pick-up their bordering passes before they had to go and wait in the ridiculously long security line.

Since Edward and I had arrived they have had to pull 20 people aside for further security checks. One woman had to sample her own breastmilk that she had pumped prior to arriving at the airport so she wouldn't have to breastfeed on the plane. How weird would that be?

Another guy almost had the battery for his DVD player confiscated because they claimed that its innards looked suspicious. He argued with the security telling them that they were a bunch of 'nut cases' because he had passed through Denver, Chicago, Los Angeles, and Miami's security with the same device and they never threatened to take it. He finally got them the allow him to connect it to his DVD player and they realized that he was telling the truth and claimed it was because it must have been an older model.

If I had the time and the money I would fly around from airport to airport so I could just watch the people and how they handled the security lines. Each person had their own story and it was interesting to watch how they all had to cope with the stress and hassle of traveling by air.

Some people were so used to travel that they had it down to a science making everything quick and easy from having their boarding pass and I.D. ready to slipping off their shoes. Other people were complete chaos holding up the lines and causing dysfunction in the veteran fliers' routine.

I wondered if there was anyone else at an airport right now who were going through anything like I was at the moment.

It was 9:48 AM and I was a nervous wreck. Alice and Jasper should be landing in 12 minutes and counting. They were coming back from New York after being drug there by the Benitucci's, a powerful family in the mafia.

I hate this waiting! I feel like I needed to get up and start running or something just so I could get rid of some of this energy I have cooped up inside me. I was anxious… no, that's a total understatement… I'm extremely anxious for their arrival.

Would they be alright? Jasper said Alice was ok on more than one occasion although he never gave any specifics. Plus, Edward and Emmett were convinced that Jasper was feeding them his classic line of 'I'm fine," when in actuality he was hurt badly. I sighed and shook my head trying not to think about that. I can't imagine them being hurt and I prayed that they weren't.

Edward squeezed my hand tightly within his and I looked up at him. His hair was a mess from tugging and pulling it as he drove us here and stood waiting. His eyes had circles under them from his many nights of very little sleep.

He looked down at me and gave me a forced smile before he spoke, "I have to admit I'd rather be riding with you right now instead of just waiting here."

I let out a shaky laugh. We had taken his motorcycle out last night for hours just to make the time pass faster for this moment to come. Edward was very skilled at riding. Far better at it than I was and he took us faster than I ever dared. Strangely I wasn't afraid at the exceedingly fast speed and I held on to him, loving the feeling of holding him as the wind swept by us.

It was just the two of us and it was like nothing in the world could hurt us. I felt almost fearless, which was a vast contradiction to how I have been feeling since the Benitucci's came and messed with our lives.

"I have to agree with you," I said, "but I'm glad that this will be over soon."

He smiled raising one side slightly higher than the other. It was a ghost of his amazing crooked smiled that I hadn't seen since the morning we had awoken in bed at the Olympic Hotel. It's felt like I haven't seen it in years but that was just a week ago today.

_Flight 257 from New York is now arriving at gate 32._ My eyes widened and I began bouncing a little where I stood as the overhead announcer spoke. Edward straightened up and squeezed my hand. This was it, Jasper and Alice were back.

After 15 agonizing minutes of watching through the crowd for them I was beginning to feel like they hadn't been on the flight. I gasped when I thought that something had gone wrong. Did the Benitucci's decide in the last minute that they weren't going to really allow them to come home? Then my stomach dropped. Oh God. What if the Benitucci's had Jasper plant those messages to us and they were never really coming home? What if…?

Edward squeezed my hand even tighter and it was so hard that it was painful. I looked up at him and his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were blazing as he looked into the crowd in the back and over to the right. I quickly followed his gaze and noticed instantly what, no, _who_ he was seeing.

Alice was walking in our direction lugging the duffle that Jasper had packed the night they had left and she was ALONE?! I strained my neck looking left and right throughout the crowd but I didn't see Jasper anywhere. A chill ran through my body and my stomach churned. Jasper wasn't with her. Oh God Edward. He will go berserk.

I looked back to Alice to see if her expression would tell us anything about Jasper's whereabouts. She looked tired and worn with a neutral expression on her normally cheerful face. I had never seen her look so dismal.

I looked her over to see if she was hurt at all. Her face didn't look like they did anything but she was wearing long pants and long sleeves. Was she covering up something?

She looked back over her shoulder as if checking for someone. She hesitated and turn back around then noticed us and her lips curled up to form a weak smile. "Alice," I gasped wrapping my arms around her in relief that she was finally back. Her arms wrapped around me and we hugged each other tightly. I pulled back to look at her, "Are you alright? Where's Jasper?" I asked.

Edward was still searching the crowd for him but he tilted his head toward us so that he could hear us better.

"He's coming," she said, "He told me to keep moving. He umm…"

Edward straightened up and left my side heading into the crowd. I looked up hoping that I could see where he was going but I couldn't see what he was walking toward. I grabbed Alice's hand and began to follow when she tugged me back. I quickly looked back at her and she looked at me then looked in the direction where Edward went. "Trust me," she said, "Don't."

I furrowed my brow, "Why?" I asked and looked in the direction that Edward had left in. "What's going on Alice? Where's Jasper? Is he alright?"

"He's coming," she said again giving me a weak smile and then I saw her eyes begin to well up with tears. "It's umm…" her lower lip began to tremble and she swallowed, "Well, Felix and Marcello felt that he needed a reminder and they…" A sob broke through her chest, "kicked him hard in the side and they dislocated his shoulder."

Oh god! I turned quickly to see where Edward had gone and I saw him half hug a man about his height with a blond mop top. The blond was wincing and he looked intently in our direction before he straightened up his face so that it wouldn't give anything away. He pulled away and Edward followed him as he made his way back to us.

"Jasper," I gasped the tears stinging my eyes. I wanted to reach out and hug him but I was afraid that it would cause him pain. He was holding himself stiffly and expressionless. Edward didn't seem to realize that Jasper was in pain. Jasper was hiding it well. He had some latent bruising on his face that seem to be a slightly darker color than Edward's, so they must have been inflicted not long after they arrived out there. Emmett and Edward were right about him covering up his injuries.

"Bella," he greeted and then he looked passed me to Alice and sighed, his breath hitched slightly.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled weakly as he reached toward Alice and took her other hand. He looked back toward Edward, "Let's get out of here."

Edward nodded wrapping his arm around my waist and led me forward while I still held Alice's hand. Jasper had said he was 'fine' again. I looked over in his direction and his face was neutral as he walked alongside us although I did notice that he held his arm, that was not holding onto Alice, stiff to his side. It even looked almost natural. If Alice hadn't told me about it I would never have guessed that it had been dislocated.

I looked up at Edward and nudged him. He looked down at me in question. I tried to make myself taller so I could be closer to his ear. He noticed what I was trying to do and he tilted his ear down toward me so I didn't have to strain so far.

"Edward," I whispered, "He's hurt. Alice said they dislocated his shoulder and kicked him in the side."

Edward's eyes widened and lifted his head up to quickly look over at Jasper. He tensed and his lips pressed together in a grim line.

We made it to the car and Edward grabbed their duffle from Alice and put it in the trunk. I watched as Jasper was attempting to get in the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

"Jasper," Alice gasped when his attempt failed making his hand shake a little as he fought to work through the pain.

"No Alice, it's fine," Jasper said through clenched teeth taking a long slow breath and recomposed his face so it wouldn't hint that anything was wrong.

Edward slammed his trunk shut more forcefully than it required and walked over to the passenger side where we were. "Bella, Alice get in the back," he ordered and then looked at Jasper his face showing his irritation. "How long ago?" he asked, well… more demanded from Jasper.

Jasper shook his head, "Its fine."

"Jasper," Edward growled.

"I'm fine," Jasper said his jaw becoming tight. "Now let's go home."

"Alice?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off Jasper's face. Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. His breath hitched once again and I realized that he was doing the same thing that Edward did with his bruised ribs when he was trying to not show just how much pain he was actually in.

"Almost six hours," she said looking at Jasper with deep concern.

"Just before the flight then," Edward deduced and then nodded. "Get in the car," he ordered us again and Alice and I hurried to climb into the backseat.

Edward helped Jasper into the passenger seat and hurried around to the driver's side. He huffed as he started the car and he sped out of the parking lot.

-Four Hours Later-

"Jazz, man, you have got to stop acting like none of this hurts. What are you trying to prove anyway?" Emmett growled as we all convened in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's house. At this point I was beyond glad that Carlisle and Esme were in Florida this weekend. If Esme was here right now she would be a total basket case over Jasper.

Jasper had a brace like Edward used to have to wear back when he bruised his ribs around his torso and his arm in a sling with ice on them. The doctor said that he had a cracked rib which would make him not want to breathe. His shoulder was another story. The doctor scolded him for not going to the ER after his shoulder was dislocated though he did a good thing by icing it while in the plane. He told him that he was lucky he got it back in properly or surgery might have been needed. I was horrified when Alice told me in the waiting room that she had watched him right his shoulder by slamming it into a wall after Felix and Marcello were done. I have no idea how she could have watched that.

He said Jasper's shoulder would be ok as long as he iced it and kept it in the sling for a few weeks and did some physical therapy. Because he had previously dislocated that particular shoulder that he should be an old hand at the therapy thing.

The doctor had asked how it happened and Jasper said they were jumped in New York just before they left. The doctor, Dr. Richter, had said that he should have reported this while he was over there and now they were not going to be able to file a proper report. Jasper shrugged it off saying it hadn't mattered to him as long as he got the hell out of New York. The doctor chuckled and said that everyone's New York experience was different. His daughter went there just 2 months ago and had the time of her life and wanted to stay longer.

"I'm…" Jasper began to speak. "_Fine_," Emmett and Edward chorused with him.

"Yeah, we know," Edward said acidly rolling his eyes.

Jasper's pursed his lips together and lolled his head back on the back of the sofa. He tried to take in a deep breath but he quickly stopped himself and he winced.

"Breathe as normally as you can," Edward said, "It'll hurt but it's the best thing you can do."

Jasper sighed and looked around the room at all of us. "You know you guys don't have to watch me," he said, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Emmett snorted, "You better not be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked defensive glaring at his brother. "If I want to leave I can and will. Don't think I won't."

"He didn't mean it like that Jasper," Edward sighed exasperated, "He meant that you better not be taken again."

Jasper swallowed and laid his head back again looking up at the ceiling. He had been defensive ever since we go t into Edward's Volvo and was actually mad at Edward for driving him to the hospital claiming that he was fine and all he needed to do was rest on his own bed.

He looked tired. Even more tired than Edward did with deeper and darker circles under his eyes. Dr. Richter had even asked him if he had a case of insomnia. I wonder just how much sleep Jasper had actually gotten over this past week because it didn't look like much.

Perhaps his lack of sleep was adding to his edginess. Whatever it was, Emmett and Edward weren't fazed by it in the least. They just pushed him and made sure that he was getting the proper care he should have gotten despite Jasper's protests.

"Jasper," Alice said softly curling up in the sofa next to him, "are you sure that you don't want a pain pill? The doctor wrote you that script for a reason."

"Alice I don't need anything, ok? I'm…"

"Fine!" Alice finished his sentence huffing before she got up forcefully from the sofa. "I get it!" she hissed and left the room.

Jasper sighed, "Alice," he called after her some remorse in his voice but made no move to go after her instead he just ran his hand down his face and grumbled something unintelligible.

Alice and Jasper had been in a tense state since we met up with them at the airport. One thing was for certain and that was that they weren't the same loving couple they had been before they left for New York. They changed.

"You know she's right bro," Emmett said, "I know you have reservations about pain killer because of your mom and all, but you don't need to suffer."

"Thank you for pouring salt on my opened wound Emmett. Do you have any lemon juice to add to make the pain even more excruciating?" Jasper growled.

"Look Jasper…" Edward began

"Edward, do me a favor and spare me the lecture, ok?" Jasper said lifting his head to glare at him. "You've already done plenty to me today. First, with taking me to the hospital against my will and then by informing me that you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Did you think I was going to just let your injuries go unchecked?!" Edward growled, "You had no idea what the extent of your injuries were! And as for me keeping my mouth shut… Fuck you! He saw the holes in the wall and the bruises on my face. Believe it or not, Emmett is not stupid!"

"They were better off not knowing," Jasper growled, "You're a good liar. I figured that you would have come up with at least something."

"You're right, I should have," Edward snapped back, "but for some reason this time I couldn't think of a thing that was remotely believable!"

"You're telling me that you preferred me in the dark on this?" Emmett asked Jasper growing irritated.

"You didn't need to know and you were safer not knowing," Jasper agued, "There is a reason why you don't talk about the mafia you know."

"Jasper what happened out there?" I asked throwing it out there in the mix. We were all dying to know but with Jasper injured the subject hadn't come up other than us knowing that Edward and Emmett were right about Jasper using his default phrase so we wouldn't worry about his injuries.

Edward and Emmett stiffened and looked at me in disbelief that I had just asked the question. Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to me rubbing her round belly but it froze at my question as well.

Jasper's eyes met mine and his jaw clench audibly. I had no idea if he ever planned on telling us anything but I figured that we had to try to find out.

"Nothing," he said through clenched teeth.

"It couldn't have been nothing," Edward said, "If nothing happened you wouldn't have these injuries and why did they let you leave if you didn't do anything?"

Jasper sighed resting his head back on the couch. "I did as I was told. They got what they wanted including Demetri and Caius. Since I was done Demetri arranged for us to come home as promised."

"You said you ran into a snag," I said, "What kind of a snag?"

"That would have been Aro," Alice chimed in as she walked back into the living room with a bottle of Johnny Walker in hand and a glass with ice in it. She poured the liquid into the glass and handed it to Jasper. He drank it deeply and then nudged her for a refill. She took bottle and filled it again though less than the first time and he drank.

"Aro was the snag?" Rosalie asked, "How?"

Jasper finished his drink, "He likes to play games," Jasper's tone was clipped. He nudged Alice again. She looked at him incredulously. I couldn't blame her that glass wasn't small by any means, it probably held 3-4 shots worth. I suppose the ice in the glass made it less. He just looked right back at her as if to say, 'What? Is there a problem?' She huffed and filled his glass again but only slightly over half way and he drank. One thing about the Cullen boys, they could drink anyone under the table.

"What kind of games?" Emmett asked as he paced the room. His muscled form looked to be braced for anything.

"I told you of the test in the begin-n-ning," Jasper slurred a little on the last word. The alcohol was starting to take effect. I had wondered why Alice had brought him alcohol this early in the day. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. Jasper sighed and as he downed the rest of his drink I could visibly see him relax and I understood.

Jasper was adverse to pain killers because of his mom. She had used pain killer to numb herself before cutting herself and bled to death in their basement bathtub leaving Jasper behind without a parent since his dad had been killed a few months before that while in the Middle East. Jasper had told me that he thought she was weak and that he wanted to prove it. He had cut himself without pain killers but was stitched back up by Carlisle and Esme and had been left with a multitude of scars on his arms, legs and chest.

But to this day, he would refuse any pain killer if he could ever help it and he used other methods. In this case, he was getting drunk to numb the pain. It certainly wasn't the most healthy way to get through this but if that was what it would take to help him get through it right now I suppose its ok.

"Aro likes to keep you on your toes," Jasper continued. "Demetri tried to head 'im off but that dig-n't work."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked pacing along with Emmett.

"Marcel-l-lo is just as sweet as Felix," Jasper sighed laying his head back on the couch again. He handed Alice his glass and she snuggled against his side. He kissed the top of her head and she burrowed her face into his chest.

A shiver ran down my spine at Jasper's statement. Felix wasn't sweet at all. What did Marcello do?

"Who's Marcello?" Rosalie asked.

"Demetri's cousin," Alice said.

"He really has a soothing presence," Jasper mused, "I'd been so relaxed after I met 'im."

Alice pulled away and had tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him, "Stop it Jasper," she said in a whispered plea.

Jasper lifted his head up to look at her and swallowed loudly before laying his head back again. He took the glass from her and nudged Alice for the refill. She sighed and filled it a little less than halfway and he drank.

"Demetri gave us a phone so we could call you not long after Jasper got past Aro's test on Sunday but Marcello walked in just after Jasper hung up and thought that Jasper snuck in a phone somehow. Demetri tried to down play it saying that he hadn't searched him but Marcello retaliated." Alice explained as she lightly ran her hand over the fading bruises that were on Jasper's cheekbone and jaw. Marcello must have hit him there. "Jasper was out cold for a few minutes." Was that what Jasper meant about being relaxed after he met him? That he was knockout and therefore_ relaxed_?

"But you said Aro likes to play games," I said.

"That would be night three," Jaspers speech was slower than normal so he wouldn't slur, "while I was hacking the stuff that Demetri wanted. Alice was asleep next to the wall beside me. I'd gotten careless and I dig-n't notice Aro came in the room. He sat next to me and asked questions. It was as if he was picking apart my brain to find out where my loyalties lie." Jasper sighed wincing as he moved his ribcage.

"And?" Emmett prompted.

"He found me lacking," Jasper said nudging Alice for another refill.

"Jasper that's enough," Edward said, "If you drink too much you're going to end up making yourself worse. I can tell you that a hangover and vomiting would be at the very bottom of your 'want-to-do list' right now."

Jasper narrowed his glassy bloodshot eyes at Edward and his lips pressed together into a grim line. "One more and I'm done. Does that meet with your approval?" he asked condescendingly.

Edward grimaced as he took the seat next to me laying his hand on my thigh and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

Alice refilled his glass only a quarter of the way and Jasper drank it with more fervor to rub it in.

"So he found you lacking," Emmett prompted, "What then?"

"I ran into some red tape while I was get-t-ting into some stuff and they felt that it was my lack of motivation to get past it. So they gave me an ultimatum. Either I get through it quicker or they find something to motivate me." He looked at Alice with concern and pain in his eyes. Alice's met his eyes briefly and then quickly looked away from everyone to a spot on the floor in the corner and shivered slightly.

Oh God Alice, please tell me that they never touched you, I thought.

We all fell into a knowing silence. I had no idea what to say to them. I didn't even want to think of what the Benitucci's would do as motivation.

"Anyway, got through," Jasper said breaking the silence, "and now we're back."

He looked at Edward, "So, what you got for me?"

I furrowed my brow and looked up at Edward in confusion. What was he asking Edward that for? Was there something that I missed in the messages that they have been sending back and forth?

"Esme is going to flip either way, but you could go with the 'being jumped in New York' story," Edward said, "It has its potential. Although, you can expect her to be more overbearing."

"Can we do better?" Jasper asked relaxing even more in his seat. The alcohol must be really working now.

Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Umm," he hummed as he thought for a moment and then dropped his hand looking down to me. It was like a light bulb went on over his head and he shifted in his seat looking back at Jasper. "Motorcycle accident."

"Edward," Jasper sighed disapprovingly lolling his head back on the couch again.

"No, wait, hear me out on this," Edward stood up quickly and began pacing back and forth in front of us. Jasper stayed silent willing to hear out his brother.

"You and Alice got home," Edward continued as he paced, "and while she was unwinding from the flight you decided to take your bike out to get a couple things from the store. A guy runs a stop sign and you swerve to get out of the way getting knocked off your bike onto someone's lawn cracking your rib and dislocating your shoulder."

But then he stopped short and shook his head, "No, damn it. That won't work."

"Why?" Emmett asked from the other side of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It sounded good to me and mom wouldn't freak out as much."

"Factor in Carlisle, Emmett," Edward said as he continued his pacing. Emmett's brow furrowed and seemed like he didn't understand what Edward meant. Edward rolled his eyes when he noticed Emmett's expression, "Honestly," he said exasperated, "Carlisle has pull at the hospital." Edward explained, "We may not have gone to the one he works at but that wouldn't stop him from getting those records and Dr. Richter's report will say that he was jumped in New York. And I know what you're thinking Jasper and it will not work," Edward shook a finger in the air as he paced, "The doctor has to sign off on all his documents and if something is not right he will just send it back for corrections and don't think for one second that Carlisle wouldn't like to talk to Dr. Richter personally anyway."

Jasper sighed disappointed Edward must have foiled has plan completely. Was he thinking about changing the report at that hospital? "Can we get around that and still use the bike idea?" Jasper asked.

"We could feed them that story and if Carlisle gets your records we can say that you didn't want Esme to freak out because you were jumped," Edward suggested. "He'd buy that. Of course, he's not an idiot and he might start piecing things together."

Jasper's brow furrowed in concentration, "Hmmm," he hummed then he looked up to Edward, "And what's my story for why I went to New York?"

Edward continued to pace as he thought but spoke to Jasper absentmindedly, "Fashion Convention."

Jasper pursed his lips and blinked his eyes several times in a row. He spoke softly as if he hadn't heard correctly and he wanted clarification, "A what?"

"You took Alice to New York so she could go to some Fashion Convention. She heard about it while down in San Diego and you surprised her with 2 plane tickets and an invite."

"Jesus, Edward!" Jasper hissed acidly and then winced when he shifted in his seat.

"What?!" Edward bristled, "It was the best cover. Alice loves fashion and she is even getting her freakin' degree in Fashion Design. I just made you out to be the boyfriend extraordinaire in taking her to do something that she has a passion for even though it isn't really your cup of tea. _Plus_," Edward placed accent to the word, "mom believed it whole heartedly without question because she knows you would do that for Alice!"

"It's true Jasper," Emmett added, "It was very believable. Even Rose thought it was true. She even told mom and dad that they can last around a week before she knew the story was bogus."

"Besides," Edward continued, "It's not like mom is going to quiz you on the clothes or the designers. She may grill Alice but she can just pull that stuff out of a hat. You can just say that you didn't really pay much attention to it and you were just there for Alice. Say something sappy like 'you could hardly stop looking at Alice because you never saw her so radiant than while you were there'. Mom will melt and she will forget all about you going to New York on a whim and not calling them for a week."

I sat with my mouth gaping open as I stared at Edward. I realized now why Jasper asked him 'What he had for him.' Edward was some sort of mastermind when it came to cover stories. Emmett and Jasper took his word as almost gospel when he spoke of how Carlisle and Esme would react. He must have come up with many cover stories while they were growing up. "Say something sappy… Mom will melt…" I heard echo in my head. Was he serious? I mean, I know that Edward was telling this to Jasper so he could get by without worrying his parents but… Say something sappy? He told me stuff like that all the time. Was he telling me that stuff to get away with something? Was it not sincere?

"You're right," Jasper said after he took in what Edward had said. "That was a good cover," he admitted as he grabbed Alice's hand and kissed it softly.

"Jazz," Alice sighed and pecked him on the lips.

Jasper's lips curled up into a small smile as he looked into her eyes. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. It was the first time since they had been back that they had shown a glimmer of the way they were before they were dragged off to New York. They were so worn and tense that it was almost like they were never going to get back to the light hearted and loving couple they were. Not that I blame them at the moment but I hope this didn't damage their relationship.

Jasper looked up toward Edward, "Sorry I doubted you bro."

Edward just nodded his acknowledgement as he continued to pace once again and seemed to be deep in thought.

"So they just let you come back?" Rosalie asked as her hand absentmindedly rubbed he belly.

Alice straightened up and looked toward me and Rosalie. Jasper's head was no longer lolled back on the couch and he was looking in our direction as well but I noticed his eyes shift over to the direction of his brothers for a spilt second.

"Demetri said we would," Alice said in a guarded tone.

"He said that only if all goes according to his plan," I countered. "Does that mean whatever he had planned worked?" How could it have gone according to plan? Felix and Marcello were still around and they even hurt Jasper not more that 12 hours ago. Demetri said that if things went according to plan Felix would not be 'around' to make good on the threat to Rosalie and the baby. Wouldn't that mean that he would be gone by know?

"Not fully," Alice said, "He said it's started but it isn't over."

"Which means what? That they could come back?" Emmett asked as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to the back of the sofa behind Rosalie and hovered over her.

Alice quickly looked at Jasper in confirmation, "They shouldn't," she said, "They got what they needed. Demetri said…"

"Demetri," Emmett hissed, "Why are we relying on Demetri? Who's to say it's only this Aro guy that comes next time, what if its ahh… this ahh…Caius guy?"

"Demetri feels that he can handle Aro and Jane can handle Caius," Jasper said lolling his head back on the couch again and winced slightly.

"Who's Jane?" Rosalie asked.

"The Ice Queen and daughter of Caius," Jasper answered with disdain, "Aro wants Demetri to marry her but Demetri won't and I can't say I blame him. What a bitch. Heidi was pretty nice though."

Alice stiffened at that and she pursed her lips.

So, they met Jane and Heidi. What was that all about? Aro cut that deal with Demetri making Demetri promise to marry Jane so that the Mancini and the Benitucci families would merge but Demetri had Heidi. Demetri had agreed so he would be able to help Alice out after hearing that Aro wanted her 'silenced'. How was that playing out?

"You would think that," Alice muttered. "There is nothing like having your own real life Pamela Anderson right in your own home. The only thing you need in the place is a stripper's pole in every room and you'd be all set."

Jasper chuckled then winced and hissed before speaking with a small smile on his lips, "I prefer mine black haired and pixie-like."

"I'll be sure to find you one then," Alice countered.

"I think I'll stick with the one I've got," Jasper said simply and laid his head back once again but this time he closed his eyes.

Alice smiled brightly at that. She looked up and met my gaze and I smiled weakly back at her. Jasper really must love her to go through everything he has for her and still say that he wants her. Since New Years, he has broken into and manipulated databases at CU, spent a lot of money on a hotel room that was never used, been dragged off to New York by the mafia to hack sites unknown, and beaten by their 'Bruiser'.

"Who's Heidi?" Emmett asked.

"She's the girl that Demetri cheated on Alice with," Rosalie whispered.

"Her and Jane know about each other then?" Emmett asked.

"Jane despises Demetri apparently," Jasper yawned, "Lucky for him."

"Lucky for us," Alice corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jane is what made this whole deal even possible," Alice explained. "After Aro and Demetri made the deal for him to marry Jane, Aro arranged for them to meet. Jane expressed her displeasure with the arrangement and Demetri told her about me and Heidi and she came up with this."

"Well that was nice of her," Rosalie said, "What makes her so bad?"

Alice looked back at Jasper. His eyes were still shut and his breathing was light but seemed to be evening out. Was he falling asleep? Not that I mind or anything but how could he fall asleep right now? He had to be still in pain and we were in the middle of a conversation. Of course, his looked like he hasn't slept much in the last week. Maybe his exhaustion and the alcohol was winning out. I shuddered as a chilling thought came to mind… What if they didn't check him well enough at the hospital and they missed something really bad?

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at Jasper as well. His head cocked to the side in a query.

"He hasn't slept in three days," Alice said noticing Edward's inquiring look and the concern that was building. She turned to look back to Jasper and lightly ran her fingers through the wavy locks of his blond hair. Jasper sighed nuzzling his head closer to her hand. He took a deep breath and his eyes opened wide then groaned.

I tensed poised to get up as anxiety flooded through me. Was he ok? Emmett stiffened and Rosalie looked around the room anxiously.

Edward hurried over to kneel in front of Jasper. "Jasper you alright?" he asked as he studied him.

"I'm fine," Jasper grumbled, "It's my damn rib. Breathing sucks you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that," Edward grimaced, "It sucks ass, but it wouldn't be so bad if you would just take your Vicodin instead of resorting to this crap," he said as he pointed at the bottle Johnny Walker.

"Don't want it Edward," Jasper growled. "I'm f…"

"In pain," Edward cut him off. Jasper pressed his lips together into a grim line. "Ok," Edward said running his hands through his hair and tugging it in frustration, "How about this… We try Ibuprofen for now and see how you do."

Jasper looked around the room at all our faces before he rested on Alice's. I couldn't see what he saw because she was turned away from us and she was looking back at him. I could only guess that she was pleading with him to listen to Edward. He had to be in so much pain. Edward had only bruised his ribs and he hurt so much. I could not imagine him refusing to take his Vicodin.

Jasper swallowed and looked away from her to Edward. "Alright," he said.

Edward quickly stood up and left the room.

"To answer your question Rosalie," Jasper said in a tired drunken voice, "What makes her so bad is that she's only kind if it fits her agenda. The moment you step outside of it you better cover your balls. Demetri better watch his back because if she were to decide to change her mind on part of that deal he's going to have a lot of trouble."

"But you said she despises Demetri," Rosalie said.

"She does," Alice chimed in, "But she seems to have her own agenda. It's as if she wants to be on the front line of her fathers business."

"Power hungry," Emmett mused.

"You could defiantly say that," Jasper yawned and then winced.

Edward came back in the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He handed the glass to Jasper and opened the bottle placing some pills in his hand. Jasper sighed before popping the pills and downing the water.

"You really haven't slept at all in three days?" Edward asked.

"I got an hour here and there," Jasper said, "I wanted to get back here as soon as possible. If I slept we would have been there longer and as much as I loved their hospitality," he voice took on a sarcastic tone, "I wanted out of there."

Edward nodded his understanding and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was about to speak when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned, "It's mom," he said he quickly looked up at Jasper, "Did you want to get the initial call over with?"

Jasper grimaced but nodded.

Edward flipped open his phone, "Hello," he greeted. He waited and listened to the response. "That's good… Oh really?... No I can do it don't worry about it… We haven't decided yet…Thanks that sounds good," Edward smiled a little and looked over to Jasper, "Hey mom, Jasper just got back. He wants to…" he was cut off and he frowned, "They just got back… Well they lost his phone charger and it died on him… What? No. You know he wouldn't do that on purpose… From what I can tell they had a great time…" Edward grimaced at the end but his tone was light. He paused to listen, "So I let him get settled in before I had him call you," he defended, "The next time I will be rude and just throw him my phone and order him to call you… You know I could just say that my battery ran out and end this conversation right now." Edward chuckled, "Ok, let me go get him."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button on it before his face changed from amused to serious. "Ok she's baited," he said. The button he pressed must have been the mute button because he spoke as if she couldn't hear through the phone. "Play it light and make sure you tell her that you had a good time while you were there. Add in that you are extremely tired and she won't really pickup on the fact that you are a little bit drunk right now."

Jasper snorted, "Oh yes I had a great time," Jasper grumbled sarcastically and lifted his good arm for the phone.

Edward handed it to him after pressing the button again. He backed off and came over to sit next to me placing his hand on my thigh as he watched his brother.

"Hello…" Jasper began.

That was all I truly heard Jasper say because I was too busy analyzing Edward. He was watching his brother intently as if reading his body language. He had his hand cover his mouth and his eyes would narrow at times as he listened to Jasper.

I always knew that he had an insight into is parents mind and a knack for getting out of trouble with them but this was unbelievable. I suppose I never fully understood or really saw how truly diabolical he was.

It was necessary to come up with a believable story but something about what we were doing was unsettling to me. It could be that I really hated to lie, especially to Carlisle and Esme. I felt like this was all we ever did now.

Edward glanced over to me and his eyes widened when he saw my face. What was he seeing? I worked to fix my expression to make it as neutral as possible. What was on my face before?

Edward leaned toward me, "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," I said.

Edward grimaced and shifted in his seat removing his hand from my leg and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and he tilted my chin up with his other hand so I would look at him. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I hate lying to them," I said.

"So do I but we have to," he said. "Jasper was right and we shouldn't have told Emmett and Rosalie. I'm not making that same mistake with them."

"I know but what if they start asking too many questions and Carlisle _does_ go after Jasper's record at the hospital?" I asked, "What if he starts to piece things together?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I sighed curling into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me hugging me tighter to him. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply before opening them once again.

I saw Emmett move to the other side of Rosalie and he placed his hand over Rosalie's belly as he looked at her. She had a smile playing at the corners of her lips and she rested her head on his shoulder as they both listened to Jasper's one sided conversation with Esme.

"Yeah," Jasper said into the phone, "Promise… ok, see you Monday." He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. "Thanks bro," he said flicking Edward's phone at him. Edward caught it easily with one hand barely jostling me and put it in his pocket. "I don't know how you always know what they are thinking but I'm glad you do."

I felt Edward shrug, "It's a gift. We'll call them later with the story."

Jasper smiled slightly as he yawned and his eyes blinked tiredly. He really needed to sleep. Alice fought back a yawn as well. It was weird for me to see Alice tired. She was always so hyper but she was run down now. How much sleep did she get?

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep," I suggested to Jasper and Alice before getting up. "and I'll make a lasagna for dinner and we can eat it say…" I looked at the clock on the wall that read 3 o'clock, "7:30?"

"With chocolate chip cookies?" Jasper asked with a small smile.

I giggled. He always was a cookie monster. I nodded. Jasper's grin grew immensely though it was still tired and he began to shift himself to get up. Alice started to move to help him.

"Hey can we eat some too?" Emmett asked like a child wanting to be included at the big boy table. Rosalie smirked at him and shook her head.

That's one thing about these Cullen boys, they loved my lasagna. I smiled, "Of course," I said and started for the kitchen. If I was cooking for all of them I was going to need enough for two pans in order for us to have the leftovers that I know I will be asked for and I needed to be sure that Esme had everything I needed.

Edward quickly got up and hurried to my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered softly in my ear. "I'm going to help Jasper and then I'll be down to help you."

"You should sleep to," I said. He really did need the sleep. I have deprived him so many hours of sleep as it is this past week with all my stupid nightmares. I really wanted him to sleep.

"I'll tell you what," Edward said, "I'll help you first so it goes faster and then I'll try to take a nap with you."

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't sleep. I had been hoping that the one trigger for my nightmares would have gone away but he was apparently still at large. I shuddered internally at the thought of Felix.

I really just wanted this time in the kitchen to take in all the information that was given to me. Not that having Edward with me was a bad thing. I just really wanted to do it alone to keep me busy. I really couldn't just lay down now. Not with everything we were told and the state Jasper was in.

I wanted to do at least something to cheer him up. I knew he liked my lasagna. Both him and Emmett had told me that was their favorite along with Edward's. Edward and his brothers were so alike sometimes. And I knew that the cookies were Jasper's thing. He was always in our cookie jar. I figured this could be their welcome home meal. It was the least I could do after the week he and Alice have had. Well… after the week we all have had. Edward and I hadn't had the greatest week ourselves. Emmett and Rosalie weren't fully in on our misery but they were in this with us all the same.

"Edward," I said turning to wrap my arms around his waist and tilted my head up to look at him, "I'll be fine. You should really get some sleep though." I rose up on my tiptoes giving him a light peck on the lips.

Edward's brow furrowed and a frown formed on his face. His eyes seemed to be trying to see inside my head and he was getting frustrated that he couldn't figure out what I was thinking.

"Edward," I said softly as I tugged him by his shirt down to my level. He bent down so I could whisper in his ear. "I love you but want you to sleep. You hardly get any sleep anymore and I want you to sleep as much as you can now." I didn't want to bring up the fact that it was because I knew that I was part of that cause with my stupid haunting nightmares. He would have just protested and at the same time cause him more anxiety.

His head rose up so he could look down at me. His eyes searched mine and then he leaned his head down giving me a long soft kiss. I returned the kiss and opened my mouth to deepen it more. He took the invitation and his arms wrapped around me more tightly as our kiss filled with more passion.

He broke away hesitantly and swallowed hard before he spoke, "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and I smiled contentedly at his gesture.

"Emmett what the hell?!" Jasper hissed from the stairs.

"Oh shut up," Emmett said, "You're not taking your prescription and I know that this hurts like hell." Emmett was gesturing to the stairs that Jasper had attempted to walk up but was having difficulty because of the shooting pain. "Edward, get over here," Emmett called.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and hurried over toward them. Jasper protested against their help but Edward and Emmett just locked their arms together and carried Jasper quickly up the stairs as if he were sitting on a chair.

Alice was coming out of the kitchen with a few ice packs in hand. She paused when she saw me standing in front of her. She looked at me almost as if she wanted to say something. She swallowed and she said, "You forgive…"

I cut off her words with a hug and she hugged me back. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I wish this never happened. You're my best-friend and I couldn't bear it you hated me." Alice her high bell voice pleaded in my ear.

"I don't hate you Alice. I'm just so glad that you're home." I said hugging her.

"Ah, son-of-a…!" we heard Jasper hiss loudly from upstairs.

Alice and I both turned our heads up toward the north wing of the house that the boys rooms were down. I turned my head and to look back at Alice and nudged her. "Go take care of your man." I said.

She smiled at that. It was actually a happy smile at the reference of Jasper being 'her man' though she was still wary from the situation and his condition. She hugged me again and hurried up the stairs.

I watched her reach the top of the stairs and then headed for the kitchen.

"Bella," a soft voice called.

I looked up from the fridge to see Rosalie standing in the doorway of the kitchen ringing her hands nervously together.

"Yeah," I asked taking some hamburger out of the fridge.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"It's ok," I said, "You don't have to."

She took a tentative step into the kitchen. "I don't mind," she said.

"Really you don't have to," I said. I never knew her to want to cook before and I didn't want to make her feel like she had to. Plus I really didn't want the help right now. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts while I cooked.

Rosalie exhaled a sharp gust of air as I grabbed the pan out of the cupboard and placed it on the burner. "Ok, fine," she said in exasperated. I didn't understand her tone and I looked up at her wondering what was going on. "I need your help and I feel stupid for asking."

My brow creased trying to understand. "What do you mean? What do you need help with?" I asked pausing my efforts and turning my whole attention onto her. Rosalie never asked me for help before like this and no matter how much I wanted to be alone right now I would be there for her.

"Well," Rosalie began and then grumbled unintelligibly before she continued, "Can you show me how to cook the lasagna? I really want something to do and Emmett really likes lasagna and I have never cooked a thing that hasn't been a frozen dinner or from the can. I'm positively horrid in the kitchen and I want to at least make something for him that he likes. I thought that since you were making it and I really don't feel like I can just sit down and do nothing right now…"

"Rosalie," I cut her off, "It's ok. I'll show you." I really didn't feel like now was the time to be teaching her how to cook but it might slow the process down enough to make the time go by a little faster and I guess that could be a good thing.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"Wash your hands and grab the onion and garlic from the bottom drawer of the fridge," I instructed as I searched the cabinets for the cutting board.

She did as I said and we got to work.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. It was certainly a long one. REVIEW and let me know what you are thinking. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Also, depending on how I end this next chapter it could be the last chapter for this story. But, not to worry, I will be continuing in a sequel called ****My Life at College Part 2****. I have so much more in store for them in the sequel so if you haven't yet, you should put me on author alert if you would like to continue on with me to the sequel.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Please don't hurt me… I know it's been too long since my last update. If you had stepped into see my life right now you would be amazed that I could even begin to sit down and write.**

**The place I work for sent me to get probed by a medical facility to meet Federal demands before I could be cleared to go into a HAZMAT area because of the asbestos spill and I'm was basically appointed liaison to the clean-up crew. My boss steps down and now I have this new boss that insists on "making things easier for me" when all he is doing is cause me triple the work because he doesn't know our department, he doesn't even know what I/we do but he knows exactly how to fix it. *eye roll* To ask me if his ideas would help before he implements them would be just stupidity right?? *heavy sarcasm* I've only been lead in the department for the past 4 years but what-the-fuck do I know. It's a major power pull right now. My kids have been sick. Then there was a robbery that I had to go through questioning for because I was a witness. **

**And well… the list goes on but I won't get into that or this author's note is going to be a quarter of the length of the chapter. Sorry for the rant… : ( **

**Ok…. ON WITH THE STORY! : )**

61 EPOV

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling after I had actually gotten 3 hours of sleep after a trying morning. I couldn't figure which emotion was winning out over the other. I was beyond glad that Jasper and Alice were back from New York that was for certain. After this past week my mind felt like it had been running a marathon about how they were, where they were, and would I ever see them again.

I admit I'm mentally exhausted. I'd be a fool not to admit it.

The situation with the Benitucci's had sent my brain through the wringer. Demetri and his turncoat ways mixed with Jane, the Ice Queen as Jasper put it, playing games within the mafia so that she could gain power. The whole situation was unsettling.

Demetri had been true to his word although it would have been lots better if Jasper hadn't been beaten. I know that Demetri said that they would be 'at least alive' when they returned. "Comforting," I grimaced as I thought the same thing that I said before after Demetri had said those words. Demetri was telling us the truth though, all the same, and he was the one who sent Jasper and Alice back to us.

I still wouldn't trust him any farther than I could throw him even now. He had too many holes and he seemed to be reckless with his temper. Who's to say that he wouldn't turn on us if he ever saw it fit to his agenda?

Jane was unsettling too and I haven't even met the girl. The way Jasper talked about her it seemed that she was in Emmett's term 'Power Hungry'. Which wouldn't be so bad if we had an ironclad promise that the mafia will never bother us again. But who's to say that she will not call upon Jasper again to do her a service in exchange for her not to send the mob our way.

Jasper said that Demetri can handle Aro and Jane can handle Caius but who can handle them? I can't trust that Demetri and Jane are the saints that are going to save us from their family. If I based any of this off a movie; Demetri's plan would crumble to dust and he would be forced to utilize Jasper once again in a possibly even more deadly game. Or Jane in her power hungry ways nabs Jasper behind Demetri's back to take over whatever it is that she wants. After all, right now Alice is only a pawn in this game and Jasper inadvertently turned into their prize.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach hugging the pillow as a buried my face into it. I really need to stop thinking like this were a movie. It's going to kill me.

I inhaled deeply and caught the whiff of strawberries. I groaned again. Bella. God I love her scent. I swear I could pick it out of a crowd. It was the most amazing smell in the world to me.

I only wish that she was next to me. I had asked her to come up and join me be she said that she would rather cook and telling me that she wanted me to sleep. I'm all for the sleep but doesn't she know that I sleep better with her beside me?

Gosh that sounds pathetic. She's not a teddy bear and I'm sure as hell not a 4 year old. But somehow it's true; I don't sleep well without her. Before it was the long distance away from her when she went to Forks to see Charlie but I've found that it isn't even that now. I haven't been able to stay away even when we were only few apartment complexes away. And lately, I can't even stand to know that she is in the next room and not with me.

I know where it stems from. Aside from the fact that I am completely smitten I know that the reason why her being just a room away makes me anxious is because of that asshole Felix Morant. He haunts her in her nightmares. Well… the whole situation does but Felix is on point in the nightmares from what she told me. It bugs me even further that she seems to be hiding some of what happens in her dreams. What could be worse than what she has told me?

I know that a lot of it is her imagination running wild but it is still unsettling what she is thinking though. The most disturbing thing is that in her dreams Felix is after her and will do whatever he can to get to her. Her first nightmare is still the one that sticks out over the rest. Felix in her room and going through her underwear drawer and reaching for her with his bloody hand. My stomach churned at the idea. I know it was only a nightmare but how much truth was in it? Who knows how long they were in her apartment before we came? Felix could have had plenty of time to go through her things and do God knows what.

We haven't been back there for s few days now. It was after Jasper contacted us we went the next day to her apartment to pick up her laptop and a few other things. The trip didn't go too well.

-Flashback-

Bella was coming out of her math class as I stood waiting for her. I had left my class early just so I could be there before she got out. After the Benitucci's visit I have wanted to be with Bella every second possible. I know she has been getting frustrated with me but I figure that's a small price to pay for my peace of mind. I would never be able to forgive myself if she got hurt or… I shudder to think of it…taken.

I smiled as she emerged from the classroom and she smiled back. Her smiles rarely touched her eyes now but I'd take whatever I could get. I wish I could erase what happened the other night but I know that that is a fouls dream.

"How was class?" I asked putting my arm around her waist.

"Fine," she replied and giving me a small peck on the lips, "How was yours?"

"It wasn't too bad," I replied as we started for the parking lot.

"How far did you get on your paper last night?" she asked resting her head in my shoulder as we walked.

"Not far enough," I sighed, "I still have a long way to go to make it 'A' worthy." I ran my hand down her hip and rested it on her butt. She jumped and giggled showing me her blush that made her even more beautiful than I could ever believe possible.

"Edward," she scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're impossible," she said grinning as she shook her head.

I raised my hand back up to her waist and pulled her closer to my side kissing the top of her head and chuckled. God I love her. In spite of all that has been going on one thing remains… My love for Bella. She could get me through anything. She was my warmth and comfort. As long as she was by my side I was a happy man. And I was anxious to find out what she had planned for my prize if I got an 'A' on my paper.

Then something flashed across my mind about last night. "If I would have gotten my laptop from my apartment on Monday when I knew that I needed it for my project that's due next week…" I remembered Bella say. I swallowed hard and frowned. She needs her laptop for a project and the laptop was still in her apartment.

Why hadn't she told me that earlier? I would have gotten it for her. I imagined the interior of the apartment the way it was when I had met her but then it turned to the bloody mess that it was in before I bleached the place. I shook my head to shake the image from my mind. It was clean now. It wouldn't look like that.

I looked down at Bella in the corner of my eye. She was walking quietly next to me with her head resting against my chest as we walked to the parking lot. Was this what was happening to her? She would think about going to the apartment and her mind would run wild with what happened that night? That damned Felix always entering her dreams?

From what I gather from what she's willing to tell of her dreams is that Felix's glances and his bloody hand were triggers. There were also certain movements that would trigger it. Like when Emmett stabbed his sausage the next morning after it all happened. Or when I was twirling my pen on my desk, she told me it reminded her of the gun Demetri twirled on their dining table.

I have tried everything I could think of to not trigger her nightmares. I was hoping that if I didn't trigger them and if I held her after we made love that night she would be spared for one night and dream in peace but it hasn't worked. I knew it was a fouls hope. She was worried about Alice and Jasper and she was traumatized by the events that night and I know it will take time to get her over it enough to move on.

I myself am still struggling with my nights. I was never a dreamer but lately with what little sleep I have been getting I have managed to dream a little. Of course I could do without them right now because they were all driving me mad.

Not only were my thoughts running wild making it nearly impossible to fall asleep and Bella waking me as she squealed and thrashed around because of her nightmares but when I did actually get some to sleep I was plagued with disturbing images and ideas as well. They were more like my brain working in over drive as they thought about the situation with Jasper and Alice along with Bella and her nightmares. Long story short I don't really remember what goodnights sleep is like right now.

I had thought about going to Carlisle to ask if I could get some sleeping pills to knock me out but then I thought of Bella. I can't be taking a sleep aid now, not with her nightmares disturbing her so much. I would never forgive myself if I was knocked out by sleeping pills and she needed me. Plus, then Carlisle would have been starting to ask more questions and I really didn't want that to start.

Two nights ago while Bella was in the kitchen helping Esme he was asking me how long we were going to be staying at the house and if there was something wrong with her apartment. I asked him if it was a problem that we were staying there and he was taken aback by my tone. He said that he was just wondering and of course we were welcome to stay as long as we'd like.

I knew that we would have to figure something out about the living situation at some point but right now I didn't want to think about it. Not until Jasper and Alice were back and we knew what the situation was.

I cleared my throat wondering if this was best idea in the world, "Bella, lets go by your place and pick up your laptop and whatever else you might need." I suggested.

I felt her stiffen next to me momentarily and look quickly up at me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened and shut quickly as if she was suddenly speechless. Then suddenly something changed and she cleared her throat and her posture seemed to relax, "Ok," she said in a tone that was wavering in its confidence. Her response to my proposal confused me a little but I figured I'd but it down to nerves.

I circled my arm tighter around her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok," I said and we turned to take that path that led to her apartment.

Bella was fine the whole walk over to the apartment and even in the elevator up to her floor but the moment we were feet away from her apartment door she was becoming more stiff in her walking. She was tense and had taken her lower lip between her teeth. If she bit any harder she would have a hole in her lip.

I hated seeing her like this. "Bella, if you want, I'll just go in and get it." I said softly.

"NO" she nearly yelled then cringed from her loudness and quickly looked up and down the hall to make sure that someone hadn't heard her outburst. No one apparently had heard and she looked back up at me placing a smile on her face. "No really I'm ok to go in." she said in a softer tone.

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't want to make her come in if she wasn't comfortable.

She looked at the door and then looked back up at me. "Yes," she said and then exhaled loudly.

I took her chin between my thumb and forefinger bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be with you the whole time, ok?" I said looking in her dark brown eyes.

She smiled a little at that and she put her key in the door.

It felt like everything was suddenly in stereo. From the moment the key was shoved into the lock and it clicked open. Even the light squeak of the door as it opened was loud to my ears like it was amplified.

Bella inhaled before reaching for the light switch just inside the door and the lights were suddenly on. The apartment was lit and oddly everything was a little sharper around the edges like I was seeing the room in HD.

The living area was clean looking as was the kitchen. The smell of stale bleach was still in the air. I had used a lot that night and I was even amazed at how well I did at the clean up. Esme would have been proud of me. She always told me that I always half-assed my cleaning duties. She couldn't say that I half-assed it here.

I looked around and noticed the pizza boxes on the dining table. Oops, that has got to be almost toxic by now. I was amazed that the bleach could cover that smell. I'd have to remember to take those down to the dumpster when we leave.

Bella pulled away slowly and she looked around the room slowly. She looked at the pizza boxes and grimaced before moving over to the kitchen. She bent down and grabbed a garbage bag, "We better get those out of here," she said coming out of the kitchen as she opened it. I hurried over to grab the boxes and quickly put them in the bag. I was right, the fumes were almost toxic and it was colossal tribute to the bleach to have even covered up such a smell.

She closed the bag and I grabbed it from her to place it by the door. When I rose back up to eye level I saw the dent in the wall Felix had so kindly made with my face. The cut on my brow was still healing and my bruising was fading.

I frowned as I looked at the dent. This was it… This was the moment… This was the thing that marked the moment my blissfully cheerful life was sent to one of anger, fear, frustration, angst, and turmoil. There was only one thing that was still there and that was my love for Bella. In fact, it had grown even stronger. It may not look like it from the outside but I can just feel it. We stuck together and we are helping each other to get through this.

I heard a ragged inhale of breath and I turned quickly to see Bella with tears in her eyes that hadn't quite fallen yet. I could tell she was trying very hard to not let them fall. I hurried over to her and reached for her but she pulled away.

"Don't," she said forcefully and my hand was frozen in midair. What did I do? I just wanted to hold her. Why doesn't she want me? I felt the pit of my stomach drop and a lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow. "I'm fine," she continued, "I just…" she shook her head successfully fighting back her tears. She started to walk past me and I felt my stomach start to churn. What had happened? Had I done something wrong? Why would she pull away from me?

As she passed me I was surprised to feel her fingers weave themselves together in my frozen outstretched hand. My brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't want me to touch her and yet she takes my hand weaving her fingers almost lovingly between mine. She tugged on my hand and I actually stumbled a little to follow her.

"Let's just get my laptop and get out of here," she said.

"You don't want…" I began.

"I don't want anything else," she said her tone clipped as she tugged me toward her bedroom. She had a determined look on her face as if she had been steeling herself before she went to enter her bedroom.

The moment she opened the door I felt her hand squeeze my hand tightly and her body seemed to stiffen momentarily before she seemed to shrug that off as well. She let go of my hand and went over to her chair that had her laptop on it. She reached for its case and began to pack it.

I watched her for a moment before I went into her closet and took out a duffle bag. Then I went to her dresser and started to take clothes and just threw them in the bag.

I was almost up to her underwear drawer when, "Edward," she gasped. "I said no."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just…" Bella she scrunched her face up in frustration, "…no, alright? I don't want it."

I dropped my hands from the knobs on her drawer and walked over to her as she turned and continued to pack up her laptop. Her movements were fast and jerky and almost violent even as she packed her power cord, mouse extender, and flashdrive.

I slowly walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist in an effort to calm her down and ask her why see didn't want anymore clothes. I had no idea that my touch would have done the opposite effect.

Bella stiffened and a gasp escaped from her lips. Her breathing picked up and I felt a slight tremor run through her body. "Bella?" I whispered. Oh God what have I done?

She seemed to have registered my voice and she sighed relaxing her body and it molded to mine. She laid her head back on my shoulder and worked to even out her breathing.

I turned my head to kiss her temple gently as I tightened my hold around her waist a little more hoping that this time she took it as comfort.

She raised her hand grazing past my jaw and cheek back to the hair at the nape of my neck weaving her fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" I asked, the concern leaking from my voice. I had no idea what she was thinking. All I know is that I wanted her to have more clothes and she snapped at me. I wanted to calm her down from her fuming and she stiffens at my touch. What did she think? That I…

I tensed. She snapped at me when I touched her underwear drawer and she stiffened when I wrapped my arms around her. GOD!! She actually thought I was Felix!! Oh… Oh no!... I am not going to be put on the same level as THAT!!

Bella moved away so she could look up at me and she seemed to almost cringe at the sight of my face. I worked to make my face neutral and I backed away to sit on the end of her bed. My actions were a vast contradiction from what I was feeling right now. What I wanted to do was throw something. Bella actually thought that I was the sadistic asshole Felix! How could she think that?! I've been able to hold her during this week without her freaking out and _now_ she's putting me on the same level as _him_. What changed?

She only started snapping at me since we entered the apartment. Was that the cause? The apartment? Things trigger her nightmares. Her apartment must be a big trigger if she would think that I was _Felix_.

"Edward, you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," I said my tone clipped from my anger. I should never have brought her back here. What the hell was I thinking? Anything would have been better than to have her think that I was Felix while she was awake. It was quite another thing when she was sleeping but this time she had been awake. She was awake and she confused me with that fucker, _Felix_. My jaw tightened and my hands balled up into tight fists just thinking about it. GAWH!!! I wanted to punch something.

She moved in front of me and stood over me. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching out and tangled her fingers in my hair and placing her other hand on my cheek. I looked up at her and almost instantly my anger deflated. I should never have brought her here. It was too soon. I realize that now. Will she ever be able to come back here?

I swallowed hard trying to rein in the anger that was surely going to be in my tone, "You thought I was _Him_, didn't you?"

I felt her fingers tighten in my hair before she let go and knelt in front of me. Her eyes glistened with tears, "Edward I… I'm sorry." She looked down in shame.

"I'm packing your clothes Bella and then we're getting out of here," I said flatly as I lifted her chin. I kissed her chastely on the lips. "Finish getting your laptop." I ordered.

I got up and walked around to the last drawer that needed to be emptied and started to grab everything. "Edward…" Bella began still on her knees.

I quickly turned dropping her clothes into her duffle before I went to her. I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply sweeping my tongue through her mouth making sure that she knew how much I loved her through the kiss. I wanted her to know I wasn't mad at her. I was infuriated, yes, but not with her. She couldn't help herself and I know that. I didn't want her to feel like I would hold it against her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me fiercely pressing her hips into me and no doubt felt my arousal. I broke the kiss breathing heavy, "Bella let's get out of here first. I want you to be more comfortable," I said.

She almost looked like she was going to protest but then she nodded. She kissed me again and hastened to get her laptop. I grabbed her duffle and we booked it out of there.

-End Flashback-

Her nightmares are still going strong and I don't know how long that can last. I only hope that we can eventually move past this now that Alice and Jasper are home.

I heard the door to my room open slowly and click shut. I heard movement coming toward me and felt the bed dip at the weight of who was there. A hand lightly touched my bare shoulder and rubbed my skin lightly with a delicate touch.

"Edward," Bella said softly. I love her voice.

I lifted my head out of the pillow and turned toward her. Her hand grazed across me and was now resting on my stomach. She smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back up at her. Her other hand ran though my hair as she spoke, "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

I readjusted my head on my pillow and reached for her pulling her down to lay next to me. I spooned myself against here resting my chin on her shoulder as I kissed the hollow beneath her ear. My hand found the hem of her shirt and ran it underneath gliding across the skin of her stomach to cup her breast.

"Mmm, Edward," she groaned and I smiled at her response.

I can never get enough of her. I always find myself wanting more.

She turned her head and our mouths met. I ran my tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance. She granted it and I sent my tongue in to explore her amazing mouth. Her tongue stroked and sucked my tongue deeper into her mouth and I couldn't help the loud groan that emitted from my throat. I felt her hips press harder into mine and I knew that she could feel what she was doing to me.

She pushed my shoulders so that I would roll to my back and she was now straddling my waist. Her hips started to move grinding into my erection making me moan into her mouth. She broke our kiss sitting up on me pressing more pressure on cock making me even harder. Her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she quickly pulled it over her head tossing it to the floor.

My breathing picked up more speed as I took her in. Her chestnut hair spilled over her shoulders making her look even more sexy than I could have dreamed. She was wearing my favorite navy blue lacy bra that pushed up her prefect breasts.

I raised myself up not able to stay away from her. I needed to feel her skin beneath my lips. I kissed her collarbone and started a trail down to the exposed skin of her breasts. My tongues dipped down the canyon between them and I heard her moan softly as her fingers wove themselves tightly in my hair. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine and I needed more of her. I quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it to the other end of the room before I took her right nipple within my mouth. I sucked, teased and rolled it around and her fingers tightened even more in my hair.

"Edward," she moaned and my cock jumped.

Her hips began to grind even harder now and I couldn't hold back anymore. I fumbled quickly for the button and zipper of her jeans flipping us over so she was on her back. I sat back to hastily remove her pants and underwear in one motion. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I had to have her now.

She started pulling at my boxers and I knew that she wanted me to. I quickly reached for a condom from my nightstand and finished removing my boxers before ripping it open and sliding it on. Bella grabbed my neck and roughly pulled me down to her. She kissed me fiercely and I couldn't help but return the kiss. I groaned loudly when I felt her hand grab me and guided me home.

She moaned loudly as I slid myself into her tight wet heat and I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips as I kissed her. I loved that I can make her feel this way.

Her fingernails began to dig into the skin of my back as my thrusts fell into a harder rhythm.

"Bella," I moaned. I've begun to really like the way her nails dug into me.

"Mmm Edward," she moaned loudly, "Faster. Oh please. Faster."

I smiled and complied with her wishes. Our movement worked in tandem and before long her nails dug harder in to my skin making me almost want to cry out from the pain of it. "Edward!" she screamed as she clenched around me and her orgasm ripped through her. I continued to thrust trying to sustain her orgasm as long as I could before I couldn't hold back anymore and I let lose.

"Bella," I called out breathless as wave upon wave of pleasure passed through me till I was extremely exhausted. My head did a face-plant into the pillow above her shoulder feeling completely content. God I love her. I wanted this forever. I wanted her for forever. The only thing that is out of place is that we were currently living in my parents' house.

Bella rubbed my back lightly and then nudged me lightly. I rose my head up to look down at her.

"I hate to leave but I need to cook the garlic bread in a few minutes," she said softly.

I smiled weakly down at her. I really didn't want to leave from this position. I could lay buried within Bella all day but I understood. I leaned in slowly to kiss her before I slowly pulled out and rolled to the side so she could get up.

She got her clothes from of the floor and hurried for the bathroom. I got up too and cleaned myself off before grabbing my boxers and jeans from the floor.

As I got dressed I thought about what I was thinking earlier. Things were perfect except for the fact that we were staying at my parents place. We had her empty apartment on campus but with everything that has happened there and the way she acted after being in there a couple days ago I don't think it's an option to go back there. Emmett and Rosalie have taken over my apartment so that was out to. I had to figure out something soon before Carlisle and Esme start asking questions.

Then it hit me… Bella and I should find our own place. We practically live together as it is and she is my fiancée after all. I know we haven't really talked about next year all that much but it makes sense for us. It's a completely natural step for us to get a place of our own.

"Edward?" Bella called and I turned my head quickly up to look at her. Her eyebrow was raised and it held concern. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said quickly wondering if she had been trying to get my attention while I was having in my epiphany. I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately as I gathered up the courage for what I was about to propose.

I pulled away and I felt my stomach twist. What if she won't do it? What if she won't live with me? I swallowed the lump in my throat and started, "I just had an idea."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked looking up at me confused.

"You love me right?" I asked.

She placed her left hand on my cheek, "You know I love you," she said looking up at me with a sparkle in her eyes that took my breath away.

I grinned crookedly down at her taking her hand away and kissed her engagement ring. "I love you too," I said and I cleared my throat, "So I think I figured out how we can get around this whole thing."

"What whole thing?" she asked completely confused.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to start getting suspicious if we keep staying here and I don't want you back at your place." I felt her tense a little at the mention of her place. I didn't want her there for her sanity and mine. It was a major trigger for her nightmares and as for me… I could go without be confused for Felix thank you very much. "So I think… that with our classes next year and all. I think we should find our own place."

Bella blinked up at me and my heart was hammering in my chest as I waited for her answer to my proposal.

She cleared her throat and shook her head a couple times before looking back up at me. "You want to what?" she asked.

"I want us to find our own place," I said and the lump grew to full force in my throat and I was beginning to find it hard to breathe. Did she not want to live with me? Was it to much? We are engaged and I can't imagine why she would be engaged to me if she didn't want to live with me.

"Edward we can't," she said suddenly.

"Why not?" I asked confused by her statement not to mention I wanted to curl up and die from her words.

"Well, we can but I can't," she said quickly.

My brow furrowed. I was completely confused but I was starting to feel that there was hope. I had to find out why. "Why can't you?" I asked.

She tried to pull away but I held her fast. "Edward, I don't have the money for a new place. I'm on a strict budget and I'm barely going to have enough for my tuition as it is to get my degree. I'm not even sure that I will have enough…"

I cut her off crushing my lips to hers and she whimpered into my mouth before wrapping her arms around my neck. This is what she was worried about? This is why she won't move in with me? Because she doesn't have enough money to pay for a new place? I wanted laugh but I knew that that wouldn't go over well right now.

I pulled away and her eyes were still shut from our kissed. "Open your eyes Bella," I asked. Her eyes slowly opened and I looked deeply onto her amazing brown eyes. I cupped my hand around her cheek and stroked my thumb along her cheekbone. "I love you. I love that you want to help pay for it but it really isn't necessary."

"Edward I am not going to let you just pay for everything," she protested.

I grimaced, "Ok, you can pay for the groceries," I smiled widely hoping this would appease her.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said.

This was going to be difficult but I know I will get her in the end. I could smell a victory. I kissed her before I led her out of my bedroom. "We'll come up with something," I grinned, "There is always a compromise."

She laughed and I went downstairs to join my brothers, my sister- in-law, Alice and the love of my life for a dinner that hopefully marked the promise of better days to come.

**A/N: I do believe I'm going to end this part of the story right there and I'll pick it up again in the sequel **_**My Life at College Part 2**_**. **

**I have so much more planned for our characters so no worries there. I am however going to be taking a mild break to solidify my plans for them and get a few chapters ahead so that you guys won't have to wait forever for my updates. **

**So be on the look out for the continuation.**

**Ok so now it's that time again so please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to touch on in the next part or something as a 'one shot'. I will see what I can do. I had a thought about doing a few things from Jasper's POV or possibly Alice's but I don't know how quickly I could dish it out.**


	62. Teaser for MLaC Part 2

**A/N: Hello again. Long time no update. I know. I thought you guys might like to see a little teaser of the Prologue to My Life at College Part 2. I hope to get the first chapter posted just before Christmas so be on the look out. :) **

**This teaser is in Jasper's POV. I thought it would be a good way for you all to see things through his eyes a bit. **

**Anyway, this particular piece is from his trip to New York and is based around his phone call he had made to Edward initially. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

"I'll get you some ice for that," Demetri said and started for the door. He turned suddenly and tossed me his cell phone. "You have less than 5 minutes. I can't guarantee much more. The others will be inside soon." He turned and went down the hall.

I looked quickly at the phone. Was he serious? He's letting me call someone? I didn't waste any time. I flipped open the phone and called Edward.

I tapped my fingers nervously against my thigh as I listened to the phone rang. He better pick up. It had gotten to the 4th ring when I heard him answer, "Hello?"

"I don't have much time, I wanted you guys to know we're here and we're alright," I said quickly.

"That's good to hear," Edward said relieved, "What's going on now?"

"We met up with Aro and his men," I said, "He gave me more details and wanted to test my ability by hacking into a few things."

"Can you do it?" he asked.

"Already done," I said, "Did you stay at the apartment?"

"No," he said in a way that made me feel almost stupid for asking.

"Ask them how they're holding up," Alice whispered frantically and looked back toward the door to make sure no one was coming.

"How you holding up?" I asked, "How's Bella?" I knew Alice would want that specifically.

"As well as can be expected," he sighed. But his tone sounded like he was blaming himself for what was happening.

"Don't beat yourself up," I said, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time the mafia comes after my family," he growled.

"You know what I mean," I said looking at Alice for any sign that someone was coming. "I'm going to do what Aro wants and I'm going to do what Demetri needs and I'll be out of here, piece of cake."

"Look," Edward said the stress in his tone was almost tangible through the phone, "just don't get caught."

"I don't plan on it," I said.

"And lay low," he said.

I saw Alice shift and she turned quickly to tell me to get off the phone. "I got to go now," I said as quickly and as calmly as I could. I didn't want to worry them any more than they were.

"Alright, call back when you can," he said quickly.

"Will do," just before snapping the phone shut and tossing it quickly to the padded leather chair across the room as a tall man with charcoal black hair that was slicked back into a wet ponytail walked through the door. His build matched that of Felix but it's possible he is bigger. He was dressed in a nice business suit and the bulge he had on his side told me he was carrying under that jacket of his.

His head snapped quickly over to the chair as it thudded with the weight of the cell phone and his eyes narrowed. Before I knew it, he was right upon me and I felt a blow from his fist connect with the side of my face knocking me to the ground.

"Jasper," Alice shrieked her hands going up to fist her hair as she watched helplessly off to the side.

The man grabbed me by the shirt and picked me up and slammed me against the wall knocking the wind out of me. As I fought to catch my breath he spoke in a thick Italian accent, "You think you're smart. Did you think you could get away with it?" he growled.

"I…" I gasped still trying to gain back my air.

"What's going on?" I heard Demetri asked from the doorway.

"He made a call to someone. You didn't check him?" the man asked.

"I must not have," Demetri said.

"You're careless, Demetri," he growled.

"He wouldn't do anything to put Ali in jeopardy," Demetri said, "Relax Marcello." So this is Demetri's cousin, Marcello. Well I guess I do see a slight resemblance now, especially if you were to put Demetri on stilts and pump up the steroids. They could almost be twins if I were to squint really hard.

"Not yet," Marcello growled and his fist went back and snapped forward hitting my cheekbone and the force of the punch sent my head back hitting it hard against the wall.

"The rules are simple," I heard Marcello say through the haze of my brain, "No contact to the outside lest we tell you and no funny business."

I could hear Alice's sobs as his fist made contact with my face once again and then my stomach, making me retch dryly before my head was lifted up by the back of my hair and I felt a blow hit me for just seconds before the lights went out.

**A/N: Feel free to review and let me know what you're thinking. Do you like the idea of a Prologue in Jasper's POV or should I make it into just a one shot? **

**Also, if you guys have anything you would like to see in the sequel please let me know. **

**Take Care all and I'll update on this story to let you know when I've posted the 1****st**** chapter of MLaC Part 2. Like I said I'm shooting for before Christmas so it won't be long now.**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: They guys the first chapter for ****My Life at College Part 2**** has just been posted go check it out :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now up in **_**My Life at College Part 2**_**. Go check it out : )**

**Don't forget to put it on alert if you would like to continue on with me. I plan to announce the next chapter here but I will not update on this story anymore after that.**


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Chapter 3 is now up on the sequel, My Life at College Part 2. Go check it out.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: Chapter 5 is now up on the sequel, **My Life at College Part 2**. Go check it out. This is going to be the last notice I give on this story so if you want to continue on to the Sequel make sure you put me on auther alert. Take care all :)


End file.
